Desesperante Sumisión
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Tras tanto buscar a Sasuke,Naruto por fin lo ha encontrado pero no le será fácil convencer al Uchiha para que vuelva. Naruto desesperado por traerlo de vuelta, accede a hacer lo que sea con tal de que Sasuke regrese,así es como Naruto se encontrará en la situación más humillante y vergonzosa de su vida,obedeciendo al insatisfecho Sasuke Uchiha. Parejas: Sasuke Naruto, Itachi-Minato
1. Chapter 1: Acepto

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Llovía incesantemente en Konoha y yo seguía aquí sentado encima de la barandilla del mirador de la torre del Hokage. Frente a mí tenía los rostros de todos los Hokages mirándome pero yo ni siquiera podía levantar mi vista, miraba al suelo donde la gente corría hacia sus casas para no mojarse, yo sólo pensaba en Sasuke…

Miles de veces había tratado de convencerle para que viniera conmigo de vuelta a Konoha y él jamás accedía, trató incluso de matar a Sakura, se enfrentó a Kakashi, a Sai… estuvo dispuesto a matarme a mí con tal de no regresar, pero yo seguía insistiendo por un único motivo… se lo había prometido a Sakura, traería a Sasuke a como diera lugar.

La madre de Sakura había fallecido hace un par de días y ella estaba deprimida, yo quería ayudarla, pero me había echado llevándose su dolor ella sola. ¿Qué podía hacer por ella para aminorar este dolor? Si tan solo no estuviera sola… supongo que sólo podía hacer una cosa ya que yo no era suficiente… tenía que devolverle a Sasuke Uchiha costase lo que me costase, me daba igual si quería matarme, iba a conseguirlo porque no podía soportar ver a Sakura tan deprimida.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? – preguntó Kakashi desde la puerta sin mojarse.

\- Pensar – le dije.

\- Eso no es propio de ti Naruto – me dijo – lo tuyo es actuar sin pensar.

\- Lo sé. ¿Cómo está Sakura?

\- Deprimida, no ha querido salir de su casa, ya no sé que más hacer por ella.

\- Yo sí – le dije – voy a marcharme unos días.

\- Naruto no – me dijo Kakashi – no vayas tu solo a por Sasuke, no seas cabeza hueca.

\- No me queda otra solución.

\- Déjame al menos que te ponga un equipo.

\- No… ésta vez iré yo solo, voy a convencerle sea como sea.

\- No lo hagas Naruto.

\- Adiós… Kakashi – le dije forzándome a sonreír mientras colocaba el pie en la barandilla y me impulsaba hacia el primer tejado.

Salté de uno a otro tejado hasta que vi al fondo las puertas de la villa y salí sin previo aviso. Sé que me gritaron que diera la autorización, pero no la tenía, puede que me tratasen de desertor por esto pero era por Sakura, iba a hacer lo que fuera, Sasuke iba a volver y estaba decidido a ello. Sabía la última localización donde le habían visto, las noticias aquí en Konoha volaban y yo muchas veces hablaba de Sasuke con Kakashi, así que me dirigiría a la última posición donde le vieron, no podría estar lejos.

Tardé casi tres días en llegar y eso que paré lo justo para dormir… me parece que entre los tres días apenas había conseguido dormir cuatro horas, pero me daba igual, quería avanzar, quería llegar hasta la guarida de Sasuke. Llegué al pueblo cerca de la costa y me detuve observando desde los árboles intentando recuperar el aliento, estaba muy cansado.

Esta aldea parecía tan tranquila… no creí que Sasuke hubiera estado aquí ¿Qué se le habría perdido aquí? demasiada poca cosa, no tenía nada de especial, pero quizá era por ese mismo motivo por el que se había refugiado y escondido aquí, nadie sospecharía de un lugar tan poco llamativo, pensarían que estaría cerca de algún Kage o algo así para asesinarlos o a saber…

Bajé del árbol y me coloqué la capa para evitar que me descubrieran. Caminé por el pueblo, no había mucho pero la gente parecía muy animada comprando frutas y verduras en las tiendas de al lado, yo sólo pasaba por la calle preguntando a algunos hombres sobre el paradero de Sasuke Uchiha y pensando en cómo estaría Sakura tras esa terrible pérdida.

Pregunté por lo menos a veinte personas y nadie reconocía a Sasuke Uchiha, empezaba a pensar que los ANBU de Konoha se habían confundido y me habían traído a un lugar equivocado. Iba a buscar un hostal donde alojarme esta noche cuando sentí a mi espalda un intenso chakra, pensé en Sasuke de inmediato y salí a la mitad de la calle para ver qué ocurría pero ante mí vino la gran sorpresa… no era Sasuke, era un Ninja con la máscara de los ANBU de Konoha. Resoplé… seguro que Kakashi los había mandado tras de mí para mandarme de vuelta a la villa y no podía huir de un ANBU, así que me quedé aquí quieto esperando a que se acercase a mí.

\- ¿Naruto Uzumaki? – preguntó al llegar a mí con una voz seria apartándome la capucha de mala forma para ver mi cabello rubio y mis ojos azules.

\- ¿Te manda Kakashi, verdad? – Le pregunté – quiere que vuelva a Konoha.

\- Así es, acompáñame – me dijo y le seguí

\- Por favor… tengo que encontrar a Sasuke – le dije suplicando – sólo… dame un poco de tiempo, lo encontraré y haré que regrese.

\- El chico al que buscas no regresará jamás – me dijo muy convencido.

\- Es mi última oportunidad… por favor, necesito verle, necesito hablar con él de algo importan…

No me dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando me había golpeado tras la nuca y caía irremediablemente al suelo frente a los pies de aquel hombre. De regreso a Konoha… ¿Cómo iba a ayudar a Sakura? Era un desastre… no podía ayudar a nadie, le había prometido que aunque tardara toda una vida llegaría hasta Sasuke y se lo devolvería, pero aquí estaba… volviendo a Konoha, sentía como ese hombre me cargaba y me llevaba consigo, pero yo no podía abrir los ojos, estaba muy cansado del viaje, demasiado aturdido por el golpe y al final… me dejé llevar por el cansancio durmiéndome.

Cuando desperté no estaba en Konoha, ni estaba en el bosque de camino a casa… estaba en una celda de piedra con las manos atadas a la pared por unas inmensas cadenas ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Había habido alguna lucha y habían matado al ANBU? Eso era imposible… conocía a los ANBU de Konoha, eran buenos, no debería de fallar en una simple misión como llevarme a casa ¿Qué ocurría?

Me miré las muñecas y traté de romper las cadenas pero lo único que conseguí fue hacerme daño en las muñecas. Veía la sangre correr y caer al suelo de piedra… dolía pero me daba igual, quería liberarme, fue entonces cuando escuché de nuevo esa seria voz y me sobresalté.

\- Deja de intentar liberarte, sólo te harás daño, Baka – escuché que me decían.

Miré hacia la penumbra del pasillo y empecé a ver como se acercaba alguien, ¡_Sasuke_! Abrí los ojos con inmensidad y casi sonreí pronunciando su nombre.

\- Te he estado buscando Sasuke – le dije sonriendo.

\- Lo sé, eres tan silencioso como un elefante en una chatarrería.

\- Sasuke… tenemos que hablar, suéltame y hablemos.

\- No Naruto… no voy a soltarte, ahora eres mi prisionero – comentó abriendo la puerta de hierro de la celda y entrando a verme.

\- ¿Tú prisionero? No me vengas con chorradas Teme, libérame… - le dije gritando y enfadado.

\- No – me dijo sonriendo con su prepotencia habitual – ni siquiera sé que haces aquí y solo.

\- De eso venía a hablarte, es Sakura, tienes que volver.

\- ¿Sakura? – se rió - ¿Crees que me importa esa niñata? Me da igual lo que le haya pasado ¿Qué hacías tú en mi territorio?

\- Buscarte, ya te lo he dicho, necesito que vuelvas, su madre ha muerto, no consigo que levante cabeza, ni siquiera quiere verme, tienes que volver y hablar con ella, sé que tú podrías animarla, te ama – le dije.

\- ¿Aún sigues como un perrito faldero detrás de ella? Venga Naruto… madura de una maldita vez, esa chica te utiliza para lo que quiere, sólo te manda aquí tras de mí porque busca un hombre que la haga gemir – me dijo y me cabreé con él por decir esas cosas de Sakura – no te cabrees Naruto, sabes que es la verdad, te ha utilizado siempre, nunca le has caído bien, ella mismo dijo en varias ocasiones que te odiaba.

\- Eso fue en la academia Sasuke, hemos cambiado.

\- No, no lo hemos hecho Naruto, Sakura sigue convenciéndote de que hagas estas locuras y tú sigues cayendo pensando que un día se fijará en ti, pero no es cierto.

\- Vuelve a Konoha maldita sea – le grité haciendome sangre de nuevo en las muñecas al tirar de la cadena.

\- Dobe – me dijo serio – no voy a volver a Konoha.

\- Te lo suplico – le dije al final llorando – te lo suplico Sasuke ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas con ella?

\- ¿Tú? ¿Suplicándome?

\- Haré lo que haga falta por ella – le dije llorando – por favor Sasuke… haré lo que quieras.

\- ¿Lo que yo quiera? – me preguntó sonriendo con ese orgullo suyo propio de los Uchiha.

\- Sí.

Sasuke se agachó frente a mí y me empujó contra la pared mirándome con detenimiento. Su mano bajó a mi entrepierna y no pude evitar que tocase mi miembro sobre el pantalón al estar encadenado. Me puse rojo como un tomate y no entendía nada.

\- P-para Sasuke – le dije - ¿Qué haces?

\- Has dicho que harás lo que sea, sólo estoy comprobando algo, así que cierra el pico.

\- D-Detente… por favor… - le pedí mientras él seguía tocando mi miembro.

\- Vamos Naruto, excítate, quiero ver cuánto ha crecido desde que éramos unos niños.

Ahora que estaba aquí atrapado, rojo como un tomate y con la mano de Sasuke en mi miembro me sentía idiota por venir solo, entonces caí en el ANBU.

\- No estaba sólo Sasuke – le dije

\- ¿Te refieres al ANBU que te buscaba? – me preguntó.

\- Vendrán a por mi si no me sueltas

\- ¿Este ANBU? – me preguntó sacando una máscara de detrás de su pantalón y colocándosela.

\- ¿Eras… tú?

\- Sí Naruto, eres más tonto de lo que creía, siempre supe que lo eras pero no has cambiado nada en este tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste esa máscara?

\- De un ANBU de Konoha de hace unos meses, ni siquiera sé por qué la conservo aún. Mira… ya empiezas a excitarte, no está mal Naruto, no está nada mal.

\- Sasuke…

\- Cállate – me ordenó – dijiste que harías cualquier cosa si volvía a Konoha con Sakura ¿Verdad? Demuéstramelo, te prometo que iré contigo y haré lo que quieras con Sakura si tú me complaces en mis caprichos.

\- ¿Caprichos?

\- Sí Naruto, llevo un tiempo solo, me apetece mucho jugar con alguien.

\- ¿Me prometes que nada de lo que ocurra aquí saldrá de tu boca? – le pregunté.

\- Te lo prometo.

\- ¿Y que volverás a Konoha con Sakura? – pregunté.

\- Sí, te lo prometo Dobe, pero a cambio… tú tienes que obedecerme en todo, se acabó tu libertad Naruto, a partir de ahora serás mío y harás lo que te ordene sin rechistar ¿Aceptas? Porque este trato no acaba hasta que yo lo diga.

Lo pensé mucho… no quería estar a disposición de Sasuke, sé que nos habíamos llevado muy mal de jóvenes, sabía que deseaba hacerme de las suyas, él me humillaría, siempre deseó tenerme a sus órdenes y demostrarme que él era mejor, dejarme a mí en ridículo frente a todos ¿Qué habría planeado para humillarme? Sé que no podía aceptar eso, era la perversa mente de Sasuke Uchiha, el no era un dobe como yo, pero era Sakura…

La había visto tan mal a Sakura, ella necesitaba a Sasuke. Unas lágrimas cayeron al suelo frente a Sasuke y me dio igual, estaba triste por Sakura y sé que tenía razón en sus palabras, yo siempre fui invisible para ella, pero podía ayudarla… sólo tenía que dejarme humillar por Sasuke, sólo tenía que obedecer a Sasuke en todo lo que pidiese, pero volveríamos a Konoha.

\- Acepto – le dije llorando.

\- Perfecto, entonces hoy descansaremos aquí y mañana saldremos hacia Konoha.

Yo no dije nada y traté de acomodarme para dormir, pero Sasuke levantó mi cabeza colocándome una venda en los ojos y me hizo darme la vuelta contra la pared. Me quejé por su violencia, Sasuke siempre era así de bruto pero no le dije nada. Sentía cerca de mi trasero el bulto de sus pantalones, sentía en mi oído su sonrisilla de prepotencia Uchiha, sentía su respiración mientras agarraba mi cabello con fuerza con una mano.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que vamos a dormir? Has aceptado Naruto… harás cualquier cosa y el trato empieza ahora mismo.

Me bajó de golpe los pantalones y me mordí el labio evitando darle el gusto de quejarme ¿Cómo podía ser así? De todas formas ya no había vuelta atrás, yo había aceptado participar en sus juegos voluntariamente por Sakura. Sasuke metió uno de sus dedos en mi interior y grité al no esperármelo, pero me mordí el labio enseguida aunque Sasuke ya estaba sonriendo por el grito que había conseguido sacarme.

\- Naruto… ¿Aún virgen? – me preguntó

\- Como comprenderás… no dejo que ningún tío me toque y desde luego… me reservo para Sakura si es a lo que te refieres.

\- Tan cabezón como siempre, lástima que no podrás llegar totalmente virgen a Sakura.

\- Acaba de una maldita vez Sasuke… - le dije sacando mi genio.

Sasuke metió tres dedos en mí de golpe y grité del dolor golpeando con mi puño la pared y mordiéndome de nuevo el labio haciéndome sangre.

\- No te atrevas a darme órdenes Naruto, esto sólo acaba de empezar, terminaré contigo cuando me de la gana. Si te digo que hagas algo, lo haces sin rechistar o Sakura se puede quedar en Konoha esperando sola ¿Te queda claro?

\- Sí – le dije – entonces ordena por esa bocaza tuya, Uchiha – le dije sin doblegarme del todo.

Sasuke me dio la vuelta y me obligó a agacharme frente a él mientras sonreía. Cogió mi rostro con una mano y me miró atentamente mientras se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón y eso no me gustó ¿Quería este creído que se la chupase? ¿Estaba loco o qué? Aunque reconocía que no había peor humillación para mí que chupársela a un Uchiha, yo no era débil, él debería haberse agachado frente a mí y chupármela, no al revés, yo era mejor que él ¡Maldita sea! No quería tener nada de ese Uchiha en mí.

\- Veamos Dobe… - dijo cogiendo la cadena que envolvía mis manos y pasándola alrededor de mi cuello mientras él sujetaba la cadena con una mano – sé un buen perro, quiero ver como lames.

\- Eres un desgraciado – le grité y él tiró de la cadena arrastrándome tras él y casi ahogándome.

Me quedé en el suelo unos segundos tosiendo por el tirón que me había dado, eso iba a dejarme marca seguro.

\- Eres un perro muy contestón y no me gustan los contestones, ahora haz lo que te he ordenado o despídete de nuestro trato… pobre Sakura – me dijo de forma irónica.

\- Dame tu maldita polla – le dije mientras él sonreía y me la ponía enfrente.

¿Quién me diría que yo haría esto? no creí jamás que tendría que hacer estas cosas con los hombres… bueno… no con cualquier hombre, con el arrogante Sasuke Uchiha. La verdad, es que en el pasado llegué a sentirme confundido por mis sentimientos entre Sasuke y Sakura… ahora desde hacía un tiempo sabía que quería a Sasuke pero él era esto… un maldito arrogante que jamás se daba cuenta de nada, así que ya me había mentalizado de que él jamás se habría fijado en mí, pero aún podía juntarlo con Sakura, podía hacer que al menos ellos dos fueran felices. En parte me oponía a la voluntad de Sasuke simplemente por mi orgullo, por mi cabezonería y porque me gustaba enfadarle, él lo sabía y por eso hacía estas cosas, él sólo buscaba humillarme y a mí en gran parte… me alegraba acabar así, porque al menos habría podido estar con él aunque solo hubiera sido una vez, luego sería todo para Sakura. Esto no pensaba decírselo a Sasuke por supuesto… me haría el duro y el indiferente con él hasta que reventase de la rabia.

Jamás había tenido que hacer esto y no sabía muy bien cómo empezar, así que saqué un poco la lengua con algo de miedo y lamí levemente la punta mientras escuchaba como Sasuke sonreía.

\- Naruto… pareces un colegial, métela toda – me dijo empujando su miembro y metiéndolo en mi boca provocándome arcadas mientras él se reía – vaya lo siento Naruto… quizá no debí ser tan bruto.

\- Vete al cuerno Sasuke, ¿Esta es toda la imaginación que tienes? ¿Qué te la chupe? Eso no me humilla Teme, te humilla a ti porque un Dobe te lo tenga que hacer ¿Estás muy solo eh? No tienes a nadie para divertirte.

Aquello pareció enfadarle y volvió a meter su miembro en mi boca con mayor fuerza, entrando y saliendo de mi boca haciendo que alguna lágrima me saliera debido a las arcadas, pero me contuve y aguanté aquí. La verdad es que hasta me excitaba tener que chupársela, pero no se lo diría.

Ahora con el miembro de Sasuke en mi boca me preguntaba… ¿Cuánto había deseado esto? había tenido sueños eróticos con Sasuke pero jamás esperé que esto pudiera ocurrir, poca gente en la aldea sabía mis sentimientos por el Uchiha, sólo Kakashi y Shikamaru, al resto seguía contándoles que me gustaba Sakura pero a ella la veía como una gran amiga, nada más. Hacía tanto tiempo que había dado por perdido a Sasuke que ya no podía plantearme nada con él, pero al tenerlo aquí conmigo de nuevo y más en esta situación, todos mis sentimientos, todas mis emociones volvían a salir ¿Podía dárselo así como sí a mi mejor amiga? ¿Estaba realmente preparado para sufrir la pérdida de Sasuke y ver como se juntaba con Sakura? Eso lo descubriría pronto, en cuanto regresásemos.

Escuché a Sasuke gemir, este chico me encantaba y ya no podía fingir más que no me gustaba estar aquí abajo soportando que Sasuke entrase una y otra vez en mi boca haciéndola suya como quería, en cualquier momento Sasuke agacharía la mirada y vería mi miembro endureciéndose y es que me excitaban los leves jadeos que Sasuke me daba, sé que trataba de contenerse pero me alegraba que me regalase unos pocos gemidos.

Sasuke se movió un poco incómodo, pero yo no quise abrir los ojos por miedo a que pudiera decirme otra de sus groserías, ya conocía a Sasuke… orgulloso hasta la muerte, jamás dejaría ver sus sentimientos ni lo que buscaba realmente, seguramente de mí sólo buscaba humillarme y diversión, nada más y yo estaba dispuesto a dársela sabiendo que mañana… él sería de Sakura y yo volvería a estar sólo en esa gran aldea, porque…¿Quién podía querer a un monstruo como yo? yo que tenía al Kyuubi en mi interior, que había destrozado media aldea, arrasado con tantas vidas, todos me odiaban desde niño, yo no conocía el amor y aunque sonriera… todo era una fachada para ocultar mi dolor de un chico que jamás tuvo afecto.

Algo cubrió mis ojos y al tocarlo con mis manos me di cuenta de que era una tela suave. Sasuke estaba haciendo un nudo evitando que pudiera ver algo y se agachó de nuevo hacia mí. Sentía sus labios tan cerca de los míos, deseé besarlos, iba a hacerlo cuando él se separó de mí entre risas.

\- ¿De verdad creías que besaría a un chucho como tú? – me preguntó y me sentí humillado, más que con el acto anterior.

\- ¿De verdad creías que iba a besarte? Sé que no te atreverías, sólo eres un cobarde Sasuke, te estaba poniendo a prueba por si habías cambiado, pero tampoco lo has hecho, sigues siento el mismo Teme de siempre.

\- No vas a provocarme con algo tan simple usuratonkachi – me dijo sonriendo – te he traído una cosita Naruto.

Me lanzó algo al suelo, no podía verlo y él me pidió que lo cogiera. Lo busqué a tientas por el suelo, aún de rodillas intentaba encontrar lo que se supone que había tirado mientras le escuchaba caminado a mi alrededor y darme alguna palmada en el trasero como si de verdad fuera un perro, pero tampoco podía quejarme de eso, estaba con Sasuke y al menos podía tenerle una vez, aunque tuviera que humillarme tanto. Finalmente encontré el objeto y sonreí como un niño pequeño que encuentra un caramelo, pero la sonrisa se me borró cuando al palparlo noté que esto era un maldito consolador.

\- No pienso utilizar esto Teme.

\- Oh… sí lo harás Naruto, quiero ver como te corres tú solito, puedes pensar en tu querida Sakura si quieres aunque no se si serviría teniendo eso dentro de ti – me dijo riendo.

Sasuke se acercó hasta mí y me lamió la oreja susurrándome que chupase este trasto para lubricarlo y aunque dudé en hacerlo, al final y ante su insistencia, acabé haciéndolo mientras él observaba con detenimiento y se ponía frente a mí tocando mi miembro.

\- Qué excitado estás Naruto, creo que te gusta más chupar pollas que estar con mujeres ¿O acaso me equivoco Usuratonkachi?

\- Es mejor que la tuya – le dije para quitarle el ego y se puso serio enseguida.

\- ¿Ah sí? Entonces deberías probar ambas y decidir después, comprobémoslo, me muero de ganas por saberlo. Siéntate encima de tu juguetito – me sonrió.

\- No lo haré – le dije desafiante.

\- Si lo harás, porque eres mi perro y por lo tanto, me tienes que obedecer, siéntate – me volvió a ordenar y al final tras otra gran palmada en mi trasero que me hizo quejarme del dolor, acabé por posicionar el consolador en el suelo.

Me senté muy despacio en él mientras Sasuke me miraba y no pude evitar quejarme, dolía y eso que no era del todo grande, creo que Sasuke había tenido en cuenta mi virginidad.

\- Lo estás haciendo bien Naruto.

\- Joder… esto duele Sasuke.

Escuché un resoplido y se agachó frente a mí cogiendo mi miembro y metiéndoselo en la boca para chuparlo. Jadeé de golpe al sentirlo, puede que me estuviera doliendo meterme este trasto, pero me encantaba la sensación de la húmeda boca de Sasuke en mi miembro. Sasuke colocó sus manos en mis hombros y me ayudó a ir bajando lentamente hasta que entró todo el consolador en mí y entonces detuvo también su boca.

\- Ahora muévete Naruto, quiero ver cómo te corres aunque no tardarás mucho, eres un novato.

Me moví tal y como él me pidió, de arriba hacia abajo y aún me dolía, pero al poco tiempo mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado a esta intromisión, empezaba a disfrutar y aunque traté de callarme, no pude. Podía sentir las sonrisas de Sasuke disfrutando de lo que veía mientras se colocaba tras de mí pellizcando mis pezones. Podía notar su pecho, se había desnudado, sólo sentía su piel rozando contra la mía, sus labios mordiendo mi cuello mientras su mano me obligaba a echar la cabeza hacia atrás dándole vía libre y no pude evitar gemir, sabía que él estaba disfrutando con esto y cuando estaba a punto de correrme entre espamos, Sasuke me detuvo y sacó el consolador de mí.

\- No te corras aún, ven conmigo – dijo soltándome las cadenas de las manos y cogiéndome de la mano para llevarme con él.

Se sentó en algo, supongo que una silla y me hizo colocarme de pie encima de él. Sentía ahora su miembro en mi entrada y supe que quería que me sentase en él.

\- Vamos Naruto, siéntate y cabálgame, esto no va a ser un simple consolador, esta es de verdad.

Grité un poco al meterla y es que era más grande y algo más gorda que el consolador, pero una vez entró, me moví como había hecho anteriormente salvo que con una excepción, él también se movía y cada vez que yo bajaba, él subía metiéndola más y más hondo. Me agarré a su cuello sin poder remediarlo, mi miembro rozaba contra su fuerte pecho y me iba a correr enseguida, no aguantaba el placer.

\- Intenta silenciar tus gemidos ahora Dobe – me dijo burlón – creo que esta vez he ganado yo, córrete.

Me vine encima de su vientre con sus palabras, pero seguía echando de menos una cosa… dulzura, amor, cariño, un beso suyo, supe que eso jamás sería para mí, él era el gran Sasuke Uchiha, orgulloso, frío, vengativo, fuerte, poco sentimental… yo sería sólo esto, un juguete en sus manos hasta que decidiera deshacer el trato.

Con un gran gemido, supe que Sasuke se iba a venir y le rogué que no fuera dentro, no estaba listo para ser de nadie y menos del Uchiha, porque él no me quería, él no me amaba… en realidad nadie lo hacía, todos me odiaban. Creí que se correría dentro, pero salió y me agachó la cara llenándola entera con su semen.

\- Estás precioso así Naruto – me dijo viendo su líquido resbalando por mi cara – ve a ducharte Naruto… mañana partiremos a Konoha, hoy te has portado bien, así que cumpliré mi trato contigo siempre que tú sigas cumpliendo nuestro acuerdo.

\- Lo cumpliré Sasuke – le dije – no rompas tu palabra.

\- No diré nada de lo nuestro… aunque es una lástima porque me habría gustado poder gritarles a todos que tu virgen y estrecho trasero ha sido mío Naruto.

Sasuke destapó mis ojos y me hizo acompañarle por la oscura base. Al menos me dejó ducharme tranquilo y me llevó a una de las habitaciones contiguas para dormir. Tampoco pude dormir mucho pensando en todo esto. Por fin había tenido lo que tanto deseé, estar con el gran Sasuke Uchiha… pero ahora tenía el mayor de mis problemas… Sasuke Uchiha no era para mí, volvía a Konoha conmigo para estar con Sakura y aquí es donde mi amor por él iba a sucumbir, no podía decírselo, era un ser arrogante que me habría tomado el pelo, me habría humillado, para él no éramos más que unos simples juguetes en sus manos, sé que tampoco quería a Sakura, pero sería la madre de sus hijos y Sasuke sólo deseaba regenerar su clan. ¿Qué debía hacer con todo esto que sentía por él? No podía olvidarle y lo sabía… quizá debería irme lejos, muy lejos y olvidarme que una vez existió Sasuke Uchiha, último descendiente del clan más fuerte de Konoha.

Miré la fotografía que siempre llevaba conmigo, una alumna de clase había sacado esa maldita foto dónde nos besábamos la primera vez, claro que fue un accidente, pero yo siempre soñé con aquel beso, nosotros sólo nos habíamos besado por accidentes… todos nuestros besos fueron accidentes que Sasuke luego recordaba como algo que jamás se repetiría. Era horrible esta sensación de querer a alguien sabiendo que él me rechazaba. Lloré en silencio en mi cama, porque mi corazón se rompía con toda esta situación, sólo esperaba que tanto Sakura como Sasuke encontrasen lo que siempre habían buscado… la felicidad, una familia… yo desaparecería de sus vidas en silencio y siendo odiado por todos los de la villa como siempre.


	2. Chapter 2: Konoha

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Mira que Naruto era insistente, no había forma de perderle de vista, pero ya que había venido buscándome… me encontraría. Llevaba mucho tiempo solo y no había querido volver a Konoha, allí ya no tenía nada, no me quedaba nada, mi vida siempre fue soledad, venganza, orgullo… no conocía otra cosa. De pequeño tenía algo de envidia a Naruto, él siempre sonreía y aunque estaba igual que yo porque no tenía padres… a él no parecía afectarle la soledad, siempre sonreía y trataba de apoyar a los demás, trataba de seguir adelante y eso me daba envidia, porque siempre tenía esa sonrisa que hacía que todos los demás nos sintiéramos bien.

Naruto siempre me pareció un chico realmente fuerte, quizá al principio no lo era… pero lo era de espíritu, era increíble y me gustó estar en su equipo, con él siempre se podía contar en las buenas y en las malas situaciones, estaba ahí cuando le necesitabas y ahora había venido para ayudar a Sakura, seguía siendo el mismo chico preocupado por los demás, dejó que le hiciera cualquier humillación con tal de ayudar a su amiga y eso era lo que más me gustaba de Naruto.

Supongo que ahora mismo lo único que pensaba era en que no quería estar solo, había matado a mi hermano, la única persona que me protegía y el último familiar que me quedaba vivo y me sentía muy culpable por ello. Que Naruto hubiera aparecido aquí me parecía estupendo, porque no quería estar solo en estos momentos. Había cometido tantos errores en mi vida y él seguía buscándome e insistiéndome que volviera a Konoha.

Mi única meta ahora mismo… sólo era la de regenerar mi clan, tenía que hacerlo y Naruto me había dado la excusa perfecta… quería que volviera a Konoha y estuviera con Sakura, quizá no la habría elegido nunca como la mujer perfecta para mis hijos, pero creo que me valía en estos momentos, evitaba que estuviera solo y cumpliría mis propósitos con el clan, era lo único que necesitaba pero… aún pensando así, siempre tuve en mente que era con Naruto con quien al menos quería estar aunque sólo fuera una vez, porque él me había dado la primera vez de todo, mi primera pelea, mi primer beso, mi primer rival, mi primer amigo… él siempre estuvo apoyándome cuando lo necesité, jamás me abandonó y dónde los otros habían desistido, él seguía insistiendo, aquí estaba, queriendo que regresase porque era lo único que repetía una y otra vez.

A mitad noche me acerqué por la habitación de Naruto y al abrir la puerta, me di cuenta de que ya se había dormido, así que me acerqué a él para comprobar que estuviera bien, sabía lo fría que podía ser esta cueva y lo había tenido todo un día en esa celda atado con las cadenas solo por un deseo mío personal de que Naruto… me regalase su primera vez, quería tenerla, lo deseaba y sabía que aún sería virgen, porque Sakura siempre lo había utilizado, se escudaba en Naruto y el gran amor que éste sentía por ella mientras Sakura proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que se moría por mí, aquello debió dolerle tanto a Naruto, sobre todo cuando éramos apenas unos niños.

Me acerqué hasta él sentándome en el viejo colchón y le miré durante unos minutos. Le había echado de menos, puede que jamás se lo dijera, pero él era mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo en realidad, en Konoha todos me tachaban de traidor y él seguía aquí. Sonreí ahora que no me veía, sé que le había hecho de todo esta tarde y que le habría seguramente humillado, pero yo no podía ser de otra forma, él me conocía, era orgulloso, altanero, egocéntrico y no demostraba jamás sentimientos pero aún así había tratado de tener cuidado con él, no quise hacerle daño, quería que accediese voluntariamente a estar conmigo y lo hizo, hizo todo lo que le pedí y la verdad… me gustaban esos juegos, porque con Naruto cualquier cosa de mi imaginación la podía hacer.

Miré sus mejillas ahora sonrojadas y no pude remediar tocarlas, eran suaves pero estaban frías y de un color rojizo. Me preocupé de que fuera a resfriarse o ponerse malo por estar en esta cueva tan húmeda, así que busqué una manta y se la puse por encima tapándole más.

Me tumbé un rato a su lado tapándome con la manta y le miré dormir, se le veía tranquilo, era un chico impresionante, pero seguía teniendo en la cabeza el problema de Sakura, sólo había venido a buscarme para que intentase animar con mi presencia a su amiga, a mi antigua compañera de equipo. Había algo en ella que no me convencía para nada y era esa manía que tenía de echar a Naruto o aprovecharse de él a conveniencia. Odiaba que la gente le utilizase, no me gustaba que lo hicieran porque ellos no veían la gran persona que era, lo daba todo por sus amigos, lo daba todo por mí, apostaba por mí cuando nadie lo hacía y eso se lo agradecería toda la vida.

\- Sasu…Sasuke – escuché que pronunciaba en sueños.

\- Shhh, descansa Naruto – le dije susurrando aunque sé que estaba tan dormido que ni siquiera me escucharía.

\- No te vayas Sasuke. Vuelve a Konoha conmigo – me dijo aún soñando.

\- Volveré a Konoha Naru, voy a volver, te lo prometí.

Le abracé con cuidado, seguía siendo mi mejor amigo, yo lo sentía así… él siempre había estado preocupado por mí, cuando los líderes de Konoha quisieron acabar conmigo, él seguía buscándome para salvarme, siempre confió en mí y eso no podría olvidarlo jamás, no podía matar a Naruto, me había convertido en un asesino pero no era capaz de matarle a él, era a la única persona a la que no podría hacerle daño.

\- Ahh – se quejó Naruto de golpe y me sorprendí.

Seguía dormido y solté el abrazo, no le había abrazado tan fuerte como para hacerle daño así que me asusté. Su mano se había agarrado con fuerza a mi camiseta y apretaba más los ojos tratando de calmarse tras el dolor que había sentido. Aproveché para apartarle un poco la camiseta y me di cuenta de las marcas de su espalda, no me había fijado en ellas cuando estuve con él, ni siquiera le había quitado la camiseta cuando tuvimos sexo. Toda su espalda estaba amoratada y no entendía que ocurría ¿Por qué estaba tan herido? Si alguien en Konoha le había hecho daño… cuando volviera iba a correr la sangre, no permitiría que tocasen a mi mejor amigo, a mi único amigo, al único que aún confiaba en mí.

Le cogí de detrás de la cabeza y lo empujé hacia mi para que apoyase su cabeza en mi pecho. Empezó a relajarse al momento y sentí como soltaba el agarre de su mano de mi camiseta volviendo a calmarse.

\- ¿Qué te han hecho Dobe? – pregunté aunque sabía que no me respondería.

Casi me lo preguntaba a mí mismo, Naruto estaba demasiado agotado como para escuchar algo de lo que le decía. Mis dedos agarraron su cabello con fuerza y apoyé mis labios en lo alto de su cabeza tratando de calmarme ahora yo por lo que había visto en su espalda.

\- Dios ¿Qué te han hecho? – me repetí a punto de llorar, pero me contuve.

\- Sasu…ke – escuché que salía de sus labios – Gomenasai.

Abrí los ojos de golpe ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando este Dobe? Él no había hecho nada malo, era yo quien me había largado sin decirle nada, fui yo quien compitió contra su rasengan y me enfadé pensando que me estaba superando, fui yo quien me convertí en un asesino y en un traidor para conseguir ser fuerte, cogí la vía rápida mientras Naruto se quedó allí entrenando día y noche, él era una gran persona que siempre intentaba salvar a sus amigos, que entrenaba hasta la extenuación para protegerlos y yo… yo sólo era un asesino ahora, un traidor, yo era quien debía disculparme por lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar, pero no podía, mi orgullo no me dejaba hacerlo.

Le besé en la cabeza y me marché del cuarto tapándolo mejor con la manta. No podía dejar de estar preocupado por lo que había visto, aquellas marcas, aquellos moratones se me habían guardado en la mente y no había forma de sacarlos. ¿Qué había ocurrido en Konoha en estos años que yo no había estado? Me metí en mi cuarto y traté de dormir, lo conseguí casi a las cuatro de la madrugada y me desperté a las siete cuando escuché un gran ruido que venía de la parte de la cocina, supuse que era Naruto, así que me levanté.

Caminé por los pasillos de la cueva hasta llegar al recinto de la cocina y pensé… que no sabía cómo Naruto había sobrevivido viviendo solo tanto tiempo, era un desastre, los fogones estaban todos encendidos, el mantel en llamas, él tratando de apagar todo, algún plato por el suelo roto y me tocó activar el sharingan junto a la habilidad de agua que memoricé de Zabuza de niño para apagar este desastre.

Naruto me miró sorprendido desde el sitio y me di cuenta de que aún estaba descanzo en medio de todo este desastre.

\- Quédate quieto – le dije amenazadoramente y él me hizo caso.

\- Lo… lo siento Sasuke, sólo tenía hambre.

\- Ven aquí – le dije cogiéndolo en brazos y dejándolo en una silla – no pises ahora, habrán saltado cristales por todos los lados, no quiero que te cortes.

\- Gracias – me agradeció y me sorprendí.

\- Qué torpe eres Naruto, no has cambiado nada, empiezo a entender por qué siempre te ibas a comer Ramen fuera, eres un peligro en la cocina.

\- Lo siento, de todas formas no te hará falta esta cocina, te vienes a Konoha – me dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

Sonreí con prepotencia pero es que me encantaba cuando Naruto quería discutir conmigo, era lo que nos caracterizaba, me excitaba mucho cuando se ponía de esa forma, me gustaba que se enfrentase a mí, que sacase su carácter.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hacías por la cocina? Podías haberme despertado.

\- Quería que durmieras – me dijo – además… sé que odias que te despierten.

\- No es cierto.

\- Si lo es – me dijo – Sasuke… eras de mi equipo, te conozco bien.

\- Que gran mentira – le dije sonriendo con prepotencia – tú eras de mi equipo.

\- Serás… yo no te nombre líder del grupo Teme.

\- Tampoco nadie te lo nombró a ti y sigo siendo más fuerte.

\- Mentira, he mejorado, puedo vencerte – me dijo.

Me acerqué a él cogiéndole las manos con una de las mías y apoyándolas contra la mesa de madera haciendo que no tuviera más remedio que apoyar la cabeza también en la mesa mientras yo aprovechaba a meterle mano bajo su camiseta pellizcando sus pezones.

\- Ahh, para – me gritó revolviéndose sin poder soltarse.

\- Eres mío Naruto, disfrutaste ayer conmigo, cuanto antes lo aceptes más disfrutarás, trabajas para mí, eres mío, tú mismo aceptaste, esto ya no es la academia ni un estúpido equipo de tres, tu me perteneces, haces lo que te ordeno, no eres el líder, nunca lo fuiste y no lo serás.

\- Eres un maldito orgulloso y testarudo.

\- Lo soy Naruto, pero disfrutas conmigo, no puedes negarlo.

\- Y también un creído egocéntrico – me gritó.

Cogí a Naruto levantándolo de la silla hasta la mesa y lo obligué a tumbarse mientras me subía encima de él invocando una serpiente que se enrolló en sus muñecas y brazos evitando que se pudiera mover.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Teme? – me preguntó cabreado.

\- Darte tu ansiado desayuno Dobe – le dije quitándome la camiseta frente a él mientra veía como se sonrojaba.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocarme, no quiero nada de ti – me dijo.

\- Anoche no decías lo mismo Naruto, creo que me querías bien dentro de ti – le dije susurrándole con sensualidad a su oído.

\- Sólo eres un chiquillo creído.

\- Es posible, pero así es como disfrutas conmigo.

\- No voy a hacer nada contigo Sasuke, esa era la última vez.

\- Te equivocas Naruto… te lo dije muy claro, el trato era hasta que yo decidiera cancelarlo y no quiero hacerlo, lo que ahora mismo quiero es darte tu desayuno, así que prepárate, porque esto empieza ahora.

Le rompí la camiseta por delante mientras la segunda serpiente de mi invocación iba hacia las piernas de Naruto encadenándole una pierna a cada pata de la mesa. Creo que él intentaba soltarse de mis invocaciones, pero no podía, no lo lograría. Metí un dedo en mi boca lamiéndolo y lo pasé por su entrada viendo como se estremecía todo el cuerpo de Naruto.

\- Así me gusta, que te quedes bien abierto para mí Dobe – le dije sonriendo mientras él se sonrojaba.

\- Esta me la pagarás Sasuke.

\- Claro que sí Naruto.

Me acerqué hacia su boca y él desvió su cabeza cuando vio que le acercaba mi miembro. No me quedó más remedio que cogerle la cara con mis manos y metérsela de golpe en su boca antes de que pudiera quejarse. Intenté no meterla muy profundo como ayer para que no le dieran arcadas y aunque al principio no quería moverse… pues me tocaba a mí moverle la cabeza, cuando acabé soltándole siguió él solo dándome placer. Así era Naruto… realmente le excitaba tanto como a mí estos juegos.

\- Tu boca es perfecta cuando das placer en lugar de insultarme Dobe – le dije sonriendo y aunque trató de sacarse mi miembro para hablar, se lo impedí – ni se te ocurra arruinarme mi momento, ya te lo he dicho Dobe, haz que tu boca siga haciendo lo que mejor hace.

Me moví disfrutando de su húmeda boca, de su lengua juguetona que me volvía loco, puede que fuera un novato pero yo le iba a enseñar a este chico todo lo referente al sexo, no podía evitar disfrutar con él y no lo terminaba de entender… él siempre fue mi rival, mi mejor amigo, nada más, ¿Cómo había acabado teniendo sexo con él de esta manera?

Separé mi miembro de su boca observando como dejaba sus ojos azules cerrados. Saqué del bolsillo de detrás de mi pantalón un poco de hilo Ninja y al escuchar el zumbido del hilo al deslizar, Naruto abrió los ojos con preocupación viendo como le bajaba los pantalones lo justo para tener su miembro fuera y le pasaba el hilo alrededor de su pene.

Gimió al sentirlo mientras me pedía que no lo hiciera, pero me daba igual lo que él me dijera, iba a disfrutar, yo jamás le haría daño a Naruto eso lo sabía aunque él lo dudase. Naruto veía en mí el monstruo y el asesino que ahora era, ya no me veía como su mejor amigo, eso lo sabía, pero aún así había venido a buscarme porque creía que podía cambiar, creía en mí y eso me alegraba. Daba igual si él me veía capaz de matarle o hacerle daño, yo sabía que jamás se lo haría.

Terminé de pasar el hilo atando sus huevos y luego lo anudé a mi dedo índice moviéndolo para que el hilo se tensase y se moviera por su intimidad sacándole un gemido a Naruto. Sonreí, cada vez que movía mi dedo el hilo se tensaba dándole más placer.

\- Eres un cabrón – me soltó.

\- Puede ser Naruto, pero disfrutas mucho conmigo – le dije moviendo el dedo de nuevo para tensar el hilo.

\- Ahh Sas…Sasuke – me llamó – por favor… para.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que parar cuando lo disfrutas? – le pregunté viendo como se ponía completamente rojo por la vergüenza y me di cuenta que sólo era eso… vergüenza – Naruto… mírame – le dije acercándome a él hasta tocar mi frente con la suya – estás conmigo ¿Vale? Yo no diré nada de esto, así que disfruta del momento, me hiciste prometerte que iría con Sakura, así que por favor… déjame disfrutar contigo hasta entonces, sabes que no diré nada de esto a nadie, con Sakura no podré hacer nada de esto, pocas chicas aguantarían los juegos que me gustan. Hazme ese favor Naruto.

\- Vale – me dijo – te prometí que accedería a tus juegos si te quedabas con Sakura, así que hazlo Sasuke – me dijo rojo como un tomate.

Metí mis dedos en su boca para que los lamiera y trató de hacerlo sin gemir, pero no podía, mis dedos estaban tan apartados de su miembro que el hilo tiraba de él dándole placer mientras trataba de lamerlos. Bajé mi boca a su miembro metiéndolo y jugando con mi lengua queriendo escucharle gemir aún más.

Saqué mis dedos de su boca cuando los sentí lo suficiente lubricados y empecé a meterlos con suavidad en su entrada deshaciéndome del hilo dejando a Naruto relajarse un poco. Suspiró con tranquilidad sintiéndose liberado. Moví mis dedos en su interior dilatándole todo lo que pude antes de posicionarme para entrar.

Entré en él con cuidado aunque no pude evitar que me doliera a mí la cara de dolor de Naruto, me gustaría haber podido llevarme yo su dolor, pero sabía que pronto pasaría. Le besé el cuello hundiéndome aún más en él con lentitud mientras Naruto se agarraba a mi cuello con fuerza tratando de ahogar su quejido de dolor.

Me detuve unos segundos cuando había entrado, me faltaba un poco para estar completamente al fondo, pero no quería forzar a Naruto, no quería hacerle daño, podía entrar del todo cuando dejase de sentir dolor. Cuando me pidió que me moviera lo hice despacio y con suavidad, pero volvió a quejarse cuando entré de nuevo. Las primeras embestidas eran las peores, lo sabía, podía ver su rostro sufriendo pero a la quinta o la sexta vez, yo mismo sentía como su estrecha pared se dilataba dándome más espacio para moverme, fue el momento cuando empecé a escuchar algún leve gemido de Naruto.

Empecé a moverme cada vez más rápido dejándome llevar por los gemidos de Naruto, sabía que ya no le estaba doliendo y una vez él había empezado a disfrutar, todo mi miedo por si le hacía daño desapareció. Puede que todo el mundo creyera que era insensible, pero no era así, Naruto me preocupaba mucho, no quería hacerle ningún daño.

Gemí cuando iba a correrme y Naruto me pidió que no lo hiciera dentro de él, me recordó a ayer cuando lo dijo, así que como no quería ser irrespetuoso con él, decidí salirme fuera cuando estuviera a punto de llegar. Yo seguí masajeando el miembro de Naruto, escuchándole gemir hasta que me avisó de que estaba a punto pero no iba a dejarle sin más, seguí moviéndolo con mayor rapidez hasta que se corrió llenando mi mano y todo nuestro abdomen con su ser.

La serpiente que aprisionaba sus manos dejó de hacerlo desapareciendo bajo la mesa por una grieta acompañada por la que sostenía sus piernas a la mesa. Estaba a punto yo también de terminar y salí fuera de él terminando encima del abdomen de Naruto mezclando nuestros líquidos mientras él me miraba agotado aún con su espalda entera tumbada en la mesa.

\- Gracias… Sasuke.

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté.

\- Por no correrte dentro, no estoy preparado para ello.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre con eso? No pasa nada Naruto.

\- Lo sé, pero… quizá algún día te lo cuente.

\- Vale – le dije sin querer indagar más en el motivo por el que no podía irme en su interior – Ve a ducharte mientras me arreglo un poco y busco algo no incinerado que desayunar, partiremos pronto a Konoha.

Naruto se marchó hacia su habitación para ducharse y yo me di la ducha más rápida de mi vida en el aseo de mi habitación. Cuando salí a la cocina, todo estaba prácticamente calcinado pero aún quedaba algo qué comer, así que lo serví y cuando Naruto apareció por la puerta ya duchado y sin camiseta me sorprendió.

\- Naruto… ponte algo – le dije.

\- ¿El qué? Me has roto la camiseta y sólo llevaba esa – me dijo y me sorprendí por mi descuido, quizá no debí romperla.

\- Iré a por una de las mías - le dije – siéntate y desayuna mientras.

Busqué en mi pequeño armario alguna camiseta que pudiera dejarle, intenté encontrar alguna que no llevase el emblema de la familia Uchiha, pero… ¿A quién quería engañar? Yo siempre le ponía mi emblema a todo lo mío, en realidad… hasta me daba cierto morbo ver este símbolo en Naruto, así que cogí una camiseta negra con el emblema Uchiha detrás y se la llevé para que se la pusiera. No quise aparentar muy sentimental con él, así que se la lancé desde la puerta y él la cogió al vuelo, ahora parecía algo deprimido y no entendía muy bien el motivo.

\- ¿No estás feliz Naruto? – le pregunté – voy a volver a Konoha como tú querías.

\- Lo sé – me dijo – pero… las cosas han cambiado mucho en Konoha, Sasuke.

\- ¿En qué han cambiado? – le pregunté pero él no contestó – He hecho una pregunta – le dije enfadado.

\- Ya lo descubrirás Sasuke, cuando lleguemos lo verás.

Desayunamos en silencio y yo seguía viendo a Naruto triste, eso no podía ser sólo mi imaginación, Naruto siempre era un chico enérgico, pero ahora que conseguía por lo que tanto había luchado… ahora que conseguía que le dijera que volvía con él a Konoha, había tristeza en su interior y no entendía nada ¿No era esto lo que quería? Estaba volviendo por él, a lo menos es que no se había dado cuenta de que era él por quien yo volvía, por nuestro trato.

Nos pusimos en marcha hacia Konoha aunque yo no dejaba de mirar a Naruto, había seguido avanzando por lo que veía, ahora estaba más fuerte, seguía llevando ese cabello largo y despeinado de siempre, seguía teniendo esos ojos azules pero ya no veía en ellos la vitalidad de antaño, ahora era mucho más serio que antes ¿Estaba madurando o estaba ocurriendo algo más que yo no sabía? No podía estar seguro. Tardamos tres días en llegar y le hice el amor tanto como pude, creo que esos eran los únicos momentos en los que podía volver a ver la sonrisa de Naruto, que le veía disfrutar, porque cuánto más nos acercábamos a las puertas de la villa, más serio, más distraído y menos hablador estaba.

Las puertas aparecieron ante mis ojos al anochecer del tercer día y fui a saltar a la última rama para bajar al suelo cuando Naruto me detuvo poniendo su brazo en mi pecho.

\- Sasuke… lo siento – me dijo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Naruto? – le pregunté.

\- Siento haberte mentido

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Te prometí que cumpliría nuestro acuerdo pero no puedo seguir contigo.

\- De eso nada, me prometiste que si volvía y estaba con Sakura tú serías mío cuánto quisiera, el trato no se acaba hasta que yo lo diga.

\- No lo decides tú Sasuke… te he dicho que las cosas han cambiado mucho en la villa, rige el reinado del terror ahí dentro – me dijo preocupado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Naruto?

\- No está permitido tener relaciones con hombres, son normas de Danzo.

\- ¿Qué hace Danzo en el poder? Creí que estaba Kakashi.

\- Y lo está, es el Hokage, pero el consejo es quien realmente está manejando todo.

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté.

\- Porque… porque… - intentó hablar pero de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas – da igual el motivo, sólo… no puedo seguir viéndote, espero que seas feliz con Sakura, Sasuke.

\- Ey, Naruto… - le llamé tratando de que se detuviera, pero ya estaba abajo caminando a la puerta y no me quedó más remedio que bajar.

Podía haber roto nuestro trato y haberme largado de Konoha, aún estaba a tiempo, pero ahora sabía que algo malo estaba pasando ahí dentro y Naruto iba a necesitarme, no podía abandonarle, él jamás lo hizo.

\- Mierda… - susurré golpeando el tronco del árbol

Caminé tras Naruto, ahora ni siquiera era capaz de mirarme ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Los guardias nos pidieron la documentación para entrar, al menos al Dobe, porque a mí me apuntaron con armas y llamaron al Hokage. Kakashi se sorprendió de que Naruto lo hubiera conseguido y me dejaron entrar vigilado por varios guardias que me seguían de cerca. Llegamos a la torre y estaba dispuesto a aceptar mi castigo aunque como les había ayudado en la gran guerra Ninja… casi me consideraban más un héroe y eso era raro, no había querido volver al acabar pero ahora… miraba hacia Naruto y sabía que mi sitio estaba aquí.

Kakashi decidió que era conveniente ya que volvía por decisión propia y les había ayudado tanto en la guerra, que me metieran en un equipo ANBU y a mí me sorprendió que Naruto no estuviera en uno, porque él había ayudado como el que más en todo esto.

Salimos del despacho de Kakashi y perseguí a Naruto por el pasillo, aún estaba cabizbajo, triste, este no era el Naruto que yo conocía ¿Qué le ocurría? Era como si Konoha le quitase toda su vitalidad.

\- Ey… Naruto, espera – le grité pero no se detenía – que esperes – le grité esta vez más enfadado y le cogí del brazo para impedir que siguiera marchándose – dame una explicación ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

\- Ya lo sabrás Sasuke, aléjate de mí, por favor, yo… yo no quiero hacerte daño, ve con Sakura, me lo prometiste, sé feliz con ella, cásate, ten hijos, disfruta de una larga vida, ya he hecho todo lo que he podido por ti, te he devuelto a tu hogar Sasuke.

\- Me importa una mierda todo eso, quiero saber qué te ocurre a ti.

\- ¿Sas… Sasuke? – escuché que preguntaban por mi nombre tras de mí y al girarme, me encontré a Sakura.

No me apetecía nada tener que hablar con ella en este momento, sólo quería hablar con Naruto y que me aclarase lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando volví a girarme hacia Naruto, había desaparecido. Desde luego seguía siendo el Ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente… y en desaparecer.

\- ¿Cómo…? – preguntó Sakura.

\- Naruto ha ido a buscarme – le dije – digamos que tiene una manera muy particular para convencerme.

\- Yo… te he echado mucho de menos Sasuke, me has hecho mucha falta – me dijo Sakura.

\- Pues ya estoy aquí – le dije porque se lo había prometido a Naruto, estaría con Sakura si es lo que él quería, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a nuestro trato.

No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Naruto, sé que ocurría algo que ahora mismo no podía ver, pero Naruto jamás había sido así, él era un chico sonriente, con una gran vitalidad, que nunca se rendía, era el chico que había visto en la cueva dispuesto a lo que fuera por sus amigos ¿Qué le ocurría en Konoha?

\- Sasuke-kun – se lanzó Sakura a abrazarme y aparté mis manos levantándolas por la sorpresa, ni siquiera quería abrazarla pero al final al ver que no me soltaba me tocó abrazarla levemente, aunque intenté que soltase el abrazo enseguida – mi… mi padre.

\- Lo sé – le dije – Naruto me lo contó. Tienes suerte de tener un amigo como él, no habría vuelto si no hubiera venido a buscarme.

\- Sí, sé de lo que es capaz Naruto, él siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo.

\- Él te ama – le dije.

\- Pero yo te amo a ti.

No supe que responderle, no porque no lo supiera… lo sabía, no la quería, de hecho estuve a punto de matarla en varias ocasiones pero le había prometido a Naruto que estaría a su lado y no me quedaba más remedio que quedarme aquí, porque yo sí cumplía lo que prometía y Naruto respondería por lo que prometió, de eso me ocuparía yo mismo, me daba igual si aquí no aceptaban las relaciones entre hombres, podía el mismo Danzo venir a chupármela si quería, pero no iba a alejarme de Naruto.

\- ¿Qué hace el traidor Uchiha en mi villa? – preguntó Danzo en ese momento.

\- Creí que estabas muerto.

\- Debiste apuntar mejor hijo – me comentó con enfado – no tolero traidores en mi villa.

\- Qué lastima entonces que sea el héroe de Konoha que ayudó en la quinta guerra Ninja, ahora apártate de mi camino, porque voy a salir de aquí.

\- ¿Ese crío estúpido fue a buscarte, verdad? – preguntó y sé que se refería a Naruto.

Tuve que calmarme para no golpearle allí mismo por insultarle, intenté relajarme y fue entonces al fijarme en él, cuando me di cuenta de que le habían destrozado su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda. No sé si había sido yo el causante, pero llevaba partes postizas, podía verlas claramente.

\- Sasuke – escuché a Kakashi llamarme – entra al despacho, tengo que hablar contigo urgente.

Pasé de Danzo para ir al despacho, allí estaba Kakashi resoplando y se dirigió hacia la ventana para mirar por ella.

\- Acércate – me dijo y fui hasta la ventana mirando la villa – intenta no meterte en el camino de Danzo.

\- ¿Por qué está vivo? – le pregunté.

\- Tenemos buenos médicos en Konoha, Sasuke, consiguieron salvarle a duras penas.

\- ¿Fui yo? – le pregunté – el que le arrancó esas extremidades – le aclaré.

\- No Sasuke, fue otra persona.

Recordé entonces las marcas que tenía Naruto en su espalda, aquellos moratones, aquellas heridas, su actitud cambiante al llegar aquí, el decirme que muchas cosas habían cambiado, soltar el nombre de Danzo con asco y en parte con temor… creo que había sido Naruto pero eso era imposible… Naruto jamás haría algo así contra nadie de Konoha, ni siquiera lo hizo contra mí, no podía matar a nadie, no podía herir tan serio a nadie que no fuera un enemigo. Sé que Naruto no podía haber sido pero entonces… ¿A qué había venido aquella frase de "no quiero hacerte daño"? ¿Qué narices le habían hecho a Naruto?

\- ¿Naruto? – pregunté susurrando.

\- Sí – me explicó Kakashi.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – le pregunté

\- Naruto perdió el control del Kyuubi Sasuke, no puede controlarlo.

\- Lo controla muy bien – le dije

¿Cómo no iba a controlarlo? Había estado conmigo cuatro días, había reído, llorado, se había enfadado y se había alegrado, no había perdido el control bajo ninguno de esos sentimientos, le había hecho de todo en el sexo y no había perdido el maldito control, Naruto era la persona más fuerte y cabezota que conocía, no perdería el control así sin más.

\- La ira – me dijo Kakashi – la ira lo consumió.

**_Flashback_**

_Naruto caminaba por la villa hacia la torre del hokage, le habían mandado llamar por un asunto urgente, pero ni siquiera le habían explicado el motivo exacto por el que le llamaban. Kakashi había dicho que él sería el siguiente Hokage en la sucesión pero Danzo desde que se había recuperado de las graves lesiones que Sasuke le había hecho, no había consentido que le pasaran el cargo. Siempre había alguna excusa para impedírselo, a veces era "Es demasiado joven", otras era simplemente "Es demasiado impulsivo", por una u otra razón, al final Danzo siempre se salía con la suya, no le permitía a Kakashi renunciar a su puesto y pasárselo a Naruto._

_Todos en la villa respetaban a Naruto, sabían el daño que le habían hecho de niño, cómo le habían tratado todos esos años sabiendo que su padre escondió al gran demonio en su interior, todos le huían, le insultaban, le temían, pero él nació siendo un niño sonriente, fingiendo ser feliz cuando su única diversión durante el día era sentarse en un columpio solo y mirar a los niños jugar, nadie quería acercarse a él. Ahora todo había cambiado, Naruto era el héroe de la guerra, todos querían acercarse a él, sabían que él era un hombre de confianza y es que… todos sabían que ya no era un chiquillo, era todo un hombre que protegía a la gente que le importaba y para él… Konoha era importante, era su hogar y aunque muchos le habían hecho daño, seguía queriéndoles, seguía protegiéndoles._

_Naruto llegó a la torre del Hokage y entró, todos le saludaban ahora, todos quería ser sus amigos, pero Naruto aunque era cortés y saludaba a todos, sólo pensaba en una cosa… había logrado muchas cosas, pero no la más importante, traer a Sasuke Uchiha de vuelta a Konoha. Sasuke les había ayudado en la guerra pero se había marchado en cuanto tuvo la mínima posibilidad, no quiso regresar con ellos a Konoha, se veía como un criminal aunque ahora la gente le veía como un héroe._

_Tocó a la puerta y Kakashi le dio permiso para entrar al despacho, allí estaba Sakura, Shikamaru, Kakashi y Danzo debatiendo sobre algo. Naruto entró cerrando la puerta y saludó mirando a todos atentamente._

\- _¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros? – preguntó Naruto hacia el hokage._

\- _Naruto, me alegro de que hayas podido venir, estamos decidiendo qué hacer con Sasuke – comentó Kakashi_

\- _¿Qué hacer con Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto - ¿cómo que qué hacer con él? Dejarle en paz es lo que hay que hacer, ya volverá cuando quiera, sabe que puede volver, dejémosle que tome la decisión._

\- _Tiene secretos de Konoha, si no está aquí, hay que hacer algo, no podemos permitirnos que esos secretos lleguen a manos equivocadas – dijo Danzo._

\- _¿Manos equivocadas? ¿Dejar que lleguen secretos? Hablamos de Sasuke Uchiha, nadie puede vencerle, nadie lo cogerá para sacar secretos de la villa._

\- _No creo que dijese los secretos de la villa porque le atrapen, sino porque los venda o quiera vengarse de nosotros – dijo Danzo de nuevo._

\- _Venga ya, Sasuke no haría eso._

\- _Es un traidor._

\- _Nos ha ayudado en la guerra, no es cierto, no es un traidor, él no vendería secretos._

\- _No confío en él._

\- _Pero yo sí – dijo Naruto – venga chicos, no podéis estar pensando esto ¿Sakura? – preguntó._

\- _Tenemos que valorar todas las opciones Naruto – dijo Sakura._

\- _No puedo creerme que tu digas algo así, le amas Sakura, sabes que es un buen tipo, es Sasuke, hablamos de Sasuke Uchiha, es un héroe, nos ayudó, no podemos abandonarle._

\- _No vamos a abandonarle – dijo Danzo – estamos planeando matarle._

\- _Ni se te ocurra tocarle – gritó Naruto enfadado_

\- _Es la única solución, no podemos fiarnos de los Uchiha, son traidores por naturaleza._

\- _No es cierto, retíralo – gritaba Naruto cada vez más enfadado._

\- _Cálmate Naruto, sólo estamos debatiendo que hacer, nadie le hará nada a Sasuke – intentó calmarle Shikamaru._

\- _¿Puedes prometerme que Danzo no ordenará su muerte a escondidas? – preguntó Naruto y Shikamaru calló – confío en Sasuke, pero no confío en Danzo, él ordenó la misión de Itachi para matar a su clan, él destrozó la vida de Sasuke y ahora planea matarle sólo para guardar unos estúpidos secretos de la villa que Sasuke no dirá._

\- _Tranquilízate Naruto – dijo Kakashi._

\- _Hay que matarlo, Sasuke es un peligro – gritó Danzo._

\- _No toques a Sasuke – le gritó Naruto._

\- _Si no mandáis su captura y asesinato lo haré yo mismo._

\- _Por encima de mi cadáver – comentó Naruto tan enfadado que se podían ver las colas del Kyuubi salir de él._

\- _Naruto cálmate – gritó Shikamaru sin acercarse a las colas que ya salían._

_Danzo siguió insultando a Sasuke y tratando de convencer a los allí presentes de que había que asesinar a Sasuke, hasta que Naruto no pudo sostener más al demonio y el Kyuubi salió atacando directamente a Danzo._

**_Fin Flashback_**

\- ¿Perdió el control por mí? – pregunté a Kakashi.

\- Sí, Sasuke. Naruto siempre te ha protegido, quería que no te pasara nada, te defendió, siempre lo hace, confía en ti más que en nadie pero perdió el control del Kyuubi y eso no ha sentado bien a la población, piensan que Naruto es un peligro, que se descontrolará de nuevo y podría arrasar la villa, nadie confía en él ahora mismo. Le tienen miedo Sasuke, la gente ha vuelto a ver a Naruto como lo veían de niño.

\- Lo hizo por mí ¿Por qué? – pregunté.

\- Erais buenos amigos Sasuke, Naruto siempre te considera su amigo, no dejaría que te pasara nada.

\- ¿Por qué lo permites? – pregunté - ¿Por qué no le ayudas? Tú puedes hacer que la gente deje de tenerle miedo, eres el Hokage, haz algo.

\- Soy el Hokage Sasuke, pero Danzo es el líder del consejo, no puedo tomar decisiones sin la aprobación del consejo y a Danzo le viene muy bien tener a Naruto en este estado, quiere ser Hokage y el nombramiento iba para Naruto, no le dejará hacerse con el cargo y lo sabes.

\- ¿Cómo han podido cambiar tanto las cosas en tan poco tiempo? No puedo creerme que le hagáis esto a Naruto después de lo que ha hecho por todos vosotros, él… él es un buen chico, se merece más que nadie ser Hokage. Ayúdale o lo haré yo.

\- Naruto no quiere que nadie se le acerque – dijo Kakashi – desde que perdió el control del Kyuubi está asustado de volver a perder el control, no dejará que nadie esté con él.

Salí de la oficina enfadado mientras Kakashi me llamaba y me pedía que volviera, pero yo no quería volver, quería ver a Naruto, había llegado a esta situación por defenderme, ese maldito Danzo me las iba a pagar todas, no podía ser posible que le hicieran esto. Si nadie iba a ayudarle, lo haría yo. Como dije… no iba a permitir que nadie me apartase de él. ¿No estaban permitidas en la aldea las relaciones homosexuales? Pues yo no iba a renunciar a Naruto, le había prometido que estaría con Sakura y lo haría, pero no podía renunciar tan fácilmente a Naruto, le quería, le necesitaba.


	3. Chapter 3: Amantes ocultos

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Había aprovechado que Sakura acababa de llegar para marcharme. Sakura ahora me tenía pánico después de lo que hice, no quería ni verme, por eso no me quedó más remedio que buscar a Sasuke Uchiha para que pudiera ayudarla, yo ya no podía ayudar a nadie, mi vida ahora sería esto… soledad, desde que nací era lo único que había vivido, me ocultaba bajo una máscara de indiferencia, bajo la máscara de una gran sonrisa y trataba de hacer ver a la gente que estaba bien, que era feliz cuando en mi interior sólo había soledad.

Sasuke Uchiha lo había tenido todo, era un niño que siempre sonreía y me daba envidia en la academia, todas babeaban por él, tenía su propio club de fans, incluso cuando sus padres fueron asesinados por su hermano… aunque Sasuke se volvió solitario y frío, seguía siendo la persona más admirada, los chicos querían ser como él, las chicas querían acostarse y casarse con él… yo no pintaba nada, sólo era un fantasma, hacía travesuras para llamar la atención y que me mirasen, pero cuando los padres venían a recoger a sus hijos… me miraban y alejaban a todos de mí con miedo, ahora había vuelto a esa etapa de mi vida y ya no sé si podía soportarla más.

Había pensado en marcharme lejos pero entonces falleció el padre de Sakura, no podía dejar a mi amiga y compañera de equipo sola, quería ayudar, pero ella tampoco quería verme después de lo que le hice a Danzo. Perdí los nervios, la ira se apoderó de mí ante la posibilidad de que matasen a Sasuke, no podían matarle… me había enamorado de él, de mi mejor amigo y aunque no se lo dije, yo le protegería siempre aunque eso significase arruinar mi vida.

Iba de camino al mirador de los rostros de los hokages, era el mirador más tranquilo, nadie venía nunca aquí y yo deseaba estar a solas, ya nada me importaba en esta villa, yo sólo era el chico que no podía controlar al demonio en su interior. Destrocé el brazo y la pierna de Danzo antes de que pudieran detenerme ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Y si esto me volvía a ocurrir? ¿Y si me pasaba estando con Sasuke? No quería hacerle daño, no quería herir a nadie, sólo tenía que alejarme de todos ellos y estaría bien.

Iba por la calle caminando solo mientras veía como las madres al verme por la calle, cogían a sus hijos de la mano y los empujaban lejos de mí como si fuera peligroso, volvía a ser rechazado y debía estar acostumbrado a esto, pero seguía doliendo, mi corazón se rompía y encima había lanzado a Sasuke a los brazos de Sakura, supongo que estaría mejor con ella… yo podría perder el control, no quería hacerle daño y encima… ahora según Danzo estaba prohibido salir con hombres, no podía estar con Sasuke.

En la guerra habíamos perdido mucha gente o eso decía Danzo, trataba de convencernos de ello, quería que la villa volviera a tener gente y había prohibido que las relaciones entre el mismo sexo, quería que tuviéramos descendencias pero yo no podía estar con nadie que no fuera Sasuke, no podía estar con alguien a quien no amaba ¿Era raro por pensar así? Si no podía estar con Sasuke no me hacía falta estar con nadie y él no me amaba, yo sólo era su amigo, su rival.

Una piedra me golpeó en el hombro y tras el quejido que lancé, sentí la segunda piedra contra mi espalda, supongo que ya estaba acostumbrado también a esto, me odiaban, me querían lejos. Escuchaba los gritos pidiendo que me fuera, los insultos, la palabra "monstruo" salir de sus bocas y yo me preguntaba… ¿Por qué mi propio padre había tenido que meter al Kyuubi en mí? Él decía que yo era fuerte, que sería un buen Ninja, que encontraría la forma de que la gente me quisiera, pero se equivocaba, a mí nadie me quería.

Me estaban lanzando piedras, una tras otra y no quise defenderme, no quería herir a la gente, dejé que me golpeasen y traté de cubrirme con las manos, no podía atacar a civiles. Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de moratones de las últimas semanas, me lanzaban piedras en cuanto me veían, me insultaban y me pedían a gritos que me marchase. Abrí uno de los ojos para ver como otra piedra volaba hacia mí y cerré los ojos colocando mis manos delante, pero el impacto no llegó.

Abrí los ojos viendo la espalda de Sasuke delante de mí con la mano levantada deteniendo la piedra que venía en mi dirección. Me incorporé ante el asombro y sentí que estaba enfadado, tanto… que apretó el puño destrozando la piedra en su mano y tirando al suelo los restos de lo que había sido una piedra.

La gente que observaba la situación empezó a desaparecer al ver a Sasuke tan enfadado, supongo que él daba más miedo que yo, él infundía respeto, algo que yo no era capaz y agaché mi mirada al suelo comprendiendo algo… yo jamás estaría a su altura, no podía ser respetado, no me hacía imponer como él, yo no podía ser como Sasuke. Con él nadie se metería, pero yo no era capaz de enfadarme tanto con la gente, me daba pena yo mismo, no tenía ese orgullo que Sasuke tenía para no dejar que le pisotearan.

\- ¿Por qué no te defiendes? – Me preguntó enfadado sin mirarme y mi cuerpo tembló - ¿Por qué demonios no te estás defendiendo Naruto? – me gritó enfadado girándose hacia mí.

\- Yo… no puedo – le dije agachando la mirada.

\- Si puedes, te he visto pelear, te he visto vencer a enemigos mucho más fuertes que esto ¿Por qué diablos no te estás defendiendo? – dijo levantándome la cabeza para que le mirase.

\- Porque son civiles – le grité – no quiero herir a civiles, no quiero herir a nadie Sasuke. Soy un peligro para todos, tienen razón, yo no debería estar aquí, no es mi sitio, no sé cual es mi sitio.

Me marché de allí y aunque Sasuke trató de impedírmelo, creé varias copias asegurándome de que todas tenían el mismo chakra para que no pudiera seguirme. Tenía muy claro dónde ir… a los rostros de los hokages, allí nunca había nadie y sinceramente… ahora lo único que deseaba era estar solo, deseaba que la gente me dejase en paz, necesitaba pensar qué narices hacer ahora que ya no había un sitio seguro para mi, Konoha se había vuelto un infierno para mí desde que Danzo había vuelto.

Llegué hasta el mirador y entré dentro subiendo al rostro de mi padre. Desde el interior de la montaña a la altura de sus ojos se veía toda la Villa, ya estaba anocheciendo y la gente se estaba retirando a sus hogares, yo ni siquiera tenía un hogar ya, eso no era una casa… era una pared de insultos, un campo de piedras que había roto las ventanas, un sitio oscuro y vacío en el que la gente podía descargar su furia cuando pasaban por allí.

\- ¿Por qué papá? – Pregunté llorando como si esa roca tallada con su rostro pudiera responderme - ¿Por qué tuviste que meterlo en mí?

\- Porque eres fuerte, porque podías dominarlo Naruto – escuché a alguien que venía del largo y oscuro pasillo.

\- ¿Sasuke? – pregunté escuchando sus pasos hasta que le vi llegar a mi lado - ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

\- No puedes engañar a mis ojos – me comentó – ya te dije que he mejorado con el tiempo Dobe, ya nada puede ocultarse de ellos, ni siquiera aunque disperses tu chakra entre tus copias.

\- Odio tus ojos – le dije.

\- No es cierto Naruto, no los odias, tampoco me odias a mí, sé lo que hiciste y… te lo agradezco pero no tenías por qué hacerlo.

\- No sabes nada Sasuke – le dije limpiándome las lágrimas – ya no sabes nada.

\- Me protegiste, estás en esta situación por mi culpa, porque confiabas en mí y yo no voy a fallarte pero tampoco voy a permitir que rompas el trato conmigo, me lo prometiste y tú siempre cumples tus palabras.

\- No puedo seguir haciendo esto Sasuke… ¿No lo entiendes? Podría hacerte daño ¿Qué pasaría si el demonio te ataca? ¿Y si no lo controlo Sasuke? No quiero que estés a mi lado cuando se descontrole.

\- No lo hará, yo sé que tú puedes controlarlo perfectamente Naruto, te he visto hacerlo en la guerra.

\- Aunque pudiera Sasuke… está prohibido tener relaciones entre el mismo sexo, Danzo lo ordenó, está penado con la muerte Sasuke, no permitiré que te maten, por favor… cásate con Sakura, sé feliz, regenera tu clan, yo no puedo darte nada, esto sólo es un juego.

\- Puede que sea un juego Naruto, pero me gusta jugar contigo, sólo contigo.

\- No puede ser Sasuke, nuestro trato acaba aquí.

Me levanté para irme cuando él sonrió como solía hacer, de esa forma prepotente, él siempre era así de cabezón, de egoísta, no me dejaría escapar de ese trato y lo sabía, pero era una locura seguir, si nos pillaban nos matarían a los dos, no podía ser, él iba a estar con Sakura.

\- Mentiroso – me dijo – sólo eres un mentiroso, no puedes cumplir tu palabra. Yo te prometí que estaría con Sakura a cambio de que tú hicieras lo que yo quisiera.

\- No es tan fácil Sasuke.

\- Bien… ¿Qué quieres que haga a cambio de tenerte de nuevo como estos días Naruto? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te arriesgues por mí? No nos pillarán, lo sabes.

\- No puede ser – le dije marchándome.

Ni siquiera me digné a esconder mi chakra, ya daba igual, Sasuke podía encontrarme igualmente, lo haría si le daba la gana pero esperaba que le hubiera quedado claro que lo que hubo entre él y yo se había terminado por completo. Las calles ahora estaban desiertas y yo era el único en toda la calle. Llegué hasta mi casa… o lo que quedaba de ella.

La miré desde aquí, lo que antes era mi humilde casa… ahora era mi desastrosa casa. Nunca tuve una casa lujosa, no tenía dinero, ni padres, no me preocupó jamás tener cosas lujosas, ni buenas, mi casa había sido demasiado humilde siempre, no tenía cosas que pudieran sobrar, sólo cosas prácticas que necesitaba y que utilizaba de continuo.

Ahora ya ni siquiera podía decir que era humilde… estaba destruida, llena de pintura con insultos, siempre pidiendo lo mismo… que me marchase de la Villa. Por una parte, agradecía que Sasuke no supiera nada de esto. Miré mi casa, aquellos cristales rotos de todas las ventanas, esas que habían destrozado a pedradas y ahora entraba el frío, pero no podía hacer nada ¿De qué me serviría gastarme mi dinero en reparar algo que a los cinco minutos de ponerlo estaría roto de nuevo? No había nada que hacer.

\- ¿Naruto? – escuché que me llamaban con voz femenina.

Me giré para ver a Sakura y sentí algo extraño, me entristecí de golpe y bajé mi mirada al suelo. Sakura no había querido volver a verme desde mi incidente con Danzo, me consideraba un monstruo, me había echado, me había insultado y sé que no lo decía enserio, sólo estaba asustada como el resto de la gente, ya no me veía a mí, veía al Kyuubi y su agresividad.

\- Ya me marcho Sakura – le dije empezando a caminar hacia la puerta pintarrajeada de mi casa.

\- No te vayas – me pidió aunque aún estaba a bastante distancia de mí pero me detuve sin mirarla – yo… quería darte las gracias, Sasuke me dijo que habías ido a buscarle, Gracias Naruto.

\- De nada

Me sonrojé al momento de decirlo y es que estaba recordando todo lo que tuve que hacer para que Sasuke volviera. Me había humillado frente a él, había preferido romper mi corazón sabiendo que jamás podríamos estar juntos con todo lo que sentía por él, había soportado todos los morbosos juegos de Sasuke sólo para que estuviera con Sakura. Fui a volver a caminar cuando Sakura me detuvo.

\- Sasuke está preocupado por ti – me dijo – ni siquiera me ha hecho caso, creo que quizá puse demasiadas esperanzas en que si volvía… todo sería como antes.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa Sakura?

\- ¿Crees que Sasuke me quiere?

Sinceramente… no creía que Sasuke pudiera querer a nadie después de lo de su clan, se había vuelto frío e insensible, no quería sentir nada por nadie para no sufrir cuando lo perdía, él era así, éramos muy diferentes pero me daba lástima saber que Sasuke no podía llegar a querer a nadie.

\- Sasuke… - intenté hablar – Sasuke quiere regenerar su clan Sakura, es tu oportunidad, ha vuelto para hacer realidad su deseo, sabes perfectamente que Sasuke no quiere a nadie, pero es tú única oportunidad de luchar por él.

\- ¿Cómo lo convenciste Naruto? – me preguntó.

\- Le prometí algo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Algo que no podía rechazar – le dije evitando el tema.

\- Naruto… lo siento, creo que me pasé contigo, no debí de enfadarme como lo hice.

\- No me mientas Sakura por favor, no era enfado lo que sentías por mí, era miedo, aún lo tienes, puedo olerlo. Sólo estás contenta porque ha vuelto Sasuke y me alegro, ve y disfruta con él, ya no tenéis que preocuparos más por mí.

\- Naruto… ¿Tengo opciones para casarme con él? – me dijo y levanté la mirada mirando a Sakura sin poder creerme aquellas palabras.

\- ¿C-Casarte? – pregunté sorprendido.

\- Sí Naruto, tú sabes cómo convencerle, por favor… ayúdame.

\- Yo… yo no puedo hacer eso – le dije sintiendo como dolía cada una de sus palabras, no estaba preparado para ver a Sasuke con otra persona, me dolía demasiado, le amaba en silencio.

\- Por favor Naruto, tú siempre me has ayudado y Sasuke dice que confía en ti, eres el único capaz de convencer a Sasuke… por favor, te lo suplico.

\- ¿Por qué no tratas de conocerlo mejor Sakura? Sasuke ya no es aquel chico que se marchó, ha cambiado, quizá ni siquiera te llame la atención cuando convivas con él, date tiempo para conocerle, no te precipites.

\- Siempre he querido a Sasuke, Naruto. Lo sabes.

\- Lo sé demasiado bien Sakura, por eso te lo digo, créeme que Sasuke no es aquel chico que estaba en nuestro equipo, conócelo mejor, tendrás que ganártelo Sakura.

\- Ayúdame Naruto, por favor – me dijo acercándose a mí pero se alejó al momento cuando iba a cogerme la mano.

\- Lo siento – me disculpé porque ahora no paraba de dar miedo a la gente.

\- Por favor Naruto, ayúdame, tú siempre has estado ahí, eres mi mejor amigo, sabes tratar a Sasuke.

\- Nadie sabe tratar a Sasuke, él hace lo que quiere.

\- Te respeta.

\- No… sólo desea humillarme

\- Vamos Naruto, confío en ti, sé que puedes hacerlo.

Lo pensé unos segundos, estaba harto de esta conversación, no quería ayudarla, no quería ver a Sasuke en los brazos de Sakura, no lo soportaría, mi corazón se rompería en mil pedazos, pero había algo que me carcomía la cabeza… y es que yo jamás estaría con Sasuke ¿No era mejor que estuviera entonces Sakura en lugar de a saber qué víbora? Al final tenía clara una cosa… ya no había nada para mí en esta villa, pero ni siquiera Sakura se había parado a pensar qué pasaría conmigo, sólo le preocupaba ella y su futuro con Sasuke. Quizá podía dejarlos juntos antes de marcharme, porque ya no podía seguir aquí, me iría de esta Villa.

\- Vale – le dije al final – hablaré con Sasuke sobre esto pero no te puedo prometer absolutamente nada Sakura, ya sabes cómo es Sasuke y ahora cada vez es más cabezón.

\- Siempre ha sido cabezón… pero le amo – me dijo sonriendo con nostalgia.

Creo que Sakura no veía que Sasuke ya no era ese chico de hacía unos años, había cambiado y no quería verlo, se había quedado atrapada en el recuerdo antiguo de un Sasuke que ayudaba al equipo, pero ya no era ese Sasuke, era un Sasuke que hacía cualquier cosa por salirse con la suya, hasta había caído yo en sus redes por un simple juego, sólo porque quería divertirse cuando estaba solo, era ese Sasuke ahora.

\- Hablaré con él mañana Sakura – le dije.

\- ¿No puede ser antes? – me preguntó y me sorprendí.

¿Tanta prisa tenía Sakura por tener a Sasuke para ella? ¿Tanto miedo tenía que alguna otra chica pudiera robárselo? Sasuke no era un chico que se dejase manipular como si nada, él siempre encontraba una forma de salirse con la suya y yo sabía lo que quería, quería el juego que habíamos tenido estos días pero corríamos un gran riesgo si nos descubrían ¿Tenía que aceptar eso para que se casara con Sakura? Sé que se casaría con Sakura… pero al menos lo tendría para mí, esas horas sería mío o yo de él en este caso.

\- Buenas noches Sakura – le dije marchándome hacia dentro dando por finalizada nuestra conversación, tenía mucho que pensar.

Entré en mi casa y hasta la cerradura estaba forzada. Dentro no estaba mucho mejor que fuera, prácticamente estaba todo roto. Me acosté en el futón y me tapé todo lo que pude, hacía mucho frío, se colaba por todas las ventanas de la casa y no podía evitar temblar, pero ya todo daba igual. No pude dormir nada, di vueltas y más vueltas en el futón pero sólo sentía frío, estaba congelado y al final a las cinco de la mañana me incorporé y decidí levantarme, no podía dormir.

Fui al baño a ducharme y esperé al agua caliente, pero no llegó. Sonreí con tristeza… seguro que me habían cortado el agua caliente para fastidiarme, ahora todos en la Villa se ponían de acuerdo para fastidiarme, para hacerme la vida imposible. No tuve más remedio que ducharme para agua fría y salí más congelado de lo que ya estaba. Me coloqué un albornoz y salí corriendo descalzo hacia la nevera abriéndola y cogiendo la botella de leche para beber de ella, pero antes de que la leche cayera en mi boca, alguien sostuvo la botella y la apartó de mí.

Abrí los ojos encontrándome a Sasuke medio enfadado y me sonrojé ¿Qué hacía él aquí en mi casa? ¿Estaba enfadado por lo que había visto de mi destruida casa? ¿Yo había hecho algo malo?

\- ¿Sasuke? – le pregunté sorprendido de que estuviera aquí.

\- ¿Cómo puedes beber esto? – Me preguntó mirando la botella – está caducado Dobe, si bebes esto acabarás enfermo. No has cambiado nada en estos años, sigues necesitando que alguien te cuide.

\- No es cierto, puedo cuidarme solo.

\- No puedes Naruto – me dijo abriendo mi nevera y viéndola casi vacía, lo poco que había estaba caducado y él cogió algún plato mirándolo con detenimiento – está todo caducado Naruto o bueno… lo poco que hay ¿Qué comes?

\- Casi nunca como en casa – le dije.

\- Pues en el pueblo tampoco – me dijo – porque todos te odian en este momento ¿Qué estás comiendo Naruto?

Supongo que me había pillado, había perdido peso estos últimos meses, comía menos porque me vendían cosas en mal estado, la gente me odiaba, hacían cualquier cosa para que me largase de aquí y prácticamente… había comido algo que a veces me traía Kakashi o Shikamaru.

\- Joder Naruto – se quejó Sasuke – ya esta bien, te vienes a mi casa.

\- No Sasuke – le dije – estaremos en peligro.

\- Daré notificación de que estás viviendo conmigo como compañero, nadie sospechará nada, de hecho me has roto el trato ¿Verdad?

\- Sí – le dije con tristeza pensando en lo que hablé por la noche con Sakura.

Sentí las manos de Sasuke en mi rostro y me sonrojé al mirarle a esos hipnóticos ojos que él tenía. ¿Cómo podía quererle tanto? ¿Cómo podía entregar al amor de mi vida así sin más a Sakura? Me dolía el corazón… ver a Sasuke ahora me hacía daño sabiendo que lo perdía, que jamás estaría con él. Quizá no debí buscarle, debí dejar que mis sentimientos se hubieran quedado encerrados y olvidarme de él, pero ahora ya estaba aquí, no podía evitar tenerle cerca, vivía en Konoha ahora.

\- Estas helado Naruto – me dijo susurrando.

\- No tengo agua caliente – le dije también susurrando cerca de sus labios.

\- Déjame calentarte entonces – dijo metiendo sus manos bajo mi albornoz en dirección a mi miembro, pero yo me aparte.

\- No Sasuke, por favor, no quiero que te pase nada, podrían pillarnos, mi casa no es segura.

\- Entonces busquemos otro sitio.

\- Sasuke por favor.

\- Vale, respeto tu decisión, no quiero hacer nada que no estés de acuerdo – me dijo ofuscado – pero te vienes a mi casa, ahora mismo voy a ir a poner una denuncia contra los aldeanos, no podrán quejarse de que vivas conmigo, diré que es un modo de defenderte de los abusos de los que ellos no te están cubriendo.

\- Danzo no te dejará.

\- Más le vale que me deje – dijo Sasuke sonriendo – ya sabes que yo siempre consigo todo lo que me propongo. Ve a mi casa Naruto, te veré esta noche.

Sasuke se marchó recordándome que no bebiese esa leche y me recomendó que tomase mejor el desayuno cuando llegase a su casa. Amaba a este chico, tenía muchas dudas, no quería dejar abandonada a mi amiga, pero no quería que se casase con Sasuke ¿Qué podía hacer? Yo no podía estar con él, nos matarían, le pondría en peligro y encima… yo tenía este demonio dentro, me daba miedo hacerle daño, me daba pánico perder el control. Lloré en silencio durante unos minutos en cuanto se marchó, pensando qué debía de hacer ¿Había una solución correcta? No lo sabía, ¿Tenía que dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos y arriesgarme con que Sasuke me rechazase si se enteraba de que le amaba? ¿Debía casarle con Sakura? ¿Debía seguir siendo un juguete en sus manos? ¿Su amante?

Caminé por las calles de la villa en dirección al clan Uchiha, sé que habían estado restaurándolo por orden de Kakashi por si Sasuke decidía regresar y es que no podían permitirse que el héroe de Konoha viviera en cualquier lugar, supongo que yo les daba igual dónde viviera o cómo estaba mi casa.

La gente me miraba caminar por las calles y cuchicheaban, casi podía saber lo que pensaban… creían que me descontrolaría de nuevo, que volvería a atacar y el Kyuubi destruiría todo, pero yo no podía cambiar la opinión de la gente, la mayoría de ellos eran civiles que me miraban con miedo y la otra mitad, ninjas de Konoha que más que mirar… me vigilaban.

Llegué al clan Uchiha y entré por el gran portón buscando la casa de Sasuke. Seguía pensando qué debía hacer ¿Tenía que convencer a Sasuke de casarse? Iba a perderle… pero es que iba a perderle de todas las maneras, no podía evitar eso. Al final me decidí por darle a Sasuke lo que siempre quiso… ser padre, regenerar su clan y yo no podía ofrecerle nada de eso, era un hombre, ya me habría gustado poder darle hijos… pero no podía, yo era inútil para Sasuke y me sentía así. Por más que me doliera… debía dejar que él formase una familia, yo no podría… nadie querría estar con un monstruo como yo.

Desayuné en casa de Sasuke y sonreí al ver su nevera llena ¿Cuándo había ido a comprar si llegamos anoche? Este chico siempre tan aplicado y responsable, era tan diferente a mí, Sakura tenía razón… él y yo éramos completamente diferentes, él era frío, calculador, sin sentimientos, un hombre que conseguía todo lo que quería en la vida y yo… yo era un monstruo que no era capaz de controlarse, despistado, enérgico, risueño, ayudando a los demás siempre, preocupado pero para nada responsable, hasta yo mismo me ponía enfermo tomando leche caducada, no estábamos el hechos el uno para el otro y esa idea… me hizo sonreír con tristeza mientras miraba el bote de la leche.

Me paseé por la casa de Sasuke, de verdad que la habían dejado preciosa y me quedé desayunando sentado en la tarima que daba al patio viendo los árboles de cerezo y a los peces que nadaban en el estanque. Su casa siempre había sido preciosa, excepto tras la matanza del clan, pero parece que se la habían reconstruido tal y como era antaño.

Toda la mañana estuve recorriendo la casa para conocerla un poco mejor, era enorme ¿Cómo podía vivir Sasuke en esta casa? Estaba solo y me parecía demasiado para una única persona, hasta el jardín era demasiado grande, estos Uchiha se pasaban un poco en las proporciones, les debía de gustar fardar de su influencia y su poder. Por la tarde preferí dormir y es que aquí me sentía seguro, creo que nadie vendría a tirarme piedras ni se pasaría conmigo, me sentía por primera vez a salvo de la gente de la Villa.

Me desperté prácticamente a las ocho de la tarde y sé que debería de preparar la cena o algo… pero me daba miedo incendiarle de nuevo su preciosa cocina como me pasó en la cueva y es que yo era un desastre ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado e inútil? No me lo explicaba, mi padre había sido un genio, el mejor de su promoción, fue el Hokage más joven y yo… yo no era capaz de hacer nada bien, hasta empezaba a perder la esperanza de ser algún día Hokage.

Estaba sentado en la cama cuando escuché la puerta de entrada y supuse que sería Sasuke así que me levanté, era el momento de aceptar su trato, era el momento de plantearle mi trato y lo sabía. Me acerqué en silencio por el oscuro pasillo y le vi quitándose las zapatillas, así que le abracé por detrás besándole el cuello y él sonrió.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Naruto? – me preguntó - ¿Estás excitado o qué?

\- Quiero volver al trato – le dije – pero con una condición.

\- ¿Más condiciones? No me fío de ti Dobe, eres un mentiroso que cancela los tratos cuando te interesa.

\- Esta vez no lo cancelaré, me arriesgo a que me maten por estar contigo Sasuke, por mantener esta… relación extraña de sexo, si voy a arriesgar mi vida por esto quiero que me des algo a cambio, algo importante.

\- ¿Qué quieres Dobe? – me preguntó.

\- Quiero que te cases con Sakura – le dije.

\- No – me dijo – prometí volver y tratarla más o menos cordial… ser su apoyo en esta situación complicada con su padre, no hablamos nada de casarme.

\- Haré todo lo que quieras Sasuke, podrás pedirme lo que quieras, lo haré sin rechistar, no volveré a quejarme ni te preguntaré los motivos que tienes.

\- Naruto… no voy a unir mi vida para siempre a una persona a la que no amo, no la quiero, no voy a echar mi vida a perder.

\- Tu no quieres a nadie Teme – le dije.

\- Quiero a mi familia.

\- Y mataste al único familiar.

\- Eso es un golpe bajo Naruto – se enfadó.

\- Vamos Sasuke… querías volver a crear el clan y Sakura puede darte hijos, te dará lo que siempre has buscado, una familia.

\- No es la chica que yo elegiría. Me pides demasiado Naruto.

\- Ya te he dicho que podrás pedirme lo que quieras.

\- Si aceptase… querría que tú no estuvieras con nadie más que no fuera yo, serías sólo y exclusivamente para mí, jamás te casarás Naruto, sólo mío, todas las noches me las regalarás a mí, nada de quejas en lo que te pida y no te meterás en lo que haga en mi matrimonio con Sakura. Me dará igual si la ves alegre o triste, no volverás a meterte en medio, dejarás de hacerle favores por muy amigo que seas de ella, me obedecerás a mí y sólo a mí, no romperás el trato bajo ninguna circunstancia.

\- Vale – le dije – acepto tus condiciones Sasuke.

\- Me casaré con ella entonces, pero el trato empieza ahora.

Se acercó a mí tumbándome en el suelo mordiendo mi cuello, ni siquiera quiso entrar hacia el salón, supongo que tampoco habría mucha gente que fuera a venir a la casa de Sasuke Uchiha, también le tenían un poco de miedo, pero a él al menos lo respetaban, no como yo que era el blanco de sus abusos.

Sasuke pareció completamente loco o más bien… demasiado excitado, porque le faltó tiempo para quitarme la camiseta y lanzarla al pasillo. Se levantó de mí con rapidez cogiendo una de las bolsas que había traído y agarró mi muñeca obligándome a seguirle por la casa hacia su despacho. Me empujó contra uno de los sofás y caí de rodillas apoyando las manos en el asiento.

Sentí como se colocaba encima de mi espalda sin apoyarse y acariciaba mis pezones exigiéndome que no me levantase, que me quedase en esa posición de rodillas mientras con su mano libre buscaba algo en la bolsa que había traido, pero yo no conseguía ver nada.

\- ¿Qué haces Sasuke? – le pregunté.

\- Me dijiste que no cuestionarías nada de lo que hiciera, pero bueno… te lo pasaré por esta vez, lo que hago es sacar algunos juguetes que te he comprado.

\- ¿Sabías que aceptaría de nuevo?

\- Tenía una ligera esperanza Naruto – me dijo sonriendo.

A mí me rompía el alma saber que se casaría con Sakura, pero traté de no pensarlo, ahora lo tenía para mí, al menos me había ofrecido a ser suyo por las noches y eso era algo que no me podían arrebatar, tenía a Sasuke aunque no fuera en exclusiva. Yo había acordado no casarme con nadie, de todas formas tampoco querrían casarse con un monstruo como yo.

\- Quédate quieto Naruto – me dijo mientras sus manos bajaban a mi entrepierna y ataban algo.

¿Qué estaba atando Sasuke? Deseaba bajar la mirada y ver qué era, pero cuando terminó de atar lo que se supone que fuera, sus dedos hicieron sonar algo ¿Un cascabel? ¿Le había puesto a mi miembro un cascabel? Estuve a punto de insultarle y decirle cuatro cosas, pero había prometido no decir nada en su contra, así que me callé.

\- Te queda bien Naruto – me dijo Sasuke sonriendo haciendo sonar el cascabel – nos lo vamos a pasar en grande.

Sasuke aún estaba encima de mi espalda cuando vi como hacía frente a mí el sello para crear un doble suyo ¿cuánto lo había aprendido? Esa técnica era mía, siempre la utilizaba yo ¿Me la había copiado? Tampoco me extrañaba, su Sharingan podía copiar cualquier habilidad y a Sasuke le encantaba tener miles de recursos para las batallas que libraba.

\- Vamos a hacerlo sonar Naruto – me dijo sonriendo de esa forma tan prepotente que tenía siempre Sasuke.

Podía ver a su copia ahora frente a mí levantándome las manos y sentándose en el sofá mientras se bajaba el pantalón frente a mí dejando su miembro a la altura de mi boca. Metió su miembro en mi boca y la cogí con mis manos para lamerla con suavidad escuchando a su copia gemir y agarrarse a mi cabello con fuerza pidiéndome que la metiera aún más.

El auténtico Sasuke seguía tras de mí metiendo sus dedos en mi entrada mientras su otra mano acariciaba mis pezones alternando con mi miembro moviéndolo para conseguir que el cascabel hiciera ruido. Si en este momento dijera que no me excitaba… habría mentido, porque con Sasuke y sus extraños y morbosos juegos, era imposible aburrirse o no excitarse, mi problema… es que cuánto más tiempo pasaba con él, cuánto más sexo teníamos… más me gustaba, más quería estar con él y me habría encantado poder decir que tendría toda la vida a su lado para probar todos los juegos que él quisiera, pero sabía que no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, que Sasuke no era para mí, esto se quedaría en mis recuerdos solamente, porque yo no podría ser de nadie más que no fuera de Sasuke y eso lo tenía demasiado claro.

Intenté gemir notando los ágiles dedos de Sasuke en mi interior, pero no podía lanzar ningún sonido con el miembro de la copia de Sasuke en mi boca lanzando leves gemidos. Sasuke entró en mí despacio hasta el fondo y aunque traté de levantar la cabeza, ambos me lo impidieron, me obligaron a que mantuviera la cabeza en el miembro de Sasuke y al final me resigné a hacerlo.

Cada vez que Sasuke se movía en mi interior, podía escuchar claramente el cascabel moviéndose y haciendo ese ruido metálico, pero Sasuke sonreía divirtiéndose con él, tratándome como si fuera un gato amaestrado, como si sólo fuera su perro y es que hasta me tenía a cuatro patas penetrándome.

Me gustaba oír a Sasuke, me gustaba saber que podía hacerle gemir aunque él tratase de ocultar sus ruidos. ¿Cómo podía desear tanto a este chico como para dejarme hacer todo esto? no podía remediarlo, le amaba. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla y me alegré de que Sasuke estuviera tras de mí para no verla, porque no podía dejar de pensar que le estaba perdiendo por muy cerca que parecíamos estar.

La copia de Sasuke desapareció en una nube de humo y gemí sintiendo a Sasuke tan profundo, aprovechando para limpiar la lágrima que me había caído para que él no pudiera sospechar. No tardó en salir de mí y me extrañó, porque siempre tardaba bastante.

\- Ven Naruto – me dijo levantándome y obligándome a acompañarle hacia su silla del escritorio.

Se sentó en ella y me senté encima penetrándome yo mismo, hundiéndome en él mientras escuchaba ese maldito cascabel sonar a cada uno de mis movimientos.

\- Hazlo sonar Naruto, haz que me corra – me dijo con esa sonrisa y no pude evitar sonreír al verle feliz a él.

Me moví encima de él haciendo que no parase de sonar aquel cascabel mientras gemía sin parar, quizá no era la postura más profunda, pero me gustaba porque mi miembro rozaba con el abdomen de Sasuke y me daba más placer al unirlo al de la penetración. Sasuke tampoco pudo evitar gemir ahora al escucharme a mí y es que yo me estaba empezando a soltar con él, me negaba a seguir fingiendo que no me gustaba lo que me hacía, me gustaba demasiado estar con él y ojala hubiera podido estar toda mi vida con él para probar todo lo que él hubiera querido.

Prácticamente me fui enseguida en su pecho y me di cuenta de que Sasuke al ritmo que iba entrando y saliendo de mí, no pensaba apartarse.

\- Sasu… - intenté avisarle para que saliera pero su nombre se me quedó en la garganta por el placer.

Aún así, Sasuke salió de mí obligándome a levantarme y se corrió fuera. No entendía cómo podía ser tan considerado conmigo, le había bloqueado todas las veces correrse dentro y él me había hecho el favor de no hacer nada que no quisiera. Para nada esperaba ver a un Sasuke medio comprensivo, él siempre se salía con la suya, pero no lo había intentado ni una vez.

\- Naruto… ¿Puedes explicarme esa obsesión porque no acabe en ti? – me preguntó.

\- No quiero que nadie que no me quiera se corra dentro de mí – le dije muy claro y él se sorprendió – no quiero ser de alguien que sólo se siente excitado por mi cuerpo o los juegos, necesito sentir que me aman. Es una tontería supongo, pero lo necesito, necesito saber que hay algo aún por lo que puedo ser querido y no temido u odiado, quiero conservarme así para el día que encuentre a esa persona que me ame, entonces seré todo suyo, completamente.

\- Naruto… - me dijo Sasuke mirándome fijamente – ¿Te he hecho sentirte mal? – preguntó preocupado – si es así dímelo, no quiero que veas esto como que me estoy aprovechando, ni como que sólo quiero tu cuerpo.

\- No lo veo así Sasuke… esto sólo es un buen trato para ambos, pero tú no puedes querer a nadie y yo no puedo enamorarme de personas que no sienten nada por mi. Prefiero que no te corras dentro, lo siento – le dije marchándome hacia la ducha.

Me duché y por fin… agua caliente, la había echado de menos todos estos días en los que me la habían cortado en mi casa. Lo peor de la agradable ducha… era pensar que Sasuke se casaría con Sakura por mi culpa, yo lo empujaba a ella, lo perdía y era mi maldita culpa, pero entre él y yo jamás habría podido existir nada. Le amaba tanto… y saber que no podíamos estar juntos me destrozaba pero jamás se lo diría, esto es algo que lo guardaría en lo más recóndito de mi corazón para permitirle a él ser feliz, diseñarse una nueva vida al lado de Sakura, permitirle tener una familia, permitirle tener lo que siempre quiso. Cuando salí, Sasuke estaba terminando de preparar la cena y me senté en la mesa cabizbajo viendo su musculosa espalda mientras me sonrojaba.

\- Naruto… ¿Por qué Danzo ha puesto esa norma de no tener relaciones con el mismo sexo? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Porque dice que hemos sufrido muchas bajas en la guerra, necesitábamos reponer población. De todas formas no te preocupes… vas a casarte con Sakura, es una norma que no te afecta en absoluto.

\- Lo sé – me dijo – pero no quiero que te afecte a ti.

\- Oye Sasuke… - le llamé mirando ahora entristecido una manzana del cuenco del centro de la mesa - ¿Me… me tienes miedo?

Sasuke se sorprendió de golpe y me miró, pero yo que había girado un segundo los ojos hacia él, al ver cómo me miraba volví a desviar mis ojos al cuenco de fruta. No quería que se enfadase conmigo pero tampoco quería ver su reacción si me decía que me tenía miedo.

\- Mírame – me dijo Sasuke secándose las manos con un trapo de cocina, pero yo no le miré – mírame Naruto – me dijo con voz ronca y seria y le miré.

Sasuke se había acercado a mí y se acuclilló a mi lado quedando más bajo que yo. Me sonrojé al tenerle tan cerca y es que no podía apartar mis ojos de sus labios.

\- No me das ningún miedo, confío en ti Naruto. ¿Crees que tendría sexo de ti teniéndote miedo? Me da igual lo que seas o lo que tengas en tu interior, eres mi mejor amigo y nadie va a cambiar eso ¿Vale?

\- Vale – le dije.

\- Vamos Naruto, levanta ese ánimo, tú no eres así, siempre has sonreído en los peores momentos. Sonríe por mí, por favor… quiero volver a ver a ese Naruto, al que vino a buscarme a la cueva, no quiero ver a este atemorizado Naruto que vive en Konoha. ¿Dónde ha quedado el "Quiero ser Hokage"?

\- No podré serlo Sasuke – le dije con una triste sonrisa – Danzo se ocupará de ello.

\- Te iban a nombrar a ti, Kakashi me lo dijo.

\- Sí, pero Danzo no dejará la aldea en mis manos, menos después de que me descontrolase.

\- Eso no lo entiendo Naruto… ¿Cómo pudiste descontrolarte tanto? Ya lo controlabas perfectamente.

\- No lo sé… - le dije – sólo sé que no soportaba la idea de que quisieran matarte, me puse nervioso.

\- No es razón suficiente para descontrolarte tanto, te he visto más nervioso otras veces.

\- Sasuke… hazme un favor – le dije serio – mátame si vuelvo a descontrolarme.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado – no pienso hacer nada de eso Naruto.

\- No quiero hacer daño a nadie, por favor… te lo estoy pidiendo a ti porque eres el único que me ayudaría, prométeme que me matarás si vuelvo a descontrolarme.

\- No puedo Naruto, no puedo matarte.

\- Si puedes, lo has intentado muchas veces.

\- Pero no iba enserio – me gritó – nunca he podido hacerlo.

\- ¿Quieres que haga daño a inocentes? – le grité levantándome de la silla.

\- Tú no harías jamás daño a inocentes Naruto – me gritó.

\- Yo no… pero el Kyuubi si, tienes que prometérmelo… mátame si vuelve a pasar, no dejes que haga daño a la gente, no me conviertas en un asesino, tú puedes matarme, lo sé, eres fuerte… eres el único que puede hacerlo, tienes el sharingan maldita sea, puedes dominarlo.

\- No voy a prometerte eso – me dijo.

\- Por favor – le supliqué – por favor Sasuke… no me dejes hacer daño.

\- No le harás daño a nadie Naruto, eso te lo prometo, me da igual si tengo que quedarme ciego intentando controlar a ese demonio, no dejaré que te pase nada ¿Me oyes? – me dijo

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Te lo prometo Naruto, somos amigos ¿Verdad? Confía en mí. Sé que te he fallado muchas veces en el pasado, pero por favor… confía en mí esta vez. No voy a fallarte nunca más.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así Sasuke? ¿Por qué a cada palabra suya me enamoraba más y más de él? ¿Por qué no se podía fijar en mí y quererme como yo le quería a él? ¿Por qué estaba ésta estúpida norma de Danzo de no poder estar los del mismo sexo juntos bajo pena de muerte? Le amaba… cada vez le quería más.

\- Cenemos y ve a dormir, necesitas descansar. Aquí no te molestará nadie Naruto.

\- ¿Hablaste con Kakashi? ¿Sabe que me quedo en tu casa?

\- Sí. Le he dicho que hasta que pasen los altercados contra ti, vas a quedarte en mi casa, que estarías más protegido.

\- ¿No han puesto pegas?

\- Danzo como siempre, pero hemos pasado de él.

Cenamos extrañamente Ramen y sé que a Sasuke no le gustaba mucho, pero lo había cocinado por mí y me alegraba. Yo creo que sabía el hambre que había pasado estos días y por eso había decidido cocinar tanto y algo que me gustase. ¿Cómo no iba a amarle? Era el chico perfecto y yo no estaba a su altura.

Los siguientes días pasaron algo extraños… Sasuke se juntaba cada vez más con Sakura haciendo caso a la promesa que me había hecho y yo empecé a apartarme de ellos cada vez más. Sakura aún me tenía pánico y Sasuke creo que ni se daba cuenta de que desaparecía de su lado, al final… sólo por las noches tenía a Sasuke para mí y es que me había convertido en su amante ¿Cuándo se casase seguiría igual? ¿Cuándo tuviera hijos también desaparecería para venir a follar conmigo? No lo sabía.

Tras un mes en el que hasta planearon el día del matrimonio, yo había decidido salir de la casa, porque Sakura había venido con su madre y las amigas a hablar de la boda y lo que harían, preferí irme, me ponía triste ver todo aquello y aunque Sasuke me vio salir, tuvo que quedarse con su futura esposa a ayudarle con las cosas de la boda. Fui a la torre del Hokage donde todo esto comenzó, me senté en la barandilla y esperé mirando a la gente bajo mis pies correr. El día que todo empezó estaba triste por Sakura, ella perdía a su padre y quería recuperar a Sasuke… hoy yo estaba triste, perdía a Sasuke y no podía hacer nada por recuperarlo.

Escuché el ruido de un trueno y miré al cielo abriendo la palma de mi mano comprobando que empezaba a llover… el cielo estaba igual de triste que yo por la pérdida, me permití llorar en cuanto empezó a caer la tromba de agua y escuché a la lejanía entre los truenos como alguien me llamaba, era Kakashi que venía corriendo pidiéndome que entrase, pero yo no me moví.

\- Naruto… entra de una maldita vez, es peligroso que te quedes ahí – me dijo al ver los truenos.

\- Se casa – le dije – se va a casar… se casa mañana.

\- ¿Qué dices? – me preguntó llegando hasta mí.

\- Sasuke… se casa con Sakura mañana.

\- ¿Por qué tan pronto? – me preguntó Kakashi.

\- Sakura tiene prisa por echarle el lazo.

Kakashi miró mi otra mano con la invitación a la boda que ahora estaba empapándose. En realidad creo que Sakura me había hecho entrega de ella sólo por pura formalidad al ser amigos… pero no quería que fuera, yo era el terror de Konoha ahora, habría causado un gran revuelo. Sasuke esperaba verme allí pero Sakura ya me había confesado a escondidas que prefería que no asistiera.

\- Naruto… vamos dentro enserio, hablaremos de esto con calma – me dijo y sé que Kakashi era de los pocos que sabían mis sentimientos por Sasuke.

\- No quiero entrar… no quiero ir a la boda, no quiero perderle.

\- Lucha por él entonces Naruto – me dijo Kakashi en susurro para que nadie nos escuchase – Ve allí y preséntate, dile a Sasuke todo lo que sientes, llevas años guardándote este dolor dentro, sácalo de una maldita vez.

\- No puedo… no puedo arruinarle la vida a Sasuke, yo no puedo darle hijos y es lo que más desea.

\- A veces lo que más deseamos no es lo único en la vida Naruto… tú deseabas ser Hokage, pero lo cambiarías todo por estar al lado de Sasuke, no tomes las decisiones que son de Sasuke ¿Le has preguntado qué siente por ti?

\- No siente nada… Sasuke nunca siente nada por nadie.

\- Eso no puedes saberlo Naruto, tienes que luchar, es tu momento.

Miré al cielo y cerré los ojos sintiendo las gotas de la lluvia caer sobre mí, llovía con tanta intensidad que no podía abrir los ojos pero me daba igual… sólo quería que la lluvia se llevase mi dolor.

\- Naruto por favor… vamos dentro, vas a enfermar.

\- Me da igual – le dije – ya todo da igual, no tengo a nadie, la gente me odia, Sasuke se casa ¿Qué más da si enfermo? Nadie se preocuparía.

\- Yo sí – dijo Kakashi – eres mi alumno Naruto y serás el próximo Hokage, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

\- No es cierto, no me mientas, Danzo no me dejará serlo jamás.

\- Vamos Naruto, no puedes rendirte ahora.

\- Me voy a casa, Kakashi, a mi casa – le especifiqué para que no creyera que era a la de Sasuke.

Me lancé hacia el primer tejado, hoy no creo que la gente se fijase en mí para apedrearme ni nada por el estilo, todos se preocupaban únicamente de correr a refugiarse por la intensa lluvia. Llegué a mi casa chorreando y me cambié de ropa enseguida metiéndome dentro del futón. Podía escuchar las gotas caer y es que la casa estaba ya demasiado destrozada, había goteras por todos los lados.

Me desperté por la mañana y lo primero que me vino a la cabeza… es que hoy se casaba el amor de mi vida pero yo aunque estaba invitado, nadie excepto Sasuke deseaban verme por allí. Saqué de debajo de la almohada la fotografía donde estábamos Sasuke y yo y la miré… jamás volveríamos a estar juntos, hoy le perdía y él acabaría olvidándose de mí en cuanto empezase a convivir con Sakura, eso lo sabía, puede que al principio viniera todos los días a tener sexo conmigo… pero sé que al final me abandonaría como hacían todos, mi destino era estar solo y cuanto antes lo superase mejor sería.

Miré por última vez la fotografía y me armé de valor rompiéndola por la mitad separando a Sasuke de mí, aquel beso para mí ya no existiría, aquí se terminaba y mi corazón se rompió igual que aquella foto. La miré ahora separada… nuestras caras eran horribles ahora, aquel beso lo había separado, nuestro primer beso en la academia, aquel beso con el que todo empezó y que ambos odiábamos… ahora lo deseaba más que nunca.

Fui por los tejados hasta la torre del Hokage, allí se iba a celebrar la boda, pero yo subí a mi barandilla habitual y vi todo desde las alturas, porque no iba a entrar. Mucha gente se había reunido allí para ver como se casaba el héroe de Konoha y como las mujeres lloraban por la pérdida del soltero de oro. Kakashi oficiaba la boda como Hokage, Sasuke no quería casarse por iglesia ni quería nada lujoso, sólo una boda civil.

Nadie se percataba de mí aquí a las alturas, pero cuando Sasuke elevó la mirada buscándome, me sonrojé. Era evidente que a él nunca se le escapaba nada, notaba mi chakra y sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Se giró hacia su futura esposa y yo aproveché para irme de aquí, no quería estar aquí más tiempo sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir, cuando Sasuke volvió a girarse para mirarme, yo ya me había largado.

Me senté en el muelle y esperé, no tenía nada que hacer y supongo que Sasuke hoy no vendría, tenía su preciada noche de bodas con Sakura. Al que no me esperé ver fue a Danzo justo detrás de mí y me limpié las lágrimas evitando que me viera llorar, nadie vería mi sufrimiento nunca más.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? – me preguntó.

\- Descansar – le dije sonriendo.

\- ¿No has ido a la boda de tu amigo? – me preguntó.

\- No – le dije – me aburren un poco esas ceremonias, agradezco no ser el Hokage en estos momentos para poder venir a descansar aquí en lugar de estar trabajando.

\- Hijo… ser Hokage no es un juego.

\- Lo sé mejor que nadie, pero no voy a rendirme por más trabas que me pongas, fui yo quien luchó en esa guerra, no usted, nadie se merece el puesto tanto como yo, lo he ganado con sudor, sangre y lágrimas, nadie protegería tanto como yo a los habitantes de esta Villa, los quiero a todos, no me interesa el poder, sólo saber que la Villa sigue adelante.

\- Eres un crío interesante, pero lo siento Naruto, el puesto es mío, no puedes venir a intentar usurparlo.

\- No lo estoy usurpando, estoy tomando lo que es mío y no me rendiré, si querías pelear por el cargo… lo haré. Voy a ser Hokage – le amenacé levantándome para irme.

\- Jamás serás Hokage Naruto, por encima de mi cadáver – me gritó Danzo, pero yo pasé y seguí caminando.

Llegué por la noche a casa y me metí en el futón tapándome entero. Metí la mano bajo la almohada y ahí estaba aún la fotografía de Sasuke y mía besándonos, rota como la había dejado esta mañana. Saqué la fotografía y la miré… no pude evitar llorar y me sentí estúpido, ahora mismo Sasuke ya estaría casado y estaría teniendo sexo en su gran noche de boda con Sakura.

Me dormí relativamente pronto guardando la fotografía bajo la almohada de nuevo y me desperté porque alguien llamaba a la puerta insistentemente a las cuatro de la madrugada. Me levanté medio dormido aún con el pijama y abrí la puerta encontrándome a Sasuke y aquello me sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le pregunté extrañado.

\- Déjame entrar anda, antes de que me vean – me dijo apartándome de la puerta y entrando, yo cerré tras de mí.

\- Deberías estar con Sakura, es tu noche de bodas.

\- Está dormida o la he dejado dormida… no puedo acostarme con ella, no me excita nada, ni un poquito.

\- Lo solucionarás Sasuke.

\- No lo entiendes Naruto… me excitas tú – me dijo – te prometí que me casaría con ella y lo he hecho, he cumplido mi promesa, ahora cumple tú la tuya… sé mío Naruto.

\- Sasuke… estás casado y es tu noche de bodas, no me parece que sea el mejor momento para esto.

\- Es el momento perfecto Naruto, estoy que me muero por tener sexo.

\- Tienes esposa ahora Sasuke… puedes tener sexo cuántas veces quieras.

\- Es como una maldita muñeca, se queda quieta y quiere que yo haga todo el trabajo – me dijo y sonreí sin poder evitarlo – te prefiero a ti, nuestros juegos son más emocionantes que tumbarse y dejarse hacer. Me lo prometiste.

\- ¿No puede ser mañana, Sasuke? Es tu noche de bodas.

\- No, no puede ser mañana, he venido y quiero sexo ahora. Me lo debes, lo prometiste, harías lo que quisiera sin rechistar.

\- Está bien – le dije al final algo cabizbajo, sólo podía esperar o que Sakura no se enterase de esto o que no me matase si alguna vez se enteraba de lo que hacía con su ahora… esposo - ¿Qué juego has planeado esta vez Sasuke?

\- Esta vez serás tú Naruto quien planee el juego. No me has dado mi regalo de compromiso.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí a parte del sexo?

\- Quiero que me hagas lo que harías en tu noche de bodas. Algo tendrías planeado.

\- Nunca he pensado en casarme Sasuke, sólo tengo ojos para ser Hokage.

\- Pues invéntate algo, porque quiero mi regalo.

\- Está bien.

No podía dejar de mirar en su dedo el anillo de compromiso, realmente lo había hecho… se había casado porque yo se lo pedí, había cumplido su promesa. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué había hecho? Yo le había empujado a Sakura, lo había perdido y no podía dejar de mirar ese anillo en su dedo.

\- Vamos Naruto – me dijo – sigo esperando

\- ¿Puedes quitarte ese anillo? Por favor – le pedí

\- Si, claro – me dijo quitándolo y guardándoselo en el bolsillo - ¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿No te da morbo hacerlo con un hombre casado? – preguntó con cierta ironía.

\- Para nada – le dije muy claro y con seriedad – no creí que llegaría a hacer esto jamás Sasuke… yo no quiero hacerlo con hombres casados.

\- Pero lo prometiste.

\- Lo sé y cumpliré mi palabra como tu cumpliste la tuya Sasuke, pero no quiero ver ese anillo y que me recuerde el daño que estoy haciendo con esto.

\- No amo a Sakura y lo sabes.

\- Pero te has casado con ella y le debes respeto.

\- Sólo te respeto a ti Naruto – me dijo muy claro y me sonrojé – no voy a tener relaciones con ella, sólo quiero tenerlas contigo, me casé porque te lo prometí, no me pidas que cumpla con mis deberes porque no estaba en el trato, si no te has dado cuenta Naruto… hago todo por ti y me da igual si Sakura se enfada conmigo o no, no voy a tocarla, sé que habló contigo para convencerte de que vinieras a hablar conmigo y convencerme a mí de que me casase, no soy imbécil Naruto, ya tiene Sakura lo que pidió, pero no ha pedido tenerme y no lo tendrá.

\- Siéntate – le dije de forma decidida empujándole en el pecho contra una de las sillas y él se sorprendió.

La habitación seguía a oscuras y era mejor así, no quería que nadie pudiera pillarnos. Fuera seguía lloviendo, hasta Sasuke tenía su cabello completamente mojado de haber venido corriendo. Decidí para aliviar un poco mi cargo de conciencia de la locura que estaba a punto de cometer, pensar que era yo quien me había casado con Sasuke, pensar que era nuestra luna de miel aunque sabía que todo esto estaba muy mal, estabamos engañando a Sakura, los dos lo estábamos haciendo, pero una parte de mí no se sentía mal y eso me preocupaba. Ella me había traicionado a mí como amiga, me tenía miedo, sólo me hablaba para pedirme cosas y nunca se molestó en intentar ayudarme, sólo tenía ojos para Sasuke, le dio igual romper mi corazón en pedazos de niño cuando decía quererla… creo que esa parte egoísta mía… deseaba hacer esto con Sasuke, ella me había fallado antes y yo le fallaba ahora de la peor de las formas, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar sentir todo esto por Sasuke.

\- ¿Naruto? – escuché que Sasuke me preguntaba y salí de mi letargo sonriendo.

Si quería ver lo que habría tenido en una noche de bodas si se hubiera casado de verdad conmigo, lo iba a ver, no sabía Sasuke lo que se había perdido conmigo pero se lo iba a demostrar, él no era el único dominante aquí, ni el único que sabía excitar o jugar… a eso también podía jugar yo y hoy… sería él quien tendría que participar en mi juego, iba a conseguir lo que Sasuke nunca me dio voluntariamente… iba a conseguir que se muriera por besarme, hoy Sasuke sufriría las ganas de lo que era desear un beso, porque llevaba días deseando sus besos pero él jamás quiso dármelos… sólo sexo, hoy iba a sufrir en sus carnes lo que yo había sufrido deseando aquellos labios.

\- Siéntate y cállate – le ordené empujándole de nuevo con suavidad el pecho hasta que su espalda tocó el respaldo y él sonrió.

Caminé hasta que Sasuke me tuvo a la vista y le di la espalda desabrochándome con mucha delicadeza y lentitud el primer botón del pijama a la vez que me giraba hacia él y creo que entendió perfectamente lo que iba a hacer por la sonrisilla que puso.

Moví suavemente las caderas moviéndome lo más seductor que pude mientras me acercaba a él desabrochando botón a botón. Pasé sus piernas bajo de mí quedándome encima mientras me acercaba a su rostro y él colocaba las manos en mi trasero apretándolo con fuerza.

\- Me gustan los Strip tease Naruto – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Lo sé – le dije – pero esto no acaba aquí Sasuke.

Le hice el Streep Tease entero moviéndome a su alrededor, quitándome la ropa y ayudándole a él a quitarse la suya, porque iba a dejarlo completamente desnudo. Sasuke gemía cada vez que pasaba mis manos por sus fuertes músculos, por sus brazos y su espalda quitándole aquella camisa, por sus piernas para quitarle el pantalón…

Me senté encima de él una vez estábamos ambos desnudos y rocé mi miembro con el suyo excitándole, sin evitar gemir para excitarle con mis sonidos y harto de no manejar un Uchiha la situación, cogió mi cabello obligándome a mirarle. Sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos y deseaba que me besase, no podía hacerse una idea este maldito Uchiha de cuánto le deseaba pero no se lo pondría nada fácil.

Sentía la respiración de Sasuke chocar en mi mejilla y agradecía la oscuridad que reinaba para que no pudiera ver lo sonrojado que estaba por el bailecito que me había montado frente a él junto a este momento en el que me encontraba tan cerca de sus labios. Deseaba besarle… él también lo deseaba, podía sentirlo, sus labios rozaban los míos y nos habíamos quedado prácticamente inmóviles. Sasuke me sostenía aún sentado en sus piernas evitando que me apartase o me cayese, le amaba…

Sus labios fueron a juntarse a los míos cuando yo me aparté con una sonrisilla y él sonrió también dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Crees que querría besar a un Teme como tú? – le pregunté recordando la primera vez en el encuentro en su cueva… él había dicho exactamente eso cuando traté de besarle.

\- ¿Quién querría besar a un Dobe como tú? – me preguntó sonriendo y me sorprendí de sus palabras.

Se abalanzó sobre mí levantándose conmigo en brazos y me tiró en el futón agarrando mis labios entre los suyos con desesperación. Aquello jamás me lo habría imaginado, Sasuke-Teme besándome con pasión mientras sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de mi piel con impaciencia. Sus besos los había deseado desde hacía tanto tiempo y al sentirlos… entendía el motivo, eran cálidos, pasionales, fogosos, tal y como era Sasuke Uchiha, el último descendiente del clan Uchiha, el Ninja más fuerte de Konoha, el dominador del fuego y el rayo. No sentía en estos momentos que fuera un objeto en sus manos, con sus besos… incluso llegué a pensar que quizá… y sólo quizá… podía gustarle un poco, que podía sentir algo por mí, supongo que sería un espejismo mío, sólo algo que deseaba demasiado ver.

Sasuke se separó de mi sorprendido de cómo se había abalanzado sobre mis labios, no podía negarme que deseaba hacerlo tanto como había deseado sentir sus labios de nuevo. Aún estaba aquí bajo su cuerpo, él sosteniéndose con sus brazos sobre mí y me había quedado paralizado, rojo como un tomate y mirándole fijamente a los ojos sin poder mover ni siquiera un dedo, estaba demasiado sorprendido por el beso, demasiado orgulloso de haber logrado despertar algo en Sasuke, de haber logrado lo que me propuse… me sentía feliz de haber conseguido un beso del frío Sasuke Uchiha.

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté - ¿Por qué besar a un Dobe como yo?

\- ¿Por qué besar a un Teme como yo Naruto? – me preguntó sonriendo – sabes tan bien como yo que llevaba tiempo conteniéndome, pero no puedo más, necesitaba volver a probar tus labios y no sabía cómo hacerlo después de tanto tiempo.

\- Vuelve a hacerlo Sasuke, por favor – le pedí y él sonrió

Sasuke volvió a besarme, esta vez con más calma y es que creo… que el primer beso había sido tanto tiempo pospuesto que lo habíamos cogido con demasiadas ganas, ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a saborearlo o disfrutarlo, sólo estábamos sorprendidos de habernos dejado llevar por él. Llevé mis manos a su cabello, a sus mejillas acariciándolas mientras seguía besándome, no sentía ya a un Sasuke salvaje… no sentía que esto fuera sexo… y cuando Sasuke metió sus dedos con cuidado dentro de mí, supe a ciencia cierta que esto es lo que llamaban hacer el amor y no sólo… sexo como habíamos tenido hasta ahora. ¿Era mi imaginación que deseaba ver amor en Sasuke donde sólo había sexo? Era posible pero quería disfrutar de este momento, porque sabía… que él iba poco a poco a ir desapareciendo de mi vida, en cuanto empezase a convivir con Sakura se acostumbraría a su nueva vida y me olvidaría, yo me quedaría solo en la oscuridad y el silencio de mi arruinada vida.

Se hundió en mí con calma y se permitió gemir, creo que por el simple hecho de que yo antes no me había callado, le había dejado escucharme y ahora él tenía la suficiente confianza conmigo como para dejarse llevar también. Amaba a Sasuke Uchiha y seguía pensando que si nos hubiéramos casado él y yo… ésta habría sido mi noche de bodas perfecta. Gemí y jadeé sin aguantarme, le regalé todo lo que tenía a Sasuke Uchiha, por primera vez en mi vida… me sentí querido y deseado tanto… que cuando fue a salir de mi le dije que no lo hiciera, le permití correrse en mi interior, quería que él tuviera todo de mí, todas mis primeras veces y él aunque sorprendido, se corrió enseguida sin dejar que ni una gota de su ser saliera de mí.

\- ¿Estás bien Dobe? – me preguntó preocupado.

\- Sí – le dije con la voz entrecortada.

\- Esta casa es muy fría – me dijo tapándome con el futón – vente a mi casa.

\- No puedo Sasuke – le dije – te has casado… lo más normal es que vivas con tu esposa, yo no quiero molestar.

\- Sakura también es tu amiga… o eso decías tú.

\- Sólo es mi amiga cuando le interesa pedirme algo – dije susurrando.

\- ¿Has dicho algo Naruto?

\- No… nada, sólo que sí… es una gran amiga – le mentí – pero es vuestra relación y yo no debería estar en medio. Además… ahora no podría mirar a Sakura a la cara después de lo que había hecho con su esposo.

\- Naruto – me llamó y me giró la cara hacia él para que le mirase a los ojos – ha sido la mejor noche de bodas que pude imaginarme y me la has dado tú, no me arrepiento de nada y no quiero que tú lo hagas.

\- Vuelve con Sakura Sasuke – le dije – antes de que se entere alguien de todo esto.

\- Vale… nos vemos mañana Naruto.

\- Claro.

Tras aquella noche… no volví a ver a Sasuke en más de dos semanas, no quise tampoco acercarme por su casa porque sabía que estaba haciéndose con su nueva vida de casado. Aquel día cuando volví a casa… saqué la fotografía rota de Sasuke y mía y la tiré a la papelera antes de vestirme con el uniforme Ninja… tenía una misión. Abrí el armario y por primera vez me vestí con la ropa que una vez fue de mi padre, porque por fin había conseguido recuperarla, por fin me la habían devuelto tras enterarme de que el mismísimo Minato Namikaze era mi padre, no les quedó más remedio que devolverme mi herencia y yo… sería Hokage como lo fue mi padre. Hoy sería mi primera misión en mucho tiempo… me iba con mis alumnos, aún no podía imaginarme a mí como profesor, pero así era, me marchaba de Konoha a nuestra primera misión fuera, quizá es lo que necesitaba para olvidarme definitivamente de Sasuke Uchiha.

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

¡_Casado con Sakura_! Menuda locura y menudo dolor de cabeza, Sakura me tenía harto, con Naruto todo era fácil, con ella… era una verdadera pesadilla. Tal y como le dije a Naruto, me rehusé a tocarla, no quería saber nada de ella y es que desde hacía un tiempo, me había dado cuenta de lo más importante, amaba a Naruto, amaba al Dobe. Esta maldita norma de no poder estar con alguien de mi mismo sexo me mataba, pero nadie sospechaba de mí al estar casado.

Quería salir y ver a Naruto, pero Shikamaru un día que vino a comer a casa para felicitarnos por el compromiso… hizo que Temari se fuera a distraer a "mi mujer" para poder hablar conmigo y desde luego, no me gustó nada las noticias que traía. Danzo había mandado seguir a Naruto, lo estaba vigilando y todo porque Naruto había dicho que no se iba a rendir en su camino de llegar a Hokage, eso no me gustaba, porque Danzo era capaz de cualquier cosa. Ahora tenía un grave problema, no podía ir a ver a Naruto, nos pillarían y no tenía forma de avisarle, lo tenían vigilado, no podríamos contarle lo que estaba pasando y tenía que encontrar una forma de llegar a él y hacérselo saber pero… ¿Cómo?

Temari y Shikamaru ya habían hecho bastante viniendo a avisarme a mí, también se podían meter en un buen problema y por lo que podía ver, se fiaban bastante poco de mi mujer, porque no quisieron contármelo con ella delante. Quería ayudar a Naruto porque no era justo que le impidiesen su sueño, él era el que más había hecho por esta villa, tenía derecho a ser el Hokage y lo iba a conseguir como que yo me llamaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Por las noches Sakura siempre trataba de tener sexo conmigo pero yo me negaba alegando cansancio y al final… se disgustaba y se daba la vuelta enfadada dejándome dormir o más bien… dejándome perderme en mis pensamientos con Naruto, ¡_Qué ciego estuve para no ver que él era con quien deseaba estar_! Con él todo era fácil y podía ser yo mismo, jugábamos a todo en el sexo, discutíamos mucho sí… pero también nos divertíamos, quería a ese dobe hiperactivo y no podía olvidar nuestra última vez… hasta me dejó correrme dentro de él, me dejó besarle, no podía apartar su Strip tease de mi cabeza.

Hoy no fue un día distinto, cuando abrí los ojos esa mañana, Sakura se giró abrazándome y yo me moví un poco intentando apartarme. Pareció sentarle mal que lo hiciera pero es que no me gustaban las chicas, me parecían molestas y al que de verdad amaba era a Naruto, a ese rubio hiperactivo y cabezota, a ese chico risueño que tenía un demonio en su interior y aunque la gente le odiase… él siempre sacaba esa maldita sonrisa para no preocupar a nadie, siempre haciéndose el fuerte.

\- ¿Tanto asco te doy Sasuke? – preguntó Sakura enfadada levantándose de la cama buscando un batín.

\- No es asco Sakura – le dije serio – no te amo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te casaste conmigo? – me gritó.

\- Porque Naruto me lo pidió. Lo sabías demasiado bien Sakura, tú misma le pediste que me convenciera, sabías que no te amaba pero estabas más empeñada en casarte conmigo que en ver la realidad… le hiciste daño a Naruto, siempre se lo has hecho. Sabías cuánto te amaba Naruto pero tú jamás te fijaste en él, ni una sola vez fuiste amable.

\- Oh por favor Sasuke… mira bien a Naruto, siempre ha sido un chico odioso sin padres.

\- Yo tampoco tenía padres – le grité enfadado – no era odioso, era un chico que buscaba tu aprobación, nuestra aprobación, que siempre luchaba por ser reconocido, que tenía un sueño muy claro.

\- ¿Por qué le defiendes tanto? Sólo es un maldito monstruo

\- El único monstruo aquí eres tú que no ha sabido reconocer el potencial de Naruto. Él lo ha dado todo por ti, hasta te ayudó para casarme contigo, no sabes lo que se ha jugado por ti.

\- Venga ya, todos sabemos que se te cae la baba con Naruto, es el único capaz de convencerte de hacer lo que no quieres hacer.

\- Naruto da muchas cosas a cambio de convencerme, cosas que nadie se atrevería.

\- ¿Qué te da?

\- Sexo Sakura, me da sexo – le dije

\- ¿Qué? Eso está prohibido y lo sabes. ¿Por qué narices te casas conmigo si no me amas? ¿Estabas con él en nuestra noche de bodas? ¿Por qué le tocas a él y no a mí? – preguntó gritando como una loca.

\- Porque le amo – le grité – amo a Naruto, quiero estar con él, pero él jamás me querría, me casé contigo sólo porque le importaba a él, porque siempre cumplo mi palabra, quería estar con Naruto y si para estar con él tenía que casarme contigo pues estaba bien, siempre que Naruto fuera mío. Todo lo hago por él, no te creas importante en mi vida, no lo eres, no me importas nada. Por cierto… quiero el divorcio – le dije levantándome – este matrimonio no va a ningún lado.

\- Esto no va a quedar así Sasuke… voy a contarle todo a Danzo, voy a contarle como te revolcabas con Naruto, haré que lo maten de una maldita vez a ese monstruo.

\- No lo harás – le dije encendiendo el sharingan y Sakura retrocedió – no te atrevas a amenazar a Naruto, porque por ahí no paso, no consiento que nadie le amenace.

\- No te atrevas Sasuke – me dijo Sakura – no puedes estar con Naruto, él no te ama, me ama a mí, además… no podríais estar juntos, Danzo no lo permitiría.

Yo no tuve miramiento alguno, no podía aguantar que se metieran con Naruto, jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño. Empotré a Sakura contra la pared y cogí su rostro obligándole a mirarme y la metí en una ilusión del Sharingan. Me tenían hartos todos los de esta villa presionando y atemorizando a Naruto, todos odiándole, pues ahora Naruto tenía a alguien de su lado, mientras yo estuviera aquí le defendería.

Sakura cayó frente a mí deslizando su espalda por la pared atemorizada y me agaché a su lado obligándola aún a mirarme mientras desactivaba el sharingan frente a ella.

\- Si vuelves a amenazar a Naruto, no seré tan bondadoso… no te atrevas a meterte con él ¿Me has entendido Sakura? Que no pueda matar a Naruto no quiere decir que todos aquí en la villa me importen. Meterse con el Dobe es meterse conmigo, espero que haya quedado claro o volveré. Voy a ir a pedir el divorcio ahora mismo, no me esperes a dormir, me iré a mi casa.

Salí de la casa de Sakura y es que estábamos viviendo allí. Me marché hacia la torre del Hokage para poder anular esta farsa de matrimonio y cuando llegué, me crucé con Temari que salía de una reunión diplomática.

\- Temari – la llamé.

\- Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vengo a anular esta farsa con Sakura.

\- Has tardado lo tuyo.

\- Lo sé. Oye… - le dije susurrando y apartándola un poco de la vista de los demás - ¿Dónde está Naruto? ¿Qué sabes de él? Hace semanas que no he podido verle.

\- Naruto no está aquí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?

\- No lo sé, quizá en la academia entrenando con sus alumnos.

\- Vale… le esperaré en su casa entonces. ¿El Dobe tiene alumnos? – pregunté de golpe al captar la información – no esperé jamás que pudieran aprender algo de un cabeza hueca como él. – Temari sonrió.

\- Sasuke… - me llamó esta vez seria y cogió mi brazo metiéndome en una de las salas contiguas cerrando la puerta tras de ella – sé que estás preocupado por Naruto y yo también, él hizo mucho por mi hermano y yo haría por él lo que fuera. Tienes que defenderle Sasuke, Danzo está detrás de todo, quiere apoderarse del cargo de Hokage, quiere matar a Naruto, su primera idea de alejarle del cargo creando miedo en la población ha fallado, le escuché hablarlo con un miembro de Raiz, están buscando a Naruto Sasuke, va a matarle.

\- Danzo despertó al Kyuubi adrede, ¿Verdad? – pregunté.

\- Sí, no sé que le dio a Naruto, no tengo ni idea… pero era su plan desde el principio, quería alejarlo del cargo de Hokage para poder apoderarse él de la Villa. Sasuke… ve a por Naruto por favor… protégele, no quiero que le pase nada.

\- Tengo que encontrar a Naruto – le dije a Temari.

Salí del cuarto con rapidez, arreglé lo de mi divorcio y salí todo lo rápido que pude saltando de tejado en tejado hacia la academia. Pregunté a los profesores, sobre todo a Iruka porque era el que siempre andaba con Naruto, se llevaban muy bien pero sólo pudo decirme que se había llevado a sus alumnos hacía horas y no le habían informado nada sobre dónde iban o qué iban a hacer.

Fui entonces a los lugares típicos de entrenamiento y pasé por todos los malditos lugares donde siempre mandaban a los alumnos recién salidos de la academia, registré toda la villa y no le encontré. Tenía que dar con él antes que Danzo, tenía que contarle que él no se había descontrolado, era Danzo quien le había dado algo para provocarlo de esa forma. Me dirigí entonces a su casa y estaba como siempre, destrozada por los aldeanos, llena de pintadas y sin ventanas, ni siquiera tuve problemas con la puerta, estaba abierta, como siempre, ya ni cerradura tenía. Entré por la casa, estaba vacía y seguía tal y como hacía semanas. No había vuelto a venir desde aquella noche pero todo parecía haberse quedado paralizado en el tiempo, nada había cambiado. Pasé por la cocina hacia el salón y me tropecé con el cubo de la basura. Me quejé por el golpe pero miré en el interior al ver mi rostro. Cogí lo que parecía una fotografía mía y de Naruto, estaba rota, el corte nos separaba. No pude apartar mi vista del trozo donde salía Naruto ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho estas semanas para que rompiera nuestra fotografía? Apreté el puño y estuve a punto de llorar, pero me contuve.

Escuché unos pasos tras de mí y entonces Kakashi me sorprendió a mi espalda, pero yo no me inmuté, seguí acuclillado en el suelo mirando la fotografía.

\- Te quería – me dijo Kakashi – me lo confesó hace un par de años, Naruto te amaba pero no creyó jamás que tú pudieras sentir algo por él.

\- Ahora lo sé – le dije

Recordaba la primera vez que vino a buscarme a esa cueva… cómo había tratado de besarme cuando le estuve provocando y yo me alejé causándole daño, cómo se alejó de mí con tristeza al llegar a Konoha, como nombraba a Sakura… de esa forma en la que parecía que le hiciera daño, como si tuviera celos, recordaba cómo me había pedido que me quitase el anillo de casado, cómo se había esforzado pensando que se podría haber casado conmigo y todo tenía sentido, yo no me había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, se lo había callado para dejarme ser feliz a mí y darme lo que siempre quise, una familia, pero ahora mismo… me daban igual los hijos, me daba igual todo, quería a Naruto y lo quería a mi lado.

\- ¿Dónde está? – le pregunté a Kakashi.

\- Se ha marchado. Sus alumnos tenían su primera misión fuera de la aldea.

\- Voy a ir a por él.

\- No puedes salir de la Villa sin una orden expresa – me dijo.

\- Me importa muy poco las ordenes expresas – le dije – Danzo está tras Naruto, quiere matarle y tiene la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de él ahora que está fuera, sabes perfectamente que Naruto protegerá a sus alumnos, pueden decir que fue un Ninja de otra villa quien le mató y Danzo se quedará intacto, no voy a permitir que le hagan daño, así que me largo ahora mismo a buscarle.

\- Voy a ponerte un equipo Sasuke y vais a ir a por Naruto.

\- Pues date prisa porque salgo ya.

Me marché a casa a coger lo necesario para ir a buscar a Naruto. Él me había buscado durante años y ahora entendía por lo que pasó, el estrés de no poder recuperarle, la preocupación de que le ocurriera algo… empezaba a entender todo lo que vivió con mi marcha, todo lo que sufrió tras enterarse de que estaba enamorado de mí y yo le rechazaba una y otra vez diciéndole que no regresaría, ahora era yo quien tenía que ir a por él, quien no dejaría que le ocurriera nada.

Llegué a las puertas de salida de la villa y tuve que esperar al menos diez minutos hasta que llegó el equipo que Kakashi me había asignado, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba y Neji, todos grandes rastreadores y estrategas. Salimos enseguida, yo ni siquiera le di tiempo a Kakashi de decir unas palabras, estaba demasiado preocupado por Naruto, estaba en peligro, los ninjas que Danzo hubiera mandado a por él me sacaban ventaja seguro.

\- Ey Sasuke – me llamó Shikamaru por detrás de mí – cálmate, vamos a encontrarle.

\- Está en peligro y vais muy lentos.

\- Vamos todo lo rápido que podemos imbécil – me gritó Kiba que aún estaba enfadado conmigo, algo que entendía.

\- Adelántate – me dijo Temari de golpe.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Shikamaru.

\- Nosotros no le alcanzaremos a este ritmo, le hemos indicado el camino que ha seguido Naruto, no le hacen falta ya rastreadores, hemos cumplido con lo que nos pidieron… le hemos traído en la dirección que tomó Naruto, desde aquí él mismo podrá sentir el chakra de Naruto, que se adelante, él es el más rápido de Konoha. Nosotros llegaremos en cuanto podamos a ayudarte.

\- Está bien – le dije sin quedarme más tiempo a escuchar las quejas de los demás.

Cogí más velocidad y salí del rango de visión de todo el equipo. Temari tenía razón, desde aquí ya podía sentir el chakra de Naruto a la lejanía, lo tenía, sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más, ya estaba en camino. Cuando llegué hasta él, ya no había mucho que hacer, podía ver unos ninjas en el suelo llenos de sangre y los alumnos de Naruto se habían escondido malheridos tras unos árboles esperando a que Naruto se le pasara la transformación y le veía sufrir… podía verle sufrir tratando de controlarse, pero no podía.

Me fijé en Danzo que estaba a su lado y jamás esperé que fuera tan imbécil como para venir él mismo en persona a acabar con Naruto. Lanzó su ataque hacia él y bajé con rapidez lanzándome sobre Naruto y activando el Susanoo para protegernos del ataque de Danzo. Abracé a Naruto, ardía, me estaba quemando y aún así me negué a soltarle mientras Danzo nos miraba atónito.

\- Suéltale Uchiha, es un peligro para todos, el demonio debe morir.

\- No pienso dejar que lo mates – le dije – sé que eres tú el que lo está descontrolando, querías que le tuvieran miedo para que no le dieran el puesto de Hokage, pero tú no llegarás a ese puesto jamás, no lo permitiré, ese puesto le pertenece al Dobe.

\- M-Mátame – escuché a Naruto.

\- No – le dije – me niego a hacerlo.

\- Hazlo maldito Uchiha – me gritó desesperado cogiendo mi chaleco con fuerza – hazlo de una maldita vez, eres el único que puede hacerlo.

\- No lo haré.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? – me dijo aún luchando contra su transformación.

\- Porque te amo – le grité – no voy a perderte ¿Me oyes? No pienso perderte aquí, así que lucha contra él y vence, sé que puedes controlarlo, eres más fuerte de lo que te crees.

\- Esa confesión será vuestra pena de muerte al llegar – me amenazó Danzo y yo harto de él no aguanté más.

Activé el Amaterasu tratando de darle, pero conseguía esquivar mis llamas así que pensé en algo más que pudiera utilizar y acabé recordando a mi hermano… ¿Qué mejor tortura que hacer que Danzo reviviera este momento día tras día? Esta técnica sería su prisión, su cárcel, maldito a revivir este momento por el resto de su despreciable vida, Izanami le condenaría a eso. Supongo que algo aprendí de mi hermano al final… su jutsu definitivo, ni siquiera Danzo era capaz de bloquear esto, ni con todos sus sharingan robados podía hacer frente a un verdadero portador del sharingan, yo era el último Uchiha y me vengaría por todo lo sucedido a mi clan en este momento.

Desaparecí de la vista de Danzo con mi velocidad y activé Izanami creando las ilusiones que él vería a partir de este momento y lo atrapé en la técnica bloqueándole en ese mismo lugar. De aquí no volvería a salir. Naruto seguía tratando de controlar al demonio y aproveché para revisar las ropas de Danzo hasta que encontré lo que le había inyectado a Naruto para descontrolarlo, todo era obra de este hombre, pero Konoha sabría la verdad, no permitiría que Naruto perdiera su sueño por la codicia de un hombre.

Los alumnos de Naruto seguían escondidos pero uno de ellos me pidió que le ayudase cuando me vio coger entre las manos el frasco con lo que Danzo le había dado. No sé si podía ayudar en este momento al Dobe pero tenía que intentar algo, quizá si me ponía yo en medio no quisiera hacerme daño y luchase con mayor fortaleza.

\- Aléjate – me dijo cuando vio que me acercaba a él, pero yo seguí caminando hacia él hasta que me arrodillé frente a él.

\- No voy a alejarme nunca más de ti Naruto. Te amo.

\- Mientes – me dijo – nadie me quiere a mí.

\- Escúchame bien… tus padres te adoraban se sacrificaron por ti, creían que eras capaz de controlar a este demonio y yo también lo creo, hiciste que me enamorase de ti y aún lo comprendo, no sé que me diste para hacerme esto pero no voy a abandonarte, te amo Naruto y quiero estar contigo, tú no vas a estar solo nunca más ¿Me has entendido bien?

\- ¿Por qué eres tan cabezón Teme? – me preguntó susurrando.

\- Soy un Uchiha, tengo que serlo – le medio sonreí acercándome hasta que uní mis labios con los suyos.

Sentía el extremo calor que desprendía, podía ver sus heridas causadas por el Kyuubi pero me daba igual, sólo necesitaba hacer que se calmase, que controlase de nuevo al demonio y activé mis ojos ahora que estaba concentrado en mi beso para entrar en su mente, para poder llegar hasta el Kyuubi que gritaba y amenazaba para que Naruto le dejase salir, pero yo agarré su mano antes de que Naruto quitase ese sello de la gran puerta que lo retenía.

\- S-Sasuke – pronunció sin creerse que había entrado a su mente con él y sonreí.

\- No vamos a quitarlo Naruto – le dije apartando su mano del sello – vamos… vuelve conmigo.

Le tendí la mano y aunque dudó unos segundos si cogerla o no y miró hacia un cabreado Kyuubi que nos insultaba y nos pedía que le abriéramos, acabó cogiendo mi mano. Salí de la ilusión comprobando como Naruto volvía a ser él mismo lentamente aunque aún respiraba entrecortadamente. Me dolían los ojos y me llevé la mano a ellos sintiendo un líquido caer, era sangre, lo sabía muy bien. Sentí una mano agarrar mi bandana con el emblema de Konoha y bajarlo cubriéndome los ojos, podía sentir el chakra de Naruto.

\- Tienes que cuidarte esos ojos, Teme – me dijo con una mueca de sonrisa que podía escuchar.

\- Lo sé Dobe. Te prometí que no dejaría que hicieras daño a nadie, aunque me quedase ciego.

\- No te vas a quedar ciego Sasuke, yo no lo permitiré.

\- Te amo Naru – le dije llamándole por el diminutivo y él se sorprendió.

\- Yo también te quiero Sasuke.

\- Lo sé.

Le acerqué hacia mí besándole de nuevo y podía escuchar los gritos de los demás animándonos a que nos besásemos más. Sentí los labios de Naruto curvarse en una sonrisa y no pude evitar sonreír también sintiendo los chakras de mis compañeros y de los alumnos de Naruto que nos gritaban que siguiéramos besándonos. ¡_Menuda panda de exagerados_!

\- ¿Puedes caminar, Dobe? – le pregunté.

\- Claro que sí ¿Con quién crees que hablas Teme? Yo no soy como tu mujercita que necesita que la rescaten a todo momento.

\- No digas eso – le dije – me he divorciado… o estoy con los papeleos. Ya te he dicho que quiero estar contigo. Me casé con ella sólo porque tú lo pediste imbécil – le dije – no tenías que pedirme esas cosas.

\- Si te hubiera dicho que te casases conmigo no lo habrías hecho.

\- Lo haré – le dije y él se sorprendió – pero quiero que me lo pidas formalmente o mejor… ya te lo pido yo a ti, soy más hombre.

\- Serás desgraciado, yo soy igual o más hombre que tú Uchiha bastardo – yo sonreí.

\- Puedes pedírmelo si quieres Naru – le comenté al final – siempre y cuando vuelvas a hacerme ese Strip Tease.

\- Tienes mucho morro, ya bailé para ti, ahora te toca a ti hacerlo para mí.

\- De eso nada, tú te mueves mucho mejor, tu baile es más sexy – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió besándome.

Volvimos a la villa y me tocó a mí dar parte de lo que había ocurrido, menos mal que el equipo que me había acompañado también había visto lo que había ocurrido y dio parte de todo. Al final… todo se arregló, hasta los ciudadanos ahora bajaban la cabeza avergonzados por el trato hacia Naruto y es que él había sido el auténtico héroe de la quinta guerra Ninja, él era quien salvó a Konoha y a la villa de la devastación.

Había pasado ya casi un año de todo aquello y estaba liderando mi propio equipo ANBU al servicio del Hokage. En estos momentos me dirigía hacia su oficina para darle los papeles de la última misión que había hecho mi equipo. Toqué a la puerta y entré encontrándome a Kakashi entre un montón de papeles discutiendo mientras Naruto trataba de argumentar sus acciones, yo sonreí y es que Naruto era un caso perdido, hacía las cosas a su forma.

\- Arréglate tú con él – me gritó Kakashi de golpe saliendo del despacho mientras yo me quedaba a solas con Naruto.

\- Ey Hokage – le dije cerrando las persianas y él me miró.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido la misión Teme? – me preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- Perfecta, pero aún no he terminado, voy a darte un informe bien completo, creo que nos llevará un par de horas revisar todo esto – le dije tirando el informe al suelo y cogiendo a Naruto subiéndolo encima de su mesa.

\- Ni se te ocurra Sasuke, aquí no… podría vernos alguien.

\- Me da igual, he estado tres días fuera y te echaba de menos, además… quitaste esa estúpida norma de Danzo, todos saben que estoy con el Hokage – le dije besándole mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón y él reía.

No podía dejar de besarle, desde que me había separado de Sakura había rehecho toda mi vida con Naruto, con el hombre con quien siempre quise estar. Sé que Sakura a veces nos miraba mal, pero a mí me daba igual, sólo me hacía falta saber que Naruto y yo estábamos bien para ser felices, no necesitaba nada más. Sé que no podíamos tener hijos pero habíamos adoptado, lo único a lo que me resigné… fue a tener a un Uchiha correteando por aquí, tendría que buscar otra forma de volver a tener descendencia pero estaba pensando locuras… como la técnica de Naruto cuando se convertía completamente en mujer… porque si eso servía para que pudiera darme descendencia, deberíamos probarlo, supongo que más adelante cuando consiguiera convencer al Dobe.

Vi a Naruto quitarse la capa de su padre dejándola encima de la silla sin separar sus labios de los míos. Pese al año que ya llevábamos juntos, no podía aburrirme de este chico hiperactivo, me encantaba, cada segundo que pasaba con él le amaba más. Teníamos nuestras discusiones como siempre, seguía llamándole Dobe y él seguía diciendo que era un Teme, pero nos amábamos y eso era lo más importante para nosotros. Supongo que seguía también con mis juegos, quería probar todo con Naruto, salvo que él también había aprendido a jugar a mis juegos ahora.

Sentí como algo se aprisionaba a mi cuello y luego escuché la seductora sonrisa del Dobe en mi oído. Intenté mirarme pero no podía, mis ojos no alcanzaban a ver nada y al tocar con mis manos, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¡Ese idiota se había atrevido a ponerme un collar de perro!

\- ¿Qué haces Naruto?

\- Soy tu dueño y lo sabes Sasuke Teme – me dijo sonriendo – haz caso a tu Hokage.

\- Eres insufrible desde que tomaste el cargo.

\- Pero te gusto – me dijo repitiendo lo que yo solía decirle siempre.

\- Claro que me gustas, me excitas mucho Naruto.

Lo bajé de la mesa de golpe bajándole el pantalón hasta los tobillos de un rápido movimiento y le tumbé el pecho contra la mesa dejando su trasero preparado para mí. Metí mis dedos en su entrada con suavidad y los moví para dilatarle. Me moría por entrar en él, después de estos tres días separados, quería hacerle de todo a Naruto, esta semana no iba a dejarle salir de mi casa… o bueno… de nuestra casa, porque ahora vivíamos los dos juntos en lo que fue la casa de mi familia.

Entré con suavidad mientras se quejaba y es que Naruto no podía estarse calladito y menos conmigo, siempre tenía que intentar llevarme la contraria en todo, pero yo seguí hasta que llegué al fondo de él.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces Teme? – me preguntó enfadado.

\- Tú lo has dicho… soy un perro ¿No? Los perros lo hacemos a cuatro patas, así que quédate quietecito y disfruta – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió.

\- Entonces dame todo lo que tengas Teme - me comentó con una sonrisa.

Me moví dentro de él saliendo y entrando, cogiendo cada vez más velocidad mientras movía el miembro de Naruto en mi mano escuchando sus gemidos. Si había alguien detrás de la puerta o por los pasillos me daba exactamente igual quien nos escuchase, quería que todos supieran que este Dobe era propiedad del Uchiha, nadie más iba a tocarle, era mío como yo me sentía suyo, él había conseguido llegar a mi helado corazón, sólo él había conseguido conquistarme y por él era por quien mi mundo se movía.

Ambos nos fuimos a la vez, Naruto corriendose prácticamente encima de la mesa manchando toda mi mano mientras yo me iba en su interior y es que ya no me ponía ningún impedimento, sabía que le amaba y me dejaba hacerle lo que quisiera igual que yo le dejaba a él hasta ponerme un maldito collar de chucho. Sonreí cayendo sobre su espalda y él sonrió también.

\- Sigues siendo tan salvaje como siempre.

\- Y tú sigues siendo tan seductor como siempre – le dije – esta semana no hagas planes Naruto, porque no voy a permitir que salgas de casa.

\- Oh… eso lo veremos Sasuke Teme – me dijo de forma retadora.

\- Créeme Naruto… no puedes llevarme la contraria.

\- Si puedo, pero si vas a proponer uno de tus tantos juegos… es probable que no quiera salir de casa.

\- Buscaré algún juego Dobe – le comenté divertido – buscaré algo que te tenga muy entretenido estos días, habrá que probar unas cuantas cosas.

Quería probar a tener sexo con él en forma de mujer, quería probar si podía dejarle embarazado con su jutsu, quería probar muchas cosas y es que estaba dispuesto a probar todo lo que se me pasara por la mente con Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Quién me diría a mí, Sasuke Uchiha… que acabaría enamorado de mi Hokage? Sonreí entregándole los papeles mientras nos vestíamos y le comenté que le veía en casa para la segunda ronda cuando salía poniéndome mi máscara de ANBU, tal y como empezamos todo esto, con esa maldita máscara pero ahora… sin tratos de por medio, sólo amor.


	4. Chapter 4: Descendencias

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Me encontraba en mi despacho como todos los días. Odiaba firmar documentos, estar continuamente revisándolos, yo quería salir, hacer misiones como hacía Sasuke y es que él era un ANBU prestigioso en la aldea, todos le hacían caso desde que se convirtió en el líder de su equipo. Dejé de firmar papeles un segundo dejando la pluma en el tintero y miré la fotografía de Sasuke de mi escritorio. Cogí el marco entre mis manos y sonreí, le amaba y este año con él había sido el mejor de mi vida. Lo que más echaba de menos era hacer misiones con Sasuke, desde que era Hokage a mí no me dejaban salir de la Villa a hacer misiones, decían los ANBU que mi protección era lo más importante y es que intentar convencer a Sasuke de que me dejase ir… era misión imposible, él estaba dispuesto a protegerme de todo y de todos.

Era un maldito dominante pero le amaba. Sonreí recordando nuestras noches, recordando nuestros momentos más íntimos y es que adoraba a ese chico, con él era capaz de hacer lo que fuera, pero no me gustaba que no me dejase hacer misiones con él, me moría de ganas de volver a trabajar a su lado.

Llamaron a la puerta y cuando di acceso, entró un ANBU con su máscara dejándome un informe encima de la mesa.

\- Quítate esa máscara Sasuke – le dije sonriendo – reconozco tu forma de moverte desde kilómetros.

\- No esperaba menos del Hokage – me dijo Sasuke quitándose la máscara y sonriendo. - ¿Pensando en mí Dobe? – me preguntó viendo como miraba la fotografía.

\- Siempre pienso en ti Sasuke, pero… me muero por hacer misiones.

\- Sabes que no puedes dobe, estoy a cargo de tu seguridad.

\- Y sé que me protegerías si fuera a pasarme algo, por favor Sasuke… quiero hacer misiones.

\- Tienes una misión muy importante Naruto… proteger la Villa, tú sitio está aquí, deja que mi equipo y yo nos ocupemos de las misiones más peligrosas fuera de la Villa.

\- ¿Cómo llevas la técnica de mi padre?

\- Casi controlada – me dijo Sasuke sonriendo enseñándome un Kunai con el sello – no seré tan rápido como tu padre pero… ya he conseguido superar tu velocidad.

\- Es complicado superar la velocidad del relámpago de Konoha, pero sabía que tú estarías cerca de igualarla, siempre fuiste muy rápido, nadie podía alcanzarte.

\- Fue gracias a Kakashi – me dijo – él me enseñó a coger la máxima velocidad posible para el Chidori. Debería agradecérselo a él.

Sé que mi padre enseñaba a sus alumnos y a los ANBU a utilizar su técnica para poder proteger mejor la Villa y yo había conseguido su Kunai en la cuarta guerra. Me costó aprender su técnica y sé que jamás sería tan rápido como él, pero había decidido seguir sus pasos, mi padre era mi admiración, para mí… siempre sería el mejor Hokage que tuvo la villa y continuaría con su trabajo, estaba enseñando a los ANBU a utilizar esta técnica y mi primer objetivo fue Sasuke, yo sabía que él podía conseguir prácticamente la velocidad de mi padre, él era muy rápido. Sasuke era ahora el profesor que enseñaba esa técnica, tenía hasta a sus propios alumnos.

\- Me siento aburrido – le dije de golpe levantándome y golpeando la mesa con fuerza. Él empezó a reírse.

\- ¿Muy aburrido? – me preguntó Sasuke.

\- Sí, además… últimamente llegas muy tarde a casa, siempre tienes muchas misiones.

\- Cuido de la Villa para evitarte más trabajo – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Quiero hacer una misión contigo – le dije muy serio.

\- Naruto… enseña a tus alumnos y déjame las misiones peligrosas a mí y a mi equipo.

\- No es justo Sasuke… yo soy fuerte, puedo hacerlo.

\- No he dicho que no puedas hacerlo Naruto – me dijo cogiéndome el rostro entre sus manos con suavidad – Entiéndeme Naruto… sólo trato de protegerte, no puedo perderte. Déjame hacer mi trabajo, yo cuidaré de ti siempre.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tierno Sasuke? – le pregunté.

\- Porque te amo, me enamoré del maldito Hokage – me dijo sonriendo antes de coger mis labios con pasión.

Sentí sus manos en mi pecho empujándome contra el asiento y caí en él de golpe mientras Sasuke apoyaba una rodilla en el asiento sin parar de besarme. Coloqué mis manos en su trasero apretándolo sintiendo su sonrisa aunque se negó a soltar mis labios. A cambio de mi atrevimiento, Sasuke metió su lengua con fuerza jugando con mi lengua. Podía sentir su sabor, su aroma, me excitaba sentir a Sasuke.

\- ¿Cómo puedo amarte tanto? – le pregunté.

\- Soy irresistible – me dijo sonriendo cuando tocaron la puerta.

\- Mierda – le dije

\- Shh, cállate Dobe – me dijo con una sonrisa divertido metiéndose bajo mi mesa.

\- ¿Qué narices haces Teme? Sal de ahí, van a mal pensar.

\- No siempre que te mantengas en silencio – me dijo.

\- Ni se te ocurra… - pero Sasuke me dejó con la palabra en la boca escondiéndose bajo mi mesa cuando la puerta se abrió – Buenos días Kakashi – saludé al ver a Kakashi que venía hacia mi mesa con un informe.

\- Buenos días Hokage, te traigo mi informe.

\- Gracias – dije dando casi un salto al sentir como el maldito de Sasuke bajaba mi cremallera del pantalón.

\- ¿Estás bien Naruto?

\- Perfectamente – le dije.

\- La misión que nos han traído ahora es el país de las olas, no muy lejos de aquí. Sería una misión fácil para que empezasen los alumnos nuevos a ir saliendo de la Villa, quizá tus alumnos o los de Sasuke se puedan encargar de esto.

\- Yo iré – le dije emocionado y tratando de levantarme, pero Sasuke me empujó de la ingle de nuevo al asiento y me quejé.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien Naruto? – me preguntó cuando me quejé.

\- S-Sí – le dije rojo como un tomate ahora al sentir la lengua de Sasuke en mi miembro.

\- Parece que estás enfermo o algo, quizá debería ir Sasuke a esa misión.

\- No… iré yo – trataba de hablar sin gemir por lo que Sasuke me hacía – quiero salir de este despacho.

\- ¿Sasuke te dejará?

\- Claro – le dije muy animado – Ah – gemí de golpe y me tapé la boca frente a un sorprendido Kakashi.

El maldito de Sasuke se había atrevido a mordisquearme la punta de mi miembro en clara seña de que no fuera a esa misión, pero pensaba ir, estaba muy aburrido ya de estar todo el día aquí sentado sin hacer nada… aunque si Sasuke venía todos los días a dejar que me follase su boca… quizá tenía una mínima posibilidad de convencerme para que me quedase quieto en este asiento.

\- Que raro estás Naruto – me dijo Kakashi sorprendido - ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Sí… puedes retirarte – le dije metiéndole prisa porque no aguantaba ya más gemidos.

Kakashi salió del despacho y aparté la silla con rapidez mirando bajo la mesa a Sasuke que me miraba con esa sonrisa prepotente.

\- Casi nos pillan Teme.

\- ¿Crees que Kakashi no sabe que estaba aquí abajo chupándosela al Hokage? – me preguntó divertido – deberías haber sido algo más disimulado. Por cierto, no vas a ir a esa misión.

\- Si voy a ir – le dije amenazándole.

\- He dicho que no – me dijo saliendo de debajo de la mesa y obligándome a levantarme de la silla.

Sasuke me empotró contra la cristalera metiendo sus dedos humedecidos por él mismo en mi entrada y me asusté al ver como la gente paseaba por debajo de la torre.

\- Estás loco ¿Quieres que nos pille toda esa gente?

\- La gente no suele mirar hacia arriba, están ocupado, no te verán tranquilo – me dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

\- Cómo te excita el riesgo Sasuke.

\- Me encanta jugar contigo y lo sabes, eres tú quien me excita Naruto.

Entró en mí tras haberme preparado y gemí sintiendo como me empotraba una y otra vez contra el cristal mientras él también jadeaba conmigo. La verdad es que últimamente casi lo hacíamos más por mi despacho que en la propia casa y es que desde que habíamos adoptado al pequeño Taichi… nos daba un poco de apuro hacerlo por si nos pillaba, esperábamos a las veces en que se marchaba con su equipo.

Sasuke me movió hacia la mesa de golpe y cogió una de mis piernas obligándome a subirla encima de la mesa cogiendo aún más profundidad en mí. Sé que él sonreía y me ordenaba que bajase el tono, incluso metía sus dedos en mi boca tratando de que callase los jadeos para que no nos pillasen, pero no había forma, me gustaba Sasuke y sé que debía de estar rojo como un tomate ahora mismo sabiendo que un maldito ANBU encargado de mi seguridad me estaba follando encima de mi mesa. Ya se estaba corriendo Sasuke dentro de mí cuando sentí una sensación extraña, esto significaba peligro y sé que Sasuke también lo sintió.

\- Taichi – exclamamos los dos de golpe y Sasuke fue el primero en salir de mí teleportándose con la técnica de mi padre.

Iba a hacer lo mismo cuando tropecé con mis propios pantalones cayendo al suelo y tuve que subírmelos lo más rápido que pude sacando el Kunai y teleportándome tras de Sasuke.

Aparecí en el bosque tras la puerta de la Villa viendo como Sasuke apartaba a Taichi de uno de los enemigos. ¿Cómo habían llegado enemigos hasta aquí? Lancé el Kunai hacia el enemigo viendo como Sasuke ya se apartaba con Taichi de la trayectoria del Ninja enemigo y me teleporté hasta el kunai activando el rasengan dando de lleno al enemigo al que lancé varios metros hacia atrás donde Sasuke ya lo estaba cogiendo del cuello y empotrándolo contra el suelo. El resto de ANBU no tardaron en llegar y fue Ibiki quien decidió llevarse al enemigo para torturarlo y ver qué hacía en esta zona tan cerca de nuestra Villa.

\- ¿Qué hacías aquí fuera Tai? – preguntó enfadado Sasuke hacia nuestro hijo.

Taichi realmente no era hijo nuestro, apenas tenía ocho años y aún estaba en la academia. Lo encontramos vagando sin rumbo tras la cuarto guerra Ninja. Era el hijo de Pain y Konan, para ser exactos… era el hijo de Nagato y decidimos adoptarlos, yo no dejaba a ningún Uzumaki vivir en soledad. Su cabello rojizo lo delataba completamente y ya bastante tenía con soportar que mi clan estuviera al borde de la extinción como lo estaba el de Sasuke. Al final lo adoptamos. Por suerte para mí… Sasuke conocía bien el funcionamiento del Rinnegan y le estaba enseñando él a manejarlo a la perfección.

\- El profesor nos pidió hacer una misión – dijo Tai – pero ha desaparecido.

\- Mandaré guardias a buscarlo – le dije a Sasuke – lleva al resto de alumnos a la Villa y encárgate de que sus padres vengan por ellos – le ordené a Sasuke.

\- Claro – me dijo llamando al resto de alumnos que estaban escondidos - ¿Yo no te he dicho que no te metas en líos? – le preguntaba Sasuke enfurruñado a Tai.

\- Pero es que él nos atacó y tú siempre me dices que me defienda. Derribé a uno de dos – le decía ilusionado.

Sé que aunque Sasuke no lo aparentase, estaba orgulloso de su hijo, ambos sabíamos que cuando creciera, sería un gran Ninja, ese Rinnegan pocas personas podrían detenerlo. Estaba seguro de que Sasuke le enseñaría perfectamente a utilizarlo. Yo cada vez que le miraba… me recordaba a Yahiko, salvo por su pelo rojo.

\- Ese es mi niño – le dije yo sonriendo revolviéndole el cabello.

\- Papá – me llamó - ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – me preguntó y yo miré a Sasuke.

\- Digamos que tu padre me hizo una mala jugada – le dije y Sasuke sonrió.

\- Yo no he hecho nada.

\- Me has hecho tropezar… eres un tramposo, te habría ganado.

\- Sigue soñando Dobe… soy más rápido que tú.

\- Tramposo – le dije sonriendo.

Sasuke los llevó a la academia a todos y yo volví a mis quehaceres de Hokage. Menudo aburrimiento era estar todo el día aquí, yo quería acción, hasta mi hijo tenía más acción que yo. La puerta sonó y pasó Ibiki.

\- ¿Me había mandado llamar Hokage-sama? – me preguntó Ibiki.

\- Sí Ibiki, por favor siéntate. ¿Has conseguido sacarle algo de información? ¿Sabías por qué han atacado a mi hijo?

\- Sí Hokage, por sus ojos, quería robárselos pero dijo algo aún más interesante, ha dicho que "él pronto vendrá"

\- ¿Él? – pregunté.

\- No lo sé señor, Ino Yamanaka entró en su mente, pero no pudo sacar nada de información, alguien lo mató antes de que pudiéramos acceder por completo.

\- Gracias Ibiki, puede seguir con su trabajo, me ha sido de ayuda.

Cuando volví a casa esa noche, Sasuke y Taichi estaban entrenando en el estanque de la casa y yo aproveché a quitarme la túnica que antaño fue de mi padre y dejarla colgada en el armario. Al mirarme en el espejo me di cuenta… que cada vez me parecía más a mi padre, hasta en la forma de vestir.

\- Ey papá… ¿Cenamos? – me preguntó Taichi

\- Claro – le dije sonriendo – quiero Ramen

\- Papá ha cocinado su "plato especial".

\- ¿Enserio? – le pregunté con una cara que mostraba claramente mi miedo y mis náuseas. El plato especial de Sasuke era horrible.

\- ¿Y si nos escapamos y comemos Ramen? – le dije sacando un Kunai y viendo la sonrisa de mi hijo.

\- Cogí a mi hijo y me teleporté lejos de la casa, a mi lugar favorito del Ramen. Ya habíamos pedido el plato cuando Sasuke apareció tras nosotros.

\- ¿Os parece bonito? ¿Yo cocino y vosotros os vais sin avisar a comer Ramen?

\- Lo sentimos Sasuke… nos apetecía Ramen – le comuniqué.

\- Siempre os apetece cuando hago mi delicioso plato especial.

\- Cocinas horrible – dijo Taichi de golpe – ese plato es asqueroso.

\- Quítate ese pircing de la nariz, renacuajo – le dijo Sasuke tirándole de uno de los metales de la nariz y sé que se lo decía de broma.

Sasuke le dio un coscorrón a Tai y yo sonreí mientras veía como Tai le insultaba con un "Teme" ¡_Ese era mi niño_! Había salido a mí, aprendía de mí con rapidez, ahí estaban los genes Uzumaki haciendo estragos en los Uchiha. Al final Sasuke se unió a comer con nosotros.

Tai cada vez me recordaba más y más a Yahiko, hasta estaba empezando a ponerse esos pircings en los mismos lugares que su padre… o al menos… que uno de los cuerpos de su padre. Yo sonreí y es que no podía ser más feliz en este momento, estaba con mi familia y eso me encantaba.

Cuando volvimos a casa, Sasuke fue el que acostó a Tai y les miré desde el marco de la puerta. Sasuke adoraba a ese niño, se metía mucho con él, pero igual que se metía conmigo y aún así me quería más que a nadie en su vida. Yo también le adoraba, era el hombre perfecto, no podía pedir a nadie más perfecto que él. Era un padre increíble.

\- ¿Espiando en la puerta? – me preguntó sonriendo

\- Me encanta cuando te comportas como un auténtico padre, me excita verte así.

\- Me alegro, porque ahora me toca acostarte a ti – me dijo cogiéndome y obligándome a enrollar mis piernas en su cintura mientras me besaba.

Me llevó hasta nuestra habitación y me tumbó en la cama tumbándose encima de mí. No esperé que cogiera mis manos y las atase con sus malditas serpientes al cabecero de la cama mientras sonreía. Desde luego Sasuke era el niño de los mil juegos. Me besó los pezones y gemí mientras iba desnudándome poco a poco.

\- Haz ese jutsu Naruto – me ordenó y yo me entristecí de golpe.

\- Sasuke… no funciona, ya lo hemos intentado.

\- No lo suficiente, no puedes rendirte.

\- Aunque me convierta en mujer no puedo quedarme.

\- Eres el único que desarrolló esa técnica por completo, si yo pudiera hacerla la haría por ti. Es pronto para saber si funciona Naruto. No esperabas quedarte a la primera ¿Verdad?

\- Llevamos un mes intentándolo… creo que no funciona.

\- Por favor Naruto… hazlo por mí, no te rindas, dame un hijo propio, dame un Uchiha como ya tenemos un Uzumaki, por favor.

\- Está bien – le dije acumulando chakra para hacer el jutsu y convertirme en chica.

¿De verdad esto funcionaría? No lo sabía, pero llevábamos tanto tiempo intentándolo y no funcionaba que me empezaba a deprimir, creí que esto jamás iba a dar resultado y me daba miedo no poder darle a Sasuke lo que tanto había deseado, su hijo, un heredero Uchiha, un descendiente Uchiha. Tenía que funcionar, era lo que más deseaba, darle un hijo y tenía razón… yo era el único que había completado al cien por cien esta técnica, tenía un útero siempre que estuviera transformado en mujer pero tenía una gran duda… ¿Si me destransformaba…perdería al niño? Tenía miedo y creo que Sasuke lo sabía.

\- Voy a estar contigo Naruto, esta vez funcionará, pondré todo mi empeño, te lo prometo.

\- Hazlo Sasuke – le dije.

Sasuke entró en mí y sé que prácticamente ni siquiera me había preparado, pero es que a él también le costaba excitarse cuando utilizaba esta técnica, no le gustaban las chicas, sólo se excitaba cuando era Naruto de verdad y eso nos dificultaba a los dos la tarea de dejarme embarazado. Jadeé al sentir el miembro de Sasuke dentro de mí, era una sensación diferente a cuando era un hombre y Sasuke siempre me tocaba los pechos y el clítoris tratando de darme placer mientras me embestía una y otra vez jadeando.

Sé que siempre cerraba los ojos para imaginarme como Naruto, como un hombre, como su Hokage y no como la chica en la que me transformaba, pero no podía discutírselo, es como más cómodo se encontraba.

\- Voy a llegar Naruto – me avisó.

\- Mételo todo Sasuke, déjame embarazado, por favor – le dije – quiero darte a ese hijo.

Sasuke se corrió dentro de mí y no dejó que nada de su líquido saliera de mí. Me besó aún con los ojos cerrados y sé que tenía que quedarme en esta forma de mujer durante al menos dos semanas…era el tiempo que Ino necesitaba para saber si me había quedado embarazado o no, no podía destransformarme. Sé que Sakura habría sido mejor como médico, pero estaba muy enfadada porque según ella… le había robado a Sasuke, así que Ino se ofreció voluntaria y en parte… me caía muy bien, siempre le había preguntado mis dudas, siempre hablaba con ella de mis temores y al menos, intentaba ayudarme en todo lo que podía.

Sasuke se durmió abrazado a mí y yo acaricié su cabello. Recé… para que esta vez sí estuviera embarazado y con esa idea… me dormí.


	5. Chapter 5: Nuestro Uchiha

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Abrí los ojos con pesadez ante la intensa luz que entraba por la ventana. Moví mi brazo buscando a Sasuke en la cama pero no le encontré y alcé la cabeza ligeramente para darme cuenta de que ya se había despertado. Seguramente le habrían llamado para alguna misión. Me miré las manos y seguían siendo delicadas y femeninas, al menos había conseguido mantener la forma de mujer y eso era importante, necesitaba el útero si quería poder hacer que ese embrión creciera en mi interior.

Abracé mi vientre con mis brazos y lo acaricié esperando que ese pequeño Uchiha se quedase en mi útero, quería dárselo a Sasuke, lo necesitaba, quería hacer lo que fuera por mi chico. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado pero en parte… quería tener fe, quería y necesitaba tener fe en que esta vez sería la definitiva, en que lo tendríamos, iba a quedarme embarazado. Llevábamos más de un mes intentándolo pero no había funcionado, empezaba a desanimarme, empezaba a pensar que mi jutsu no era perfecto, que fallaba algo y seguramente el fallo estaba en mi útero, porque no entendía por qué no podía quedarme con tantas veces que se había corrido en mí Sasuke.

Pensaba en ello cuando una bandeja se apoyó en el colchón encima de la sábana y miré hacia el portador de la bandeja con el desayuno viendo a Sasuke.

\- ¿Sasuke? – pregunté – creí que te habías marchado a alguna misión.

\- No Naruto. Quiero pasarlo contigo. Hoy estaré a tu lado.

\- Te quiero Sasuke

\- Y yo a ti Naruto – me dijo colocando su mano encima de la mía y acariciando mi vientre también – lo conseguiremos, ya lo verás, confío en ti, tengo fe en nuestro futuro Naruto.

\- Y yo – le dije juntando mi frente con la suya.

Desayunamos en la cama y sé que Taichi aún estaba durmiendo. Estos días en la academia había sido bastante duro para él, ya era complicado ser el nuevo, era complicado tener el Rinnegan, algunos profesores esperaban mucho de él, otros le tenían algo de miedo por lo que su padre fue capaz de hacer en Konoha, él solo destruyó toda la villa antes de que pudiéramos detenerle, sabíamos el potencial que podía alcanzar Tai, pero le necesitábamos, para mí… ya era mi hijo, para mí lo era, era un Uzumaki al fin y al cabo, él era de mi clan, era mi sangre, no lo abandonaría a su suerte y los profesores o todo aquel que se opusiera a mi decisión se las vería conmigo, yo era el Hokage ahora y tomaba las mejores decisiones para la Villa, Tai era mi hijo ante los ojos de todos.

\- ¿Quieres una tostada Naruto? – me preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

La verdad es que Sasuke cocinaba muy bien excepto su "plato especial", ese era horrible pero él decía que era el mejor y yo no quería ofenderle. Le sonreí cuando me pasaba la tostada y me acerqué para darle un mordisco cuando él la elevó manchándome la comisura del labio y parte de la nariz.

\- Sasuke… - me quejé sonriendo.

\- ¿Te he manchado? Déjame limpiarte entonces – me dijo con una sonrisa besándome y pasando su lengua por cada parte que me había manchado metiendo al final su lengua en mi boca.

Disfruté de la boca de Sasuke, de su lengua, de sus fogosos besos. Sabía cuánta gente estaba detrás de él, sabía que era el chico más popular de Konoha y que todas deseaban echarle el lazo, pero también sabía que era mío, yo era quien me había esforzado por conseguir su amor y ahora lo tenía. Conocía perfectamente a Sasuke… era frío, a veces parecía insensible, era un gran estratega en el campo de batalla, el más fuerte de Konoha pero también era dulce con los que amaba, era tierno, era salvaje en el sexo, le gustaba jugar, divertirse, era protector hasta la médula y lo más importante… me sentía querido estando con él. Yo sólo tenía que darle este hijo, quería dárselo porque sabía que no podría hacer nada mejor por él, era lo único que él siempre deseó.

Sasuke me había ayudado a cumplir mis sueños… era Hokage, como lo fue mi padre, como mi madre ayudó a mi padre a serlo, veía las semejanzas del matrimonio de mis padres en nosotros y yo lo único que tenía que hacer… era darle ese hijo, tenía que hacerlo y me agobiaba saber que no podría, necesitaba tener esperanzas y creer que algún día lo conseguiríamos, un hijo de ambos, medio Uzumaki con genes de los Namikaze y medio Uchiha.

Algo ocurrió en aquel momento porque escuché como resoplaba Sasuke, seguramente estaban contactando por él telepáticamente por algo, le necesitarían. Yo toqué el tatuaje ANBU de su brazo con mis dedos… me habría gustado estar en su equipo, ser parte de las misiones, que contasen conmigo… pero yo era el Hokage, sólo tenía que encerrarme un maldito despacho y rellenar papeles, era un aburrimiento.

\- ¿Tienes trabajo? – le pregunté.

\- Eso parece. Quería pasar el día entero contigo, les diré que vaya otro.

\- Ve Sasuke, es tú trabajo. Podemos pasar el día juntos otro día.

\- No quiero dejarte solo hoy. Quiero estar contigo, no quiero que estés solo.

\- Estoy bien Sasuke.

\- No es tu estado físico el que me preocupa Naruto, es tu estado emocional. Sé que le estás dando demasiadas vueltas a este asunto de la descendencia y no quiero que te agobies, no pasa nada si no lo conseguimos esta vez, podemos seguir intentándolo, no te preocupes de nada. Te amo Naruto.

\- Estoy bien, te lo prometo – le sonreí – Sasuke…llévame contigo.

\- No Naruto – me contestó.

\- ¿Por qué no? Sabes que soy fuerte, puedo defenderme, no te seré un estorbo.

\- ¿Y si estás embarazado Naruto? – me preguntó – no quiero exponer al niño ya desde el primer día, entiéndeme.

\- Vale – le dije resignado – lo entiendo.

\- Descansa hoy Naruto, te prometo que volveré enseguida. Entrena con Tai, enséñale a utilizar el Rasengan o el Jutsu del Dios Trueno volador.

\- Está bien – le dije algo entristecido – que vaya bien tu misión, dame el informe en cuanto vuelvas.

Me quedé tumbado en la cama mirando mi mano ahora femenina… odiaba estar en este cuerpo, me costaba mucho mantenerme así, era un gasto de chakra innecesario pero sabía que era importante para Sasuke. Me quedé dormido de nuevo y perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que abrí los ojos al sentir como se dormía mi brazo, tenía un peso sobre él y me incomodaba.

Al conseguir abrir los ojos pese al cansancio de mi cuerpo, me encontré a Tai apoyado encima de mi brazo durmiendo a mi lado y sonreí. Acaricié su cabello con la mano libre y sonreí, era un encanto de chico, para mí… era mi hijo, siempre lo sería y lo cuidaría hasta el último de mis días.

\- ¿Dónde está papá? – me preguntó sin abrir los ojos por el cansancio.

\- Trabajando – le dije.

\- Siempre está trabajando – me dijo.

\- Sí… siempre lo tienen muy ocupado, es el precio a pagar por ser el mejor ANBU de Konoha.

\- Oye Naru… ¿Cómo era el tío? – me preguntó y yo me sorprendí de su pregunta – Sasuke nunca habla de él.

\- A Sasuke le duele hablar de su hermano – le aclaré – fue una larga y trágica historia para ellos.

Tai tampoco se quedó conforme con esa explicación tan breve de mi parte, sé que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de nuestra familia, pero también creí que era un tema que debería hablarlo con Sasuke, al fin y al cabo era su hermano. Al final y tras mucho mirarle… le conté algo, pero elegí los detalles evitando cosas dramáticas, creo que todo lo que ocurrió le pertenecía a Sasuke decidir si se lo contaba o no.

\- Tú tío era… muy fuerte – le dije sonriendo – consiguió grandes cosas, era el mejor ANBU, llegó con tan solo diez años a ese puesto y a los trece ya era líder de su propio equipo ANBU.

\- ¿Tan fuerte era? – preguntó ilusionado.

\- Sí. Dicen que participó con cuatro añitos en la tercera guerra Ninja con su clan y sobrevivió. Era conocido como el genio del clan Uchiha. Supongo que su única debilidad era el amor tan grande que sentía por su hermano, por Sasuke – le especifiqué.

\- ¿Por qué Sasuke no le revivió? – me preguntó y me sorprendió aquello – tiene el Rinnegan ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Vosotros me contasteis que mi padre revivió a toda la Villa al arrepentirse ¿Por qué Sasuke no lo ha hecho? Sólo era una persona.

\- Sasuke no controla aún el Rinnegan como lo hacía tu padre, Tai.

\- Entonces yo lo haré algún día – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Eso estaría muy bien – le sonreí abrazándole – pero no tengas prisa por crecer Tai, necesitas ser un niño, divertirte, jugar, aprender a tu ritmo, no quiero que te fuerces.

\- Vale – me dijo - ¿Y el abuelo? – preguntó de golpe y aquello me entristeció.

\- M-Minato… - intenté hablar pero la voz se me entrecortaba – era… era un héroe como tu tío, un genio también, dicen que en cada generación nace un genio, tuvimos suerte de que estuvieran en nuestra familia dos genios ¿No crees? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- En la academia dicen que se sacrificó para salvar a la villa.

\- Sí – le dije – se sacrificó para salvarnos a todos, para salvar a su gente, para salvarme a mí, era un gran Hokage.

\- Sabes que me ha tocado entrenar con Kakashi Sensei – me dijo sonriendo – fue tu maestro ¿Verdad? Fue el maestro de Sasuke y tuyo.

\- Sí, no sabía que había vuelto a la enseñanza tras dejarme de Hokage. Aprende mucho de él ¿Vale?

\- Lo haré – me dijo sonriendo.

Esa noche cené con mi hijo a solas y nos fuimos a comer Ramen. A veces me parecía tanto ver a Sasuke reflejado en él, era tan serio, tan temperamental, tan guapo, con esos ojos que me recordaban a Sasuke cuando ambos activaban el Rinnegan. Quizá quería ver más de lo que tenía realmente de Sasuke, pero me encantaba pensar que era nuestro y toqué mi vientre rezando para que estuviera naciendo ya una criatura en mi interior.

\- Ey Naruto – escuché que me llamaban por detrás y vi a Shikamaru con Temari y sus hijos.

Tai sonrió de golpe y se marchó a jugar con los dos niños. Sé que Tai traía a todas las chicas de la aldea de cabeza, era como su padre… dentro de unos pocos años irían todas coladas por él detrás haciendo su club de fans. Pero lo que los alumnos veían de llamativo en él, yo lo veía un peligro ¿Cuántos querrían sus ojos? No podía evitar preocuparme de que quisieran llevárselo y robarle esos ojos.

\- No te alejes mucho Tai – le dije.

\- No papá… iré al parque solo.

\- Vale – le dije viendo como se alejaba con los hijos de Temari y Shikamaru.

\- Iré a vigilarles un poco – me comentó Temari con una agradable sonrisa.

\- Te lo agradezco – le dije sonriendo.

Shikamaru y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesas y él pidió un cuenco de Ramen para acompañarme. Yo seguí comiendo el mío con extraña lentitud, porque solía devorarlos, pero que no estuviera Sasuke aquí… que yo estuviera en forma de mujer y lo preocupado que estaba por Tai y por este niño que quería que creciera en mi interior… no me dejaban comer a gusto.

\- Así que lo estáis intentando de nuevo – me dijo al ver mi forma de mujer.

\- Sí – le dije algo deprimido.

\- No te deprimas Naruto, seguro que esta vez irá bien.

\- Espero que si, tengo muchas ganas de darle ese heredero uchiha, no quiero que su clan se extinga con él – le dije preocupado.

\- Lo conseguiréis Naruto, tienes que darle tiempo a tu cuerpo, nunca ha experimentado nada así, siempre has sido un hombre, dale tiempo a que esa forma de mujer se adapte.

\- Intento no perder la esperanza, créeme… pero cada vez es más difícil, cada intento fallido me deprime más y más.

\- Anímate Naruto – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Oye… ¿Qué sabes de Kakashi? Sé que desde que perdió sus habilidades no había querido volver a entrenar a ningún grupo pero…

\- Ha vuelto – me dijo Shikamaru – ha cogido el grupo de tu hijo y su Sharingan está cerca de despertar de nuevo – me confirmó – estará a salvo con él, créeme.

\- Lo sé – le dije – no era eso lo que me preocupaba, Kakashi nos entrenó a nosotros y confió muchísimo en él, no hay nadie en que pueda confiar más que en él, pero me preocupaba que se hubiera hundido después de aquello, fue un golpe muy duro.

\- Lo fue, pero está intentando volver Naruto, está consiguiendo recuperar las habilidades que había perdido y es uno de los mejores ANBU que tenemos.

\- Me alegro mucho por él. Tendré que ir un día a hacerle una visita – le dije sonriendo.

\- Deberías, también te echa de menos.

Comimos juntos al final y creo que a la hija de Temari y de Shikamaru le gustaba un poco mi hijo. La verdad es que se llevaban muy bien todos ellos, siempre jugaban juntos y no vivíamos muy lejos. Esa noche Sasuke no vino a dormir y el que acabó durmiendo conmigo, fue Tai.

La tormenta que se desató esa noche no me dejó dormir tranquilo. No por el ruido ni porque tuviera miedo de las tormentas o el tremendo viento que hacía, sino por Sasuke, temía que le pudiera pasar algo, estaba de misión y seguramente lo habrían mandado fuera de la Villa, me preocupaba siempre su seguridad. Me mentalizaba que era un Uchiha, de que era fuerte, de que nada le ocurriría, pero aún así… le amaba demasiado como para no preocuparme. Si sólo me dejase ir con él me quedaría más tranquilo.

Dos semanas pasaron y no sabía nada de Sasuke, hasta pregunté a Ibiki que ahora se había ocupado de la sección de los ANBU tras el incidente con Danzo y lo único que pudo decirme para calmarme… es que los habían llevado a él y a su equipo a una región lejana, que tardarían en volver pero que las últimas noticias que había recibido de ellos eran favorables, estaban de vuelta y posiblemente en unas horas lo tendría de nuevo por aquí. Aquella noticia me alegró, al menos sabía que Sasuke estaba bien y eso me quitaba un gran peso de encima, pero seguía preocupado… hoy había quedado con Ino en la consulta para ir a hacerme la revisión y ver si por fin estaba embarazado.

Fui a la consulta de Ino y entré en cuanto me llamó. Ella siempre tenía una gran sonrisa y eso me calmaba. Sé que intentaba ayudarme en todo lo posible para quedarme embarazado pero hasta ahora nada funcionaba.

\- ¿Qué tal lo has llevado Naruto? – me preguntó.

\- Bien, he tenido algunas náuseas estos días – le dije feliz.

\- Perfecto – me dijo sonriendo – haremos la prueba y confirmaremos ¿De acuerdo? Siéntate – me comentó y le hice caso.

Me revisó entero, buscaba al niño y lo sabía. Había cruzado los dedos y pensaba en cómo sería decírselo a Sasuke, decirle que podía estar embarazado, que iba a ser padre pero cuando vi la cara de Ino supe que algo estaba mal y no sé si era capaz de aguantar otra decepción.

\- Lo siento Naruto – me dijo – puedes volver a tu forma, no hay nada

Sé que Ino estaba triste, se le notaba a la legua que darme esa noticia no era lo que ella tampoco esperaba. Ambos deseábamos que estuviera embarazado y al final… empecé a llorar allí mismo en la consulta.

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté – He tenido náuseas, casi podía sentirlo dentro de mí, he tenido los síntomas de un embarazo – le dije.

\- Tienes un embarazo psicológico Naruto, deseas tanto quedarte que tu mente ha hecho que creas que lo estás. La mente humana es un completo misterio, hace cosas increíbles.

\- Joder – le dije llorando y al verme tan mal… Ino se abalanzó a abrazarme.

\- Vamos Naruto, no te deprimas, lo conseguirás, ya verás.

\- No puedo más – le dije – no puedo volver a pasar por esto Ino ¿Cómo voy a decirle esto a Sasuke? Yo… quizá no soy yo la persona adecuada para él, Sasuke sólo quería descendencia y no puedo dársela – le dije llorando.

\- Déjame buscar en los libros Naruto, encontraré algo para que ayude a que fertilices, de verdad.

\- No Ino… dejémoslo ya, por favor, no puedo volver a pasar por esto. Hablaré con Sasuke – le comenté transformándome de nuevo en hombre.

Salí de la consulta muy deprimido y cuando aún no había dado apenas dos pasos, Sakura salió de una de las consultas de al lado sonriendo mientras me miraba con superioridad.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Naruto? ¿Ya te has dado cuenta de que un hombre no puede dar hijos? – me preguntó burlona – Si Sasuke se hubiera quedado conmigo le habría dado todos los que hubiera querido, no le sirves para nada Naruto y tarde o temprano cuando se de cuenta, te abandonará para buscar a una mujer que le de los hijos que tú jamás podrás darle.

No tenía fuerzas ni para contestarle. Sabía que en parte tenía razón, yo era un hombre ¿A quién quería engañar? No podría darle lo que tanto había buscado Sasuke, le era inútil y sé que acabaría abandonándome. Estaba a punto de llorar por sus palabras cuando escuché unos pasos apresurados tras de mí y luego el sonido de un bofetón. Me giré sorprendido a ver como Ino había abofeteado allí mismo a Sakura frente a todos.

\- Sólo eres una zorra frentona que destila veneno, por eso Sasuke jamás te quiso, te aprovechas del dolor ajeno y humillas a la gente que tanto trató de ayudarte, no vales la pena Sakura, pero si vuelves a meterte con Naruto, yo misma te pondré en tu sitio. Quizá deba darte los modales que tu madre nunca te dio.

Me sorprendió que Ino me defendiera a capa y espada, supongo que en los últimos años había tenido mucha más relación con ella y con su equipo, sobre todo desde que Sakura decidió abandonar el equipo.

\- Gracias… Ino pero puedo defenderme solo. – me acerqué hacia Sakura y ésta temió que la golpease, pero yo no le pegaba a las mujeres – si vuelves a faltarme al respeto, serás expulsada de la Villa – le dije claramente – Debes aprender cual es tu lugar Sakura, ahora no soy tu compañero de equipo, soy el Hokage, soy tu superior y me obedeces en todo, si digo que saltes a la pata coja mientras ladras lo haces sin rechistar ¿Te queda claro? – le grité y ella asintió enfadada – que sea la última vez que te diriges de esa forma a un superior.

Volví a casa tras aquello y me aguanté las ganas de llorar porque estaba Tai en casa. Él ya se imaginaba que no había funcionado al verme entrar sin mi forma femenina y me abrazó enseguida intentando animarme.

\- Lo siento – me dijo.

\- Está bien Tai, no te preocupes – le dije acariciando su cabello y aguantándome aún más las ganas de llorar.

Preparé la cena para Tai… porque yo no tenía hambre, se me había quitado el apetito por completo. Sólo quería darme una ducha y meterme en la cama a dormir todo el día. Una vez el agua caliente empezó a caer, me metí dentro completamente desnudo y dejé que el agua resbalase por mi cuerpo empezando a llorar mientras apoyaba mis manos en los azulejos y agachaba la cabeza dejando que el cabello mojado cayese sobre mí. Me llevé una mano a mis ojos tratando de calmar las lágrimas, pero no podía, lloré y lloré más hasta que sentí una mano en mi cintura sobresaltándome.

\- Estoy contigo Naru – Escuché la voz de Sasuke y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuándo había vuelto o cuándo había entrado.

\- No he podido – le dije llorando – no puedo dártelo Sasuke, soy inútil para ti.

\- Eres la persona a la que más amo – me dijo con un tono de voz dulce y protector – te adoro Naruto y me da igual la descendencia, yo quiero estar contigo. No voy a abandonarte – me dijo y recordé esas palabras de Sakura.

\- ¿Te lo ha contado Ino, verdad? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo – embarazo psicológico, no volveremos a intentarlo si no quieres. Lo siento Naruto, te he dejado en una mala posición, ha sido mi culpa, te he obsesionado con este tema y te he hecho daño, yo he sido quien te ha causado esto. Te prometo que se acabó, si no quieres hacerlo más veces, ya está – me dijo.

\- S-Sakura… - intenté hablar aunque la voz se me quedó en la garganta – Sakura dice que… me abandonarás.

\- No lo haré.

\- A ella la abandonaste.

\- A ella no la amaba – me dijo muy serio.

Me giré a mirarle descubriendo que estaba con la ropa puesta mojándose bajo la ducha conmigo. Estaba tan preocupado por mí y tenía tantas ganas de consolarme que ni siquiera había perdido tiempo en desnudarse, había entrado tal cual. Sólo sus armas estaban en el suelo del baño evitando que se estropeasen.

\- Tú ropa… - le dije preocupado.

\- Deja que se moje – me dijo – no pasa nada, estaba lleno de sudor igualmente, tenía que lavarla – me sonrió sabiendo los dos claramente que estaba bromeando.

\- Te quiero Sasuke, te amo demasiado.

\- Lo sé y yo no pienso irme a ningún sitio Naruto. Voy a dejar de hacer misiones durante un tiempo, voy a quedarme contigo.

\- No puedes hacer eso – le dije - ¿De qué sueldo viviremos?

\- Del tuyo de Hokage, vamos Naruto… sólo será un tiempo, he ahorrado mucho, hago misiones por las que pagan barbaridades. Tenemos de sobra para vivir una buena temporada y no voy a dejarte solo en estos momentos. Me quedo contigo. Tómalo como unas vacaciones, las necesitaba igualmente – me sonrió.

Me abracé a él con todas mis fuerzas, le necesitaba. Sasuke me besó con pasión empotrándome contra las baldosas de la ducha y sabía que él y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, le necesitaba.

\- Te amo Naruto – me dijo – no sabes cuánto me excitas.

\- ¿Más que cuando estoy de mujer?

\- Sí Naruto, mucho más, tú cuerpo es perfecto – dijo cogiendo mi miembro entre sus manos y bajando de golpe ante mi sonrojo a lamerlo.

Gemí cuando lo metió en su boca y es que era irresistible cuando hacía estas cosas. Sasuke sabía muy bien lo que se hacía.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que no me excite esto Naruto? – me preguntó – Dios mio… eres perfecto, no podría desear a nadie nada más que a ti. Tú eres todo lo que quiero en mi vida.

\- Sasuke… para, me da vergüenza – le dije sonrojado.

\- No voy a parar hasta que no te corras Naruto, voy a devorarte entero hoy – dijo sonriendo volviendo a meter mi miembro en su boca y moviéndose haciéndome gemir aún más.

¿Cómo era posible estar tan deprimido y animarme tan rápido sólo con su presencia? Me hacía falta Sasuke, ya no podía ver mi vida sin él. Me agarré a su cabello con fuerza tirando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el agua resbalaba por mi pecho cayendo sobre la cabeza de Sasuke que seguía de rodillas metiéndose mi miembro una y otra vez en la boca. Su lengua jugando era una sensación indescriptible, con él sólo podía gemir, jadear y disfrutar. Grité cuando estuve a punto de correrme pero Sasuke se negó a sacar el miembro de su boca. Me fui en él suspirando y respirando con dificultad, sintiéndome aliviado por fin, era como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, incluso había dejado de pensar en todo lo que me había preocupado estas semanas, necesitaba a Sasuke.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo besándome con pasión y podía sentir mi propio sabor en su boca, pero me daba igual, disfrutaba demasiado sus besos. Quería sentirle dentro de mí pero él sonreía con malicia.

\- ¿Necesitabas algo Naruto? – me preguntó irónico.

\- Sí… ya sabes lo que quiero Sasuke.

\- No… no lo sé – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué quieres Naruto?

\- Te quiero dentro de mí.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Así se lo pides a un Uchiha?

\- ¿Quieres que te suplique? – le pregunté sonriendo – por favor Sasuke… hazme tuyo… Uchiha – le dije susurrando su apellido y él sonrió.

Sasuke entró en mí penetrándome con fuerza mientras yo enrollaba mis piernas en su cintura. Sé que Sasuke estaba haciendo todo esto por mí, que no quería forzarme más y que me había dicho que ya estaba bien, que no volveríamos a intentarlo si no quería… pero creo que podría hacerlo una última vez. Rendirme si esta vez ya no lo conseguíamos. Junté mi chakra y me transformé en chica frente a él que se sorprendió.

\- Para Naruto – me dijo – déjalo.

\- Una última vez Sasuke, por favor.

\- No Naruto, ya está, casi te he causado una enfermedad por esto, por favor, no quiero que tú estés mal luego.

\- Por favor Sasuke… te lo suplico, una última vez.

\- Está bien… pero ésta vez hagámoslo divertido ¿Vale? Sin tensiones y sin esperar nada, sólo diversión.

\- Vale – le dije.

Me sacó fuera de la ducha y aprovechó en quitarse del todo el pantalón. El muy bruto sólo se había bajado la bragueta por las prisas de penetrarme. Yo sonreí pero cuando vi cómo colocaba una toalla en el suelo y se tumbaba, me di cuenta de que quería jugar, sobre todo cuando le vi sacar de uno de los armarios el consolador.

\- No Sasuke – le dije sonriendo.

\- Sí Naruto – me dijo él con su sonrisa arrogante – siéntate encima de mí.

Me senté en su miembro clavándome en él mientras metía el consolador por mi trasero. Gemí y podía escuchar ahora mi vocecita de chica, no me gustaba nada pero no podía evitarlo cuando me transformaba. El consolador vibró dentro de mí mientras Sasuke me pedía que cabalgase sobre él y me movía su cintura clavándose cada vez más hondo en mí cuando yo bajaba.

No paré de gemir en todo el rato pero Sasuke tampoco pudo evitar jadear. La vibración del consolador tenía que estar notándola también él y es que ambos estábamos disfrutando como dos enanos.

\- ¿Lo sientes bien Naruto? ¿Qué tal es sentir la doble penetración?

\- Tienes que probarla algún día – le dije con voz entrecortada y él sonrió.

\- Todos tus agujeros son míos Naruto – me dijo haciendo una copia de él y metiendo su miembro en mi boca - ¿Lo ves? Dios… como te amo Naruto, eres demasiado perfecto y voy a correrme en ti. Sigue moviéndote, no pares.

Mis piernas temblaban como nunca por el placer, era inevitable sentirme así. Algo chorreaba por mis piernas y creo que yo me había vuelto a correr, salía el líquido de mí resbalando mientras Sasuke gemía como un loco cogiéndome de la cadera con ambas manos y clavándome hasta el fondo corriendose dentro de mí con un sonoro gemido.

Sasuke aprovechó en sacar el consolador de mí y tras tener que volvernos a duchar, cuando salió lanzó la ropa a lavar. Me metí en la habitación encontrándome una bandeja con la cena y es que seguro que Tai le había dicho a su padre que no había cenado nada. Mi hijo ya estaba durmiendo y yo sabía que Sasuke se había preocupado por mí y antes de entrar a la ducha, pasó a dejarme la cena. Cuando entró, me observó cenar con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi cabello y dormimos abrazados. Le había echado mucho de menos.

Dos semanas después… Ino me confirmó que estaba embarazado pero ahora… empezaba lo peor ¿Cómo iba a aguantar nueve meses como una mujer? No tenía chakra suficiente para hacerlo y eso… me preocupaba aunque al menos, Sasuke se alegró muchísimo de que fuera a darle su tan deseado Uchiha y no paró de besarme, abrazarme y mimarme durante todo el día.


	6. Chapter 6: Embarazos complejos

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Dos meses habían pasado y se podía empezar a apreciar como mi vientre crecía. Sasuke había vuelto a hacer misiones, tan solo se tomó al final un par de semanas de vacaciones para estar conmigo y cuidarme pero yo le había vuelto a mandar con su equipo. Ahora tenía a Temari ayudándome con el papeleo en la torre del Hokage. Menos mal que la tenía a ella para echarme un cable, porque me aburría mucho estando solo en el puesto de trabajo y a veces, me encontraba fatal. Creo que estaba mucho más tiempo vomitando en el baño que haciendo papeleo. Este embarazo era horrible, la pesadez, el cansancio, me dolían las piernas y los pies, se me hinchaban sin remedio.

Algunos de los que trabajan en la torre traían sus propias comidas y para una vez que me atreví a salir, no hice nada más que abrir la puerta y volví a entrar corriendo con unas enormes ganas de vomitar. ¿Qué traían para comer esos tipos? Me daba nauseas solo el olor.

\- Se te pasará por la tarde – me dijo Temari sonriendo – créeme… he pasado dos veces por eso, por las mañanas me ponía malísima, pero luego mejoraba.

\- Eso espero – le dije – no sé si aguantaré nueve meses así.

\- Es una fase Naruto, luego irás mejorando. Aunque se te ve cansado, creo que deberías ir a dormir un poco.

\- No puedo dormir, este niño no me deja dormir a gusto.

\- ¿Cómo te estás manteniendo Naruto? – me preguntó preocupada por mi chakra y yo me tensé.

\- A duras penas – le dije – llevo dos meses gastando chakra sin parar para mantener esta forma, me estoy agotando y ya he cogido varias veces chakra de Kurama intentando recuperar un poco el mío, pero no puedo descansar para recuperar chakra o mi forma volvería a ser la de un hombre – le expliqué – no sé si podré aguantar los nueve meses así.

\- Vas a necesitar sacar chakra de donde sea.

\- Lo sé y es lo que más me preocupa, no puedo permitirme quedarme sin chakra y volver a mi forma original, mataría a este niño y no puedo permitirlo.

\- Todo va a salir bien Naruto, ya lo verás – me animó Temari y le sonreí.

\- Eso espero – le dije.

\- Vete a descansar Naruto, yo termino esto.

\- Gracias – le agradecí marchándome de la oficina.

Caminé por las calles. Estaban muy animadas como siempre y aunque la gente me saludaba, yo saludaba por pura cortesía, por inercia porque estaba sumido en mis pensamientos. Tocaba mi pequeño vientre sabiendo que estaba formándose una nueva vida dentro de mí… el hijo del mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Cuántas mujeres de la Villa habrían deseado esto? prácticamente todas pero ninguna lo había conseguido, tan sólo yo llevaba la descendencia de los Uchiha en mi vientre.

Pasé por al lado de la floristería de los padres de Ino y vi a su madre ocupándose de las flores. Paré a saludarla durante unos segundos y hablamos sobre mi embarazo y su nieto. Sé que su marido dio la vida en esa maldita guerra pero al menos… su hija seguía viva y le había dado un nieto al casarse con Sai. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Sabía que la madre de Ino estaría al tanto de todo lo de mi embarazo y es que Ino era mi médico, supongo que hablarían entre ellos.

Seguí hacia mi casa o bueno… hacia nuestra casa, porque realmente vivía en la casa de Sasuke. Sé que me encontraba mal, llevaba ya más de un mes cogiendo chakra de Kurama para poder aguantar esta forma femenina y hasta Kurama empezaba a agotarse, estaba cansado, no podía soportar que le robase chakra cada dos por tres. Ahora mi solución estaba en el modo ermitaño. Todas las noches antes de dormirme acumulaba todo el chakra que podía para aguantar la noche entera pero aún así… no creo que fuera suficiente para aguantar nueve meses.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No quería preocupar a Sasuke con este asunto. Sé que quizá complicaría la situación si no le decía nada pero es que no quería preocuparle. Tenía muy claro que él haría lo que fuera por mí y por este niño pero tenía trabajo, yo no podía impedirle que fuera a trabajar, necesitaba estar al cien por cien porque más miedo que quedarme sin chakra… era perderle a él. Quería que estuviera bien, en plenas condiciones para que volviera sano y salvo de sus misiones. ¿Tenía que decirle esto? era lo que más dudas me causaba.

Cuando llegué a casa, Tai estaba entrenando y me senté en las escaleras de madera que daban al patio observándole. Era igualito que Sasuke… entrenaba día y noche, estaba obsesionado con obtener fuerza pero al menos… había algo que había cambiado de Sasuke, había algo que había sacado de mí, quería fuerza no por venganzas ni por orgullo, la quería para ayudar a sus seres querido, ese era el motivo por el que yo quería ser fuerte, ese fue mi motivo por el que yo quise hacerme Hokage.

\- ¿Naruto? – me llamó Tai y yo sonreí - ¿Ya has vuelto? Es extraño en ti volver tan pronto.

\- Temari se está ocupando de los asuntos de la Villa hoy – le comenté.

\- ¿Te encuentras mal? – me preguntó asustado.

\- No – le dije – estoy bien, bueno… quitando las náuseas y esas cosas

Tai me sonrió y yo sonreí también acariciándole el cabello. Era un buen chico. Muchas noches me gustaba ser yo quien le acostaba y aprovechaba para contarle historias de su verdadero padre, algunas me las tenía que inventar y es que no tuve la suerte de conocerle tan bien como me habría gustado, pero sé que en el fondo, Nagato era una buena persona. No quería dejarme ningún detalle de él sin contarle, porque Tai tenía derecho a saber quien era su verdadero padre.

A veces cuando miraba a Sasuke… entendía por lo que pasaba él. Su clan se había extinguido prácticamente y sus esperanzas estaban en este niño, creo que yo sentía algo parecido porque los Uzumaki también nos extinguíamos poco a poco y en silencio, Nagato, Juugo, Tayuya, Kushina… todos estábamos pereciendo, tan solo habíamos podido salvar a Karin que ahora estaba por la villa practicando como enfermera. Aún así, el clan Namikaze era el peor caso que tenía ahora, uno de los clanes casi invencibles, el clan que había sido distinguido por su gran velocidad, por su inteligencia, por la capacidad de aprender prácticamente cualquier Ninjutsu, fueron la gran élite militar durante mucho tiempo, los creadores de la técnica voladora Dios del Trueno… yo era el último Namikaze ahora que conociese y eso me dolía, porque el clan de mi padre fue uno de los más importantes en Konoha… y desaparecía como lo hacía el clan Uchiha.

\- ¿En qué piensas Naruto? – me preguntó Tai.

\- En nada – le dije – nada importante.

Intenté sonreír pero la verdad era que pensar en mi padre me entristecía. Había hecho todo por Konoha, había sido el mejor padre que pude tener, me protegió, dio su vida por mí y por la villa y yo… yo sólo quería que este niño naciera medio Namikaze, que pudiera coger la velocidad de mi padre y la mía. Por mucho que me doliese… en parte sentía a mi padre viviendo dentro de mí, dándome su fuerza y es que ahora yo había conseguido lo que nadie consiguió jamás, alcanzar la velocidad de Minato aunque seguía sin poder superarle, él era el más rápido del mundo shinobi, eso nadie se lo quitaría, ni siquiera Sasuke con lo rápido que se había vuelto ahora.

Sonreí sólo con acordarme de mi padre, puede que me pusiera triste pensar en su muerte pero también me enorgullecía de ser su hijo, de pertenecer a dos de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, medio Namikaze medio Uzumaki. Ahora sólo esperaba que mi hijo saliera con algo de los tres clanes, quería que tuviera el orgullo de ser el descendiente de nuestros clanes ya casi extintos.

Preparé algo para comer y Tai se marchó bastante rápido, tenía entrenamiento con su equipo y aunque él me insistió en que Kakashi les había dicho que no comieran nada… yo le obligué a comer, ya me conocía a Kakashi demasiado bien. Además… eso de llegar a las tres de la tarde sería una gran mentira, llegaría como mínimo a las cinco, pero aunque le insistí a Tai de que no tuviera prisa, él decidió irse antes ¡_Qué poco conocía a Kakashi_! Pero así era él, creo que jamás cambiaría Kakashi.

Hacía por lo menos un año que me habían devuelto las cosas de mi padre, sé que me querían ocultar que Minato era mi padre, pero ahora que ya lo sabía, no tenía caso seguir ocultándome cosas, así que me devolvieron todo, pero yo no había tenido el valor de abrir sus cajas, lo único que había cogido suyo, fue su capa de Hokage, la que ahora llevaba yo. Supongo que hoy era un buen momento para revisar que es lo que dejó.

Me fui a la sala donde había dejado todas las cajas amontonadas y abrí la primera de ella viendo una fotografía suya con sus alumnos, con Rin, Obito y Kakashi. Sonreí al ver la sonrisa de mi padre, sus primeros alumnos… también los últimos. Dejé la fotografía en un lateral a mi lado y seguí sacando cosas… libros de Jiraya. Siempre me dijeron que a mi padre le gustaba la lectura, me enteré de que me había puesto este nombre por Jiraya, por el personaje principal de una de sus novelas y busqué el libro, creo que lo leería.

Me sentía ahora mismo bastante débil, podía sentir como mi hijo se llevaba parte de mi chakra, sentía como desaparecía de mi cuerpo el chakra que podía absorber de mi técnica más el que le robaba a Kurama. Estaba un poco mareado y sé que era por la falta de Chakra, pero necesitaba mantenerme despierto, necesitaba seguir emitiendo chakra para aguantar en esta forma, para no perderle. Era capaz de dar mi vida entera por este niño, por mi hijo con Sasuke.

Mi cuerpo se cayó hacia atrás cuando sentí que mi espalda golpeaba contra una rodilla que me sujetaba y cuando miré hacia arriba vi a Sasuke que se agachaba envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura y tocando con delicadeza mi vientre.

\- Te debilitas Naruto – me dijo de golpe.

\- Estoy bien – le mentí.

\- No lo estás, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de la cantidad de Chakra que estás gastando? – me preguntó – Coge el mío Naruto.

\- No – le dije – lo necesitas para tus misiones.

\- Yo puedo recuperarlo, si descanso esta noche mañana estaré como siempre, pero tú no paras de gastar chakra, no te da tiempo a recuperarlo.

\- Estoy bien, enserio.

\- No lo estás y no voy a ponerte en peligro ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo ¿Me oyes bien? Sois lo más importante para mí y no permitiré que os pase nada. Coge mi chakra.

Sasuke se sentó frente a mí y me tendió su mano para que se la cogiera. Sé que podía coger parte de su chakra pero no quería dejarle a él indefenso, dejarle sin chakra era una locura ¿Y si ocurría algo? ¿Y si le llamaban para alguna misión y no podía utilizar sus habilidades por haberme dado su chakra? Yo tampoco quería perderle. Dudé unos segundos mirando su mano tendida hacia mí pidiéndome que la cogiera.

\- No puedo – le dije.

\- Si puedes. Dame la mano Naruto y coge lo que necesites. Estoy bien, yo repondré mi chakra descansando hoy, no tengo más misiones por hoy. Vamos.

Cogí su mano pensando sólo en nuestro hijo, no podía permitirme el lujo de ser terco ahora, estaba en juego la vida de nuestro bebé, estaba en juego la descendencia de nuestros clanes, nuestra supervivencia, no podía ser egoísta, ni era el momento de tener miedo por Sasuke… tenía que conseguir que este niño sobreviviera como fuera, así que apreté su mano con fuerza cerrando los ojos y empecé a tomar parte de su chakra. La verdad es que me tranquilizaba saber que Sasuke tenía mucho chakra de su parte, había entrenado tanto, había conseguido acumular tanto poder.

\- Lo siento Sasuke – le dije sin abrir los ojos – es mi culpa por no ser suficiente.

\- Eres todo lo que esperaba Naruto – me dijo – es normal, no paras de gastar chakra, necesitas demasiado para mantenerte, pero voy a ayudarte. Coge del mío siempre que lo necesites y no vuelvas a tratar de ocultarme algo así. Por ti haría lo que sea y lo sabes.

\- Te dejaré indefenso – le dije

\- Confió entonces en que si ocurre algo tú me protegerás – me dijo sonriendo – lo importante aquí es nuestra familia Naruto, no voy a permitir que os pase nada a ninguno de los dos.

Algunas veces… Sasuke me recordaba a mi padre, tan cariñoso, siempre preocupado por la familia, tan dulce y tan familiar. Parecía mentira que hacía un par de años era ese chico vengativo y sin sentimientos, ahora estaba ante el verdadero Sasuke. Seguía siendo un maldito capullo cuando estaba trabajando, era uno de los mejores ANBU pero en casa… en casa estaba el Sasuke del que yo me enamoré, ese chico inteligente, el estratega, el chico serio pero que de vez en cuando me regalaba sus escasas sonrisas, ese chico dulce que me protegía como cuando formábamos equipo, porque por mucho que me insultase… él siempre me protegió, incluso un par de veces estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por mí, ese Sasuke que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y del que ahora llevaba a su hijo en mi vientre.

\- Te has decidido al final a abrir las cosas de tu padre por lo que veo – me dijo Sasuke

\- Sí – le comenté aún cogiendo de su chakra.

Sasuke miró la fotografía de mi padre y luego cogió uno de los libros mirándolo por dentro y sonrió.

\- Vaya… el personaje se llama como tú – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Mi padre me puso el nombre por él, le encantaba leer y más si eran las novelas de Jiraya. ¿Cuándo abrirás las cosas de tu hermano? – le pregunté.

\- No lo sé – me dijo cerrando el libro y poniéndose serio – no sé si estoy preparado. Sólo de pensar lo imbécil que fui… fue mi culpa, yo lo maté.

\- Estaba enfermo Sasuke y te quería demasiado, siempre te protegió. Nos engañó a todos, no deberías de sentirte culpable.

\- Era mi hermano Naruto, debí haber imaginado que me engañaba, pero no pude ver más allá de lo que él quiso enseñarme.

\- Era el genio Uchiha Sasuke. Siempre iba dos pasos por delante de nosotros, lo tenía todo planeado.

\- Sí. Es irónico – me sonrió – tu padre fue uno de los prodigios de su generación… el genio de los Namikaze y mi hermano… el genio de su generación. Deberíamos estar orgullosos de que haya tantos prodigios en nuestra rama familiar ¿No crees? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Supongo que si – le dije dejando de apretar su mano pero Sasuke agarró la mía con fuerza evitando que soltase.

\- Coge más Naruto – me dijo – estoy bien.

\- Sí cojo más te desmayarás.

\- Cógelo – me ordenó – tú lo necesitas más que yo. Por favor… no me lleves la contraria ahora.

Sasuke me recordaba a mi madre, siempre se salía con la suya. Tal y como decía Minato… él sólo fue capaz de ganar una decisión en todo su matrimonio y fue sólo para salvarme a mí. Creo que había sacado demasiado de mi padre porque no podía vencer a Sasuke en una discusión. Cerré mis dedos de nuevo apretando su mano y seguí cogiendo chakra aunque ahora veía el rostro de agotamiento en Sasuke y en menos de cinco minutos… la mano de Sasuke ya no tenía fuerzas para apretar la mía. Solté viendo como su cuerpo se caía hacia un lado y lo cogí antes de que se golpease contra el suelo.

Le había avisado de que esto pasaría, pero era un maldito cabezón. Acaricié su cabello viendo como dormía ahora, como se había desmayado por la falta de energía que me había regalado a mí. Lo cogí en brazos y me lo llevé a la habitación. Me dormí a su lado acariciándole el cabello, mirando como dormía. Amaba a Sasuke Uchiha y creo que no podía haber soñado una vida mejor que estar a su lado.

Me desperté cuando escuché una puerta corredera moverse, creo que era la de la entrada principal. Era muy tarde y al sentir los pequeños pasos tratando de no hacer ruido por el pasillo, sabía que era Tai que volvía de su entrenamiento y se iba hacia su cuarto. A veces me preguntaba si realmente podríamos ser una familia, si Tai nos sentiría como a sus padres y es que lo acogimos siendo ya bastante mayor. ¿Era normal preocuparme tanto? Supongo que había empezado a querer a ese chico hace mucho, para mí ya era de mi familia. Miré a Sasuke que seguía dormido con su mano en mi vientre de forma protectora y sonreí. Le besé la frente y me dispuse a dormir mirando el tatuaje de ANBU en su brazo. ¿Le llamarían por la mañana para ir a alguna misión? Esperaba que no, creo que necesitaba descansar y era por mi culpa, si sólo pudiera reunir más chakra.

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, Sasuke ya no estaba, me había dejado una nota encima de una bandeja con el desayuno. ¿Se podía querer más a alguien? Me parece que no. Sasuke siempre estaba preocupado por mí y más ahora que mis hormonas estaban cada vez peor, ahora que llevaba a su hijo en mi vientre se preocupaba el doble de que estuviera perfectamente alimentado y atendido.

Al llegar a la oficina, Temari estaba ya ocupada con algunos informes y había hablado con algunos ANBU para darles las instrucciones oportunas. Todo funcionaba perfecto incluso sin mi ayuda y era gracias a Temari, estaba muy acostumbrada al papeleo por haber tenido que ayudar a su hermano cuando se convirtió en Kazekage. Sabía perfectamente como llevar la Villa sin necesidad de que la supervisaran y eso me era de gran ayuda.

Me puse a trabajar enseguida pero incluso con todo el chakra que le quité a Sasuke… sabía que al final del día no podría aguantar más y tendría que conseguir más chakra para sostener esta forma. ¿Cómo era posible gastar tanto chakra? Quizá era porque a cada día que pasaba me encontraba más y más cansado de tener que sostener este jutsu. Temari se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que pasaba y me tendió su mano, pero yo me negué a cogerle chakra a ella.

\- ¿Te lo ha contado Sasuke, verdad? – le pregunté.

\- Estuvo esta mañana aquí. Tenía que traer un informe – me dijo

\- ¿Ha ido a alguna misión?

\- No, le he mandado a hacer papeleo. No quiero arriesgarme a que le pase algo ahora que está gastando su chakra en ti, no es bueno que salga de misión.

\- Odia el papeleo – le dije sonriendo.

\- Lo sé, pero ha aceptado siempre que pueda ayudarte a ti. Volverá a hacer misiones en cuanto nazcan los pequeños, te lo prometo. Además… me ha dicho que se irá a entrenar con Kakashi de vez en cuando para no perder la forma, así que todo está bien, ya sabes lo duro que puede ser Kakashi en sus entrenamientos.

\- Sí, lo sé –le dije.

\- Vamos… toma de mi chakra lo que necesites.

\- Pero…

\- No me sirven negaciones – me dijo sonriendo – soy madre ¿Recuerdas? Sé lo importante que son nuestros hijos, así que cógelo, a mí no me hace falta, me paso el día aquí encerrada con papeleos y si ocurriera algo tengo a Shikamaru – me sonrió – vamos, cógelo.

\- Shikamaru es un vago – le dije sonriendo y ella sonrió también.

\- Lo sé, pero quiere a su familia y hace lo que sea por nosotros, incluso dejar de ser vago.

Al final acabé aceptando su chakra pero no cogí tanto como con Sasuke, no quería que nadie acabase debilitado por mi culpa y menos… cuando empezaron las visitas a mi casa en los siguientes meses. Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Karin, Ino… hasta Sai fue capaz de venir a darme Chakra, se turnaron todos para ir recuperándose y pasarme chakra. Aún así, Sasuke no dejaba de darme del suyo y Tai incluso algún día también participó con tal de mantenerme. Me sentía mal y a la vez agradecido de poder contar con buenos amigos que me ayudaban en toda esta locura. ¡_Un hombre embarazado_! ¿Quién lo habría dicho?

A mí empezó a preocuparme el parto a medida que me acercaba al día y es que según Ino… cuando alcancé los cuatro meses, empezó a ver que no venía uno, venían dos, mellizos que había separado sus embriones, por eso me estaban consumiendo más chakra de lo que yo podía regenerar. Con aquella noticia todo empezó a tener sentido para mí, por eso necesitaba tanto Chakra. El problema cuando llegaron los nueve meses se hizo presente para todos en la Villa… ¿Y si me ocurría como a mi madre? ¿Y si el sello se debilitaba tanto en el parto que el Kyuubi salía de nuevo y arrasaba con todo? Sé que Sasuke no me había estado dando de su chakra el último mes para reponerse él por si algo malo sucedía y es que hasta los enemigos estarían al tanto de esto, querrían a esos niños y me preocupaba.

Sasuke había aumentado la vigilancia en toda la aldea y su equipo ya prácticamente no descansaba o lo hacía lo justo y necesario, siempre estaban de patrulla. Me asustaba mucho que el sello se debilitase, no podría proteger a la Villa y se supone que yo era el Hokage, tenía que protegerles a todos.

El día se acercó, Ino se pasó los últimos tres días visitándome en casa y cuando sintió que se aproximaba el parto, me llevó a la sala que habían habilitado para mí para evitar que el Kyuubi pudiera escaparse de mi interior al debilitarse el sello. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustado, se suponía que yo no debía haber pasado jamás por esta situación, era un hombre, un parto no estaba planeado ni en mi imaginación. El equipo de Sasuke se quedó fuera por la Villa por si ocurría algo pero él sí entró conmigo para animarme. Cogí la mano de Sasuke en cuanto le vi y ya no quise soltarle.

\- Estoy aquí Naruto – me dijo sonriendo – no dejaré que te ocurra nada.

\- Tienes que cerrar ese sello – le dije en susurro – si se debilita tienes…

\- Sé lo que tengo que hacer Naruto, tranquilo, voy a estar a tu lado, estamos muchos aquí, no te pasará nada, no dejaremos que salga de ti. La Villa estará bien, preocúpate sólo por nuestros hijos.

\- Vale – le dije.

\- ¿Te duele? – me preguntó al verme sudar y aguantando mis ganas de gritar.

\- Horrores – le comenté intentando sonreír sin conseguirlo.

\- Apreta mi mano Naruto, no me moveré de aquí.

Grité cuando sentí las contracciones, esto dolía como mil demonios, Sasuke no podía hacerse una idea. La próxima vez… si es que había una próxima… iba a venir él a esta maldita mesa. Vi a Sasuke hacer unos sellos con su mano libre y sentí que trataba de frenar el sello de mi estomago, trataba de fortalecerlo para evitar que se escapase el Kyuubi.

\- ¿Lo tienes Sasuke? – preguntó Ino.

\- Sí, creo que sí – le dijo – el sello está listo, lo contendré todo lo que pueda hasta que podáis regenerar el sello.

\- Voy a empezar, así que Naruto… tienes que empujar.

\- ¿Empujar? – pregunté - ¿Tú sabes lo que duele esto? – le pregunté enfadado y es que mis hormonas hacía meses que andaban revolucionadas.

\- Empuja y acabaremos enseguida – me dijo ella y traté de empujar pese al dolor que sentía.

Sasuke aguantaba mi mano aún y aunque sé que seguramente le estaba haciendo daño a él también, se aguantó y no soltó mi mano, de hecho… su rostro mostraba preocupación y agachó su cabeza besando mi frente tratando de darme ánimos.

\- Cuando salga de esta voy a cortarte esa cosa que te cuelga entre las piernas Teme – le grité y él sonrió un poco.

\- No será para tanto.

\- Te voy a enseñar donde puedes meter tus genes la próxima vez maldito bastardo – le grité casi llorando del dolor.

\- Ya está casi Naruto, veo al primero – me dijo Ino sonriendo ayudándome también a empujar y sacando finalmente a uno.

Sonreí un poco cuando escuché llorar al niño y el Teme sonrió también sin soltarme. Sólo uno más, sólo un poco más y este sufrimiento pasaría.

\- Es un niño Naruto – me dijo Ino sonriendo dándoselo a Karin para que lo lavase.

\- Yo le pondré el nombre – me dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

\- Ni se te ocurra, el primero lo elegía yo – le dije – soy el que está en esta mesa sufriendo.

\- Vale, vale – me dijo Sasuke sonriendo – el segundo lo elijo yo.

No tardó mucho en salir también el segundo aunque yo estaba agotado, no creo que hubiera podido moverme aunque lo hubiera deseado. Sasuke estaba sudando ahora que me daba cuenta, pero no había dicho nada en todo el rato, sólo se había preocupado de mí.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté.

\- Es una niña chicos – nos dijo Ino sonriendo.

\- Sí, agotado – me dijo – Ino… acabad ya, no sé cuánto más voy a poder sostenerlo dentro de él.

\- Voy a cerrar el sello – nos dijo Ino – ya puedes quitar el Jutsu Naruto.

Por fin podía salir de este maldito Jutsu. Lo anulé volviendo a mi forma de chico mientras trataban de contener el sello, pero cuando escuché la explosión a mi lado me preocupé. Escuché a Sasuke llamarme y es que había soltado su mano, creo que más bien él me había soltado. Cuando el humo se dispersó vi a Temari delante de mí protegiéndome con su abanico de la explosión mientras Sasuke había cogido a nuestros hijos protegiéndolos de una figura que había aparecido frente a nosotros.

\- Vete de aquí Sasuke – le gritó Ino.

\- ¿Y Naruto? – preguntó.

\- Lárgate Teme – le grité – ponlos a salvo, yo estoy bien.

\- Cerradle el sello – les ordenó antes de desaparecer con nuestros hijos mediante la técnica de mi padre.

Me quedé tumbado aún en la mesa y es que no podía moverme, sentía como Kurama se enloquecía dentro de mí luchando por salir, por escaparse y grité del dolor.

\- Hay que cerrarlo ya – dijo Ino acercándose a mí comprobando el sello de mi estómago que estaba ya perfectamente visible.

\- Ino date prisa – le comentó Temari.

\- No dejaré que lo cerréis – dijo el hombre acercándose pero se alejó en cuanto vio una sombra por el suelo que iba hacia él con toda intención de detenerlo.

Miré a Shikamaru que acababa de entrar tratando de protegerme ahora o quizá… había entrado por su mujer, no estaba seguro.

\- ¿Por qué tardáis tanto en cerrarlo? – preguntó Shikamaru manteniendo ocupado junto a Temari al enemigo.

\- El sello se está borrando, no puedo identificar los símbolos… eso es del clan Uzumaki, necesito a un experto en sellos de este clan – dijo Ino – yo no sé reconstruirlos.

\- Yo lo haré – dijo Karin acercándose a mí y poniendo su mano en mi estómago.

Sentí dolor pero también notaba como el Kyuubi retrocedía, como se calmaba lentamente y en tres segundos, estaba el sello perfectamente cerrado aunque Karin cayó desplomada al suelo inconsciente por el agotamiento del sello.

Iba a levantarme pero no pude, el dolor y el cansancio era demasiado fuerte, no podía moverme y cuando quise darme cuenta, alguien me había golpeado. Vi los ojos del enemigo y como se me llevaba de aquí ante el asombro de los demás que no sabían cómo les había esquivado. Debería estar preocupado… pero en parte sabía que Sasuke vendría, él no me dejaría tirado o eso quería creer.

\- Sas…Sasuke – susurré antes de quedar inconsciente.


	7. Chapter 7: Rescate

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Me teleporté al clan Hyuuga y creo que les dí un susto de muerte a los allí presentes. Todos estaban reunidos para cenar y entré yo de golpe con los dos bebés en mis brazos causando un gran revuelo. Neji fue el primero en venir corriendo y cogerme a uno de los niños.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – me preguntó sorprendido.

\- Tengo que volver – le dije preocupado – asegúrate de que estén a salvo, tengo que ir a por Naruto.

\- ¿El sello está intacto?

\- Debe de estarlo o tendríamos al demonio de nueve colas suelto por la ciudad.

\- ¿Crees que nos atacaría? – me preguntó.

\- En principio no lo creo, pero no puedo estar seguro. Si el sello se debilita saldrá sin remedio, aunque él no quiera salir de Naruto.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa si piensas que no es peligroso ahora?

\- Lo que me preocupa es que puedan controlarlo y mandarlo a Konoha, ¿Para qué querrían al demonio sino? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – me preguntó sorprendido sin entender nada, pero es que yo tampoco entendía nada, sólo que habían tratado de robarme a mis hijos.

\- Ponlos a salvo – le dije – tengo que ir a por Naruto.

\- Movilizaré a todo el clan, estarán a salvo, te lo prometo, nadie tocará a tus hijos.

\- Gracias – le dije con una medio sonrisa y volví a teleportarme a la sala del parto.

Llegué sólo para ver lo destruido que estaba todo el lugar. Shikamaru estaba vendando el brazo a su esposa mientras Ino trataba de que Karin recuperase la conciencia. Busqué con mis ojos por toda la estancia intentando localizar a Naruto, pero no lo veía.

\- ¿Dónde está? – les pregunté.

\- Lo tiene ese hombre – me dijo Temari – hemos mandado a Kiba, lo está rastreando.

\- Llegaré antes que él – les dije.

\- No vayas solo Sasuke… es una locura.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, hablamos de Naruto. Joder… se supone que yo soy el ANBU responsable de la seguridad del Hokage, pero he permitido que se lo lleven.

\- Tus hijos también te necesitaban – me dijo Ino.

\- Voy por él – les dije.

\- No hagas locuras Sasuke – me dijo Shikamaru.

Pero yo ya estaba teleportándome al sello que le había colocado al cuerpo de Naruto. Me habría gustado decir que llegué a tiempo, pero no, el zorro de nueve colas estaba fuera y Naruto se estaba desmayando justo cuando lo cogí antes de que cayese al suelo.

\- Sas…uke – intentó sonreírme.

\- Estoy aquí Naruto, estoy contigo.

\- Sabía que vendrías.

\- No pensaba dejarte.

\- ¿Están a salvo? – me preguntó.

\- Nuestros hijos están bien Naruto, están perfectamente. Los he dejado en el clan Hyuuga, sé que ellos los protegerán con su vida si es necesario.

\- Tienes que ir a por Tai – me dijo Naruto – van a por él.

Yo miraba a todos los lados, pero ese hombre no estaba por ningún lado, sin embargo el demonio de nueve colas se iba hacia la villa directo sin mirar atrás.

\- Creía que ya no quería nada con la Villa.

\- Escúchame bien Sasuke… no quiere la Villa, esto sólo es una distracción – me dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Hablaste con ese hombre? – le pregunté asombrado.

\- Es Orochimaru, quiere el sharingan, no quiere nada con la villa. Te contaré lo que ocurrió – me dijo casi sin voz del cansancio que tenía.

**_Flashback_**

**_Naruto Uzumaki POV_**

_El cansancio era demasiado, no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos pero aún así, yo sólo podía pensar en Sasuke y en que hubiera puesto a salvo a nuestros hijos. Todo esto me recordaba a mi padre, a lo que tuvo que vivir mi madre y yo no quería repetir su historia aunque sabía… que tener un Uchiha en mi vientre traería problemas. ¿Querían el Kyuubi o querían a esos niños? Ya no podía estar seguro._

\- _Es absurdo capturarme – le dije – aunque consigas sacar al Kyuubi de mí no atacará la villa._

\- _No me subestimes Naruto-Kun – comentó y esa voz… yo la había escuchado antes._

\- _¿Orochimaru? – pregunté – creí que te habían matado._

\- _No es tan fácil deshacerse de mí._

\- _¿No quieres al Kyuubi, verdad? – le pregunté haciéndome una idea de lo que quería - ¿Venganza contra Sasuke? – le pregunté._

\- _No Naruto, quiero el sharingan, siempre lo he querido. Me da igual coger el cuerpo de Sasuke que el de uno de tus hijos mientras pueda obtener el sharingan._

\- _Sasuke no lo permitirá._

\- _Sasuke estará ocupado protegiendo a la villa del Kyuubi que voy a arrancarte de tus entrañas. Voy a sacarlo y si eres la mitad de fuerte que tu madre, aguantarás vivo para ver como destruye tu preciada villa._

\- _No lo hará, ha cambiado, aceptó voluntariamente volver a mí._

\- _Voy a decirte un gran secreto Naruto… yo fui quien le dio aquella droga a Danzo para hacer que el Kyuubi se descontrolase, voy a descontrolarlo en cuanto salga y no podréis pararlo. Mientras protegéis vuestra villa, me llevaré a tus hijos._

\- _No voy a permitirlo – le dije revolviéndome como pude aunque no tenía fuerzas para hacer que me soltase._

\- _Deja de moverte Naruto, aún estás convaleciente del parto, no es fácil tener a dos Uchiha._

\- _Sasuke vendrá._

\- _Eso es lo que quiero… cuánto más se preocupe por ti, menos defendidos estarán esos críos._

\- _No te los vas a llevar, no me los arrebatarás como hiciste con Sasuke._

\- _Sasuke vino a mí voluntariamente Naruto. Hizo un pacto conmigo, iba a entregarme su cuerpo y no lo cumplió, es hora de que consiga lo que me prometió por mi propia mano._

_Miré hacia atrás viendo como nos alejábamos de la Villa y en uno de los llanos se detuvo de golpe dejándome caer al suelo. Estaba demasiado cansado para poder levantarme pero aún así lo intenté, tenía que hacerlo. Apoyé mis manos en el suelo y empecé a levantarme aunque mis piernas temblaban hasta que sentí una mano en mi abdomen y tuve que agarrarme a ese brazo para no caerme._

\- _Empecemos Naruto._

\- _No lo hagas – le pedí pero notaba como estaba quitando el sello y sacaba una jeringuilla de su manga, seguramente para descontrolar al Kyuubi en cuanto saliera de mi cuerpo._

_Intenté cerrar con el poco Chakra que aún me quedaba el sello que Orochimaru trataba de abrir, pero no pude, mis fuerzas se iban y al final… me desmayé frente a él viendo como salía el demonio de mí y le inyectaba aquella sustancia. Apenas seguía de pie cuando Orochimaru desapareció y empecé a caer al suelo mientras el Kyuubi se marchaba hacia la Villa pero unos brazos me cogieron justo cuando mis rodillas tocaban el suelo._

**_Fin Flashback_**

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

No podía creerme que Orochimaru hubiera vuelto y más para insistir en conseguir el Sharingan. Lo intentó con mi hermano, conmigo… ¿Ahora con mis hijos? No podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de poner en peligro la vida de Naruto al sacarle ese demonio de nuevo tan sólo para conseguir un sharingan. Estaba obsesionado.

\- Voy a llevarte con ellos Naruto – le dije

\- Vale – me dijo agarrándose a mi cuello y yo lo levanté en brazos teleportándome a la casa de los Hyuuga.

No había nadie en la sala ahora, todos se habían ido a tratar de frenar al Kyuubi pero Neji al sentir mi presencia abrió la puerta enseguida acercándose.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – nos preguntó al ver a Naruto en mis brazos.

\- Te explicaré luego, ¿Dónde están mis hijos? – le pregunté.

\- En la habitación de al lado, Hinata está con ellos.

\- Voy a llevar a Naruto allí, necesita descansar.

Neji me acompañó abriéndome las puertas hacia la habitación y cuando llegamos, le pidió a Hinata que saliera dejándome entrar a mí con Naruto. Me acerqué a la cama donde estaban nuestros hijos ya durmiendo y dejé a Naruto encima de la cama. Miré a mis hijos unos segundos y sonreí, era mi familia y la protegería a como diera lugar. Tuve que matar a Orochimaru cuando tuve la oportunidad.

\- Sasuke… - detuvo mi brazo Naruto con un leve hilo de voz – ten cuidado. Por favor.

\- Lo tendré Naruto, volveré a por ti.

\- ¿Voy a morir, verdad? – me preguntó asustado mirando a sus hijos.

\- No… no dejaré que te pase nada.

\- La historia se repite… esto le pasó a mis padres. Los dos murieron para salvarme. ¿Voy a morir?

\- No Naruto, no dejaré que la historia se repita.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro, Sasuke? El Kyuubi tenéis que meterlo dentro de mí otra vez.

\- Lo haré Naruto, pero no dejaré que mueras.

\- Mis padres murieron intentándolo.

\- Tu padre no tenía a un Uchiha a su lado – le dije sonriendo – yo no voy a permitir que hagan daño a mi familia ¿Me oyes? Voy a protegeros, vosotros sois lo más importante para mí. Pensaré algo Naruto – me giré hacia Neji que estaba en la puerta – cuídalos, Orochimaru es quien está tras esto, el Kyuubi sólo es una distracción, protege a mis hijos.

\- Estarán a salvo.

\- Te traeré a mi equipo ANBU para que os proteja, voy a intentar bloquear a ese demonio antes de que destroce media Villa de nuevo.

\- Te cuidado Sasuke.

\- Lo sé, pero soy el único que puede detenerle. Si consigo conectar mi sharingan a él… todo estará resulto.

\- Buena suerte Sasuke – me comentó Neji y salí de allí hacia la muralla que rodeaba la Villa.

Me encontré con Ibiki en la muralla. Había sacado su invocación y trataba de frenar al Kyuubi. No me quedó más remedio que sacar mi invocación para ganar algo de tiempo y mientras veía como mi serpiente se enrollaba al Kyuubi, pude hablar con Ibiki para contarle lo que ocurría. Todo por la maldita codicia de obtener el Sharingan. A mí me preocupaba Naruto, de hecho yo mismo también veía las similitudes con lo que les ocurrió a sus padres y quería poder decirle que estaría bien, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Yo sólo quería que estuviera vivo y viviera con nuestros hijos aunque yo tuviera que morir… quizá si empezaba a comprender la decisión que tomó su padre.

\- No hagas locuras – me dijo Ibiki como si supiera en lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Hay otra solución que no sea la de Minato? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- Minato no tenía un Sharingan – me dijo – intentemos pararlo de alguna forma antes de llegar al extremo de Minato, a él no le quedó más remedio y luchaba contra Obito, luchó contra un Sharingan.

\- Venció a un Sharingan – le dije – ni siquiera sé como lo logró.

\- Era el prodigio de su generación. Ojala hubiera estado aquí.

\- Intentaré algo.

Le dije lanzándome al combate. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por Naruto, iba a salvar a mi familia y me daba igual lo que tuviera que hacer.

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Me desperté por el incesante ruido de las explosiones que había fuera. ¿Estaban en guerra? Creo que no, era para intentar mantener al Kyuubi a distancia de la Villa, para impedir que entrase de nuevo y destruyera todo a su paso como hizo ya una vez en el pasado.

\- ¿Estás despierto? – me preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa.

\- Sí – le dije - ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

\- Se marchó hace horas – me dijo – estabas muy cansado, necesitabas recuperarte.

\- Tengo que ir con él – le dije.

\- No estas para pelear Naruto.

\- Soy el Hokage, defender la Villa es mi responsabilidad. ¿Qué Hokage sería si dejase a mis ANBU hacer todo para protegerme sin yo mover un dedo? – le pregunté – voy a ir al campo. Cuida de mis hijos.

\- Naruto… por favor no lo hagas – me dijo como si supiera en lo que estaba pensando.

Cogí un papel de una estantería y escribí algo en él dándoselo a Hinata con una sonrisa.

\- Dáselo a Sasuke cuando todo acabe – le dije.

\- No lo hagas – me repitió – no te sacrifiques tú por todos nosotros, Sasuke encontrará una forma de bloquearlo, lo arreglará.

\- No hay una forma de arreglarlo Hinata, mi padre ya sabía la única solución, tengo que hacerlo.

\- Por favor Naruto… confía en Sasuke.

\- Dáselo por favor – le repetí yo refiriéndome al papel

Me despedí de mis hijos dando un beso en la frente a cada uno de ellos y me coloqué la capa de mi padre marchándome de la habitación y teleportándome frente a un trozo de la muralla sur más cercana al Kyuubi. No veía a Sasuke por aquí y supuse que estaría con el resto de ANBU peleando.

\- Lárgate de aquí Naruto – escuché a Kakashi a mi espalda – no estás en condiciones de pelear.

\- Soy el Hokage y defenderé mi Villa – le dije – he recuperado lo suficiente. Voy a sellarlo de nuevo en mí.

\- Está descontrolado Naruto, no te obedecerá.

\- Pues haré que me obedezca de nuevo – le grité enfadado – pero no tocará mi Villa.

Kakashi iba a decirme algo, lo sabía, pero yo sentí la presencia de mi hijo en peligro y antes de que pudiera escucharle, ya había sacado el kunai y me estaba teleportando hasta Tai cogiéndolo por la cintura y moviéndolo del sitio donde segundos después caía la pesada pata del Kyuubi. ¿Qué hacía Tai tan cerca del demonio? Pero luego escuché a Sasuke y a un grupo más de ninjas que estaban cerca… sus voces se camuflaban entre las explosiones y no conseguía escucharles bien lo que decían.

\- ¿Papá? – preguntó Tai incrédulo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le pregunté – deberías estar en casa.

\- No podía dejaros solos con esto.

\- Joder Tai… no podemos pelear si tengo que protegerte.

\- No necesito que me protejáis… yo también soy un Ninja de Konoha, quiero ayudar.

\- Tendrás mucho tiempo para ayudar cuando crezcas Tai… pero no hoy. No contra éste demonio. ¿Tu padre sabe que estás aquí? – le pregunté.

\- No – me dijo – le oculté mi chakra

\- Vuelve a casa ahora mismo – le dije

\- ¿Me prometes que volverás? – me preguntó cogiéndome de la manga de la capa y evitando que me fuera y por unos segundos… me quedé inmóvil.

¿Qué debía contestarle? ¿Qué pensaba encerrar a ese demonio como fuera incluso dando mi vida si era necesario? ¿Tenía que mentirle y decirle que volvería para salvarle? ¿Qué decirle a tu hijo cuando está a punto de verte morir? ¿Qué recuerdo quería que él tuviera de mí? Le abracé con fuerza contra mi pecho y le susurré al oído.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti Tai, sé que serás un buen Ninja y que cuidarás del cabezón de tu padre pero… no sé si volveré. Voy a intentarlo, intentaré regresar ¿Vale? Pero no puedo prometértelo.

\- Vuelve con vida, papá – me dijo casi llorando.

\- Cuida de tus hermanos y de Sasuke si algo me ocurre ¿Vale? Te los encargo a ti – le dije sonriendo marchándome corriendo – vuelve a casa ahora y cuida a tus hermanos.

Me situé frente al Kyuubi ante el asombro de Sasuke y todos los ninjas que me vieron llegar y saqué el Kunai de mi padre haciendo el sello para teleportarme y Sasuke al verme, preocupado se lanzó hacia mí tratando de detenerme, pero conseguí acabarlo antes de que me alcanzase mandándonos al Kyuubi, a Sasuke y a mí lejos de la Villa.

\- Imbécil – le dije a Sasuke cuando salimos en mitad del bosque – no tenías que venir.

\- ¿Quieres matarte o qué narices te pasa? – me preguntó él cabreado levantándose del suelo y cogiéndome de la chaqueta – sé que lo has alejado de la Villa para que no destruya nada ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quieres sellarlo tú mismo y matarte? No lo voy a permitir.

\- Maldito estratega ¿Por qué tienes que leerme siempre la mente?

\- Porque eres un maldito Dobe que no piensa más allá de lo que ha visto, tú no eres como tu padre, no dejaré que mueras, me tienes a mí, tienes a un Uchiha a tu lado que es lo que le faltó a tu padre para seguir vivo – me dijo

\- Voy a sellarlo.

\- Voy a obligarle a entrar en ti voluntariamente para que no tengas que matarte – me gritó.

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

\- Creo que sí, lo controlaré con el Sharingan y lo meteré de nuevo cerrando el sello.

Antes de que pudiera rebatirle esa idea, Sasuke ya estaba haciendo los sellos bloqueando al Kyuubi y activando su Sharingan para poder controlarlo. Le costaba entrar en su mente, veía el esfuerzo de Sasuke pero al final lo consiguió, consiguió devolverlo a mi cuerpo y cerró el sello cayendo después inconsciente al suelo.

No podía moverme por el cansancio y el tener que aguantar ahora al Kyuubi en mi interior luchando por salir, pero miraba a Sasuke tirado varios pasos más atrás de mí sin moverse y estaba preocupado. Su equipo no tardó en llegar a por nosotros y nos llevaron al hospital.

Tardé dos días enteros en despertarme o eso me dijeron. Cuando me dejaron ir a ver a Sasuke tras tanta insistencia que tuve preguntando por él, finalmente accedieron, pero cuando llegué a su habitación, me quedé absorto en el sitio, estaba ciego y era mi culpa, yo le había forzado a utilizar esa habilidad para salvarme.

\- Sasuke – le susurré.

\- No te pongas así – me dijo aún sentado en la camilla – es mejor esto que perderte a ti – me dijo – no es para tanto.

Me lancé a abrazarle y me dio igual quien estuviera en la sala. Lloré allí mismo y Sasuke se abrazó a mí acurrucando su cabeza en mi pecho.

\- Te quiero Sasuke, siento haberte hecho esto.

\- Tú no me has hecho nada Naruto, ya te lo dije… haría cualquier cosa por mi familia. Te amo sólo a ti, si tu estás bien todo estará bien, sólo necesito verte feliz, así que deja de llorar.

\- Vale.

Tres días tardaron en dejar a Sasuke salir del hospital y regresar a casa. El primer día de su regreso, acostamos a los niños. Yo no podía dejar de ver a Tai y sabía que sería un gran Ninja en el futuro, pero aún era joven, un par de años y haría cosas increíbles, lo sabía, tenía puesta mucha esperanza en él, sería como su padre verdadero, sería como Nagato, un genio brillante que impartiría justicia. De mis hijos… no podía pedir nada mejor, mi hija era idéntica a su abuela, pelirroja de ojos oscuros como Sasuke y de mi hijo… moreno como Sasuke pero con el color azul cielo de los Namikaze, el color de mis ojos. Ambos eran nuestro mayor orgullo.

Nos quedamos en la cama abrazados. Yo no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos ahora tapados con la bandana con el símbolo de Konoha.

\- Deja de mirarme así Dobe, estoy bien – me dijo sonriendo – sigo siendo el mismo Sasuke de siempre. Por cierto, tengo esto para ti – me dijo sacando un papel y reconocí el papel que yo había escrito y le había dado a Hinata – le dijiste a Hinata que me lo entregase cuando todo se arreglase, pero lo siento… no puedo leerlo ¿Me lo lees?

\- Es el nombre que elegí para nuestro hijo – le dije.

\- ¿Qué has elegido Naruto? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Natsume – le dije y él empezó a reír.

\- ¿Le has puesto el nombre de una baya curativa? – me preguntó riéndose.

\- Sí – le dije – tenía esperanzas en que él encontraría una forma de sanar nuestra familia… de salvar los ojos ciegos de los Uchiha, de quitar esa maldición de que os mataseis los unos a los otros por el poder, de salvar a tu hermano… tengo esperanzas en él – le dije.

Sasuke se quedó absorto unos segundos y luego me besó con dulzura metiendo su lengua con suavidad en mi boca.

\- Si tú tienes esperanzas en él… yo también – me dijo – él curará la maldición de los Uchiha – me dijo – yo también tengo ya elegido un nombre para nuestra hija – me dijo sonriendo – se llamará Yumiko.

\- ¿Yumiko? – pregunté.

\- Sí… porque voy a enseñarle a disparar con el arco, será idéntica a mí – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Sasuke… - le dije sintiendo algo extraño en un momento de tanta felicidad como era este.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando el cuarto Raikage dijo que sentía la presencia de mi padre dentro de mí? – le pregunté.

\- Sí ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Yo también la sentía… pero ya no está.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no está? Él dejó su conciencia dentro de ti ¿Cómo puede no estar?

\- No la siento – le dije preocupado - ¿Y si Orochimaru se la llevó cuando sacó al demonio de mí? ¿Y si era eso lo que buscaba de verdad? No fue a por nuestros hijos.

\- No puede ser cierto… - me dijo Sasuke sorprendido - ¿Para qué querría a Minato Namikaze? ¿Él no tiene el sharingan?

\- Pero derrotó a un Sharingan – le dije – derrotó una vez a Obito Uchiha. Sasuke… creo… que volveremos a saber de Orochimaru – le dije preocupado.


	8. Chapter 8: Cenizas vivas

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Tras el atentado de Orochimaru… yo no me podía dormir, estuve una semana teniendo pesadillas sobre mi secuestro y más que sobre mí… sobre el secuestro de mis hijos. Muchas noches me levantaba agobiado y preocupado para ir a comprobar las habitaciones observando que todos mis hijos dormían plácidamente. Tai sé que no necesitaba a nadie pendiente de él, aún así me gustaba revisar su habitación y comportarme como su padre. De mis hijos biológicos, tuve mucha suerte, sólo la primera noche lloraron como nunca, fue un escándalo y aunque Sasuke se levantó la primera vez, al comprobar que estaban bien, me impidió que fuera a verlos y yo me moría de ganas de levantarme y cogerlos, de abrazarles y hacerles saber que no pasaba nada, pero Sasuke insistió en que les dejase.

Tenía razón… a la noche siguiente ya habían comprobado que no nos levantaríamos por tonterías y durmieron prácticamente del tirón entre toma y toma. Ino había tenido la amabilidad de prepararnos la leche que íbamos a necesitar y es que yo ahora como hombre no podía ofrecérsela.

Sasuke también me preocupaba, algunos médicos decían que no había solución para su ceguera y yo quería encontrar algo que le devolviera su vista, su Sharingan, su Rinnegan. Había continuado siendo ANBU, había entrenado mucho y sé que no le hacía falta sus ojos para ser tan bueno como era, pero yo me sentía culpable, era mi culpa que se hubiera quedado ciego, quería que volviera a ver, que pudiera ver a sus hijos.

De mi padre… no volví a sentir nada. Desde que la conciencia de mi padre se reveló, yo sentía su presencia, sabía que estaba conmigo ayudándome, apoyándome, era uno de mis pilares fuertes igual que el de mi madre. Me gustaba pensar que Minato estaba en mí, su fuerza, su inteligencia, su sentimiento protector, sus habilidades como Namikaze. Ahora no lo sentía, podía sentir a mi madre, pero mi padre había desaparecido y yo tenía miedo de que Orochimaru hubiera hecho algo, que lo hubiera sellado, que hubiera destruido su conciencia o que la hubiera robado, no estaba seguro pero Orochimaru tenía tantas artimañas que no podía estar seguro de lo que había conseguido. Quería recuperar a mi padre.

Tai había crecido bastante en este tiempo, su Rinnegan se desarrollaba cada vez más y ahora hacía cosas increíbles. Lo más sorprendente, ahora podía manejar otros cuerpos ya muertos como lo hacía su padre, no eran tantos como su padre, pero seguro que mejoraría, ahora mismo sólo podía controlar a dos y sólo a cierta distancia gracias a esos piercings que llevaba. ¡_Cada vez llevaba más piercings_! Se parecía cada día más a Yahiko.

Hoy me había sentado en el patio para ver a Tai entrenar con aquellos dos cuerpos. Este chico sería un auténtico genio si lo entrenaban bien y teniendo a Kakashi como profesor, sabía que tendría la mejor instrucción que se podía esperar. Miré mis manos donde aún estaba uno de los libros de Jiraiya, mi padrino, del autor del libro que dio mi nombre, ese maestro que era la admiración de mi padre, el que le enseñó sus invocaciones.

Sonreí al recordar mis duros entrenamientos con él, sé que Nagato lo mató, lo asesinó pero… ahí frente a mí estaba su hijo al que quería como mío propio, el que llegaría a ser alguien importante para esta villa, yo confiaba en él, esperaba grandes cosas por su parte. Volví a levantar el libro y leí, quería leer todo lo que mi padre leyó una vez de Jiraiya, por ambos… se lo debía.

\- ¿Cómo va Hokage? – escuché que preguntaba alguien a mi lado y me giré mirando a Kakashi de pie apoyado contra un pilar de madera.

\- Kakashi-sensei – le llamé y él se sobresaltó.

\- Ya no soy tu sensei Naruto – me dijo con cierto tono de tristeza.

\- Siempre lo serás, Kakashi – le dije sonriendo - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿O sólo has venido a comprobar que tu preciado alumno entrena? –e pregunté sonriendo señalándole a Tai.

\- He venido a hablarte de él precisamente. El otro día… revivió a un gato que un carromato había atropellado – me dijo y me sorprendí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Su Rinnegan está cogiendo fuerza Naruto. Cada día tiene más fuerza, ese chico podría superar a su padre.

\- ¿Has hablado con él? – le pregunté.

\- Sí Naruto. ¿Sabes qué me dijo? Que quería aprender a revivir personas como hizo su padre una vez para traer de vuelta a tu padre y a Itachi Uchiha, quería devolveros a vuestra familia Naruto, ese es su mayor sueño.

\- No creí que se lo tomase tan enserio – le dije con una sonrisa triste – le dije que no se esforzase tanto.

\- Se siente agradecido con vosotros, quiere ayudaros. Puede hacerlo Naruto… puede revivir a Itachi pero necesita algo.

\- ¿Qué necesita?

\- Su cuerpo.

\- No sé dónde está el cuerpo de Itachi, pero Sasuke tiene que saberlo. Él lo mató, supongo que lo enterraría.

\- ¿Crees que Sasuke querrá probar a revivir a su hermano?

\- Espero que si – le dije.

\- Habla con Sasuke – me dijo Kakashi - ¿Podrás convencerlo?

\- Algo se me ocurrirá – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió desapareció en una nube de humo.

Miré a Tai que seguía entrenando. Que consiguiera revivir gente era increíble pero yo me preguntaba algo… ¿A qué coste? No quería que perdiera su vista como Sasuke, no quería que sufriera luego por culpa de esto. Quizá podría hacer realidad su sueño y dejarle que reviviera a Itachi pero ya está, no quería que siguiera haciéndolo, no quería que se perjudicase él por ayudar a los difuntos. Sasuke ya se empeoró la vista cuando revivió a Neji con su Rinnegan, no quería esa vida para mi hijo.

\- ¿Has visto papá? Dentro de poco podré utilizar hasta dos cuerpos – me dijo entusiasmado.

\- Lo he visto Tai – le dije sonriendo – mejoras muy rápido, estoy orgulloso de ti. Ven aquí – le dije dándole un abrazo.

\- ¿Sabes? Hoy Kakashi ha dicho que nos iremos de misión, volveremos para mañana – me dijo.

\- Me parece genial, aprende mucho y no te metas en líos… o por lo menos no en muchos.

\- Kakashi quiere que haga este año el ingreso al examen Chunnin – me dijo algo entristecido.

\- ¿Y esa cara? – pregunté – eso es bueno.

\- Estoy un poco preocupado por todo ese asunto.

\- Nosotros te apoyaremos y sé que puedes hacerlo, eres increíble. Eres un Uzumaki, todo irá bien.

\- Gracias papá – me dijo abrazándome – te quiero.

Tai no tardó en preparar sus cosas para irse a la misión y yo me marché a preparar algo para darle una sorpresa a Sasuke que aún estaba con su equipo fuera de la Villa. Hoy venía por fin después de tres días fuera de la Villa.

Aproveché en acostar a los niños después de darles de comer y preparé la gran bañera que Sasuke mismo diseñó metiéndome dentro completamente desnudo relajándome. Pude escuchar como se abría la puerta de fuera y entraba Sasuke, eran los pasos de mi chico, los reconocería en cualquier lado.

\- ¿Naru? – preguntó Sasuke - ¿Dónde estás?

\- En la bañera – le grité y él vino hacia aquí abriendo la puerta.

Sasuke entró y estaba tan atractivo como siempre, los años le sentaban bien. Tenía los veintidós años y sé que éramos jóvenes para tener a los hijos pero mi padre me tuvo a los veinticuatro… creo que a mí sólo me bastaba saber que era el hombre adecuado para formar mi familia igual que mi padre lo supo en su momento con mi madre.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí dentro? – me preguntó arribándose a la bañera pero yo cogí su camiseta y lo tiré dentro conmigo besándole.

\- Te quiero Sasuke – le dije.

\- Lo sé – me respondió él con dulzura

\- Quería darte una sorpresa.

\- Entonces lo has logrado

Sasuke se quitó el chaleco mojado lanzándolo al suelo del baño sin parar de besarme y yo aproveché en meter mis manos bajo su camiseta para quitársela. Sonreí consiguiendo que Sasuke también sonriera. ¿Quién me habría dicho que tendría una familia con Sasuke Uchiha?

\- Me encanta cuando me esperas ya desnudo – me dijo Sasuke susurrando en mi oído.

\- Lo sé – le dije sonriendo – me encanta hacerlo por ver tu sonrisa.

\- ¿Y Tai? – me preguntó preocupado.

\- De misión – le dije – tenemos toda la casa para nosotros… hasta una hora al menos que es cuando les toca comer a los mellizos – le sonreí.

\- Perfecto

Sentí su mano rozar mi pecho con suavidad mientras besaba y mordía mi cuello. Aproveché que mi mano estaba en su cabello ahora mojado para desatar el nudo de su bandana y apartarla de sus ojos pero él pasó su mano intentando bloquear que la quitase.

\- Déjame hacerlo Sasuke – le pedí.

\- No veo nada Naruto – me dijo preocupado – ya lo sabes.

\- Sé que no ves, pero yo si puedo ver tus ojos y me encantan. Por favor, no me los escondas, no a mí, no a tu familia. Me gustaría que aquí en casa no la llevases en los ojos.

\- Vale – me dijo dejando que le quitase la bandana.

Dejé la bandana con el emblema de Konoha tras de mí y le sonreí tocando sus párpados con dulzura. Sasuke me besó mientras bajaba sus dedos a mi entrada para prepararme. Se posicionó sobre mí apoyando mi espalda contra un lateral de la bañera y abrió mis piernas con dulzura entrando en mí con lentitud.

Le escuché gemir levemente aunque seguía sin atreverse a abrirme los ojos. Me agarré a su cuello dejándole entrar en mí, cada vez más profundo. Jadeé ahogando mis sonidos en su boca mientras jugaba con su lengua y él seguía moviéndose. Podía escuchar el agua moverse a cada movimiento nuestro.

\- Naruto… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – me preguntó de golpe Sasuke y me quedé atónito ante su pregunta.

La verdad es que jamás había pensado en eso, supongo que habíamos estado mucho tiempo juntos y no me hizo falta un papel que demostrase nuestro amor, le amaba y sabía que él también me amaba a mí. Supongo que quizá iba siendo hora de casarnos aunque ya habíamos tenido a nuestros hijos. Íbamos un poco tarde para hacer las cosas y sonreí justo cuando Sasuke llegaba en mí.

Salió de mi colocándose a mi lado sonriendo pero sin abrir sus ojos y yo volví a tocar sus párpados. Echaba de menos mirarlos, que él me mirase fijamente como antes. Cada vez que veía sus ojos de esa forma me recordaba que era mi culpa, había dado sus ojos para salvarme y los médicos hacía años que no trataban a los Uchiha, desde que desaparecieron, no estaban preparados ni especializados en esos ojos, no habían tenido que tratarlos en demasiado tiempo, nadie sabía cómo curar la vista de Sasuke.

\- ¿De qué te ríes Dobe? – me preguntó.

\- De que siempre hacemos las cosas a nuestra manera… - le dije.

\- ¿Eso es que no te quieres casar conmigo?

\- Claro que quiero casarme contigo Sasuke. Te amo a ti, no podría ser más feliz, pero siempre llegamos tarde a todo – le sonreí y él sonrió.

\- Es posible.

Escuché el lloro de los mellizos y supe que tenía que levantarme de los brazos de Sasuke para ir a atenderlos. Se estaba tan bien abrazado a él mientras acariciaba y me hacía cosquillas en la espalda.

\- Yo les daré hoy de comer – me dijo – tú descansa, aún tienes ojeras. Quédate aquí relajado un rato, te lo mereces.

\- Gracias Sasuke – le agradecí viendo como se levantaba secándose con una toalla y terminando de quitarse el pantalón.

De verdad que era un caso, tantas ganas tenía de estar conmigo que ni el pantalón se había quitado, se había abierto lo justo la bragueta para poder entrar en mí ¡_Era un caso_! Fue hacia la habitación y me imaginé que iba a coger un pantalón al menos para ir a la habitación de los mellizos.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, me había quedado dormido y sólo conseguí abrir los ojos al sentir cómo me tomaban en brazos.

\- ¿Sasuke? – pregunté y él me hizo un gesto para que callase.

\- Duerme Naruto, lo necesitas.

\- Sasuke… quería preguntarte algo.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Si… si se pudiera revivir a tu hermano? ¿Aceptarías hacerlo? – pregunté.

\- Creo que el pasado hay que dejarlo donde está Naruto. Pero imagino que lo dirás por Tai y él está empeñado en traer de vuelta a nuestra familia. No quiero que se perjudique él los ojos por esto pero también sé que cuando se nos mete una idea en la cabeza de esta familia cabezona no hay forma de sacarla hasta que se cumple.

\- Dímelo a mí… te perseguí por medio mundo hasta que conseguí que volvieras – le sonreí y él sonrió también.

\- Sólo Itachi – me dijo – hay que convencerle de que sólo le dejaremos revivir a uno.

\- Hay una condición Sasuke… hay que encontrar el cuerpo de tu hermano y sólo tú sabes dónde lo enterraste.

\- Os llevaré hasta él. Pero ahora duerme Naruto, lo necesitas.

Me dormí a su lado al menos hasta que escuché de nuevo llorar a los mellizos y es que tenían hambre, pero fue Sasuke quien volvió a levantarse dejándome dormir. Sé que él también tenía que estar cansado con el duro trabajo de los ANBU.

Por la mañana intentamos los dos hacer el menor ruido posible y es que Tai había vuelto de madrugada de su misión con Kakashi y se había acostado a dormir. Creo que Sasuke esperaba a que se despertase para hablar con él sobre todo el asunto de revivir a su hermano. Yo no quería decir nada… pero en parte desde que perdí la conciencia de mi padre… creo que sentía la necesidad de que Sasuke tuviera a su hermano de nuevo, de tenerle cerca porque tenía la corazonada muy al fondo de que algo malo iba a pasar. Sentía que algo malo se acercaba desde que no podía sentir a mi padre, pero no le dije nada a Sasuke, no quería preocuparle a él.

Al día siguiente Sasuke movilizó a su equipo, Neji, Kiba y Sai para escoltarnos a Tai y a mí hacia el lugar donde se supone… que Sasuke tuvo su pelea con Itachi. Según Sasuke, no estaba lejos de aquí y nos pusimos en camino. Neji decidió ir primero por su rango de visión y Kiba junto a Sai nos siguieron en la retaguardia.

Veía a Sasuke a mi lado con su bandana tapando sus ojos y me entristecí. ¿Debería contarle esta extraña sensación de que algo malo ocurriría o tenía que callarme? Quizá sólo era una impresión, nada más, sólo mi imaginación que me causaba malas pasadas.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Dobe? ¿No estás contento de despegar tu trasero de esa silla de despacho? – me preguntó burlón y yo sonreí.

\- Teme – le dije - ¿No estás feliz de poder abrazar de nuevo a tu hermano? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo poniéndose serio – es lo que más deseo, pero sé que a ti te pasa algo ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es por lo de tu padre?

\- ¿Qué crees que le ha pasado a su conciencia?

\- No lo sé Naruto – me dijo Sasuke – pero te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos a la villa iré al cementerio a confirmar que tu padre sigue allí.

\- ¿Vas a exhumarlo? – le pregunté entristecido.

\- No hay más remedio si con eso te quedas tranquilo.

\- Creí que podría descansar ya para toda la eternidad, que tendría paz y ahora… voy a tener que exhumar su cuerpo.

\- Todo estará bien Naruto.

\- Espero que si – le dije – vayamos a por tu hermano

Le sonreí haciendo que él también sonriera y aceleré el paso adelantando a Neji que se quejó por haber roto su formación. Sé que tenían que protegerme y todo ese rollo por ser el Hokage, pero yo quería llegar antes, también era un Ninja y era fuerte, podía protegerme yo solo perfectamente. Neji aún se quejaba cuando Sasuke le dijo que me diera un poco de cuerda, que me dejase disfrutar durante unas horas de la libertad que ahora como Hokage ya no tenía. Fue Sasuke el único que aceleró viniendo a mi lado para vigilarme.

\- Es ahí delante – me dijo – tiene que haber unas ruinas con el emblema de los Uchiha

\- Las veo – le comenté.

\- Su cuerpo lo dejé envuelto entre mantas, bajo la última torre con el emblema.

\- Lo encontraremos Sasuke. Pronto estarás con tu hermano.

Frené en seco al llegar a la torre y Sasuke frenó también a mi lado pensando hacia dónde lo enterró. No tardaron mucho en llegar los demás y nos pusimos a cavar. Sé que Tai quería ayudarnos pero no le dejamos, ya bastante tenía que hacer él como para encima pedirle que cavase. Tras más de veinte minutos, por fin encontramos el cuerpo de Itachi y lo sacamos aún envuelto entre las telas. Yo no me atreví a abrirlo, seguramente tras el tiempo que llevaba aquí no sería agradable de ver.

Tai sonrió al encontrarlo y sé que era la ilusión de su vida tener a nuestra familia junta. Coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro y observamos atentamente como hacía los sellos para revivirlo. El cuerpo no se movió y es que según Kakashi nos comentó que tardaba un poco en hacer efecto, así que cuando vi como Tai se desmayaba del cansancio por haber hecho la técnica, decidimos acampar aquí y esperar a que tanto Tai se recuperase como darle tiempo a Itachi de que empezara a moverse.

Me desperté a medianoche mirando a Sasuke y aunque no me dejaba ver sus ojos, sabía que estaba despierto, no podía dormir por las emociones que tenía. Quería ver a su hermano, se había sentido culpable tanto tiempo por lo que le hizo y ahora lo tenía frente a él, iba a tenerlo de frente, tan sólo unas horas.

Cogí su mano sonriendo y él se giró hacia mí sonriendo también mientras apretaba mi mano con más fuerza. Sé que estaba nervioso y yo quería estar aquí con él dando mi apoyo, esto era lo que para mí significaba querer a alguien, siempre con él, ayudándole, apoyándole… amándole, en las buenas y en las malas, porque la vida no era un camino color de rosa, tenía trabas y dificultades, pero yo sabía que juntos superaríamos cualquier adversidad.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el pie de Tai encima de mi estómago, con el brazo de Sasuke atrapando mi pecho agarrándose a mí y con el brazo de Tai sobre el de Sasuke. Al final entre los dos me bloqueaban y me impedían moverme. No pude evitar sonreír al ver las similitudes de esos dos… no podían dormir tranquilos sin agarrarse a alguien.

\- Chicos… que tal si me dejáis moverme… tengo que ir al baño – les dije y ambos abrieron los ojos mirándome dándose cuenta de la posición que tenían sobre mí.

Al final me dejaron ir a hacer mis necesidades pero para cuando volví donde estaba el campamento, me encontré a un Sasuke inmóvil frente a mí sorprendido de ver a Itachi de pie mirándose él mismo las manos sin creerse que estaba vivo. A Sasuke le faltó tiempo para lanzarse a abrazarle y aunque Itachi se quedó unos segundos paralizado sin poder reaccionar, pero enseguida hizo una leve sonrisa y abrazó a su hermano.

\- Lo siento – le dijo Sasuke llorando hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho – lo siento mucho.

\- Ya está Sasuke – le dijo Itachi – estoy aquí aunque no sé muy bien cómo.

\- Voy a casarme y te quiero como padrino – le dijo Sasuke de golpe – Creo que voy a tener que ponerte al día, voy a casarme con Naruto y… eres tío. Ese es mi hijo Taichi – le comentó señalándole – él es quien te ha devuelto a la vida Itachi.

\- Entonces creo que debo darle las gracias a alguien – dijo Itachi acercándose a Tai y abrazándole mientras Tai lloraba también.

\- Al fin te conozco – dijo Tai – he oído muchas historias de ti.

\- Entonces no te creas muchas – dijo Itachi sonriendo – porque a saber qué te han contado de mí. De lo que hice en Akatsuki olvídalo todo – dijo bromeando y todos nos reímos.

Nos movimos en cuanto Itachi se sintió recuperado hacia Konoha y me tocó cargar a Tai, aún estaba débil. Creo que Itachi miraba a Sasuke y seguramente se preguntaría que pasaba con sus ojos pero yo no tenía valor para hablarle de eso, creo que lo sabía y por eso no me había preguntado en toda la vuelta.

Ey Naruto – me llamó Itachi - ¿Puedo llevarlo?

Aquello me dejó atónito, pero como Tai insistió en irse con su tío, frené y se lo cargué a la espalda. Fui al lado de Itachi el resto del camino mirando a mi hijo hasta que se quedó dormido en la espalda de su tío y sonreí.

\- Así que cuidaste a mi hermano como te pedí

\- Lo intenté – le dije sonriendo.

\- Y habéis adoptado.

\- Sólo a Tai. Es el hijo de Nagato pero yo lo quiero como mío – le aclaré – aún así… te esperan dos sobrinos más en casa. Un jutsu – le aclaré al ver su cara de asombro – son dos Uchiha, Itachi, dos Uchiha medio Uzumakis – le sonreí.

\- Konoha no me perdonará – me dijo con una sonrisa triste.

\- Yo soy Konoha – le comenté – soy el Hokage ahora y si digo que estás perdonado, lo estás. No hiciste nada malo, sólo protegías a tu hermano, intentaste proteger la Villa y eso te lo agradezco. No eres un criminal Itachi, eres un héroe y me gustaría que volvieras a tu puesto de ANBU.

\- ¿Y sus ojos? – me preguntó señalando a Sasuke.

\- Fue mi culpa. Orochimaru trató de secuestrar a nuestros hijos y soltó al Kyuubi. Tu hermano trató de dominarlo para meterlo en mí y lo hizo, pero… esa ha sido la consecuencia por no permitir que me sacrificase.

\- Lo arreglaremos – me dijo sonriendo – ya lo verás.

Volvimos a la Villa y la verdad… el tiempo pasó muy rápido. El problema de Sasuke seguía sin tener una solución aunque Itachi se pasaba sus ratos libres en la biblioteca de su clan buscando soluciones, leyendo pergaminos. Lo más sorprendente es que Itachi había vuelto a ser ANBU, tenía su propio equipo y además… empezó a mantener una relación con Karin, creo que realmente no se amaban, pero les convenía a los dos ese matrimonio y lo tuve claro cuando Karin se quedó embarazada.

Lamentablemente… Karin falleció en el parto pero dejó a un precioso niño moreno de ojos oscuros al que llamaron Fugaku en honor al padre de Sasuke y de Itachi. De Sasuke y de mí… bueno, intentamos animar a Itachi cuando perdió a Karin y le ayudamos en todo lo que pudimos con su hijo ya que era padre primerizo. También es cierto que Itachi siempre era muy protector con ese niño pero a mí… ahora lo que más me preocupaba era Sasuke.

De mi padre… lo único que supe cuando Sasuke exhumó el cuerpo, es que no había nada, el féretro estaba vacío y supe que alguien había robado el cuerpo de mi padre. Eso me preocupaba demasiado, no estaba su cuerpo y no sentía su conciencia, así que aún me intranquilizaba más la sensación de que algo malo ocurriría. Lo hablé varias veces con Itachi pero él me tranquilizaba diciendo que no creía que alguien estuviera tan loco como para atacar esta villa teniendo ahora a dos Uchiha en contra, a un niño con el Rinnegan que aprendía cada vez más y a mí, medio Namikaze medio Uzumaki, pero yo aún así no estaba tranquilo.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de mi cuñado, no pude evitar enfadarme por todo el asunto. ¿Quién era capaz de profanar el tan merecido descanso de mi padre que tanto había sacrificado por esta villa? ¿Y con qué fin? Impulsado por mi malestar, mandé llamar a un equipo ANBU para buscar cualquier pista que nos indicase quién había sido el responsable. Sasuke se ofreció a ir con otro equipo, en el que también estaba Itachi, y liderar la misión.

A la semana regresaron pero no trajeron buenas noticias. No habían encontrado nada, ningún rastro que poder seguir, ni ninguna evidencia que nos ayudase a encontrar a la persona que estaba detrás de todo esto. Pero eso puso en evidencia que quien hubiese robado el cuerpo de mi padre, no era ningún aficionado.

Cuando pasaron dos años sin que nada ocurriera, es cuando entendí que quizá Itachi tuviera razón y me relajé. Ahora hasta me dejaban hacer alguna misión con los ANBU y es que siempre en el despacho me aburría. Mis hijos ya tenían cinco años y Tai con sus catorce años se iba a todos los lugares con su equipo y con Kakashi que era su profesor, hasta había pasado el examen de Chunnin. Dentro de unos días, Kakashi sería libre para irse a su escuadrón ANBU y es que su Sharingan había vuelto a funcionar perfectamente y mi hijo… mi hijo tendría su equipo Chunnin, cambiaría de maestro y se rumoreaba, que Ibiki quería tenerlo en su equipo.

Tras cinco años viendo a Sasuke completamente ciego, empecé a tener esperanzas en su visión gracias a los últimos acontecimientos con su hijo Natsume.

**_Flashback_**

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

_Hoy no me habían encomendado ninguna misión por lo que decidí pasar mi día libre con mi familia. Fui el primero en levantarme y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para Naruto y mis hijos. A pesar de mi ceguera, me seguía manejando bien con los fogones y los utensilios, ¡si no pudiese con algo tan sencillo como esto, no podría seguir siendo el líder de mi propio equipo ANBU!_

_Cuando ya tenía el desayuno casi listo, sentí la presencia de mis hijos aproximarse a la cocina junto con Naruto._

\- _Huele muy bien, papá – me comentó Tai siendo el primero en sentarse a la mesa._

\- _¿A qué se debe este manjar tan delicioso que nos has preparado? - me preguntó Naruto divertido tras darme mi beso de "buenos días"._

\- _¿Acaso no puedo cuidar a mi familia? - le respondí con una sonrisa en mi boca._

\- _Si es de esta manera, puedes mimarnos todas las veces que quieras – me contestó animado._

_Pude oír cómo se llevaba algo a la boca y por el olor que desprendió al morderlo, supe que se trataba de una frambuesa. Le agarré de la cintura para pegarlo más a mi cuerpo, puse mi mano en su nuca para atraer su rostro hacia el mío y uní nuestros labios en un profundo y demandante beso. Pasé mi lengua por cada rincón de su boca degustando el sabor de esa fruta. No era mi favorita pero en el interior de Naruto era lo más exquisito que había probado jamás._

\- _Oye, que era mía – se quejó cuando al separarnos se dio cuenta de que le había robado lo que quedaba de frambuesa y terminaba de comérmela._

\- _De tu boca sabe mucho mejor – le contesté con mi típica sonrisa._

\- _Puag, ¿por qué los mayores hacen esas cosas? - oí que Yumiko protestaba – Cuando crezca no permitiré que nadie me haga eso._

_Pude imaginarme la mueca de asco que estaría haciendo y sonreí por ello. En momentos como éste, es cuando me gustaría tener mi vista en perfectas condiciones. Aunque acariciaba los rostros de mis hijos para imaginarme cómo eran y anotar cada pequeño cambio conforme iban creciendo, deseaba poder verlos con mis propios ojos. Ansiaba volver a ver el alegre rostro de Naruto, comprobar cuánto había crecido Tai en estos años y disfrutar de las sonrisas de Natsume y Yumiko._

_Aunque amaba a Naruto con toda mi alma, no podía contarle cómo me sentía realmente porque sé que se culparía aún más de lo que ya lo hacía y no iba a permitir algo como aquello. Había sido mi decisión salvar a Naruto y que él no tuviese que sacrificarse, por lo que no creía que fuese justo que supiese de mis sentimientos. La única persona con la que había podido desahogarme era Itachi, por eso se pasaba sus ratos libres investigando, intentando hallar una solución._

_Después del desayuno, estuve entrenando con Tai mientras Naruto jugaba con los pequeños. Mi hijo mayor se había vuelto fuerte y sabía que aún lo sería más, me sentía muy orgulloso de él._

\- _Serás uno de los mejores ninjas que tendrá Konoha en mucho tiempo, podrías llegar a ser Hokage si te lo propusieras – le dije sonriendo._

\- _Gracias, papá. Me haré más fuerte para poder proteger a las personas que me importan._

_Estuvimos varias horas entrenando, incluso Naruto se unió a nosotros mientras Yumiko y Natsume nos observaban entretenidos. Al terminar, preparé algo para comer y almorzamos todos juntos mientras Tai nos contaba algunas anécdotas sobre su equipo. Había sido una buena idea haberle dicho el día anterior al Dobe que podíamos pasar un día en familia. Dejó todo preparado para que hoy Temari se encargase del papeleo que quedaba mientras nosotros disfrutábamos de nuestra reunión familiar._

_Después del almuerzo, nos fuimos al salón a relajarnos. Tai se puso a leer un pergamino sobre jutsus que le había prestado mi hermano, mientras que yo saqué algunos rompecabezas para jugar con los gemelos. Naruto se sentó a mi lado para observar cómo los colocaba en la mesita que había frente al sillón y le pedía a Yumiko y Natsume que eligieran uno para resolverlo._

\- _¿Por qué siempre les dejas estos puzzles tan raros? - me preguntó Naruto curioso._

_Sentí cómo cogía uno de los rompecabezas y le daba vueltas. Supuse que lo observaba detenidamente para intentar resolverlo._

\- _Es una manera de estimular su ingenio y su inteligencia. Son buenos ejercicios mentales – le respondí mientras me colocaba enfrente de Natsume._

_Le oí resoplar y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios al imaginarme que el Dobe no había podido encontrar la solución del puzzle. Me aparté un mechón de mi pelo que me estaba molestando en uno de mis párpados, como le prometí a Naruto, en casa no llevaba la bandana pero mantenía los ojos cerrados en todo momento. Sentía que no había diferencia entre tenerlos abiertos o cerrados, la oscuridad iba a ser la misma._

_Me concentré en escuchar el ruido que hacían las piezas al ser movidas de un lado a otro y me imaginé las muecas que debían tener mis dos pequeños mientras trataban de resolverlos. No sé qué fue lo que me impulsó a abrir los ojos, pero realmente deseé en ese instante que se obrase un milagro y mi vista se recuperase. Me sentí decepcionado cuando no fue así, aunque no lo demostré porque sabía que Naruto estaría observándome y no quería que se preocupara. A pesar de todo, no volví a cerrar los párpados, mantuve mi mirada hacia el frente, donde se debía hallar el pequeño rostro de Natsume, entonces fue cuando pasó algo extraño._

_Por mi ojo izquierdo, donde antes tenía el rinnegan, pude distinguir de forma borrosa cómo unos ojos azules, supuse que eran de mi hijo, cambiaban a color rojo con las dos aspas características del sharingan, pero al segundo siguiente, la oscuridad volvió._

\- _¿Lo has visto? - pregunté sorprendido._

\- _¿El qué? - oí la voz de Naruto a mi lado._

\- _Sus ojos... Natsume ha activado el sharingan – le dije con la boca abierta de la impresión._

_Naruto tardó unos segundos en responder, sentí cómo se acercaba a nuestro hijo para comprobarlo._

\- _No, Sasuke. Debe haber sido tu imaginación. Sus ojos siguen siendo tan azules como siempre. Espera un momento – alzó la voz de repente - ¿puedes ver?_

_Pude notar la esperanza en su tono de voz, por eso me dolió tener que decirle que no._

\- _No, todo sigue igual pero juro que hace unos instantes he visto el sharingan en sus ojos. No ha sido una imagen clara, pero estoy convencido de ello – le expliqué._

\- _Hay que contárselo a Itachi de inmediato – me contestó Naruto – Tai, ve a buscar a tu tío ahora – escuché que le ordenaba._

\- _Naruto, no creo que... - pero no me dejó terminar._

\- _Sí es necesario Sasuke. ¿No te das cuenta? Quizás no haya sido nada pero ¿y si es una señal de que puedes recuperarte? - me preguntó mientras atrapaba mi rostro entre sus manos y apoyaba su frente sobre la mía – por muy pequeño que sea, si hay algo que se pueda hacer para que recuperes la visión, hay que investigarlo._

_Antes de que me diese cuenta, Tai había regresado con Itachi. Naruto le explicó lo que acababa de contarle, pude notar la alegría de mi esposo mientras hablaba lo que me provocó cierto desasosiego. No quería que se ilusionase para luego ver sus esperanzas destrozadas, demasiado se preocupaba y se culpaba como para que todo hubiese sido fruto de mi imaginación. Quizás había sido mi mente la que me había jugado una mala pasada, puede que mi propio deseo hubiese creado una ilusión, un espejismo._

_Itachi me sacó de mis propios pensamientos al acercarse para revisarme. Estuvo varios minutos comprobando mis ojos, usando diferentes jutsus que no conocía pero que seguramente los había aprendido de los antiguos documentos del clan. _

_Tras varios minutos, pude oír cómo se sentaba en la mesita donde estaban los rompecabezas y cómo le indicaba a Naruto y a los niños que se sentasen. La seriedad en su voz hizo que mi corazón se acelerase y los nervios me invadiesen en ese instante. Itachi se aclaró la voz antes de empezar a hablar._

\- _Lo que voy a deciros sólo es una teoría por lo que quiero que os lo toméis como tal. No quiero daros falsas esperanzas – nos aclaró – Creo que lo que has visto, ha sido una especie de visión del futuro, como una predicción, lo que significa que tu rinnegan aún funciona. Puede que no se extinguiese del todo a pesar del esfuerzo que hiciste con tus ojos en el pasado... creo que al ser la máxima evolución del sharingan, al ser más poderoso, no llegaste a perderlo del todo y con el paso del tiempo se ha ido regenerando. Aunque parece un proceso lento, han pasado bastantes años y apenas ahora has visto esa imagen borrosa, por lo que me hace pensar, que podría haber una forma de que recuperaras la visión pero tendré que investigarlo detenidamente, por lo que os pido paciencia. Aún así, recordad que es sólo una teoría – terminó de explicarnos._

_Creo que todos estábamos igual de impresionados y de animados a pesar de que mi hermano nos avisó de que no deberíamos poner todas nuestras esperanzas en una simple hipótesis, pero no lo pudimos evitar. El milagro que esperaba acababa de obrarse._

**_Fin del flashback_**

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Después de las palabras de mi cuñado, sentí que aún se podía hacer algo para ayudar a Sasuke. Él podría volver a ver a su familia podría volver a vernos a Tai y a mí, podría observar por primera vez después de tanto tiempo a Natsume y a Yumiko, podría volver a utilizar sus técnicas oculares de nuevo, aunque me encargaría de que no volviese a hacer una locura que pusiese en riesgo sus ojos de nuevo. Y yo deseaba que sus ojos mirasen mi rostro con dulzura, que recorriesen mi cuerpo con deseo, echaba de menos la excitación que sentía cuando Sasuke me devoraba con la mirada. Sé que era egoísta por mi parte pensar en esto y más al saber que fue mi culpa que perdiese su sentido de la vista, para que no tuviese que sacrificarme, para salvarme a mí, a nuestros hijos y a la villa... pero no pude evitarlo.

En eso momentos, me encontraba en mi oficina revisando unos documentos, cuando unos golpes en la puerta me desconcentraron. Alguien pidió permiso para pasar desde el otro lado, al concedérselo, uno de los jounin que custodiaban la entrada a la villa, caminó de forma apresurada hacia mi mesa.

\- Hokage-sama, tenemos una... situación en el pórtico principal – me comentó muy nervioso.

\- ¿Ha habido algún ataque? - pregunté preocupado.

\- No, señor – contestó con el mismo nerviosismo de antes.

\- ¿Algún intruso ha intentado colarse en la aldea? - cuestioné extrañado por la actitud del ninja frente a mí.

\- No exactamente – respondió desviando la mirada.

\- Entonces, ¿qué ha ocurrido? - le interrogué desconcertado por no saber qué estaba pasando ahí.

\- Es mejor que lo vea con sus propios ojos, Hokage-sama – me pidió inquieto.

Su actitud nerviosa y sus evasivas, captaron mi atención logrando despertar mi curiosidad. Me levanté para acompañarle hasta la entrada de la villa, salimos de allí seguidos por dos de mis escoltas personales que intentaban pasar desapercibidos ante los demás, pero yo sabía dónde se encontraban en todo momento.

Al llegar, pude observar un pequeño revuelo al otro lado de las puertas. Varios ninjas tenían rodeado a un sujeto que no lograba distinguir desde mi posición. Me acerqué con paso firme mientras les pedía a mis hombres que se apartasen pero mis pies dejaron de obedecer al reconocer a la persona que se hallaba ante mí.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza debido a la emoción. Intenté hablar pero mi boca sólo se abría y cerraba sola sin llegar a emitir ningún sonido. Pensé que se trataba de una ilusión... era imposible... frente a mí estaba ni más ni menos que mi padre, Minato.

Antes de que mi propia mente terminara de analizar la situación, mi cuerpo ya había reaccionado solo y me había abalanzado hacia él estrechándolo fuertemente entre mis brazos, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. En el instante que mi cuerpo chocó contra el suyo, mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer, recorriendo mis mejillas y perdiéndose en la camisa que llevaba mi padre cuando hacían contacto con ella.

Sollocé un lastimero "papá" contra su cuello pero el sonido quedó amortiguado y dudo que llegase a escucharlo. Tras varios minutos en esa posición pude empezar a calmarme y ahí me percaté de que algo raro pasaba. Mi padre no me había correspondido al abrazo, había mantenido la misma posición sin moverse ni un centímetro, con sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y su cabeza hacia el frente.

Me separé un poco para poder mirarle y cuando nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, su boca se abrió para soltar unas palabras que me dejaron paralizado.

\- ¿Quién eres y por qué me estás abrazando? - fue lo que me dijo antes de que me separase por completo, totalmente destrozado.

**Notas**: Desde este capítulo en adelante he tenido la colaboración de otra autora, Kaoru Himura. Espero que os sigo gustando porque este capítulo es el primero de la segunda parte de la historia. En total hay 13 capítulos. Un saludo.


	9. Chapter 9: Niñeros

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Estaba en mi despacho cuando me llamaron para que fuera a la entrada de la Villa por un caso urgente y no tuve más remedio que dejar todo mi trabajo como estaba, ponerme la máscara ANBU y salir hacia allí. Me crucé en el camino con Kakashi al que también le habían dicho de personificarse en la puerta para la protección al Hokage y ambos nos miramos preguntándonos por qué necesitarían a los ANBU en esta situación. Algo grave tenía que ser para que nos movilizaran.

Llegamos a la puerta y me paralicé de golpe al ver a Naruto con el rostro tan descolocado, mirando al mismísimo Minato Namikaze frente a nosotros y me preocupé. Hasta donde yo sabía, su cuerpo había sido robado, Naruto no había vuelto a sentir la presencia de su padre en él desde la pelea con Orochimaru y todas mis alertas se activaron con la presencia de Minato.

Me adelanté abriéndome paso hacia el Hokage para poder defenderle mejor en caso de que hiciera falta y cuando llegué hasta él, observé mejor a Minato Namikaze. Venía con sus ropas ninjas, con sus Kunais y con la bandana de Konoha en su frente, sólo le faltaba la capa de cuarto Hokage que ahora tenía puesta Naruto, la capa que Minato había diseñado para él cuando llegó al puesto. Miré su chaleco verde intentando ver si llevaba más armas de las que veía a simple vista pero no me atreví a dar un paso en falso, esperé órdenes del Hokage.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Minato hacia Naruto.

Miré a Naruto esperando ver su reacción, estaba confuso, toda la ilusión por ver a su padre se había esfumado y sólo podía ver su mirada encharcada intentando controlar el llanto, no quería llorar frente a todos y se armó de valor para contestar.

\- Soy el Hokage de la aldea oculta de Konoha – le dijo a Minato.

Minato sonrió de golpe y a mí me recordó tanto al auténtico Minato, esa sonrisa yo la había visto antes, la total sinceridad del que fue nuestro cuarto Hokage, pero aunque veía a Minato… no podía dejar de pensar que podría ser un enemigo y debía mantenerme alerta.

\- Soy Minato Namikaze, vivo en Konoha – nos dijo y nos extrañamos que tuviera que presentarse.

Ya sabíamos todos quien era… el cuarto hokage, el más rápido del mundo Shinobi, el heredero y prodigio de los Namikaze, el padre de Naruto, del actual Hokage. ¿Por qué se presentaba? No había nadie aquí que no le conociera, su cara estaba grabada y bien tallada en la montaña encima de la ciudad.

\- Soy Naruto Uzumaki – se presentó Naruto de golpe y me extrañé cuando le dio la mano y Minato con una sonrisa la estrechó – Vayamos a mi despacho.

\- Hogake… - intervino uno de los guardias – no es conveniente.

\- Es mi padre – oí que decía en susurro para que Minato no le escuchase – no pienso dejarlo en las puertas como si fuera un criminal. Itachi y Kakashi me escoltarán, hágame el favor de llamar a Sasuke, a Ino, a Temari y a Shikamaru… reunión urgente, ya – le dijo.

Naruto me miró y me comentó que le siguiera. No me separé de él ni un segundo mientras veía a Minato caminar a nuestro lado sonriendo y cómo la gente se sorprendía de lo que veía. Hasta yo estaba sorprendido, estaba muerto desde hacía años, había estado encerrado en la conciencia de Naruto y ahora… estaba aquí, ante mis ojos.

\- ¿Qué te ha traído por Konoha? – le pregunté de golpe interrogándole.

\- Es mi hogar – me respondió sonriendo y yo miré a Kakashi que estaba confundido, para él debía ser mas duro, fue su profesor - ¿Por qué me abrazó, Hokage-sama? – preguntó hacia Naruto y éste se extrañó.

\- Te pareces a un viejo conocido – le comentó sin titubear

\- Si vivías aquí, ¿cómo es que no conoces al Hokage? – volví a preguntarle y todos me miraron como si me hubiera pasado, pero tenía que saber.

\- No lo sé… - me dijo algo entristecido – no puedo recordar nada, sólo… que me llamo Minato Namikaze y soy de Konoha. Creo que he debido de darme un buen golpe en la cabeza o algo en alguna misión – dijo sonriendo rascándose la cabeza como hacía Naruto y todos vimos su parecido a su hijo – lo lamento.

\- Quizás has dormido demasiado – dije susurrando al haberse pegado años muerto y Naruto me dio un codazo para que no me escuchase.

\- Bueno… lo arreglaremos – le dijo Naruto – nuestros mejores especialistas te harán un chequeo médico en condiciones.

\- Gracias – nos agradeció con su sonrisa.

Yo seguía escuchando por la calle como la gente susurraba el nombre de Minato, a este paso toda la villa se enteraría antes de que diéramos la noticia. Incluso algunas mujeres salían a verlo y se sonrojaban. Sé que siempre habían dicho que Minato fue uno de los hombres más atractivos, Kushina tuvo muchas contrincantes pero realmente… Minato siempre fue un hombre que tuvo sus ideas muy claras, amó a Kushina como a ninguna, cuando Minato posaba sus ojos en alguien era de verdad y de ese gran amor nació Naruto ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Si ese hombre hubiera seguido en la Villa, si no hubiera muerto, puede que las mujeres no se hubieran fijado en mí, todas estaban enamoradas de su Hokage y ahora volvía a Konoha, pero mi pregunta era ¿Seguía siendo el mismo? ¿Seguía teniendo esos sentimientos tan protectores por su Villa? ¿Por su familia? ¿Seguía siendo el prodigio de los Namikaze? ¿El relámpago de Konoha? ¿Seguía conservando esa dulzura, amabilidad y tranquilidad que siempre le caracterizó o era una maldita trampa? Yo no me fiaba aún del todo por mucho que me recordase al cuarto Hokage.

Naruto no paraba de mirar a su padre y sé cuánto deseaba abrazarle, cuánto deseaba estar con él, hablarle de Sasuke, decirle que se había casado, que tenía hijos… tenía tantas cosas que contarle y no podía, se las estaba callando y fingía ser solamente el Hokage de Konoha.

\- ¿Por qué está mi rostro allí tallado? – preguntó Minato.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? – preguntó Kakashi incrédulo – fuiste Hokage, el cuarto Hokage – le comentó.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Hokage? – preguntó sonriendo - ¿Qué loco me nombró a mí Hokage?

\- Sarutobi – le dijo Naruto – el tercer Hokage te nombró y fuiste un gran Hokage, el mejor de todos.

\- Dejadme de tomar el pelo… yo era ANBU, nada más que eso – dijo sonriendo – vaya broma queríais que me tragase.

Naruto medio sonrió al ver a su padre sonreír y es que Minato tenía una sonrisa brillante, de esa que contagiaba a todo el mundo, era tan parecido a Naruto, tenían los dos tanta vitalidad, tanta jovialidad… y verle frente a mí sin recordar nada era duro, más lo era para Naruto.

Dejamos a Minato en el hospital a cargo de Ino para que lo revisara. Ino aunque nos miró sorprendida por la aparición repentina del cuarto Hokage no dijo nada y se lo llevó consigo. Naruto se quedó allí inmóvil mirando como se llevaban a su padre para la revisión médica y al final… se giró hacia Kakashi y hacia mí.

\- A mi despacho inmediatamente – me dijo – esto es urgente.

Fuimos a la torre del hokage y entramos al despacho de Naruto. Allí nos esperaba ya Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari y algunos ancianos del antiguo consejo.

Tenemos un problema – dijo Naruto al entrar – como ya parece saber toda la Villa… esta mañana ha aparecido mi padre en la puerta de la Villa, según él no recuerda absolutamente nada. ¿Qué debemos hacer con esto? Necesito opciones.

\- No sabemos de dónde ha salido ni si es un enemigo. Hay que recordar que Minato Namikaze está muerto y enterrado.

\- Su cuerpo fue secuestrado – dijo Sasuke con su tono prepotente, tal y como era Sasuke siempre.

\- Sasuke – le llamé la atención al ver que se ponía tenso como solía hacer cuando venían los del consejo.

\- Lo siento Hokage-Sama – se disculpó.

\- Minato Namikaze está muerto – escuché de golpe esa voz femenina que tanto odiaba desde hacía un tiempo y es que Sakura venía en representación de Tsunade - ¿Quién nos asegura de que es él? ¿Y si es una copia de algún Ninja? ¿Y si es un espía?

\- ¿Y hay que echarlo a la calle por eso? ¿Sin más? – dije yo algo enfadado y es que a mí Minato Namikaze me salvó una vez la vida – Creo que Minato se merece algo mejor que echarlo a la calle, metería la mano en el fuego y no me quemaría si dijera que todos aquí alguna vez fuimos salvados por él. Derrotó al Kyuubi, nos salvó a todos, fue el mejor Hokage, se merece respeto.

\- No eres el más indicado para hablar, sólo eres un traidor perdonado por el Hokage – me dijo Sakura.

\- Vuelve a meterte con mi hermano y te corto la lengua – escuché a Sasuke y Naruto dio un golpe en la mesa enfadado.

\- Ya basta, necesito soluciones, no discusiones. Está claro que ese de ahí fuera es mi padre, dejé de sentir su conciencia en mí y ahora está frente a mí, lo que quiero es saber qué hace aquí ¿Por qué ha vuelto de entre los muertos?

\- Tanto Ibiki como Ino podrían trabajar juntos y tratar de averiguar algo sobre Minato – Dijo Shikamaru.

\- No voy a torturar a mi padre – dijo Naruto.

\- Sólo decía que se puede intentar entrar en su mente – dijo Shikamaru – no como una tortura por dios… pero Ino puede entrar y comprobar si dice la verdad y ha olvidado todo o sólo es un truco. Sería sencillo hacerlo.

\- ¿Le haría daño? – preguntó Naruto preocupado.

\- No – le contestó Shikamaru.

\- Ordénalo y que venga Ibiki a traerme el resultado – dijo Naruto.

\- Ahora mismo.

\- El resto os podéis marchar hasta nuevo aviso – nos ordenó y todos salimos de su despacho – itachi, quédate un momento.

Esperé a que todos se marchasen y sentí como Sasuke colocaba su mano en mi hombro como dándome ánimos, supongo que por lo que había dicho Sakura de que era un traidor, pero yo no me consideraba como tal así que no me preocupaba lo que dijera esa chica. Cerré la puerta cuando pasó mi hermano y me acerqué hasta la mesa de Naruto.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – le pregunté.

\- Ve al interrogatorio. Quiero que confirmes tú mismo si es cierto que no le harán daño y que me traigas noticias de lo que descubran.

\- ¿No te fías de Ibiki y de Ino?

\- Sí me fio de ellos, pero quiero que vayas en persona.

\- ¿No te fías de tu padre? – pregunté sabiendo que era eso.

\- No sé si es un traidor o no, ahora mismo no sé si es un enemigo así que… quiero que vayas por si pasa algo.

\- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no mi hermano? – le pregunté.

\- Porque ahora mismo tú eres el ANBU más fuerte que tiene Konoha y mi padre era…

\- El prodigio de los Namikaze – le contesté – no sé si soy capaz de frenarlo Naruto – le expliqué claramente.

\- Si tú no puedes… nadie lo hará, por favor, sólo mantenlo vigilado hasta que sepamos qué ocurre.

\- Vale, te traeré noticias en cuanto las tenga.

\- Gracias.

\- Ey Naruto… todo estará bien, ya lo verás – le dije tratando de darle ánimos – es un Namikaze al fin y al cabo, son fuertes, no le pasará nada.

\- Eso espero, porque si alguien está jugando con el recuerdo de mi padre… se las verá conmigo y no seré benevolente precisamente.

Salí del despacho algo preocupado. Era Minato Namikaze de quien estábamos hablando y estuve más tiempo pensando en qué estaba pasando que realmente en saber si era un peligro o no. No entendía cómo estaba vivo, qué hacía aquí. No entendía nada, pero sí sabía una cosa… esa sonrisa que había visto que tenía, era la misma que vi aquel día cuando me salvó la vida, yo sólo tenía cuatro años y él era un hombre de veintidós.

Toqué la puerta de la sala de interrogación y fue Ibiki quien me abrió. Ya le habían avisado de que vendría yo así que no hubo problemas. Me dejó entrar y cerró la puerta tras de mí. Ino ya estaba preparada y Minato estaba completamente sedado tumbado en el suelo de la estancia sobre un sello.

\- ¿Está bien? – le pregunté a Ibikki mirando a Minato.

\- Sí, Ino le dio un sedante, dormirá un par de horas. No creo que hubiera aceptado por si mismo someterse a esta prueba ¿No crees? No se enterará de nada, despertará en el hospital y no sabrá nada de lo que ha ocurrido aquí.

\- Vale – le dije.

\- Puedes empezar Ino – le comentó Ibiki para que hiciera su técnica y entrase en su mente.

Yo me quedé en un rincón mirando cómo Ino se concentraba y buscaba en su mente. Era aburrido tener que esperar, yo sólo tenía que vigilar que Minato no se despertase y no armase alguna, pero no parecía que fuera a hacerlo. Me quedé de pie observando a ese chico rubio y recordé la primera vez que le vi… yo sólo era un crío de cuatro años.

**_Flashback_**

_Todo el clan estaba en silencio. Observaba a los ninjas colocarse sus indumentarias y mi padre preocupado se despedía de mi madre. Iban a la guerra… la tercera guerra Ninja. Yo apenas tenía cuatro años pero ya iba a participar. Todo el clan decía que yo era un genio y puede ser que lo fuera, mi padre ya quería que fuera para que viera a lo que me enfrentaría en mi vida, lo que sería mi vida como Ninja._

_Mucha gente pensaba que los Uchiha estábamos locos y puede ser. Éramos el clan más fuerte y supongo que demasiado orgullosos para echarnos atrás en nuestras decisiones, mi padre dijo que yo al ser el genio era capaz de ir a esa guerra y me llevaría con él. Mi madre no se opuso y la verdad… aunque no quise demostrarlo estaba muy nervioso. Yo jamás había matado a nadie, aún no había estado en la academia y todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido por mi cuenta y por la insistencia de mi padre. Él dijo que siempre me protegería y que no me perdería de vista en ningún momento. Confiaba en mi clan… o lo hice hasta que en mitad de una de las batallas me quedé completamente solo._

_Un niño de cuatro años solo frente al peligro y no supe qué hacer, no era un Ninja aún, yo sólo era un chiquillo Uchiha que ahora tenía miedo de que quisieran capturarme para obtener mis ojos y cuando todos aquellos enemigos se abalanzaron sobre mí sonriendo viendo claramente la posibilidad de obtener mis ojos, me asusté demasiado. Busqué a mis padres, corrí huyendo de esos hombres y al final… no me quedó más remedio que quedarme a pelear con lo poco que sabía utilizar y es que no podría seguir escapando mucho más tiempo sin saber dónde iba._

_Conseguí vencer a tres enemigos, pero había tantos… ¿Dónde estaba mi clan? Ellos prometieron no dejarme solo, mi padre prometió estar a mi lado pero no lo estaba. Ya me veía perdido y cerré los ojos esperando a que me capturasen cuando sentí que alguien agarraba con fuerza mi cintura y me sacaba de aquí. Estábamos corriendo entre los árboles, alguien me llevaba a cuestas y miré hacia atrás viendo a los enemigos en el suelo derribados. No quedaba ni uno con vida y cuando miré hacia el que me había cogido… vi la capa del cuarto Hokage "Yondaime Hokage", era Minato Namikaze, ese cabello rubio, esos ojos azules y esa velocidad la habría reconocido enseguida y me sonrojé. El mismo Hokage había venido a por mí._

_Miré el rostro del Hokage, siempre le había visto sonriendo cuando paseaba por las calles, cuando saltaba de tejado en tejado, él siempre sonreía pero ahora estaba serio. No sé si era por la batalla o era por mi culpa ¿Le había desviado yo de su rumbo? Quizá estaba enfadado conmigo por haber tenido que venir a salvarme en lugar de estar ayudando a su equipo, a los ninjas de la Villa._

_Se detuvo en un claro que él vio seguro y me bajó al suelo agachándose frente a mí y me quitó la camiseta, creo que buscaba alguna herida o algo, pero quitando un rasguño en mi mejilla que él mismo limpió con su chaqueta, no tenía más heridas._

\- _¿Estás bien? ¿Te han herido? – me preguntó ahora sonriendo._

\- _E-Estoy bien – le dije – lo lamento._

\- _¿El qué? – me preguntó sorprendido._

\- _Haberle hecho tener que venir a por mí._

\- _¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó sonriendo mientras limpiaba el corte de mi mejilla._

\- _Itachi, Itachi Uchiha – le dije._

\- _Estos Uchiha… - dijo sonriendo – Verás Itachi, no tienes por qué disculparte, para mí todos los de la Villa sois igual de importantes. No habría dejado que te ocurriera nada. ¿Sabes dónde están tus padres?_

\- _Me separé de él… no sé dónde está._

\- _Vale. Vamos a hacer una cosa… Voy a llevarte a tu casa y luego volveré al campo de batalla._

\- _¿No le pasará nada a mi padre, verdad?_

\- _¿Es un Uchiha, no? – me dijo con una gran sonrisa – sois fuertes, seguro que está bien, preocupado por ti._

_Me encantaba la sonrisa de Minato y no podía dejar de mirarla aunque me sonrojaba. Si no fuera tan mayor… si hubiera nacido en su generación, si hubiera podido tener posibilidades con él habría luchado por este hombre, por conseguir su amor, desde aquel día Minato había sido mi admiración, yo quise ser como él, proteger mi Villa por encima de todo. Kushina tenía suerte de tenerle._

\- _Encontraré a tu padre y le diré que estás a salvo ¿De acuerdo? Ahora voy a llevarte a casa._

\- _¿Vas a llevarme con tu velocidad? – le pregunté._

\- _Sí – me dijo sacando un Kunai y sonriendo_

_Me cogió y se teletransportó hasta el clan Uchiha. Todo el clan estaba vacío y no sé cómo lo hizo… pero estábamos frente a mi casa. Mi madre al ver al Hokage salió corriendo y éste la tranquilizó comentándole que estaba bien, que me había encontrado en el campo de batalla pero que él iba a volver para avisar a mi padre de que ya estaba a salvo._

\- _¿Me enseñarás esa técnica cuando crezca? – le pregunté y mi madre sonrió._

\- _Claro, hazte fuerte, entra en los ANBU y te prometo que te la enseñaré – me dijo – sé que lo conseguirás, los Uchiha sois fuertes y orgullosos._

\- _Entonces te veré en los ANBU – le dije sonriendo_

\- _Claro._

\- _Es una promesa – le dije._

\- _Lo es, te lo prometo. Nos volveremos a encontrar… Itachi Uchiha, yo nunca olvido mis promesas – me dijo sonriendo y acarició mi cabello revolviéndomelo, pero yo me deshice de esa mano y me lancé a abrazarle._

\- _Gracias – le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla – Minato. _

_¡Sólo un par de años y te encontraré! Me propuse. Creo que me impresionó Minato Namikaze, su fuerza, su velocidad, su simpatía, su forma protectora de ser, era todo un Hokage, no podíamos desear a nadie mejor que a él para defender esta Villa. Cuando se marchó, supe que él encontraría a mi padre y lo hizo, a las dos horas mi padre llegó con su escuadrón y vino corriendo abrazándome. Sé que Minato había hablado con él porque me lo dijo, Minato ayudó al equipo de mi padre y vencieron… vencimos esa guerra y la Villa estuvo a salvo, pero aunque mi padre quiso que recordase lo que era la guerra… yo sólo recordaba a Minato Namikaze, quería crecer y ser como él, quise ser Hokage para ser como él, quise entrar en los ANBU para encontrarle y que me enseñase esa técnica del relámpago de Konoha, quería que él y sólo él fuera mi profesor… pero dos años más tarde, Minato murió con tan solo veinticuatro años._

_Tenía apenas seis años cuando me enteré que por todo lo que ocurrió con el Kyuubi… Minato se había sacrificado. Yo aún no había conseguido entrar en los ANBU y supe que jamás volvería a verle, que jamás le encontraría pero me propuse algo… miré a Sasuke en mis brazos y supe que yo sería como Minato Namikaze, protegería a mi hermano, protegería a la Villa._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Ahora estaba frente a mí ese chico rubio de nuevo, tan sólo tenía veintiséis años… para él el tiempo se había detenido, para mí… el tiempo ya no era un impedimento, tenía veintitrés años y podía entrenar con él, tenía la oportunidad de que me recordase de nuevo, de que cumpliera su palabra y me enseñase, nos habíamos reencontrado cuando jamás creí que volvería a verle, frente a mí estaba Minato Namikaze, el cuarto Hokage de brillante sonrisa y con la velocidad de un relámpago y venía sólo… Kushina no estaba aquí ya. Si alguien le había hecho algo a este hombre, se las vería conmigo, porque él salvó mi vida cuando yo era un crío y ahora que había crecido, yo no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a él.

Ino acabó con su técnica y me ordenaron llevar el informe. Tenían razón, Minato no recordaba nada, toda su memoria había sido borrada y sólo tenía dos datos claros… se llamaba Minato Namikaze y vivía en Konoha, no sabía nada más de sí mismo, no me recordaba, no recordaba la promesa que me hizo, no recordaba haberse casado, ni haber sido Hokage, ni haber sido padre… no recordaba haber muerto, sólo sabía que era un Ninja de Konoha, un ANBU y si eso es lo único que sabía, yo le ayudaría a recordar, no dejaría que lo tirasen a la calle tal y como estaba ahora, pero tampoco me fiaba de que estuviera perfectamente. Iba a necesitar vigilancia.

Volví para la reunión que habían programado y Naruto tras recibir mi informe, estaba igual de dispuesto que yo a pelear por recuperar a su padre, pero todos aquí sabíamos que sería duro. Ahora había que pensar muchas cosas porque decirle toda la verdad a Minato sobre su pasado podía ser demasiado para él. Tendríamos que pensar cómo hacerlo, qué decir en cada momento, qué ocultar, cómo hacerle recordar lo que era y quien era.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Shikamaru.

\- No recuerda nada – dijo Naruto - ¿Qué dice el informe médico?

\- Tiene profundos daños cerebrales – confirmó Sakura – toda su zona de recuerdos está dañada, es como si esos recuerdos hubieran sido borrados, puede ser peligroso si le damos demasiada información, le agobiaremos. Habría que ir poco a poco.

\- ¿Es recuperable esa información que ha perdido? ¿Podrá recordar? – pregunté.

\- Con el tiempo y algo de paciencia, es posible – me respondió Sakura.

\- ¿Qué propuestas hay? – pregunté de nuevo.

\- Sería conveniente que estuviera en el hospital – comentó uno de los ancianos del consejo.

\- ¿Vamos a dejarle toda su vida en un hospital? ¿Esa es la mejor propuesta que tenéis? – se quejó mi hermano.

\- Debería quizá hacer una vida normal, que se relacione con la gente de la Villa – propuso Shikamaru.

\- ¿Y dejar suelto a un posible enemigo? – preguntó otro del consejo.

\- Itachi ¿Qué opinas tú? – me preguntó a mí Naruto muy serio.

\- No creo que sea el más indicado para hablar – le dije.

\- Quiero saber tu opinión – me insistió.

\- Yo le daría su vida normal, pero al completo. Piensa que sigue en los ANBU de Konoha, dejémosle creer que es así, que haga misiones con los ANBU, ha perdido sus recuerdos pero es capaz de luchar, Ino lo examinó a fondo, recuerda sus técnicas, sigue siendo el mejor Ninja de la Villa. Digamosle las cosas lentamente, de momento que se crea que sigue con su vida, que haga sus misiones, su vida…

\- Seguimos teniendo el mismo problema, puede ser un enemigo, no sabemos cómo ha llegado hasta aquí, cómo puede estar vivo. – me contradijo otro de los ancianos.

\- Eso tiene solución, alguien debe vigilarle – le encontré la solución.

\- ¿Quién lo hará? No tenemos ninjas de su nivel, era Hokage – dijo un anciano.

\- Yo puedo hacerlo. Puedo darle una de las casas recién restauradas de mi clan, viviría al lado de Naruto y de Sasuke, estaría vigilado. No me importaría tampoco liderar un equipo ANBU donde él estuviera, puedo vigilarlo, no hay inconveniente.

\- Es de locos – se quejó Sakura.

\- Hazlo – me dijo Naruto – será tu equipo Itachi, Shikamaru irá contigo y te llevarás también a Minato. Trátalo como a un Ninja más pero mantenme informado de cualquier conducta sospechosa que veas.

\- Por supuesto – le dije.

\- Hokage-sama – escuchamos a Kakashi – pido permiso para unirme también a ese equipo, Minato fue mi profesor y me gustaría poder ayudar en esto.

\- Concedido – dijo Naruto – Dadle una casa en el clan Uchiha, vivirá al lado de Sasuke y de mí, entre los tres lo vigilaremos cuando esté en la Villa y en el equipo… ocuparos de controlarle – nos dijo a Kakashi, a Shikamaru y a mí – y por favor… no dejéis que le ocurra nada malo, es mi padre.

\- Sobre ese asunto – comentó Kakashi - ¿Qué debemos decirle?

\- Por el momento… seré su Hokage, ocultémosle que es mi padre hasta que empiece a recordar cosas, no quiero que se agobie ahora que estoy tan cerca de recuperarle.

\- Entendido – dijimos todos.

\- La reunión se suspende, quiero un informe de su actitud todos los días Itachi… te lo encargo, serás el líder del escuadrón.

\- Sí Hokage-sama – le dije.

Salí del despacho y en el pasillo me encontré a Kakashi esperándome para ir a buscar a Minato, supongo que nos tocaba darle la noticia de que volvía a un equipo ANBU aunque claro… no pensábamos decirle que estaba bajo vigilancia.

\- ¿Te preocupa? – le pregunté a Kakashi que había estado muy silencioso.

\- Era mi profesor – me dijo – y ahora resulta que tengo que vigilarle por ser sospechoso. Lo aprendí todo de él. Me preocupa y quiero saber quién ha hecho esto.

\- Quién es algo que ya podemos suponer – le dije caminando – la cuestión es… ¿Para qué traerlo aquí? Si tenía a Minato en su poder ¿Por qué dárnoslo? – le pregunté.

\- No lo sé – me dijo Kakashi – de momento vigilémosle de cerca, es lo único que podemos hacer.

Fuimos al hospital a recoger a Minato y subimos a la segunda planta donde estaba la consulta de Ino. Toqué a la puerta viendo cómo Ino terminaba de comprobarle el pulso mientras ese chico rubio estaba aún sentado en la camilla ahora ya despierto. Cuando nos vio sonrió y no podía dejar de pensar cada vez que veía su sonrisa en el día en que salvó mi vida. Me quedé paralizado en la puerta con un leve sonrojo y fue Kakashi quien entró primero.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – le preguntó a Ino.

\- Está bien, listo para que os lo llevéis – nos dijo sonriendo – ya puede volver al trabajo – comentó fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

\- Entonces vamos Minato – le dijo Kakashi – te han asignado un nuevo equipo.

\- ¿Un nuevo equipo? – preguntó algo confuso - ¿Con quién voy ahora? – preguntó entusiasmado de golpe y yo sonreí.

\- Conmigo, con Itachi, es ése que está en la puerta y con Shikamaru.

\- Oh… genial – sonrió sin saber que éramos sus malditas niñeras y me encantó su inocencia, era idéntico a Naruto.

Minato se levantó de la camilla agradeciéndole a Ino su atención y se presentó a Kakashi formalmente. De verdad que no recordaba nada, ni siquiera a su alumno. Cuando acabó con Kakashi se acercó a mí que seguía en la puerta y se inclinó presentándose, algo que me dejó sin habla.

\- Itachi Uchiha – le dije inclinando también mi cuerpo en forma de saludo.

Nos fuimos hacia la base de los ANBU mientras yo miraba cómo Minato se colocaba de nuevo su bandana. Aunque no hablaba ni tenía nada que contarnos… siempre tenía ese rostro de felicidad en su cara, pocas veces lo había visto serio, quizá en los combates cuando se concentraba, pero él siempre tenía tanta paciencia, era un chico tan sonriente, no me extrañaba que Naruto y él fueran familia, eran casi idénticos.

Llegamos a la base de los ANBU y todos se extrañaron de ver a Minato, no era para menos, se suponía que estaba muerto. Shikamaru nos esperaba ya allí y se presentó a Minato con cortesía. Nunca imaginé que tendría que hacer misiones con Minato Namikaze, tan sólo tenía veintiséis años ahora mismo y yo veintitrés, ya no era aquel mocoso de cuatro años que necesitaba ser salvado por él, ahora era fuerte y casi alcanzaba su edad, el tiempo se había congelado para Minato.

Una misión llegó y cuando uno de los equipos iba a salir, decidí ser yo quien tomase esa misión, no porque tuviera prisa en hacer misiones, sino porque quería comprobar si Minato seguía en plenas facultades para afrontar una pelea, quería ver de lo que era capaz ahora, necesitaba probarle.

\- Iremos nosotros – les dije y Kakashi se sorprendió.

\- Debería descansar, Minato acaba de llegar.

\- Hay que saber de lo que es capaz de hacer – le dije – no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos. Hay que probarlo.

\- Está bien – me dijo Kakashi – pero no le perdamos ojo de encima.

Fuimos nosotros al final los que atendimos esa nueva misión y salimos de la Villa con prisa. No estaba lejos de aquí la emergencia. Unos bandidos que solían atracar a los suministros que llegaban a Konoha, algo sencillo. Seguramente lo más normal es que lo hubieran dejado a los alumnos recién salidos de la academia o para algún Jônin, si nos enviaban a nosotros, es que eran ninjas de alto nivel los que estaban atracando.

Estaba saltando al árbol más cercano cuando mi Sharingan detectó los explosivos y frené en seco evitando caer en esa zona minada. Podía ver a los enemigos y tanto Kakashi como Shikamaru se detuvieron para no salir heridos, entrar ahí era una locura, pero Minato no se detuvo, entró de lleno lanzando su Kunai hacia delante y cuando el explosivo fue a explosionar, Minato había desaparecido. Lo único que conseguí ver fue la luz del Rasengan activada y la onda expansiva que nos creó.

Miré a Shikamaru que estaba atónito, yo no podía creerme que Minato hubiera desaparecido de mi vista aunque sólo fuera por un segundo, mi Sharingan no le había podido seguir, era demasiado rápido y eso era un gran problema. ¿Cómo iba a detenerle en caso de que fuera un enemigo si no podía ver dónde atacaría? No me extraña que venciera a Obito. Minato era el único Ninja que sin ser Uchiha… había vencido a un Uchiha, no podía infravalorarle en ningún momento, sería mi perdición.

\- Es un problema – me dijo Shikamaru al ver su velocidad y yo no quise decir nada, pero tenía razón, no podría pararle, nadie era tan rápido como él, ni siquiera yo.

Escuché la segunda explosión y me preocupé por Minato, pero cuando un Kunai rozó mi mejilla y apareció Minato tras de mí teleportándose a su Kunai me quedé sorprendido.

\- Quedan unos tres ninjas más – me dijo extrañamente serio – no me ha dado tiempo a finalizar la faena – me comentó.

¿A cuántos habría destrozado Minato con su velocidad, sus habilidades y su rasengan? Seguramente a muchos, estarían heridos o muertos y es que no creo que Minato se andase con rodeos cuando se trataba de misiones.

Me fijé en su rostro, uno de sus mechones de ese cabello rubio que caía sobre su rostro estaba manchado de sangre pero no era suya, él estaba perfectamente. No podía creerme lo implacable que podía ser Minato, lo dulce y cariñoso, lo amigable… pero lo terrible que era tenerle como enemigo. Ahora empezaba a entender porque cazaron a todos los de su clan, porque estaban prácticamente extintos.

\- Yo me ocuparé – le dije

\- No creo que funcione una segunda vez mi habilidad, ahí dentro está lleno de explosivos – me comentó.

\- Yo puedo entrar sin problemas – le dije activando el Susanoo.

\- Como no… - me sonrió – los Uchiha y sus técnicas oculares – comentó con una gran sonrisa – supongo que son todo tuyos.

Le sonreí y entré en mitad de todos esos explosivos, pero el Susanoo me protegió perfectamente, no recibí daño alguno y cuando quise darme cuenta, Minato estaba a mi lado y es que se había teleportado hasta dentro de mi Susanoo. Este hombre era una caja de sorpresas.

Una técnica de agua vino hacia nosotros pero Kakashi utilizando su Sharingan, invocó también otra técnica de agua bloqueando el ataque enemigo y dándonos a nosotros la opción de avanzar hasta derribarlos. Sólo uno se nos escapó y seguramente… ese sería el que correría la voz por todo el territorio Shinobi de que Minato Namikaze, el relámpago amarillo había vuelto a Konoha.

Tras aquella misión, decidimos ir a celebrarlo todos al bar. Quedamos con Naruto y con Sasuke para que vinieran a tomarse algo con nosotros y allí les esperamos. Creo que yo no podía apartar mis ojos de Minato que sonreía hablando con Naruto sin saber que era su hijo. Minato me desconcertaba mucho, parecía tan perfecto, siempre lo había idolatrado, desde que me salvó la vida yo quise ser como él y ahora estaba frente a mí, en mi equipo y no podía creerme lo rápido que era. Sé que lo había visto con mis propios ojos una vez, cuando tenía cuatro años, pero también creí que mi imaginación lo había engrandecido todo, no podía ser tan veloz como yo creí ver, pero ahora que lo veía de nuevo… era más rápido incluso de lo que recordaba, si decidía atacarnos, no sé quién iba a frenarlo, al fin y al cabo… era el cuarto Hokage, uno de los más fuertes que tuvo la Villa.

\- ¿Cómo es ser Hokage? - oí que le preguntaba a Naruto.

\- El papeleo es bastante aburrido. A veces me apetece salir de esa oficina y hacer alguna misión pero aún así no renunciaría por nada del mundo – le contestó mi cuñado – Siempre ha sido mi sueño, siempre he querido poder proteger a todos los habitantes de esta villa aunque me costase la vida.

Observé cómo Minato estaba realmente impresionado por las palabras de Naruto y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

\- Yo no sé si podría ocupar ese puesto. Esta es mi aldea y haría cualquier cosa por protegerla, incluso sacrificarme pero no sé si sería un buen líder o si los habitantes me aceptarían – le explicó sin dejar de sonreír mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza.

\- Estoy convencido de que serías un gran Hokage, tienes todas las cualidades para serlo. Eres un gran ninja, posees una gran inteligencia y la más importante de todas... tienes un gran corazón.

Vi los ojos de Minato abrirse debido al impacto que le causó lo dicho por su hijo. Internamente, coincidí con cada una de las palabras que Naruto le había dedicado a Minato. Tenía razón, era un ninja extraordinario, era un genio, poseía una velocidad increíble y sabía perfectamente lo bondadoso que era, lo mucho que se preocupaba por su villa, cuánto amaba a su hijo... aunque él no recordase nada de eso.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un gran corazón? - escuché que le preguntaba.

Pude ver que los ojos de Naruto brillaban de admiración e intuí que deseaba poder contarle todo lo que su padre hizo por esta aldea y todas las personas que viven en ella, cómo los protegió del ataque del Kyûbi, cómo derrotó a Obito y cómo ayudó a acabar con Madara... pero sabía que no era conveniente. Tanta información podría ser perjudicial para la mente de Minato y aún teníamos la duda de si era un enemigo o un aliado.

\- Tú me lo has dicho. Harías cualquier cosa por Konoha, incluso dar tu vida. No cualquiera estaría dispuesto a hacer algo así – le aclaró.

Creo que se quedó conforme con la respuesta de Naruto, porque sonreía avergonzado con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Pensé que se veía adorable, se veía tan diferente a como se comportaba en medio de una batalla. Cada vez me sorprendía más su personalidad, me atraía como la luz atrae a las polillas pero me preocupaba que me pudiese acabar quemando como ellas si me acercaba demasiado a este sol radiante.

\- Estás muy callado - me preguntó mi hermano.

\- Sólo estaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido hoy – le mentí – ha sido un día bastante raro. ¿Crees que seguirán apareciendo personas que creíamos muertas delante de las puertas de la villa otra vez? – le susurré para que sólo él pudiera escucharme.

\- Esperemos que no, ya hemos tenido bastante sorpresa por hoy. No me apetecería que la próxima vez se presentase algún enemigo que habíamos derrotado.

\- A mí tampoco – le murmuré.

Bebí lo que quedaba de mi vaso y lo dejé sobre la mesa. Observé que Naruto también se había quedado sin bebida por lo que fui a levantarme para pedir otra ronda pero Minato fue más veloz y se ofreció a traer más bebidas para todos. Le seguí con la mirada mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba hasta la barra para pedir la ronda al camarero.

Al cabo de unos minutos, le sirvieron varias jarras de cerveza y vasos con otras bebidas. Minato cogió todo como pudo y fue caminando lentamente hacia la mesa en la que estábamos sentados para que no se le derramase ni una sola gota.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - me preguntó Sasuke cuando sintió que me levantaba.

\- Voy a ayudar a tu suegro con las bebidas. Son demasiadas para él solo – le informé.

Me alejé de allí, me acerqué hasta el que fue cuarto Hokage y le quité algunos vasos de sus manos.

\- Permíteme que te ayude – me ofrecí.

\- No te preocupes, puedo yo solo – rechazó mi oferta con una sonrisa.

\- Insisto – no me iba a dar por vencido.

\- En serio, no hace falta que te molestes.

Minato me arrebató las bebidas que le había quitado en primer lugar y pasó por mi lado llegando a nuestra mesa. No sabía que podía llegar a ser tan cabezota, pero no había nadie que pudiese ganar a un Uchiha en ese ámbito. Le adelanté y me puse frente a él para volver a intentar ayudarle, pero antes de que pudiese abrir mi boca, Kakashi se había levantado de su silla, la cual había empujado a Minato y ahora veía que caía hacia mí.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, mis labios estaban pegados a los suyos, nuestras bocas se tocaban en un simple roce que había enviado una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban abiertos de par en par, mirando directamente a los míos, que supuse debían de estar de igual manera. No pude degustar sus labios durante mucho tiempo más porque se apartó de mí con gran velocidad.

Todo el lugar se había quedado completamente en silencio, sentía que las miradas de todo el mundo se posaban en nosotros, pero pude notar que una de ellas emanaba rabia, odio y... ¿celos? Busqué a la persona que transmitía esos sentimientos y me percaté de que se trataba de Kakashi. ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso e intentaba matarme con la mirada? Había sido su culpa, él había provocado toda esta situación.

\- La historia se repite – escuché a Naruto rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Naru? - le preguntó mi hermano.

\- Ha sido como nuestro primer beso – murmuró asombrado.

Pude ver la mueca de desconcierto en el rostro de Sasuke y cómo mi cuñado le susurraba algo al oído. Supuse que le estaría relatando todo lo ocurrido, sobre todo cuando una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los labios de mi hermano.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Minato – no pretendía... ha sido un accidente.

Noté lo nervioso que estaba mientras se inclinaba pidiendo perdón. A pesar de que intentó disimularlo, pude ver que tenía el rostro ligeramente colorado de la vergüenza. Iba a decirle que no pasaba nada cuando Kakashi se acercó hasta él para ayudarlo a limpiarse mientras me seguía lanzando miradas de odio. Creo que si hubiese podido me habría pegado allí mismo, pero yo no tenía la culpa de nada, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza besar a Minato... al menos no en ese momento.

\- Toma, sécate un poco. Creo que es hora de volver a casa, necesitas cambiarte y lavar la ropa que llevas – me dijo Naruto.

Se había acercado y me había dado varias servilletas para intentar absorber un poco de todo el alcohol que me había caído encima tras el tropiezo de Minato.

\- Gracias. Tienes razón, me parece que la fiesta ha terminado – le comenté.

Tras disculparnos con el dueño del local y pagar los desperfectos, salimos de allí. Nos despedimos de Shikamaru y de Kakashi, a pesar de la insistencia de éste por acompañarnos, y nos dirigimos al barrio Uchiha. Allí, le indicamos a Minato la casa en la que se quedaría, Naruto le acompañó al interior para enseñarle un poco dónde estaba cada cosa mientras que mi hermano y yo entramos en su casa.

Dentro, Temari nos recibió con una sonrisa. Ella se había ofrecido a cuidar de los niños mientras nosotros celebrábamos el éxito de la misión. Era una gran mujer, una gran ninja que ayudaba mucho a Naruto con sus quehaceres de Hokage y encima no le importaba hacer de niñera en momentos así.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda. ¿Cómo se ha portado Fugaku? - le pregunté mientras me acercaba hasta donde estaba mi hijo durmiendo.

\- No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada que no pudiese manejar – me dijo divertida – Ni se te ocurra cogerle con esa ropa, vas a mojarle y apestará a alcohol – me advirtió cuando estaba a punto de tomar entre mis brazos a mi hijo.

\- Debo llevármelo a casa – le informé.

\- Pues yo lo cogeré y te acompañaré.

Tras acceder, Temari, Fugaku y yo salimos de la casa de mi hermano despidiéndonos de él. Al pasar frente a la casa en la que viviría Minato, no pude evitar recordar el accidente y el roce entre nuestros labios, lo suaves y cálidos que me habían parecido sus labios. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi hogar y entré en él seguido por Temari. Ella dejó a mi hijo en su cama y se despidió de mí, le agradecí de nuevo por su ayuda y se fue.

Tras darme un relajante baño, fui a dormirme. Necesitaba descansar tras ese día de locos, primero con la aparición de la persona que más admiré durante mi niñez, después con la misión comprobando la increíble velocidad de Minato y, por último, el beso... Iba a ser una larga noche.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté al sentir que una de las águilas mensajeras que usábamos para mandar mensajes se había posado en el marco de la ventana de mi dormitorio. Me levanté de la cama y me aproximé hasta ella para coger el mensaje que tenía atado en una de sus patas y leerlo.

Mierda, me acababan de asignar una misión de reconocimiento en solitario y era urgente. Pensaba que hoy me dedicaría a vigilar a Minato, pero parece que me equivocaba. Me coloqué el uniforme de ANBU, cogí mi máscara, mis armas y fui hasta la habitación del pequeño Fugaku para cogerle sin despertarle.

Salí de mi casa, caminé hasta la de mi hermano y toqué a la puerta. Esperé varios minutos a que alguien abriera, pero nadie lo hizo. Seguramente Naruto ya se encontraría en su oficina, Sasuke habría salido a entrenar con los gemelos y Tai estaría con su equipo realizando alguna misión. ¿Y ahora con quién iba a dejar a mi hijo? No podía dejarlo solo, tampoco podía llevarlo con alguno de nuestros amigos porque habían requerido mi presencia de inmediato y tardaría mucho en ir hasta alguna de sus casas. Ni sabía si podrían cuidar de él, seguramente estarían ocupados con sus trabajos. Tampoco podía dejarlo con algún vecino porque nadie, aparte de mi familia y de mí, vivía en el barrio Uchiha excepto... Minato.

Miré hacia la casa de al lado y dudé sobre si dejar a mi hijo con él. Aunque parecía ser el Minato de siempre pero sin sus recuerdos, aún no estaba seguro de si era un enemigo o no, no sabíamos qué le había pasado ni por qué estaba aquí pero parecía que era mi única opción en ese momento.

Me encaminé hasta la que ahora era su casa y toqué a la puerta. A los pocos segundos, apareció con su cálida sonrisa y se sorprendió al verme allí.

\- Hola, Itachi. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Tenemos alguna misión? - me preguntó amable.

\- No, nuestro escuadrón no tiene ninguna pero me yo sí. Me han llamado para una misión urgente y no tengo a nadie con quien dejar a mi hijo para que lo cuide mientras estoy fuera – le expliqué - ¿Te importaría hacerme el favor de quedarte con él? Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para estar aquí lo antes posible.

\- Pero yo no sé si se me dan bien los niños – me dijo nervioso mirando al pequeño Fugaku.

\- No te preocupes, es un niño tranquilo, no te dará ningún problema.

Al final acabó accediendo, supongo que mi cara de desesperación fue lo que le impulsó a ayudarme. Le pedí que me acompañara hasta mi casa y le enseñé dónde estaba su cuarto con la ropa limpia y los juguetes de mi hijo, también le dije dónde estaba el baño y la cocina. Dejé a mi hijo en el sofá, le di un beso en la frente y me marché de allí no sin antes agradecer a Minato por su ayuda. Esperaba no haber tomado la decisión errónea.

**Minato Namikaze POV**

No sé cómo me había metido en este lío, pero me encontraba en la casa de Itachi Uchiha haciendo de niñero. _¡Yo no tenía ni idea sobre bebés! _O al menos no recordaba que así fuera. Tenía que cuidar de un niño de dos años... ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Me acerqué al pequeño que dormía plácidamente y me quedé observándole. Parecía un pequeño ángel, con ese rostro tan dulce y esos mofletes rechonchos y sonrosados. Supongo que Itachi tenía razón al decirme que era tranquilo así que, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser cuidar de alguien tan pequeño y tierno? Puede que hubiese exagerado con mi reacción inicial. Sí, creo que así era, me convencí de que pasaría un día agradable con ese pequeño y sonreí.

Mientras le observaba, sus grandes ojos negros se abrieron y se quedaron mirando fijamente a los míos azules.

\- Hola – le saludé con una sonrisa.

No me contestó, se incorporó para sentarse en el sofá, frunció el ceño y me miró desconfiado.

\- No papi – me dijo alejándose de mí.

\- No, no soy tu papi, soy... un amigo. Me llamo Minato, ¿y tú? - me presenté extendiendo mi mano para que la estrechase.

El pequeño observó mi mano con desconfianza y se movió en el sillón pegándose al extremo de éste.

\- No papi – alzó la voz mientras se le formaba un puchero – Papi _hora._

\- Tu papá ha tenido que ir a trabajar, me ha pedido que cuide de ti hasta que vuelva – le comenté con un tono suave.

El pequeño rompió a llorar mientras gritaba y llamaba a su padre. Intenté calmarle, le repetí que su padre no estaba y que le había dejado bajo mi cuidado pero sólo sirvió para empeorar la situación. Su llanto se intensificó, su pequeño rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y gritaba tanto que se hizo daño en la garganta y comenzó a toser. Entré en pánico, no sabía qué hacer para calmarle. ¿Qué se hace para que un niño deje de llorar?

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - le pregunté preocupado.

El pequeño negó con su cabeza sin dejar de llorar. Tenía que pensar en alguna solución.

\- ¿Quieres... que te enseñe un truco divertido? - volví a intentar distraerle para tranquilizarlo.

\- No – vi cómo se echaba hacia atrás en el sofá de forma violenta. Creo que se estaba enfadando.

\- ¿Quieres jugar? - fue la otra opción que se me ocurrió.

De repente, su actitud cambió, dejó de llorar y me miró con una gran sonrisa aunque aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- _Jubar_, sí – me respondió muy feliz.

\- ¿A qué quieres jugar? - me alegré por haber conseguido mi objetivo.

\- _Tura deos_ – me contestó.

\- ¿Qué? - no entendía lo que decía.

\- _Tura deos_ – me dijo más fuerte, parecía que estaba volviendo a enfadarse.

\- ¿Está en tu cuarto? - le pregunté para que no notase que no sabía a lo que se refería.

Me asintió con la cabeza y le sugerí que me acompañase hasta allí para que me enseñase dónde estaba guardado. El pequeño se bajó del sillón y fue corriendo hasta su dormitorio mientras yo le seguía muy de cerca. Me pareció muy gracioso la forma de correr que tenía, daba diminutos saltos mientras corría y no pude evitar reírme. Al llegar, fue directo a uno de los muebles y abrió uno de los cajones sacando con algo de dificultad una caja de cartón. Me acerqué para ayudarle pero giró su cuerpo mientras me gritaba 'no', me parece que este pequeño tenía un gran orgullo y quería demostrar que podía hacerlo solo.

Después dejó la caja en el suelo y fue arrastrándola por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al salón. La colocó al lado de la mesita que estaba frente a los sillones y la abrió sacando varios botes de pintura infantil y varios folios en blanco. _¡Era pintura de dedo!_ Eso era lo que me estaba diciendo, creo que me iba a costar un poco entender a ese pequeñín. Me senté a su lado y le observé cómo metía sus manos en la pintura y dibujaba con sus dedos en las hojas.

\- ¿Puedo pintar contigo? - le pedí permiso y él asintió – Ahora que somos amigos, ¿me dices cómo te llamas?

\- _Aku_ – me contestó sin dejar de dibujar.

\- Encantado de conocerte, Aku-chan.

Estuvimos un rato jugando, cuando de repente el pequeño Aku llenó sus manos por completo de pintura y se las restregó por toda la cara mientras se reía.

\- No, eso no se hace, Aku – le regañé – voy a por una toalla para limpiarte.

Me levanté deprisa y fui corriendo hasta el baño cogiendo una toalla, la coloqué bajo el grifo para que se mojara, la escurrí para quitar el exceso de agua y salí de allí hacia el salón. Me quedé paralizado en la puerta, mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron de la impresión y empecé a entrar en pánico. Apenas había tardado unos minutos, pero Aku había aprovechado ese tiempo para llenar de pintura la mesita, los sillones y varios de los muebles de esa estancia. Lo busqué con la mirada y lo encontré pintando en una de las paredes, fui hasta él y lo aparté mientras le regañaba. Por suerte no comenzó a llorar de nuevo, le limpié las manos y la cara, le quité las pinturas y le dije que se sentara mientras limpiaba ese desastre.

Pero no salió como esperaba. El pequeño Aku salió corriendo por toda la casa mientras gritaba y se reía tirando todo lo que veía a su paso. Tuve que usar mi velocidad para llegar hasta un jarrón que estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo y romperse. Pude salvarlo a tiempo y lo volví a colocar en su sitio, dejando de uno de mis sellos para llegar en un momento si Aku volvía a tirarlo.

Estuve repitiendo el proceso con varios objetos, los recogía antes de que se cayesen y les colocaba un sello, también coloqué otros en algunas paredes de los lugares por los que iba pasando aquel pequeño torbellino, para llegar antes.

Ahora que me daba cuenta, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, no se oía a Aku gritar ni correr, lo que me dio muy mala espina. Miré alrededor y no lo vi por ninguna parte, usé mi técnica especial para teletransportarme a las diferentes habitaciones en las que había dejado mi sello, pero no daba con él hasta que lo vi en el patio cerca del estanque.

Mi corazón se paralizó del miedo, iba a lanzarse al agua seguramente para atrapar a alguno de los peces que debía haber en su interior. Solté el objeto que tenía en las manos sin importarme que se rompiese y volví a hacer uso de mi velocidad para atraparlo antes de que cayese al agua. Por suerte llegué a tiempo, me había quedado a tan sólo unos centímetros del estanque con el pequeño entre mis manos, que se reía y movía sus extremidades como si estuviese chapoteando.

Después del susto, volvimos al interior de la casa y me di cuenta de que ya era hora de comer. Había pasado tanto tiempo detrás de este pequeño diablillo que ni lo había notado. Fui hasta la cocina con Aku entre mis brazos que me decía que quería jugar.

\- No, es hora de comer – le dije mientras le sentaba en una de las sillas.

Vi cómo cruzaba sus cortos brazos y hacía un puchero enfadado. Iba a empezar a hacer el almuerzo cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía que comía un crío de dos años. Me giré hacia Aku y le pregunté directamente qué le apetecía comer.

\- _caronesss con ate_ – me respondió con una gran sonrisa olvidándose de su cabreo.

Estuve varios minutos intentando descifrar su idioma hasta que di con la traducción.

\- ¿Macarrones con tomate? - le cuestioné dudoso.

\- Sí, bien, bien – me contestó muy feliz levantando sus manos y dando pequeños brincos en su asiento.

Me giré para buscar el paquete de pasta, una olla y poner a calentar el agua, pero cuando me volví a dar la vuelta, Aku había abierto varios armarios y cajones y ahora estaba de puntillas sacando un cuchillo del cajón de los cubiertos. Solté la olla que cayó al suelo provocando un fuerte ruido y asustando al pequeño que a su vez soltó el cuchillo y estaba a punto de clavarse en su diminuto pie. De nuevo, llegué justo a tiempo para impedirlo, tenía el afilado cuchillo en mi mano. Suspiré cansado y miré a Aku con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Eso no se hace – le dije lo más suave que pude – podías haberte hecho mucho daño – le expliqué.

Pude ver que aún seguía asustado porque cuando le dije que debía esperar sentado a que hiciese la comida, obedeció y no se movió hasta que le puse el plato lleno de pasta frente a él. Tomé un tenedor, pinché un par de macarrones y lo acerqué hasta la boca de Aku, pero éste me apartó la mano.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No querías macarrones con tomate? - le pregunté extrañado y él asintió con la cabeza.

\- _Yo_ no, _tú_ – me dijo señalando el tenedor.

\- Pues eso estoy haciendo, te lo estoy dando – le comenté creyendo que se refería a que le ayudase a comer.

\- No, _tú_ – insistía con vehemencia.

\- Ya te estoy ayudando – le acerqué de nuevo el cubierto a su boca pero apartó mi brazo otra vez.

\- _Tú_ – me dijo quitándome el tenedor comiéndose los macarrones y manchándose toda la boca de tomate.

\- Así que quieres comer sólo.

Al fin había entendido lo que pretendía decirme. Acabábamos de tener una conversación de besugos y me reí por ello. Aku confundía la palabra 'yo' con 'tú', por eso creía que me estaba pidiendo que le diese de comer cuando en realidad quería hacerlo por él mismo. Así que dejé que lo hiciera mientras me tomaba mi ración de macarrones y le veía comer mientras se ponía todas las mejillas llenas de tomate y se le caía algún trozo en la ropa manchándosela también. Le pasé varias veces una servilleta por la ropa para limpiarle pero ya se había quedado la mancha. Tras terminar el almuerzo, le lavé la cara con agua para quitar los restos de comida y le sequé con un trapo que había en la cocina.

\- _Jubar_ – gritó entusiasmado.

\- ¿Quieres seguir jugando? - le pregunté agotado.

No sabía que cuidar de un crío cansaba tanto, estaba más exhausto que cuando realizaba una misión de varios días donde peleaba con varios enemigos a la vez. Aku agarró algunos de mis dedos con su pequeña mano y me arrastró hasta el salón. Vi el desastre que había allí formado, seguramente Itachi se enfadaría mucho cuando volviese a casa, necesitaba ordenar ese caos antes de que llegase pero dudaba que pudiese lograrlo si Aku no se dormía o conseguía ayuda.

Nos sentamos en el suelo frente a la mesa y me sorprendí cuando Aku se quedó completamente quieto. Le miré para comprobar si le ocurría algo, y vi que el pequeño estaba concentrado con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? - le pregunté preocupado, pero vi que hacía una mueca de esfuerzo y se ponía colorado – Oh, no – susurré.

Mis peores temores se confirmaron cuando un olor desagradable llegó hasta mi nariz y el rostro de Aku se relajaba. Inmediatamente lo cogí por debajo de sus brazos y lo mantenía alejado de mi cuerpo como si fuese una bomba que estuviese a punto de explotar.

\- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? - era lo único que salía de mi boca mientras daba vueltas por el salón y el pequeño moreno se reía divertido.

Pensé que lo mejor sería darle un baño porque se habría manchado el interior de sus pantalones. Me dirigí a su cuarto, aún sosteniendo a Aku, para buscar ropa limpia que ponerle tras el baño. Lo tumbé en la cama y comencé a quitarle su camiseta y después su pantalón, pero me detuve extrañado al verle un pañal. No sabía a qué edad los bebés dejaban de usar pañales pero supuse que con más de dos años si Aku aún seguía utilizándolos. En cierto modo me alivió, así no tendría que bañarlo pero no tenía ni idea de cambiar pañales, si en el pasado lo había hecho, no me serviría de mucho porque no lo recordaba. Busqué con la mirada pañales limpios y encontré un par en un mueble cerca de la cama junto a un paquete de lo que parecían toallitas. Coloqué mi mano sobre el abdomen del pequeño para que no se escapase y estiré la otra para alcanzar lo que necesitaba.

Conseguí cogerlo todo y lo puse al lado de Aku. Comencé a despegar las tiras del pañal sucio y lo abrí lentamente. El olor salió con tal fuerza que casi me noquea y la visión que tenía de su interior no era la más agradable del mundo. Cogí varias toallitas limpiándole lo mejor que podía y le quité el pañal sucio.

\- Pipí – oí que Aku decía.

\- ¿Qué...? - pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase un chorro de orina alcanzó mi rostro.

_¡Aku se había meado en mi cara!_ Rápidamente cogí toallitas limpias y me las pasé por la cara limpiando todo rastro de orina mientras el pequeño se desternillaba de la risa. Le regañé pero seguía riéndose. Me di cuenta de que había mojado las sábanas por lo que lo puse en la parte seca de la cama y volví a limpiarle, después cogí un pañal limpio y le di vueltas pensando de qué lado se colocaba. Estaba tan concentrado intentando averiguar cómo se ponía el pañal que no me percaté de cuándo Aku se había vuelto a escapar y ya se encontraba corriendo desnudo por toda la casa mientras gritaba. No me podía descuidar ni un segundo. _¡Este niño era un peligro!_

Salí detrás de él y le estuve persiguiendo por todos los lados, colocando más sellos por donde pasaba pero me era imposible pillarle, se escabullía con gran facilidad, tiraba cosas a su paso, gateaba por debajo de los muebles o huecos muy pequeños por los que no podía pasar... _¡El relámpago amarillo de Konoha estaba siendo derrotado por un crío de dos años!_

No sé cuándo ni cómo, pero Aku se había colado en el aseo y había cogido varios rollos de papel higiénico. Ahora seguía corriendo por toda la casa pero liando todo a su paso con el papel que llevaba en sus dos manos. Estaba a punto de atraparle cuando sentí una presencia a mi espalda, me giré y vi al Hokage de la aldea frente a mí observando todo el desorden con la boca abierta. Pero, de repente, se echó a reír de forma descontrolada agarrándose el abdomen.

\- Me había enterado que estabas haciendo de niñera y había venido a echarte una mano, pero veo que lo tienes todo controlado – me explicó riéndose - Me encantaría ver la cara de Itachi cuando vea todo esto – dijo sin parar de reír.

\- Lo siento – me disculpé.

\- _¡Omia!_ \- escuché a Aku gritar.

Naruto y yo dirigimos nuestras miradas al pequeño para verlo envuelto por completo en papel. Sí que parecía una momia. Contagiado por la carcajada del Hokage, no pude evitar reírme también. Este niño era un diablillo que agotaba mi energía pero era muy gracioso al mismo tiempo. Observé a Naruto acercase hasta el pequeño y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

\- ¿Qué haces desnudo, Fugaku? - le preguntó divertido.

Así que en realidad su nombre era Fugaku, necesitaba aprender a hablar idioma de niños de forma urgente.

\- _Jubar_, _zoy omia_, arrrgg – le respondió.

\- Sí, das mucho miedo, pero mejor vamos a ponerte algo encima, no vayas a pillar un resfriado.

Acto seguido, le vi coger entre sus brazos al pequeño y desaparecer por el pasillo. Supuse que iría a su cuarto para vestirle, me encaminé hacia allí y vi a Naruto cogiendo un pañal limpio y poniéndoselo a Fugaku. Le observé detenidamente para aprender cómo se hacía y vi cómo le vestía sin que el niño le diese ningún problema.

\- Parece que tienes un talento natural con los niños – le dije una vez volvimos al salón.

\- No, lo que tengo son años de práctica – me respondió con una sonrisa.

Pensé que quizás no era la primera vez que cuidaba de Fugaku y de ahí que supiese cómo controlarle.

\- Como habrás podido comprobar, no se me dan nada bien los niños.

\- Todo lo contrario, se te daban bien – me dijo aún sonriendo pero noté un deje de melancolía en su mirada. ¿Por qué había hablado en pasado?

\- ¿Acaso fui padre y no lo recuerdo? - le cuestioné intrigado por sus palabras.

Pero antes de que pudiese oír su respuesta, Fugaku se había acercado hasta nosotros y me había dejado su mano marcada con pintura en mi cara para después salir corriendo mientras se restregaba lo que le quedaba de pintura en su rostro y en su ropa. Lo último que vi antes de perseguir a ese pequeñajo fue la dulce sonrisa del joven Hokage.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, jugando gato y al ratón, porque eso parecía creer Fugaku que era, pero parece que fue mucho tiempo porque había empezado a oscurecer y Naruto ya no estaba allí. Cuando por fin le acorralé, le atrapé entre mis brazos y le coloqué un sello por si se me volvía a escapar poder cogerle al instante. Me sentí estúpido por no haberlo pensado antes, me habría ahorrado muchos problemas ese día.

Creo que el pequeño Fugaku estaba tan agotado como yo porque en cuanto lo tuve entre mis brazos, apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y se quedó dormido al instante. Con paso lento, me aproximé hasta el sillón, me tumbé en él, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por mi agotamiento.

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Terminé la misión todo lo rápido que pude para volver cuanto antes a casa. No terminaba de confiar en Minato y deseaba regresar para poder estar con mi hijo. Estaba frente a la puerta de mi hogar y la abrí. Ningún sonido llegó hasta mi oído, no se escuchaba nada lo cual me inquietó, no sabía si eso era una buena o una mala señal. Me apresuré en entrar en mi casa y cuando llegué al salón me quedé paralizado al ver el completo desastre que reinaba allí. Papel por todos los lados, pergaminos desenrollados por el suelo, sillas tiradas, pinturas en las paredes y en los muebles, sellos por todas partes... ¿Qué diablos había pasado allí?

Sentí la furia recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo, cuando pillase a Minato iba a torturarlo de forma lenta y cruel, pero primero le haría limpiar ese caos y pagarme la pintura que necesitaría para quitar las manchas de las paredes y los muebles nuevos.

Oí unas respiraciones tranquilas que provenían del sillón y me acerqué hasta allí. Vi a mi hijo y a Minato durmiendo plácidamente pero mi ira se desató cuando vi el sello en mi pequeño. _¡Maldito sea!_ ¿Ahora le daba por tatuar a mi hijo? Estaba a punto de despertar a Minato para echarle una buena bronca cuando la voz de mi hijo me desconcentró.

\- _Uta Nato_, _güeno_ – susurró entre sueños estrechando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Minato.

\- Así que te gusta y te parece bueno, ¿eh? - dije en voz baja para no despertarlos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios tras observar detenidamente a esos dos. Se veían realmente adorables y tiernos así, durmiendo abrazados y llenos de pintura infantil. Llevé mi mano hasta el rostro de Minato y le aparté un mechón de su cabello rubio, analicé cada detalle de ese hermoso rostro y no pude evitar acariciar sus labios con la yema de mis dedos, me apetecía volver a probarlos. Acerqué mi cara a la suya y cuando estaba a punto de volver a besarle, Fugaku estornudó y me alejé rápidamente con el corazón desbocado. Cerré los ojos e intenté tranquilizarme, miré a ambos y temblaron ligeramente, supuse que debían tener frío.

Fui hasta mi habitación para coger una sábana, volví al salón y tapé a ambos para que no pasaran frío esa noche. Al final, parece que me había preocupado por nada, a pesar del desastre causado en mi casa, Minato había cuidado bien de mi hijo y éste le había cogido cariño. Me quedé un rato más observándoles antes de ducharme e irme a dormir.


	10. Chapter 10: Descontrol

**Minato Namikaze POV**

_Todo lo que veía era oscuridad… la más absoluta de las oscuridades. Mi cuerpo no se movía, estaba demasiado rígido y mi mente no podía pensar en nada. Escuchaba ruidos en mi entorno, a gente hablando, gente diciendo que iban a revivir mi cuerpo pero mi mente se rehusaba a pensar en eso, era imposible para mí… yo estaba muerto y nada cambiaría._

_Recordaba la Villa de Konoha… recordaba que mi conciencia estaba en Naruto, la había dejado allí para poder guiarle cuando llegase el momento adecuado, para que al menos tuviera el padre que nunca pudo tener cuando me sacrifiqué para salvar la Villa… yo era Minato Namikaze, cuarto Hokage y por mi familia siempre había hecho cualquier cosa, pero ahora sentía como todo lo que creía ser… todo lo que podía recordar perfectamente, desaparecía._

_¿Cómo podía ser? Veía claramente a mi hijo Naruto frente a mí, entre toda esta oscuridad su recuerdo me iluminaba, sonreía pero aunque yo levanté el brazo intentando alcanzarle, se alejaba de mí hasta que llegó un momento… en que ya ni siquiera le podía reconocer, llegó ese momento en que empecé a dudar si realmente había tenido un hijo o no, si había tenido esposa… si había enseñado a alumnos… toda mi vida pasaba delante de mí pero les olvidaba, empezaba a perder todos mis recuerdos._

_Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando dejé de escuchar aquellas voces que se clavaban en mi cabeza y sólo pude hacer un gesto de dolor cogiéndome la cabeza. Me dolía demasiado la cabeza, no sé qué es lo que ocurría. Estaba tumbado en la hierba, en un campo bajo una cúpula de hojas, ramas y árboles. Miré al cielo entre las hojas, era azul como mis ojos… yo era un Namikaze. Alcé la mano mirándola, ¿Qué me había ocurrido? ¿Me había dormido? ¿Había peleado? ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba nada._

_Miré a mi lado la bandana tirada en el suelo y la cogí elevándola hacia el cielo para verla. Era de Konoha… yo vivía en Konoha, eso lo recordaba y sé que tenía que volver pero… a parte de que me llamaba Minato Namikaze y de que era de Konoha… no recordaba nada más._

_Me quedé unos segundos allí tirado esperando un milagro, el milagro de que mis recuerdos regresaran de golpe y me dijeran quién era realmente, porque ahora mismo sólo sabía que era un Ninja de Konoha. Tenía que moverme… no podía quedarme aquí, tenía que moverme antes de que anocheciera por completo._

_Intenté incorporarme pero lo máximo que conseguí fue quedarme sentado y tuve que volver a agarrarme la cabeza por el dolor. Me dolía demasiado ¿Por qué tenía este maldito dolor de cabeza? Los oídos me pitaban un poco y no podía escuchar nada, solo ese maldito pitido que me taladraba y me hacía daño. Esperé un tiempo hasta que dejó de doler y entonces me levanté y empecé a caminar por el bosque buscando algo… buscando algún poblado porque me moría de hambre._

_Tras caminar casi dos horas llegué a una pequeña aldea y en ella conseguí que me dieran algo de comer. Era gente amable, vivían de lo que tenían y al final decidí pasar allí la noche. Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente estaba confuso y el dolor era más intenso que el día anterior. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?_

_Me levanté y bajé a desayunar para reponer fuerzas antes de marcharme a Konoha, ya no quedaba mucho viaje para llegar, pero al bajar me di cuenta de que todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Bajé las escaleras y entonces me di cuenta… todo estaba lleno de sangre, las mesas, las sillas y los muebles estaban volcados ¡Había habido una pelea! De eso no había dudas pero ¿Quién? Aquí no había nadie, era gente humilde y decente. Me sorprendí muchísimo y aterrado eché un paso hacia atrás agarrando con mi mano la barandilla de las escaleras. Cuando miré mi mano… estaba llena de sangre y supe que había sido yo quien los había matado ¿Por qué? Yo no me acordaba de esto. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Me asusté hasta que vi como alguien salía del suelo._

\- _Suelta eso Minato – me dijo cuando vio como cogía el kunai – no vengo a pelear._

\- _¿Quién eres? – le pregunté._

\- _Soy tu salvador – me dijo – yo te he traído a este mundo de nuevo ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Orochimaru – me comentó._

\- _No… no sé quien eres._

\- _Suelta eso y te lo explicaré – me dijo._

\- _Yo… ¿Lo he hecho yo? – pregunté asustado a punto de llorar – yo no quería hacer esto._

\- _Claro que no querías, pero tenía que probarte, tenía que saber que me obedecías. Yo te obligué a hacerlo, ahora me perteneces Minato, tengo tu mente, puedo controlarte cuando quiera._

\- _Eso no es posible._

\- _Si es posible – me dijo – tienes un sello en la nuca, nadie lo verá si no se fijan con detenimiento, así que estás a salvo._

\- _Quítamelo – le ordené cabreado._

\- _Perdería la oportunidad de mi vida Minato._

\- _¿Qué quieres de mí?_

\- _Es muy sencillo, necesito a unos niños de Konoha, quiero que vayas allí y me los traigas. Si lo haces, te quitaré el sello._

\- _¿Crees que alguien confiaría en mí en Konoha? Estás loco._

\- _Claro que confiarán en ti. Tú conseguirás que confíen en ti, yo sólo estaré vigilando a través de ese sello todo lo que haces, podré controlarte como quiera. Si no te ganas su confianza… yo haré que la ganes ¿Te queda claro?_

\- _No lo voy a hacer – le dije._

\- _Claro que lo harás._

\- _¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?_

\- _Porque no lo recordarás, sólo quería implantar la misión en tu cabeza… secuestrar a esos niños. Te ganarás la confianza de Itachi Uchiha y de Kakashi, te acercarás a los hijos del Hokage y me los traerás._

\- _No lo haré._

\- _Sí lo vas a hacer, igual que mataste a toda esta pequeña aldea… yo te lo ordenaré. Tu dolor de cabeza… viene de cuando te mando hacer algo, pero tranquilo, no recordarás nada de lo que has hecho tras haberte controlado, tu coartada estará a salvo._

\- _Vete al infierno._

\- _No Minato… tú irás al infierno… me traerás a esos niños, vas a engañar a todos, voy a conseguir que Itachi Uchiha sufra por todo lo que me hizo y será todo gracias a ti, voy a conseguir enamorarle de ti, voy a hacerle mucho daño Minato._

\- _No toques a nadie de mi villa – le dije enfadado._

\- _Es tarde para eso Minato, tú estás aquí gracias a mí, me obedecerás, me perteneces y por fin ha llegado el día de mi venganza._

_Orochimaru tocó mi mente y caí de espaldas desmayado. Cuando me desperté… lo único que recordaba era que había matado a esa aldea. Era un monstruo y me sentía como tal. No recordaba nada y era el peor sentimiento, ni siquiera sabía por qué había matado a esas personas que no me habían hecho nada más que ayudarme. Me puse a caminar rumbo a Konoha tras lavarme la sangre._

Me desperté de golpe gritando y sobresaltado. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en una habitación desconocida, tapado con una manta durmiendo en un sillón. Recordaba haber matado a aquella aldea, no podía recordar nada más y empecé a llorar de golpe. ¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho? Mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre de gente inocente y no sé si eso algún día me lo podría perdonar.

\- Ey – escuché de alguien que venía del pasillo - ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Vete – le dije susurrando – aléjate de mí Itachi, no soy de fiar.

\- ¿Qué? – me preguntó dudando – has cuidado bien de mi hijo.

\- Pude haberle hecho daño, por favor créeme.

\- Tú no le harías daño, yo confío en ti.

\- No me conoces – le dije – por favor… créeme.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Yo… yo los maté, los maté a todos. Ellos no habían hecho nada… maté a inocentes.

\- Todos hemos hecho cosas de las que no nos sentimos orgullosos Minato. ¿Quieres contármelo?

\- No recuerdo mucho… pero maté a toda una aldea, no muy lejos de aquí.

\- No es cierto Minato, era una pesadilla.

\- No lo entiendes… estaba allí, lo he visto.

\- No te has movido de aquí, Minato.

\- Cuando venía hacia Konoha – le dije.

\- Si por la mañana investigo lo que ocurrió… ¿Te quedarás más tranquilo?

\- Sí – le dije.

\- Vale. Iré por la mañana a esa aldea, te lo prometo.

\- Gracias, Itachi.

\- Intenta dormir. ¿Vale?

\- No puedo, creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa, es muy tarde – le dije recogiendo las cosas pero Itachi cogió mis muñecas y me hizo soltar las cosas de nuevo.

\- Quédate – me susurró

\- No quiero haceros daño. ¿Y si es cierto lo que he soñado?

\- ¿Y si era sólo una pesadilla? – me preguntó – ven conmigo, duerme a mi lado y si veo que te mueves, te detendré, ¿vale? Es mejor eso que estar solo en tu casa, ¿verdad? Allí nadie podría pararte si hicieras algo. ¿Confías en mí?

\- Sí – le dije mientras Itachi limpiaba mis lágrimas.

\- Ven conmigo entonces.

Le seguí cuando empujó levemente mi mano hacia él y caminé a su espalda por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Me sonrojé y es que era la habitación de Itachi Uchiha, yo no sé qué narices iba a hacer ahí dentro, de hecho no sabía qué estaba haciendo aquí aún. Ya había cuidado de su hijo, ya podía irme, sé que aún era de noche pero daba igual, mi casa estaba enfrente de la suya. Iba a retirarme cuando me empujó hacia dentro y me comentó que me tumbase en la cama.

Lo hice. Me tumbé en la cama y le di la espalda mientras él me tapaba con las mantas. Estaba nervioso de estar aquí, pero al sentir como Itachi también me daba la espalda me calmé. Intenté dormir pero no podía, sólo sentía la necesidad de moverme pero no quería hacerlo para no incomodar a Itachi, así que esperé despierto a que se durmiera. Cuando creí que ya estaba, aún con lágrimas en los ojos y sin poder quitarme de la cabeza aquella escena de las personas muertas de esa diminuta aldea, me incorporé y bajé los pies a las tablas de madera para irme pero Itachi me retuvo.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – escuché que Itachi me preguntaba.

\- Es mejor que me vaya – le dije.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer a las cinco de la mañana que no sea dormir? – me preguntó.

\- Pues… no quiero molestarte Itachi, no puedo dormir y no quiero desvelarte a ti también.

\- Ya estoy desvelado. Vamos… intenta dormir un rato. Tenemos que ir a la base ANBU en unas horas, descansa al menos, cierra los ojos aunque no duermas y descansa.

Me derrumbé a llorar de golpe y fue Itachi quien se arrodilló en la cama y me cogió por la espalda abrazándome mientras yo llevaba mis manos a mis ojos tratando de calmarme. No era el mejor momento para llorar, no delante de Itachi… pero estaba tan perdido, tan solo, me sentía tan inútil sin saber quién era realmente, quienes eran todas estas personas desconocidas de la Villa… me sentía demasiado inseguro en este momento y ahora se añadía lo de esas muertes… no sabía si era verdad o una pesadilla.

\- Ey… ya está Minato, ya está – dijo abrazándome aún por detrás.

\- L-Lo siento – me disculpé por esta situación.

\- Llora lo que necesites Minato – me dijo – desahógate, nadie dijo que fuera fácil, entiendo tu dolor y sé que quieres poder recordar cosas, pero date un tiempo, intenta relajarte y seguro que los recuerdos irán volviendo poco a poco.

\- ¿Crees que lo hice? – le pregunté - ¿Crees que maté a esas personas? Yo… yo no quería matarlas.

\- Era una pesadilla Minato – me dijo convencido – tú no harías daño a gente indefensa, te conozco bien.

\- ¿De qué me conoces? – le pregunté extrañado.

\- Tú me salvaste cuando sólo tenía cuatro años Minato.

\- ¿De qué me hablas? No puede ser… yo debería haber tenido siete años sólo.

\- No Minato… tú eras mucho más mayor que yo.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Tú tienes veintitrés años y yo sólo veintiséis.

\- Es una larga historia, pero… prometo que te la explicaré un día con más tranquilidad ¿Vale? Ahora intenta dormir.

Me tumbé de nuevo mientras Itachi me dejaba hueco y cuando me acosté, él pasó su brazo por mi cintura acercándome hasta él y me abrazó con fuerza. Sentía su calor, sentía su calidez y me gustaba, me sonrojé enseguida al notar sus brazos estrechándose a mi cuerpo. Me costó un poco dejar de llorar, pero al final, fue Itachi quien tuvo que despertarme dándome cuenta de que era de día y tenía que ir a trabajar. No recordaba el momento en que me quedé dormido.

Desayuné en la casa de Itachi junto a Fugaku que hoy hasta se lanzaba a abrazarme y acabó desayunando en mis rodillas. Al menos me hacía sonreír esta mañana, conseguía quitarme el mal trago que había pasado con esa pesadilla. Acompañé a Itachi a dejar a Fugaku en la academia con sus profesores, al menos en la zona que tenían para guardería. De allí nos fuimos al trabajo y tuvimos un día bastante tranquilo, creí que saldríamos a más misiones pero sólo hicimos una y encima nos comimos Shikamaru y yo todo el papeleo. Empezaba a entender por qué Naruto odiaba el papeleo.

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Me encontraba en mi oficina leyendo varios documentos e informes pero mi mente se hallaba en otra parte. No podía dejar de pensar en mi padre, en su repentina aparición, sin ningún recuerdo sobre su pasado, sobre su trayectoria como ninja, ni su participación en la tercera guerra, ni su ascenso a Hokage, sobre su vida junto a mi madre, sobre el gran sacrificio que hicieron los dos para protegerme a mí y a la villa... No tenía ningún recuerdo sobre mí, ni sobre el papel importante que había jugado en la cuarta guerra. Mi padre no recordaba cómo peleamos juntos, codo con codo para derrotar a Obito y a Madara y eso me entristecía. Fui muy feliz al poder luchar junto con mi padre, el cuarto Hokage al que admiraba y deseaba superar, pero él había olvidado completamente todo eso. Rememoré nuestra despedida, creí que por fin podría descansar feliz junto a mi madre pero alguien se había atrevido a sacarlo de su descanso y traerlo de vuelta con algún motivo oculto. Me alegraba tener a mi padre conmigo de nuevo pero no así, no sin saber quién estaba moviendo los hilos ni lo que pretendía, pero lo averiguaría y le haría pagar por ello.

Intenté tranquilizarme al notar que la pluma que sostenía en mi mano para firmar documentos crujió por la fuerza con la que la estaba apretando. La solté antes de romperla y llenar todos los papeles de tinta. Me recliné hacia atrás en el respaldo de mi asiento cerrando los ojos y haciendo ejercicios de respiración para calmarme, pero no pude evitar volver a pensar en Minato. ¿Cómo debía sentirse? No debía ser fácil para él estar en esta situación, tan sólo recordando su nombre y que era un ninja de Konoha, con toda la gente mirándole y murmurando a su paso, con miradas de desconfianza e incluso de miedo. Me sentí identificado con él, yo también había pasado por algo similar y deseaba poder decirle que le entendía y que me tenía a su lado para lo que necesitase. Pero, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo sin que eso llevara a preguntas que no podía contestar por su propio bien?

Me sentí frustrado, Minato estaba vivo aquí y ahora, tenía a mi padre de nuevo junto a mí pero no podía decírselo, no podía contarle que había sido abuelo y que tenía tres nietos estupendos que estaban deseando conocerle. No fue fácil contarles a mis hijos lo que ocurría una vez que los rumores sobre que Minato Namikaze estaba vivo se extendieron por toda la aldea. Tai comprendió la situación de inmediato, era un chico muy inteligente y cauto, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema en seguir con el plan que se había acordado en la reunión, pero Natsume y Yumiko eran otra historia diferente. Aunque también eran listos, seguían siendo unos niños pequeños que se dejan llevar por los sentimientos así que era normal que se entusiasmasen con la idea de que su abuelo estuviera vivo y más… después de haberles contado tantas cosas sobre él a lo largo de estos años. Quería..._¡No!_ Necesitaba que mi padre pasase más tiempo conmigo y con mi familia, necesitaba que mis hijos lo conociesen pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin levantar sospechas o que pareciese extraño.

\- Si sigues así te va a salir humo de la cabeza – oí la voz de mi esposo muy cerca de mí.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no le había sentido llegar.

\- No puedo evitarlo, es una situación difícil. Aunque mi mente sabe lo que hay que hacer, lo que es correcto, mi corazón me impulsa a hacer todo lo contrario – le dije sin abrir los ojos.

Sentí cómo unos cálidos labios se posaban en los míos en un suave y delicado beso. A veces Sasuke podía dejar de lado su fogosidad y ser de lo más tierno.

\- Dime, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? - me preguntó mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

\- Mi padre – fui mi escueta respuesta.

\- Está bien vigilado, tanto para nuestra protección como la suya propia. Si pasa cualquier cosa, Itachi estará ahí para protegerle y nosotros nos enteraremos enseguida por lo que podremos ir a ayudarle – me contestó.

\- No es sólo eso, es... - no sabía cómo expresar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

\- Es, ¿qué? Dime, Naruto, ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea – me instó a que siguiese.

\- ¿Soy egoísta por desear contarle la verdad a mi padre a pesar del daño que le pueda causar? Estoy feliz de que esté vivo pero al mismo tiempo quiero que sepa quién soy, quién es él, quiero que conozca a nuestros hijos. Para él sólo soy el Hokage de la aldea... no lo sé, estoy confuso.

\- ¿Qué te parece si lo invitamos a cenar esta noche a casa? - me sugirió.

\- ¿No parecerá raro? ¿No crees que se preguntará por qué? - transmití mis dudas a mi esposo.

\- No, no sería extraño ya que somos los únicos que vivimos en el barrio Uchiha, junto con Itachi. No conoce a nadie en la villa excepto a los de su escuadrón por lo que podemos decirle que es una manera de conocernos y hacernos amigos, de que no se sienta solo. Dudo que sospeche que los motivos son otros. ¿Qué te parece?

Medité durante unos segundos antes de lanzarme sobre Sasuke para besarle con pasión.

\- Me parece que tengo un marido muy inteligente y sexy – le dije tras separarme para llenar mis pulmones de aire.

\- No es ninguna novedad, es algo que siempre has sabido – me comentó con su típica sonrisa.

\- Eres un teme engreído – le respondí antes de volver a besarle.

Le quería muchísimo, le amaba tanto como él no podía llegar a imaginarse. Siempre conseguía ayudarme y tranquilizarme cuando más lo necesitaba, siempre tenía la palabra correcta para decirme en momentos como ése. Sentí cómo su mano empezó a bajar por dentro de mi ropa intentando llegar a uno de mis pezones mientras metía su lengua en mi boca con devoción pero, con un enorme esfuerzo por mi parte, le detuve. No teníamos tiempo para esto ahora mismo, si queríamos tener una agradable cena con mi padre, debíamos avisarle y yo tenía que terminar todo el papeleo aquí para regresar pronto a casa y preparar todo.

\- Así que quieres jugar a resistirse un poco, ¿eh? Ya sabes que me excitan mucho nuestros juegos – me dijo en el oído lamiéndolo.

\- No... - contuve un gemido mientras le apartaba suavemente – no tenemos tiempo para juegos ahora. Tienes que regresar a la base de los ANBU e invitar a mi padre a la cena, mientras terminaré lo que me queda aquí y me iré temprano para preparar la comida – le informé.

\- Está bien – accedió a regañadientes – pero cuando los niños estén durmiendo pienso cobrarte por esto, así que vete mentalizando de que esta noche prepararé uno de nuestros juegos – me advirtió con un tono sensual en su voz antes de besarme.

Se separó de mí y se marchó de allí no sin antes decirme que ni loco me dejaría preparar la cena, no quería que incendiara la casa, que como no tenía ninguna misión más por hoy, él se encargaría de todo.

El día pasó sin ningún contratiempo y volví a casa temprano para ver cómo Sasuke preparaba todo un manjar para la cena. Me encanta tener un cocinero personal para mí aunque he de admitir que a veces sentía envidia por su habilidad natural en la cocina. Me hubiese gustado no ser un completo desastre en ella y preparar algo delicioso para Sasuke y mis hijos, quizás algún día le pediría ayuda a Itachi y así le daría una sorpresa a mi marido.

Tai me ayudó a preparar la mesa mientras los mellizos jugaban con los rompecabezas que Sasuke les compró. Mi hijo mayor y yo pusimos los cubiertos, los platos y los vasos necesarios para todos los que íbamos a estar allí. Coloqué algunos entrantes que Sasuke había cocinado mientras Tai traía algunas bebidas sin alcohol para todos. Cuando todo estuvo listo, me senté a esperar a que llegase el resto de invitados. Me sentía nervioso, empezaba a dudar de si todo esto había sido una buena idea, quizás los pequeños comentasen algo que no debían, aunque le advertimos de que no podían contarle nada a su abuelo, que no era bueno para su mente. Me entristeció ver sus miradas melancólicas pero debíamos ser precavidos, tanto por su propio bien como por el nuestro, aún había mucho misterio alrededor de la reaparición de mi padre.

Una mano se posó sobre la mía y la apretó ligeramente. Tai se había sentado a mi lado e intentaba transmitirme tranquilidad y fortaleza.

\- Todo va a salir bien, papá. No te preocupes – me dijo sonriéndome de forma cálida.

\- Eres un gran chico, Tai. Te quiero – le respondí mientras le abrazaba y le besaba la frente.

\- Yo también te quiero papá.

Nos quedamos abrazados hasta que el timbre sonó y me separé de él sobresaltado. Sentí que mis nervios volvían a aflorar y mi corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad. Me levanté y fui hasta la puerta acompañado de Tai, que no había soltado mi mano en ningún momento. Abrí la puerta y ahí pude ver a Minato que llevaba en brazos a Fugaku y a su lado estaba Itachi. Supuse que mi cuñado había pasado a recogerlo ya que todos éramos vecinos.

\- Pasad – les invité mientras me hacía a un lado para que pudieran entrar.

\- Gracias por la invitación – me agradeció Minato mientras caminábamos hasta llegar al salón.

\- No hay de qué, no es ninguna molestia para nosotros – le dije sonriendo – Él es mi hijo mayor Tai – le expliqué señalándole.

\- Encantado de conocerte, Tai – le saludó de forma afable

Llegamos al salón y mis hijos pequeños vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros en cuanto nos vieron entrar.

\- Éste es Natsume y ella es Yumiko, son mis hijos pequeños – le comenté con una sonrisa.

\- Hola – dijeron entusiasmados los dos a la vez.

Mi padre se agachó para estar a su altura, aún con Fugaku entre sus brazos, y les dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

\- Encantado, me llamo Minato.

\- ¿Podemos abrazarte? - le preguntó Yumiko ilusionada.

\- Emm... claro – vi la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos pero accedió encantado.

\- No, _Nato_ mío – protestó mi sobrino agarrándose fuertemente al cuello de mi padre.

\- Fugaku, no seas posesivo. Minato no es uno de tus juguetes – le regañó Itachi mientras apartaba a su hijo y lo cogía en brazos.

Mis hijos no tardaron en lanzarse sobre Minato en cuanto estuvo libre. Lo hicieron con tanta fuerza que perdió el equilibrio y los tres cayeron hacia atrás en el suelo. Mi padre abrió los ojos sorprendido pero en ningún momento perdió su sonrisa. Vi cómo mis pequeños le abrazaban con aún más fuerza pero Minato no se quejó por ello. Al final tuve que separarlos para que le dejasen ponerse de pie. Cuando lo hizo, fue el turno de Tai de abrazarle, aunque lo hizo de forma menos efusiva. Sé que se estaba controlando, no quería dejar salir toda la emoción y alegría que sentía en ese momento porque se echaría a llorar y no era conveniente. Eso hizo que me entristeciera pero no lo demostré, no era justo para mis hijos tener a su abuelo tan cerca y que no pudieran demostrarle cuánto lo querían... otra vez las dudas me carcomieron por dentro.

\- Sois una familia muy cariñosa y efusiva – comentó Minato.

\- Sí, supongo que Sasuke y yo hemos sabido transmitirles todo nuestro amor.

Hablando del rey de Roma... Sasuke apareció en ese momento para avisar que la comida ya estaba lista, por lo que nos fuimos hasta la mesa que Tai y yo habíamos preparado y nos sentamos todos alrededor de ella. Sasuke y yo presidimos la mesa en cada extremo, mientras que Tai, Yumiko y Natsume se sentaron en el lado derecho e Itachi, Fugaku y Minato en el lado izquierdo. Mi padre estaba más cerca de mí, Itachi se sentó cerca de su hermano y el pequeño Fugaku se hallaba entre ellos dos. Frente a mi padre, estaba Tai, a su lado estaba Yumiko y frente a Itachi se encontraba Natsume.

Comenzamos a servirnos y a cenar tranquilamente. Los niños miraban ilusionados a su abuelo pero intentaban no hablar para no meter la pata.

\- Así que estáis casados y habéis adoptado a tres preciosos niños – comentó mi padre intentando comenzar una conversación.

\- Bueno, adoptamos a Tai hace algunos años pero le queremos igual que a Natsu y Yumi – le expliqué alegremente.

\- Oh, ya veo. ¿Tienen la misma edad? - preguntó.

\- Sí, cinco años – contestó Sasuke.

\- Así que, ¿le pediste a alguna amiga de confianza que llevase a tus bebés? - le preguntó a Sasuke.

Nos miramos momentáneamente antes de responderle.

\- No, yo me quedé embarazado de ambos. Ellos son hijos de Sasuke y míos – le aclaré sabiendo lo raro que sonaba eso cuando se lo explicaba a alguien que no me conocía.

Minato se quedó mirándome extrañado con cara de no comprender a qué me refería.

\- Inventé un jutsu con el que me transformo por completo en mujer y tras varios intentos, conseguimos que me quedase embarazada - le expliqué lo mejor que pude.

Observé su cara de confusión pero en seguida volvió a sonreír como de costumbre.

\- Eres una caja de sorpresas – me dijo contento.

\- Sí, es el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente – le comentó Sasuke.

\- Y, ¿vuestros padres están de acuerdo con que formaseis una familia siendo tan jóvenes? - nos preguntó con inocencia.

No supe qué contestarle, me sentí mal porque él era mi padre y no tenía ni idea, pero al mismo tiempo, también por mi esposo. No solíamos hablar mucho de los padres de Sasuke, aún era un tema delicado.

\- Nuestros padres murieron hace mucho tiempo pero creo que estarían orgullosos de toda nuestra familia, de lo mucho que nos queremos y nos cuidamos mutuamente – intervino Itachi salvando la situación.

\- Lo siento, no lo sabía... no era mi intención entristeceros – se disculpó Minato apenado.

\- No te preocupes, como has dicho, no tenías ni idea – le contesté sonriéndole para que no se sintiese culpable.

Después de un breve momento de incómodo silencio, Sasuke habló para amenizar la cena.

\- Tai, ¿cómo vas con tu equipo Chuunin?

\- Bien, papá. Es divertido aunque echo de menos a Kakashi – le respondió.

\- ¿Kakashi? - oí que mi padre preguntaba extrañado.

\- Fue su profesor cuando era Genin. También fue el de Sasuke y el mío cuando nosotros lo éramos – le aclaré nostálgico recordando aquella época – no cambió su forma de enseñar ni sus manías – me reí al recordar que aún seguía leyendo una y otra vez los libros eróticos que Jiraiya escribió.

La cena continuó de forma tranquila, lo cual me alegraba. Los niños aunque hicieron alguna trastada inocente sacándonos algunas carcajadas, no dijeron nada fuera de lugar. Me sentía feliz por poder estar con toda mi familia, disfrutar de esos momentos tan alegres, tenía todo lo que necesitaba en ese instante y me sentí el hombre más afortunado del planeta. Pero no todo podía ser felicidad...

\- Itachi me comentó que nos conocimos cuando él tenía apenas cuatro años pero que yo era mucho mayor que él. ¿Cómo es eso posible? - cuestionó desconcertado.

Sentí que la sangre se me helaba y dirigí mi mirada a mi cuñado. ¿Por qué le había dicho aquello cuando sabía que no debíamos contarle nada por ahora? Vi que Itachi me pedía perdón con sus ojos aunque también determiné que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

\- Es... una historia larga y no queremos aburrir a los niños con los detalles – intenté salir de ese lío.

Pude ver cómo Minato asentía con la cabeza aunque no se había quedado conforme con mi respuesta.

\- ¿Cómo es que somos los únicos que vivimos en esta parte de la aldea? Me he dado cuenta de que hay muchas casas pero están todas vacías – comentó curioso.

\- Éste es el barrio Uchiha. Mi hermano y yo somos los últimos que quedan de nuestro clan – le explicó Sasuke.

\- Es una pena. ¿Cómo llegó a pasar algo así?

Mi mirada se centró en Itachi que se había quedado estático, podía ver lo mucho que le había afectado esa pregunta aunque no lo demostrase.

\- La sed de poder de algunas personas no tiene límites – le volvió a responder Sasuke.

Sabía que se refería a Danzo y a su propio clan por planear un golpe de estado para derrocar al tercer Hokage e Itachi también lo sabía por lo que le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano que Sasuke tenía sobre la mesa en señal de agradecimiento por no contar que él asesinó a todo el clan aunque hubiese sido bajo la amenaza de Danzo. Vi la confusión en el rostro de mi padre por no saber a qué se refería Sasuke pero no indagó en el tema.

\- ¿Por qué me dejáis que viva aquí? Entiendo que... - le vi dudar durante unos segundos – sé que con mi pérdida de memoria, queráis tenerme vigilado, yo también lo haría si estuviera en vuestra posición. Pero podría quedarme con los de mi clan y podrías designar a uno de ellos para que no me quitase el ojo de encima.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿El clan Namikaze? No había pensado que mi padre quisiese estar con ellos, pero hacía muchos años que había desaparecido, incluso antes de que yo naciese.

\- Eres un ninja como nosotros, ¿por qué crees que puede ser? - Sasuke intentó evadir su pregunta.

\- ''Ten a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aún más''. ¿No es eso lo que se dice? – comentó Minato con una sonrisa melancólica.

\- No eres nuestro enemigo- le respondí rápidamente.

\- Me alegra tu voto de confianza pero no es algo que sepamos a ciencia cierta. No recuerdo nada – dijo desanimado.

¿Qué se suponía que debía responderle? Sé que era un hombre bueno y honesto y estaba convencido de que no era nuestro enemigo. _¡Era mi padre, maldita sea!_ Pero entendía su propia desconfianza, su mente estaba prácticamente en blanco por lo que era normal que dudase de sí mismo.

\- ¿Sabéis si estuve casado o tuve hijos? - preguntó esperanzado.

De nuevo no supe qué contestarle. Esa noche se había complicado más de lo que pensaba. ¿Debía decirle la verdad sobre mí? ¿Debía contarle que ya estaba con su familia aunque no lo supiese? Las dudas me asaltaban sin piedad, deseaba responderle con sinceridad pero sabía que no era un buen momento para ello.

\- _Tú _hijo – saltó el pequeño Fugaku.

\- ¿Eres mi hijo? - le preguntó divertido mi padre – Sería un honor que eso fuese así – le dijo revolviéndole su cabello negro.

Me sentí aliviado por la inocente intervención de mi sobrino, sin saberlo me había ayudado a esquivar una pregunta incómoda.

\- Me gustaría visitar mi clan, quizás me ayude a recordar algo sobre mí, puede que me sirva para rellenar este espacio en blanco que tengo dentro de mi cabeza. Es posible incluso que encuentre a mis padres o a mis hermanos si los tengo o a algún miembro de mi familia - comentó Minato muy convencido de ello.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea – comenté.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi clan también? - cuestionó preocupado.

No podía decirle la verdad, sería un golpe muy duro para él saber que su clan también estaba casi extinto como el clan Uchiha.

\- Sé que tienes muchas dudas pero los médicos nos advirtieron de que no era bueno darte una gran cantidad de información de golpe, que podría tener graves consecuencias negativas. Deberás tener paciencia, iremos contándote poco a poco lo que sabemos de ti o incluso puede que lo vayas recordando por ti mismo pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que tu estado empeore. Lo siento – me disculpé.

Me sentí culpable por haberle mentido en parte. La advertencia que nos dio Ino era real pero también sé que hubiese sido demasiado doloroso para mi padre averiguar ahora lo ocurrido con su clan y le generaría aún más dudas de las que tenía y de las cuales no tenía respuesta. Pareció quedarse convencido con mi explicación aunque intuía que sólo era una fachada, estaba seguro de que no estaba conforme pero sabía que no conseguiría mucha más información por ahora.

Terminamos la cena intentando evitar temas conflictivos hasta que mi padre dijo que estaba cansado y se iba a dormir a su casa. Le acompañé hasta la salida y me despedí de él con una sonrisa. Él me devolvió otra.

**Minato Namikaze POV**

Tras las conversaciones que había habido en la mesa, me quedé preocupado. No quise intentar indagar más porque todos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para contarme lo mínimo e imprescindible sobre mi clan, pero yo tenía curiosidad de saber por qué estaba quedándome en el clan Uchiha en vez de en el mío. ¿Qué ocurría en mi clan? Ya era raro que el clan Uchiha estuviera medio desierto, sólo la familia de Naruto y Sasuke y la de Itachi, eso ya era raro de por sí.

Hice que me iba a mi casa, pero decidí al final cambiar el rumbo y me fui a un parque cercano, quería estar solo y pensar en todo esto, en el motivo para ocultarme la información, sentía como si todos me ocultasen cosas y no sabía lo que ocurría. Miré al parque… no había nadie paseando y es que cuando alcé mi vista al cielo, vi las nubes de tormenta que venían, pero a mí me dio igual, cerré los ojos y esperé hasta que escuché el primer trueno.

Una gota cayó en mi mejilla pero yo permanecí sentado bajo este árbol frente al estanque. Escuché algún murmullo a lo lejos de gente que corría hacia sus casas para resguardarse pero entonces… cuando la lluvia empezó a intensificarse y yo a mojarme, una mano tocó mi hombro.

\- Minato… no deberías quedarte aquí – me dijo Kakashi – vamos, sígueme.

Sonreí fingiendo claramente estar bien, pero no lo estaba, me preocupaba mi clan. No había podido aún pasarme por allí y es que aunque lo deseaba… también intentaba mentalizarme para lo peor antes de que me diera otro bajón como en la casa de Itachi, no quería que nadie más me viera llorar.

Seguí a Kakashi por los tejados y llegamos hasta su casa. Abrió la puerta cediéndome el paso y pude ver cómo llenaba todo su entrador de agua, toda mi ropa estaba creando un charco a mis pies y Kakashi fue el primero en entrar quitándose parte de su uniforme y me trajo una toalla.

\- Sécate cuanto antes o pillarás un buen resfriado – me comentó.

\- Gracias – le dije mirando la toalla y me sequé quitándome también el chaleco Ninja, la bandana y los pantalones.

\- Kakashi se había marchado hacia el interior a cambiarse de ropa y yo tras secarme, enrollé la toalla en mi cintura para evitar que se viera algo y caminé por el pasillo hacia el salón, pero Kakashi entró una vez cambiado con su ropa ya seca y me miró extrañado.

\- Minato… quítatelo todo, te traeré ropa seca – me comentó volviendo a ir

Le hice caso y terminé de quitarme toda la ropa volviendo a cubrirme con la toalla al menos para tapar mi intimidad. Kakashi no tardó en llegar con la ropa pero se quedó paralizado en la puerta al verme sentado frente a la mesa con solamente una toalla.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió a mi clan? – le pregunté de golpe y él se quedó atónito.

\- ¿Por qué crees que le ha ocurrido algo? – me preguntó.

\- No soy tonto Kakashi, sé que me estáis ocultando información pero no sé por qué. Creéis que soy un peligro, ¿verdad? No confiáis en mí.

\- Confío en ti Minato – me dijo de golpe Kakashi acercándose a mí – mírame bien, tú me salvaste la vida miles de veces, eras mi profesor.

\- Dejad de decirme esas cosas… no entiendo nada… ¿Cómo pude salvar a Itachi siendo un crío? ¿Cómo pude ser tu profesor si tienes nueve años más que yo? – le grité enfadado – sólo tengo veinticinco años.

\- Tienes que confiar en mí – me dijo Kakashi.

\- No puedo, ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Porque todos me miran raro en la aldea? ¿Por qué no me dejáis que vea a mi clan? – pregunté pero Kakashi no contestó, sólo entristeció su mirada – es absurdo que siga preguntando, no vais a contestarme… me voy a casa – le dije caminando hacia la puerta pero él me detuvo del brazo.

\- Moriste – me dijo de golpe y abrí los ojos todo lo que pude.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Moriste Minato… protegiendo a tu villa, protegiendo a tu hijo, moriste, te sacrificaste con veinticuatro años, eras mi profesor, yo sólo era un crío. Tú me salvaste muchas veces.

\- Yo no… no entiendo nada ¿Por qué estoy vivo? – le pregunté llorando sin entender nada.

¿Alguien me había revivido? ¿Con qué propósito? Si era así… ¿Quería decir que podía matarme cuando quisiera? Lo único que veía claro es que si no le servía a sus propósitos a quien se supone que me hubiera revivido, me mataría.

\- ¿Voy a morirme? – le pregunté.

\- No lo permitiré Minato, nadie te haré daño – dijo Kakashi cogiendo mi rostro – no volverás a morir, te lo prometo.

\- No puedes prometerme algo así

\- Haré lo que sea por ti Minato.

Iba a preguntarle cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. ¿Por qué me besaba? Se suponía que yo era o había sido su profesor… él era mi alumno. Ni siquiera sabía lo que era Kakashi… no me acordaba de él. Me dejé besar aunque me costó corresponderle, quizá lo hice porque sentí que empezaba a gustarme o quizá simplemente por inercia, no estoy seguro del motivo.

Sentí la mano de Kakashi tras mi nuca impulsándome hacia él para profundizar el beso y le dejé… de hecho… yo mismo metí mi lengua en su boca jugando con ella aunque aún había algún carril de las lágrimas en mis mejillas.

\- No volveré a perderte Minato – me dijo susurrando en mis labios – no lo soportaría. Llevo años soltero deseándote, quise estar contigo desde que fuiste mi profesor pero… moriste sin que pudiera decirte todo lo que sentía – me dijo.

\- Yo no… - intenté exclamarle.

\- Yo te quiero – me dijo Kakashi – siempre estuve enamorado de ti pero estaba Kushina, ibas a ser padre, me doblabas la edad… eras mi profesor, nunca me atreví a confesarte lo que sentía, pero todo cambiará Minato, ahora voy a luchar por ti. Me has salvado muchas veces y yo quiero devolverte el favor.

Iba a decirle que no quería nada… no por él, Kakashi me parecía un gran hombre pero estaba tan confuso ahora mismo en mi vida que sólo necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad y no meterme en más problemas o confusiones como era el caso de los amoríos. Aún así… también pensé en Itachi, en su hijo y de verdad que no quería causarles problemas, yo no podía enamorarme, no ahora. Cuando estuve a punto de pronunciar las palabras, ese dolor de cabeza regresó y me cogí la cabeza con fuerza, me sentía como si perdiera el control.

Mi mirada cambió… me limpié con el dorso de la mano el carril que mis lágrimas habían dejado y me abalancé sobre Kakashi besándole con mayor pasión de la que él había hecho momentos antes. Me subí a horcajadas sobre él que cayó al suelo tras mi impulso. Kakashi se paralizó unos segundos pero enseguida reaccionó metiendo su lengua dentro de la mía. ¿Qué me impulsaba a hacer esto? no lo sabía, pero lo deseaba, quería hacerlo… quería algo muy concreto a cambio… su confianza para acercarme a sus alumnos, para acercarme a Tai, el primogénito de Sasuke y de Naruto.

\- ¿Así que fuiste profesor de Tai? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me preguntó él a mí dudando.

\- Naruto me lo contó. Me dijo que fuiste su profesor y que eras uno de los mejores de la Villa.

\- Supongo que tuve un buen maestro – me dijo y me quedé un momento en shock entre beso y beso - ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sé que Kakashi me preguntaba porque me había quedado paralizado, pero me había quedado así al tratar de reaccionar, había dicho que yo fui su profesor y me había afectado durante unos segundos recordar esa información. Sólo fue una milésima de segundo hasta que volví a sentir ese molesto dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien, Minato? – me preguntó preocupado al ver como me cogía la cabeza por el dolor.

\- Sí – le dije volviendo en mí – estoy perfectamente.

Cogí su mano metiéndola bajo mi toalla para que tocase mi miembro y no necesitó una segunda invitación. Kakashi cogió mi miembro entre sus manos y empezó a masajearlo mientras yo agarraba su cabello con fuerza y él mordía y besaba mi cuello. Kakashi agachó su rostro quitándome la toalla para meter mi miembro en su boca. Gemí al sentirlo y sé que me había sonrojado, ni siquiera podía recordar si alguna vez había tenido sexo, ni siquiera si había tenido mujer o me había enamorado de un hombre… lo único que pasaba ahora mismo por mi mente era ganarme a Kakashi y obtener esa misión que pasaba una y otra vez por mi mente.

Me corrí en su boca y él lamió tragándose todo el líquido como si le hubiera ofrecido el mejor de los manjares, pero yo tenía vergüenza por lo sucedido. Tampoco tuve mucho tiempo de pensar las cosas, me dio la vuelta apoyando mi pecho sobre la pequeña mesa y me penetró. Podía sentir las ganas que tenía de tenerme para él y disfrutaba del sexo, eso no podía negarlo, pero también era cierto que no disfrutaba al cien por cien por tener en mente sólo un objetivo… apoderarme de esos niños ¿En qué me estaba convirtiendo?

Kakashi acabó en mí y cuando nos tumbamos en el suelo, es cuando pude realmente aprovechar para saciar mis preguntas, tenía que descubrir qué ocurría con ese chico, quería saberlo todo para poder secuestrarlos.

\- Dicen que su Rinnegan se desarrolla a buen ritmo – le comenté.

\- ¿Hablamos de Tai? – me preguntó – sí, su Rinnegan va a un buen ritmo.

\- ¿Está en un equipo Chunnin, no?

\- Sí, este es su primer año liderando su propio equipo, ya veremos cómo les va. Ibiki se ocupa de su equipo ahora.

Mi cabeza empezó a dolerme de nuevo pero no dije nada. Me quedé tumbado y al final… me dormí. Cuando me desperté al día siguiente mi dolor de cabeza había desaparecido pero Kakashi estaba desnudo a mi lado y yo no recordaba nada… bueno… sé que había tenido sexo con él, esto estaba claro al vernos desnudos y por el dolor que tenía, mi cuerpo entero estaba entumecido, pero no recordaba nada más… ¿Por qué me había acostado con él? No podía entenderlo. Cogí mi ropa, me vestí y decidí irme antes de que se despertase y me preguntase… porque no recordaba nada. Tenía que salir de aquí, no quería dar explicaciones de unos actos que no entendía para nada. ¿Qué me ocurría? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué me comportaba así? No entendía nada.


	11. Chapter 11: Últimos descendientes

**Minato Namikaze POV**

Estaba un poco cansado de estar encerrado en este clan. No tenía nada contra los Uchiha, les agradecía que me hubieran acogido en este lugar porque además era uno de los más hermosos con sus jardines, sus parques y esas casas tradicionales que tenían, pero yo quería volver a mi clan, quería poder ver a mis padres, a los míos… ¿Por qué no me dejaban ir? Sabía que lo de mi amnesia y todo este rollo de que no me volcasen información de golpe les preocupaba, pero yo necesitaba verlos, saber que estaban bien.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí sólo tan temprano? – me preguntó Naruto cuando salía del clan.

Miré de nuevo hacia el estanque. Desde que había salido de la casa de Kakashi temprano había corrido hasta este muelle del clan Uchiha y me había sentado mirando el agua del estanque, viendo los peces a mis pies y la pequeña barca de madera amarrada en un extremo moviéndose con suavidad. Respiré tranquilamente y cerré los ojos sintiendo el suave viento que corría hoy.

\- Pensar – le dije – sólo pensar.

\- ¿En qué? – me preguntó sentándose a mi lado y sonreí.

\- Intentando recordar algo de mi mismo, quién soy… qué hacía… no lo sé – le dije – es extraño sabiendo que morí hace… ¿Cuánto? ¿Veinti-pico años? Eso es mucho tiempo muerto. Me preguntaba… ¿Cuánta gente de la que conocí aún estará viva y me recordará? Me habría gustado hablar con ellos y que me contasen algo de mí.

\- Todo con el tiempo Minato – me dijo Naruto sonriendo – ya verás, date un poco de tiempo y te prometo que yo intentaré localizar a gente que te conociera bien para que te cuente cosas de tu pasado. Sólo dame un poco de tiempo.

\- Vale – le dije.

\- Tengo que trabajar pero… si necesitas algo pasa por mi oficina ¿De acuerdo?

\- Claro – le dije con una sonrisa – nos vemos Naruto, que vaya bien tu día.

\- Igualmente, Minato – me dijo colocando su mano en mi hombro y marchándose de mi lado.

¿De verdad él pensaba que iba a creer en sus palabras? Me habían estado retrasando y ocultando información, todo el mundo aquí lo hacía. Estaba un poco cansado de tener que ir al ritmo que me marcaban los demás. Ahora Naruto quería que esperase aquí pacientemente mientras él me seguía retrasando el tiempo para poder ver a mi clan. Ya cansado de todas las mentiras, decidí ir a verlo con mis propios ojos, tenía que saber qué es lo que ocurría.

Me levanté completamente decidido a saber de una vez por todas lo que ocurría. Me preocupaban muchas cosas ahora mismo, aquella pesadilla en casa de Itachi, mi amnesia, estar aquí cuando ya estaba muerto… lo que había hecho con Kakashi, porque todo lo que había pasado empezaba a llegar a mi mente con diferentes imágenes, sabía que había mantenido sexo con él, pero no era algo que yo hubiera deseado como tal, no era yo mismo y eso me preocupaba ¿Qué me ocurría?

Corrí hasta mi clan y sé que alguien me seguía, seguramente o Kakashi o Itachi, porque siempre estaban muy encima de mí, algo lógico teniendo en cuenta de que prácticamente me sentía como un enemigo, como su amenaza. Iban a alcanzarme… era alguien rápido, ya le notaba muy cerca cuando sin tan siquiera girarme, desaparecí de su lado teleportándome hasta mi clan, allí era uno de los lugares donde más sellos tenía que haber dejado, era mi hogar.

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en la habitación de una casa. Había uno de mis kunais colgado del techo frente a mí y me sorprendí ¿Era mi casa? Me incorporé y caminé por esa oscura habitación hasta el kunai y lo descolgué del techo mirándolo bien. Era mío, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Miré el resto de la habitación hasta que mis ojos dieron con una mesilla en la que había una fotografía que no podía ver desde aquí.

Me acerqué a ella cogiéndola entre mis manos y mirando a una mujer de cabello rojizo que sonreía feliz colocada a mi lado. Limpié un poco más el polvo que se había añadido y me fijé en nosotros… parecíamos felices ¿Estaba casado entonces? ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Dónde estaba? Yo morí hace más de veinte años, ella debía doblarme ahora la edad si estuviera viva.

No quise soltar el cuadro de mis ahora temblorosas manos, no sé si me gustaba mucho lo que veía o como decía Naruto, era mejor que no siguiera intentando recordar, pero en parte… lo necesitaba. Mis ojos se cruzaron entonces con una cuna y aquello fue lo peor, el corazón se me encogió de golpe y me acerqué hasta ella tocando los barrotes con delicadeza a punto de llorar ¿Era padre? ¿Tenía un hijo en algún lugar? ¿Dónde estaba mi hijo?

Escuché unos pasos que subían las escaleras y aunque estaba llorando, en parte me ilusioné pensando que podría ser mi mujer o mi hijo, pero cuando la puerta se abrió… era Itachi quien estaba frente a mí y se paralizó al verme llorando. No traté de limpiarme las lágrimas, no delante de él y era extraño, porque yo siempre había sido fuerte… ¡_Creo_! Porque ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada.

\- ¿Tengo esposa con hijos? – le pregunté apartando mi vista de él y mirando hacia la cuna.

\- Tenías – me dijo muy claro.

\- ¿Qué…? – intenté preguntar pero no podía dejar de llorar y la voz se me cortaba - ¿Qué les ocurrió?

\- Yo tenía apenas seis años cuando moriste Minato. Tú mujer estaba contigo. Eras el Hokage de la Villa y el Kyuubi se desató, estaba encerrado en el interior de tu esposa, te casaste con una Uzumaki. Creíste que sacrificándote era la única oportunidad de salvar a todos los de la Villa. Fuiste un gran Hokage Minato – me dijo Itachi.

\- ¿Maté a mi mujer? Dios mío – le dije cayendo al suelo de rodillas llorando aún más pero él se acercó hasta mí abrazándome por la espalda y hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

\- Ella quiso hacerlo, os sacrificasteis los dos por la Villa… por vuestro hijo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con mi hijo? – le pregunté temiéndome lo peor pero Itachi no contestó, sé que dudaba si contestar a eso o no.

Me levanté de golpe rompiendo su abrazo y me acerqué hasta la ventana abriéndola de golpe, viendo la calle desierta a plena luz del día, viendo las casas abandonadas, viendo mi clan destrozado y arruinado.

\- ¿Dónde están? – pregunté enfadado - ¿Dónde está mi clan?

\- Minato… - intentó hablar Itachi.

\- No me mientas – le grité sabiendo que lo haría - ¿Dónde están todos?

\- Murieron al poco tiempo de que tú lo hicieras, fueron masacrados y exterminados, todos Minato. Ya no existe un clan Namikaze – me explicó.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunté – éramos un clan como cualquier otro ¿Por qué? No teníamos nada importante, no tenemos nada genético, ni esos ojos que tenéis los Uchiha o los Hyuuga, no tenemos nada.

\- Te tenían a ti – me dijo y me sorprendí – erais el clan más veloz de Konoha, fuiste el Hokage y nadie se atrevía a meterse contigo Minato, eras un genio. Las otras villas al conocer tu potencial se asustaron y cuando desapareciste…

\- Cuando morí – le dije enfadado y él rectificó.

\- Cuando moriste… decidieron exterminar a todo el clan para evitar a otro Namikaze, temían vuestra velocidad, vuestra astucia en el combate. Sin ti para protegerles… uno a uno fue cayendo hasta que no quedó ninguno. Los asesinaron a todos Minato. Todo el que llevaba el apellido Namikaze sabía su destino.

\- ¿Mataron a mi hijo? – le pregunté.

\- Tu hijo está vivo – me dijo y me sorprendí.

\- ¿Dónde está? – me apresuré a preguntarle lanzándome a su lado – dime dónde está, por favor, necesito verle.

\- No puedes verle aún, Minato, cumplo órdenes… lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué me has contado todo lo demás? Creía que no podías hablar de eso tampoco.

\- Y no puedo, pero no soporto verte así Minato – me dijo limpiándome las lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque me estoy enamorando de ti – me dijo justo cuando sentí sus labios atrapar los míos.

El beso de Itachi era tan suave, tan delicado y a la vez… me sentía tan excitado al sentirlo que no pude evitar sonrojarme. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera conseguido enamorar sin proponérmelo a un chico como Itachi? ¿Me gustaba a mí? Sí, la respuesta era un rotundo sí, amaba su comprensión, su dedicación, su entrega, su dulzura, la forma en que trataba a su hijo, me gustaba cómo me miraba, cómo me protegía, pero no soportaba la idea de que se enamorase de mí… yo era un enemigo, todos me trataban así, yo sólo era un muerto, nadie debería enamorarse de mí.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – le pregunté – soy tu enemigo, soy peligroso.

\- No lo eres – me dijo – no más que yo.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Peligroso?

\- Sí – me dijo Itachi – hay algo que no te contaron en la cena Minato… sobre mi clan. Estamos igual que tú, el clan Uchiha desapareció pero fue mi culpa, yo los maté a todos para salvar a la Villa de una sublevación, yo acabé con los míos y sé que nadie podría amar a alguien como yo jamás, ni siquiera mi mujer, sólo aceptó estar conmigo porque me parecía a mi hermano, porque necesitaba tener un Uchiha para rehacer mi clan.

\- Lo siento – le dije escuchando su historia – yo no lo sabía.

\- Supongo que estoy acostumbrándome a que nadie me quiera, incluso en el consejo siguen tratándome como un traidor cuando salvé a la villa de la masacre que mi clan pudo hacerles. Sólo soy como tú bien te llamas a ti mismo… un enemigo, alguien peligroso.

Ahora fui yo quien le besé y es que yo sí le quería, cuando le miraba no veía a un chico peligroso, veía a un chico preocupado por su familia. Caímos los dos al suelo frente a la cuna de mi hijo y aunque yo estaba arriba, Itachi no tardó en darme la vuelta quedando encima de mí.

\- ¿Por qué me besas Minato? No quiero la lástima de nadie – me dijo.

\- No es lástima lo que siento por ti, Itachi Uchiha. No puedo recordarte cuando eras un niño… no sé si te conocí o no… pero amo al chico que está frente a mí, puedo sentirlo aquí – le dije cogiendo su mano y llevándola a mi corazón - ¿Lo sientes? Late por ti, no me rechaces, por favor.

Itachi reaccionó nuevamente besándome, esta vez con más pasión mientras metía su mano bajo mi camiseta. Gemí al sentir sus manos rozando mi piel con desesperación y es que creo… que ambos habíamos deseado este momento desde la otra noche, lo habíamos estado retrasando y yo ya no aguantaba más, quería estar con él.

En parte… estaba preocupado, aún no tenía claro quién era yo aunque parecía tener demasiado claro que quería a este chico… al genio de los Uchiha, al que supuestamente… había matado a todo su clan, pero yo no veía eso, sólo veía a ese pedazo de padre que protegía y cuidaba de Fugaku como mejor sabía, que estaba aquí vigilándome y que trataba de comprenderme y apoyarme, él… que aunque ambos sabíamos que yo podía llegar a ser un enemigo, me estaba abriendo su lastimado corazón y no quería ser yo quien se lo destrozase. Quería decirle cuánto le quería, quería demostrarle… que el genio Uchiha sí tenía a alguien que le amaba por cómo era aunque toda esta villa le tachase de traidor. Sonreí y él sonrió también.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Minato? – me preguntó.

\- Quiero jugar contigo – le dije sonriendo – quiero ver de lo que es capaz el genio Uchiha en el sexo.

\- Estoy muy desentrenado – me dijo sonriendo.

\- No seas modesto, seguro que tienes algo entretenido para hacer, algo que hayas querido probar toda tu vida y no hayas podido.

\- Sí hay algo – me dijo sonriendo – pero no sé si lo soportarías.

\- Hazlo – le reté – quiero probar lo que sea contigo, quiero ser sólo tuyo Itachi.

\- De acuerdo – me dijo sonriendo activando su sharingan frente a mí mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Sabía que sus ojos eran peligrosos, ya su color intensamente rojo predecían lo que eran, pero no aparté mi mirada, dejé que me metiera en su ilusión porque confiaba en él, ni siquiera podía explicarme el motivo pero confiaba en este hombre, sentía que él no me haría ningún daño.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba atado a una cruz de madera con Itachi frente a mí sonriendo. Sonreí al verle y él se acercó hasta mí cogiendo mi rostro con su mano y besándome.

\- ¿Técnica ilusoria? – le pregunté.

\- Algo así – me contestó Itachi – es la técnica que utilizaba para torturar durante días a mis enemigos, pero a ti te haré una excepción, tú no sufrirás, sólo te daré placer, uno que no habrás sentido nunca antes Minato – me dijo.

\- Empieza entonces, genio – le dije sonriendo y me besó metiendo su lengua en mi boca explorándola por completo.

Jugué con su lengua, cerrando los ojos y dejándole disfrutar de mi boca como quiso, disfrutando yo de la suya. Itachi metió sus manos bajo mi camiseta acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel, pellizcando mis pezones con delicadeza provocando que gimiera ahogándolo en su boca mientras sonreía.

Itachi bajó su cabeza lamiendo mis pezones con ternura mientras yo seguía gimiendo sin poder parar. Deseaba a este chico, me gustaba cómo me invadía esa dulzura que tenía pero a la vez esa fogosidad tan propia de los Uchiha.

Desató mis manos del poste y enrollé mis manos a su cuello agarrando mis dedos en su cabello y desatando su coleta mientras él con su cuerpo me empotraba contra al mástil de la cruz y me obligaba a enroscar mis piernas en su cintura. Tiré de su cabello hacia atrás con fuerza y cuando lo tuve de frente le besé con pasión mientras sentía como cada vez más me empotraba contra la cruz.

Me bajó al suelo unos segundos sólo para deshacerse de mi pantalón y volvió a auparme besándome con pasión mientras metía su mano hacia mi miembro. Casi con desesperación se bajó un poco el pantalón cogiendo mi mano derecha para llevarla hasta su entrepierna y empecé a masajear su miembro mientras seguía besándole.

Itachi metió sus dedos en mi boca para que los lamiera y supuse perfectamente lo que deseaba. Jugó con su lengua a buscar la mía entre sus dedos y sonreímos divertidos. Bajó sus dedos una vez lubricados hacia mi entrada y los metió con delicadeza haciéndome jadear, pero yo no paré de darle placer en su miembro excitándole, rozando mi miembro con el suyo y sacándole también a él esos sonoros gemidos varoniles.

Grité levemente cuando sentí cómo la punta del miembro de Itachi comenzaba a entrar en mí con lentitud pero sin pausa. Me agarré aún más a su cuello, cogiendo su cabello entre mis dedos y mordiendo con suavidad su cuello intentando no quejarme.

\- Lo siento Minato – me susurró al oído – lo siento por el dolor.

\- Entra Itachi – le dije – continúa hasta el final. Somos Ninja, esto sólo es un poco de dolor comparado con lo que vivimos continuamente.

Itachi sonrió y entró hasta el fondo despacio y una vez llegó, empezó a salir para volver a entrar. Sentía cómo me estaba dilatando poco a poco y me costó bastante acostumbrarme tanto a los movimientos de Itachi como a su miembro, pero una vez me dilaté lo suficiente, empecé a sentir el placer. Gemí en su oído y noté cómo le excitaba aún más, su miembro se hacía más grande dentro de mí.

Mi espalda chocaba una y otra vez contra el mástil de esa cruz y al final tras tanto escuchar los jadeos de Itachi me corrí manchándonos a ambos. Separé mis manos de Itachi alzándolas sobre mi cabeza para agarrarme a la cruz mientras él seguía entrando y saliendo de mí a mayor ritmo. Sonreí cuando noté cómo Itachi llegaba besándome el cuello e inundándome con su ser para salir de mí.

La ilusión empezó a desaparecer justo cuando sentí como Itachi caía a mi lado en el suelo sonriendo. ¿Cómo podía amar tanto a este hombre? Ni siquiera recordaba quién era yo pero mi corazón y mis sentimientos le elegían a él ¿Por qué? No entendía nada, sólo sabía que quería estar con Itachi.

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

No me podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Haber tenido sexo con Minato tanto dentro de la ilusión como fuera de ella, había sido asombroso, había sido una experiencia espectacular haberle tenido para mí de esa forma. Podría asegurar que era una de las mejores sesiones de sexo que había tenido jamás. Le miré a esos hermosos ojos azules y volví a besarle, ahora que los había probado con detenimiento, me había vuelto adicto a ellos, a su delicioso sabor, eran demasiado atrayentes.

Saqué un pañuelo limpio de mi bolsillo y se lo di para que se limpiase, pero se negó al indicarme que él llevaba uno encima, por lo que usé el mío para quitarme los rastros de semen que tenía en mi cuerpo. Después nos acomodamos nuestras vestimentas y nos tumbamos en el suelo. Le atraje hasta mí y le rodeé con mis brazos. No quería separarme ni un segundo de ese chico tan especial, aunque debía hacerlo en breve.

\- Estaré unos días fuera de la villa – le informé.

Minato me miró con tristeza pero intentó disimularlo con su sonrisa. Le acaricié la mejilla dulcemente y volví a besarle atrapando su labio inferior con los míos y saboreándolo con mi lengua.

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte, te prometí que investigaría lo de la aldea que mencionaste, quiero asegurarme de que no pasó nada allí para que te quedes más tranquilo. Seguro que todo lo que viste fue sólo una pesadilla – le dije al separarnos.

\- Gracias – susurró – Gracias por todo, por contarme sobre lo que le ocurrió a mi clan y a mi familia y, gracias por ayudarme, apoyarme y estar a mi lado.

No pude evitar besarle de nuevo pero esta vez con más pasión, mis sentimientos por él se desbordaban, sentía que estábamos conectados, que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y podía notar que él también lo sentía.

\- Gracias a ti por no salir huyendo cuando te he contado mi pasado – le agradecí sincero.

Nos quedamos un rato más abrazados, simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro en silencio. Poco a poco me separé de él y me puse de pie, después le tendí mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

\- Es mejor que me vaya, debo aprovechar todas las horas de luz que pueda. Te prometo que estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta.

\- De acuerdo, ten cuidado – me dijo preocupado.

\- Lo tendré – le contesté con una sonrisa.

Salí de allí y me dirigí a las grandes puertas de Konoha, una vez frente a ellas, las atravesé y me puse en marcha hasta la aldea que Minato me había mencionado. No tardé demasiado en dar con ella, estaba a unas pocas horas de la villa, pero con mi velocidad llegué en dos. Me adentré por una solitaria calle observando las tiendas abiertas y algunos puestos callejeros totalmente vacíos. Era bastante raro que no hubiese ningún tipo de actividad a esas horas del día, debería haber mucha gente trabajando o haciendo sus compras pero estaba todo desierto.

Me estaba dando mala espina todo eso. La falta de ruido y de presencia humana no era una buena señal. Escuché un chirrido provenir de una puerta que se había movido a causa del viento y decidí entrar a investigar. Era una vivienda que seguramente pertenecía a alguna familia del pueblo, me mantuve en alerta por si alguien aparecía dispuesto a atacarme por allanar su morada pero no sentí ninguna presencia a mí alrededor. Me adentré aún más en el interior de aquella casa y llegué hasta la cocina, pude observar la mesa y algunas sillas volcadas, había un par de platos rotos en el suelo como si alguien los hubiese soltado de repente. También había comida en las encimeras que empezaban a echarse a perder, como si hubiesen estado preparando la comida y algo o alguien les hubiese interrumpido.

Esto se ponía cada vez peor, no tenía buena pinta. Salí de allí pasando por el pasillo que conectaba la cocina con el salón. Al abrir la puerta con cuidado, mis ojos se abrieron impactados. Todo estaba cubierto de sangre... las paredes, el suelo, los muebles... incluso el techo... era demasiada sangre para no pensar que allí había muerto gente. No había cuerpos sólo charcos con sangre coagulada donde habían estado los cadáveres, alguien se los había llevado pero había demasiadas evidencias de que había sido una masacre. La velocidad y el patrón de las salpicaduras indicaban que no habían tenido ninguna posibilidad de defenderse, quien hubiese asesinado a las personas que vivían allí era muy veloz, se notaba que tenía experiencia en el campo de batalla.

Me agaché para recoger un conejo de peluche cubierto de sangre y no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al imaginarme al pobre niño o niña al que había pertenecido. Seguramente había estado atemorizado viendo cómo su familia era asesinada delante de sus ojos mientras intentaban protegerle antes de que la muerte le llegase también. La imagen de la noche en que asesiné a mis padres acudió a mi mente, recordé la expresión de completo miedo que tenía Sasuke cuando me vio allí delante de sus cuerpos sin vida y su sangre resbalando por el filo de mi katana. Me imaginé que esa habría sido la expresión que había tenido el dueño de aquel peluche. Dejé en el suelo con cuidado aquel muñeco y salí de allí.

Inspeccioné el resto de la casa, pero estaba igual, vacía y en algunas habitaciones había rastros de sangre. Abandoné aquella vivienda y comprobé el resto del pueblo pero sólo encontré más de lo mismo, muchas pruebas de que allí habían muerto personas pero ningún cadáver. No eran buenas noticias para Minato, todo lo que había visto más lo que me había contado él mismo, probaban que había sido él quien había asesinado a todos los habitantes de la aldea.

Me negaba a creer que él lo había hecho por voluntad propia, conocía a Minato y sabía que él no era capaz de hacer algo así, él era una persona bondadosa, amable, que se preocupaba mucho por los demás, era imposible que él hubiese asesinado a todas aquellas personas a sangre fría. Además, cuando me contó todo esto estaba asustado y muy arrepentido, se notaba que no había querido hacerlo, aparte ¿dónde estaban todos los cuerpos? Cada vez estaba más convencido de que alguien le había manipulado y me hacía una idea de quién había sido, sobre todo con la desaparición de los cadáveres.

Me marché de aquel pueblo a gran velocidad, no tenía tiempo que perder. Debía acabar cuanto antes con el otro motivo para este viaje y regresar pronto a Konoha, debía contarle lo que había averiguado a Naruto, debíamos atrapar al culpable de que Minato hubiese hecho algo tan atroz y de que sufriese amnesia.

Paré lo justo y necesario para comer y descansar durante mi viaje para llegar lo más rápido posible al cuartel general de Akatsuki en Amegakure. Esperaba encontrar allí algún documento o alguna información que pudiese haber recopilado Nagato a lo largo de los años sobre el Rinnegan. Necesitaba comprobar mi teoría y hallar una cura para la ceguera de mi hermano.

Un par de días después, llegué a la villa de Amegakure y me escabullí en ella evitando ser detectado por los Ninja que ahora volvían a vivir allí, no quería meter en ningún problema a Konoha ni a Naruto. Cuando llegué a la guarida que pertenecía a Akatsuki, la cual se hallaba camuflada para que nadie pudiera dar con ella fácilmente, me adentré en su interior desactivando algunas trampas que aún funcionaban y habían sido colocadas para evitar la intromisión de enemigos, y me dirigí a la estancia donde solía encerrarse Yahiko. Nunca dejó que ninguno de los miembros del grupo pusiese un pie allí dentro pero supongo que era porque también estaba Nagato controlando su cuerpo sin vida, aunque en su momento nadie sospechó de ello.

Abrí la puerta de la estancia con cautela, no sabía qué podía encontrarme allí, pero para mi sorpresa no había ninguna trampa en el interior, quizás Nagato pensó que no era necesario porque Yahiko era el líder y no nos atreveríamos a contradecirle y mucho menos a invadir su espacio en el cuartel general. Investigué por todo el lugar tratando de hallar cualquier pista que ayudase a mi hermano pero no había nada allí que mencionase el Rinnegan. Decepcionado por la pérdida de tiempo, me dispuse a salir de allí y volver a Konoha y fue entonces cuando vi algo que me llamó la atención.

Había un dibujo de una rana que parecía hecho por un niño en una de las paredes, lo cual era bastante raro teniendo en cuenta de que allí nunca vivió alguien de esa edad. Me acerqué curioso y lo observé detenidamente, había algo que no cuadraba, ese dibujo tenía algo raro en él. Activé mi Sharingan y vi un sello escondido, lo habían camuflado para que sólo alguien con ojos como los míos o parecidos pudiese verlo. Utilicé algunos jutsus para romper el sello y cuando lo conseguí, ese trozo de pared desapareció dejando un hueco donde habían varios pergaminos, libros y otros objetos, que supuse que pertenecieron a Nagato y Yahiko.

Me centré en todo lo que pudiese contener la información que buscaba, por lo que abrí varios pergaminos hasta que encontré unos cuantos que hablaban sobre el Rinnegan y sobre los Uzumaki, algunos de ellos eran bastante antiguos. No sé si todos pertenecieron a Nagato que fue escribiéndolos a lo largo de los años o los consiguió en otras aldeas robándoselos a otros Ninja, pero parecían tener información muy útil.

Estuve bastante tiempo en esa habitación leyendo todo el contenido de esos pergaminos y llegué a la conclusión de que mi teoría era acertada, mi hermano no llegó a perder por completo su Rinnegan, se había estado regenerando con el paso de los años pero lo hacía muy lentamente, por lo que había una posibilidad de que recuperase su sentido de la vista, incluso en ambos ojos, pero debía encontrar la manera de acelerar el proceso, de regenerar las células en sus ojos para devolverles su visión.

Cogí todos los pergaminos que me podían ser de ayuda y los guardé en el interior de la capa que llevaba, activé de nuevo el sello para que nadie pudiese encontrar el escondite secreto y salí de aquella habitación. Recorrí los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida del cuartel general activando de nuevo todas las trampas que había desarmado al entrar y me encaminé hacia fuera de aquel lugar. Me volví a escabullir entre las calles de Amegakure sin que nadie me viese y emprendí mi camino de vuelta a Konoha.

Durante el recorrido, volví a hacer las paradas necesarias para comer y recuperar energía mientras aprovechaba para seguir leyendo todo el material que traía conmigo. Algunos de los documentos sobre los Uzumaki me habían dado una idea para una posible solución a la ceguera de Sasuke, pero debía hablarlo primero con él y con Naruto.

Después de casi tres días de ininterrumpido viaje, llegué hasta las puertas que conducían al interior de Konoha. Pasé a través de ellas y me dirigí al barrio Uchiha, necesitaba hablar primero con Minato sobre lo sucedido en la aldea. No sabía qué iba a contarle, no quería mentirle pero sabía que se martirizaría por algo que no era culpa suya. Sí, Minato había matado a esas personas pero estaba seguro de que no era él mismo cuando lo hizo, me jugaría lo que fuese a que alguien le estaba controlando.

Cuando llegué al barrio donde había vivido mi clan en el pasado, me dirigí hasta la casa donde Minato estaba viviendo. Llamé ansioso a la puerta y esperé hasta que escuché cómo unos pasos se acercaban y aquel impresionante rubio de ojos azules me abrió la puerta sorprendido de verme allí con la respiración agitada debido a mi carrera. No le di ni tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya me había lanzado sobre sus labios capturándolos con los míos en un ansioso y desesperado beso. No sabía lo mucho que lo había echado de menos hasta que lo tuve delante de mí.

Me metí en la casa arrastrándole conmigo y lo empotré en una de las paredes sin dejar de besarle. Lamí su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y Minato abrió su boca dándome su consentimiento para invadir aquella deliciosa cavidad. Sentí cómo jugaba con mi lengua a la vez que se aferraba a mi cuello con una de sus manos mientras la otra se hundía en mi cabello. Estuvimos besándonos con pasión hasta que el oxígeno se hizo necesario y nos separamos para recuperar nuestros alientos. Nos quedamos mirándonos jadeando por la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones hasta que pude hablar.

\- Te he echado mucho de menos – le dije sincero – Necesitaba verte y tenerte entre mis brazos de nuevo.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos – me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo se ha portado Fugaku en mi ausencia? - le pregunté un poco preocupado de que hubiese pasado algo similar a lo que ocurrió la primera vez que Minato cuidó de él.

\- Ya lo conoces, tiene sus momentos de hiperactividad pero bien, nada que ya no pueda manejar. Es un encanto de niño, se parece a su padre. Tai se lo ha llevado junto con sus hermanos a jugar a un parque.

No pude evitar sonreír con él pero casi se me borra cuando le oí volver a hablar.

\- ¿Qué averiguaste en la aldea? ¿Estaban...? - le vi hacer una pausa debido al temor de saber la verdad - ¿Estaban todos muertos?

\- No te preocupes, todo estaba bien, allí no había ningún cadáver, tan sólo fue una horrible pesadilla – le intenté tranquilizar.

Noté que su cuerpo se relajaba al escuchar mis palabras y me sentí mal por haberle mentido, aunque sí era cierto que allí no había ningún cuerpo sin vida, alguien se los había llevado.

\- Tengo que ir a la torre del Hokage a informar a Naruto de mi llegada, pero antes quería pasar por aquí para verte y decirte que no tenías nada por lo que preocuparte – le dije antes de darle un corto beso – Espérame aquí, volveré lo antes posible.

\- De acuerdo – me respondió con su sonrisa.

Me fui de allí y me encaminé hacia la oficina de mi cuñado, debía informarle de todo lo que había averiguado, sobre todo lo relacionado con Minato. A los pocos minutos ya me encontraba frente a la puerta que daba al despacho de Naruto, toqué pidiendo permiso para pasar y escuché su voz diciéndome que entrase. Cuando pasé al interior de la oficina, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me acerqué hasta la mesa donde estaba Naruto leyendo y firmando informes y documentos importantes.

\- Itachi, ya has vuelto. Dime, ¿has averiguado algo que sirva para devolverle la vista a Sasuke? - me preguntó ansioso mientras se ponía de pie y se aproximaba a mí.

\- Sí, encontré varios pergaminos en la guarida de Nagato que pueden ser muy útiles. De hecho, ya los he leído y mi teoría es correcta – le informé.

\- Eso es genial – gritó entusiasmado mientras me abrazaba de forma efusiva– Entonces, ¿hay posibilidades de que Sasuke pueda volver a ver?

\- Sí y muchas, pero para ello necesito sangre Uzumaki – le dije.

\- Pues entonces te daré la mía – se ofreció rápidamente – Aunque, ¿para qué la necesitas?

\- Los Uzumaki se caracterizan por curarse y regenerarse mucho más rápido que cualquier otra persona, por lo que su sangre podría acelerar el proceso de regeneración de las células en los ojos de Sasuke, pero me temo que no podré usar la tuya, Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué? - me preguntó desanimado.

\- Se necesita un tipo de sangre que también sea compatible con los Uchiha... - no sabía cómo pedirle esto pero era necesario si queríamos ayudar a Sasuke – es necesario la sangre de uno de los gemelos, ambos son Uzumaki y Uchiha a la vez. Hay que hablar con Sasuke primero y después debéis tomar una decisión.

\- ¿Tendrían que pasar por algún tipo de... experimento? - me preguntó preocupado.

\- No, sólo necesitaría extraer una determinada cantidad de su sangre para tratar de hacer un suero compatible con Sasuke, para después inyectarle una o varias dosis. No sé cuántas serán necesarias pero estoy convencido que no harán falta demasiadas – le tranquilicé – Jamás lo hubiese propuesto si hubiese supuesto algún peligro para Yumiko y Natsume.

\- Está bien, hablaré esta noche con Sasuke y se lo explicaré, no creo que tenga ningún problema si sólo es sacar un poco de sangre pero aún así se lo consultaremos también a los niños. Te daremos una respuesta lo antes posible – me dijo con una sonrisa – Será mejor que siga con el papeleo.

Naruto fue hasta su sillón y se sentó en él volviendo a su trabajo. Su sonrisa me había recordado tanto a la de Minato que me había puesto muy serio al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de contarle a mi cuñado.

\- ¿Hay algo más? - me cuestionó al verme todavía de pie sin moverme ni un ápice.

\- Naruto, tenemos que hablar de otro asunto muy importante – le dije severo mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

\- ¿De qué se trata? - me preguntó al notar mi tono de voz.

\- Es sobre Minato.

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi padre? - me preguntó muy preocupado.

\- La mañana antes de marcharme, se despertó muy alterado, había tenido una pesadilla en la que mataba a los habitantes de un pueblo cercano a Konoha y estaba convencido de que había pasado realmente, de que se trataba de un recuerdo y no de una simple pesadilla. Le prometí que iría para comprobarlo y así se quedase tranquilo. Yo estaba seguro de que sólo había sido un mal sueño pero... no fue así.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - me preguntó sin terminar de creerse mis palabras.

\- Antes de ir a buscar la información sobre el Rinnegan, hice una parada allí. Naruto, había claras evidencias de que alguien había asesinado a toda esa gente a gran velocidad... Lo siento.

\- Es imposible, mi padre jamás haría eso, es un buen hombre que se sacrificó para salvarme a mí y a la villa – alzó la voz creo que debido a la impotencia que sentía.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, el Minato que conocemos no haría algo tan atroz. No creo que actuase por voluntad propia, estoy convencido que alguien le manipuló para que lo hiciera y estoy bastante seguro que fue Orochimaru.

\- Yo también había sospechado que él había sido quien había resucitado a mi padre. Ya te conté lo que pasó cuando nos atacó la última vez, se llevó la conciencia de Minato que estaba en mi interior.

\- Sí, por eso he pensado en él y porque todos los cuerpos de los aldeanos habían desaparecido. Estoy seguro que Orochimaru se los llevó para experimentar con ellos.

\- ¿Pero cómo puede controlarle? No parece que haya usado un Edo Tensei normal para traerle de vuelta.

\- Puede que le haya colocado algún sello de control mental... no lo sé, sólo puedo suponer pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que debemos de encontrarle y acabar con él. Tenemos que liberar a Minato.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mandaré a algunos ANBU para que intenten localizarle. ¿Le has contado algo de esto a mi padre?

\- Le he dicho que todo estaba bien en la aldea, que sólo había sido una pesadilla – le contesté abatido – Me siento culpable por haberle mentido pero no quería que se preocupara más y se sintiera culpable por algo de lo que no había sido consciente, él no era dueño del control de su cuerpo en aquel instante.

\- No te atormentes por ello, has hecho bien, creo que hubiese sido peor si le hubieses contado la verdad, no sabemos si eso hubiese tenido algún efecto negativo en su memoria también.

\- Sí, pero aún así me siento mal por ocultarle tantas cosas...

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos abatidos por la situación.

\- Será mejor que me vaya, le he dicho que volvería pronto. Además necesito darme una ducha y darle un fuerte abrazo a mi hijo – intenté sonreírle pero creo que sólo me salió una mueca lastimera.

Antes de que saliese por la puerta, volví a escuchar a Naruto decirme que no me preocupase, que había tomado la decisión correcta. Intenté convencerme a mí mismo de ello pero ya no estaba tan seguro de haber elegido bien si me carcomía de esa manera la culpa. Aunque ya daba igual, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

**Minato Namikaze POV**

Después de la conversación con Itachi, no me quedé conforme con la explicación que me había dado. No sé por qué, pero sentía que no había sido completamente sincero, además no podía quitarme de la cabeza la sensación de que no tuve una simple pesadilla. Podía sentir la sangre en mis manos, el olor metálico tan característico que dejaba, los gritos de esa pobre gente... todo parecía demasiado real.

Me fui hacia la torre del Hokage sin que nadie me notara y llegué allí antes que Itachi. Me quedé en el exterior de la oficina de Naruto, cerca de la ventana para poder escuchar con tranquilidad, ocultando mi chakra para que no me detectaran. Cuando Itachi entró, hablaron sobre una cura para la ceguera de Sasuke... no sabía que estaban investigando algo así... por eso Itachi tardó tanto tiempo en volver ya que el pueblo del que le hablé debía estar a sólo unas horas de aquí. Me alegré de que hallasen una forma de recuperar la vista de Sasuke, era una buena noticia pero me quedé totalmente paralizado cuando Itachi comenzó a hablar sobre mí y Naruto preguntó que qué pasaba con su padre... ¿Naruto era mi hijo? Pero se apellidaba Uzumaki... entonces recordé que Itachi me había contado que habían perseguido y exterminado a todos los Namikaze tras mi muerte. ¿Era posible que le hubiesen puesto un apellido diferente para protegerle?

No lo sabía pero lo que sí sabía es que me alegraba saber que mi hijo estaba sano y salvo, aunque no entendía por qué me lo había ocultado pero no pude preocuparme más sobre el asunto porque escuché decirle a... mi hijo, no me acostumbraba a la idea de que lo fuese, que sí había asesinado a todas esas personas. Sentí cómo el alma se me iba a los pies, estaba destrozado... había matado a esa gente inocente... _¡Normal que me tuviesen vigilado!_ Me merecía algo peor que eso, debía pagar por lo que había hecho.

Seguí escuchando la conversación... ¿Alguien me estaba manipulando? ¿Un tal Orochimaru controlaba mi cuerpo cuando mate a todas esas personas? Aunque fuese verdad, seguían siendo mis manos las que estaban manchadas con sangre de víctimas inocentes... siempre acarrearía con la culpa de sus muertes. Sentí cómo las lágrimas caían por mi rostro e intenté ahogar los sollozos para no verme descubierto.

A pesar de lo mal que me sentía, traté de concentrarme en lo que decían... ¿un sello? ¿Ese Orochimaru me había dejado algún sello con el que controlaba mi mente? ¿Por eso no podía recordar nada?

Escuché a Itachi contarle a Naruto lo culpable que se sentía por haberme mentido pero que pensaba que era lo mejor para mí, no quería que me martirizara por las muertes de aquellos aldeanos... Me sentí feliz de que Itachi se preocupase tanto por mí pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya me sentía fatal por haber arrebatado tantas vidas inocentes, me daba igual que mi mente hubiese estado controlada por otra persona, había sido mi cuerpo el que les había dado el golpe de gracia.

Me teletransporté hasta mi casa aún llorando por la cruda realidad y me fui corriendo hasta mi dormitorio, donde había un espejo de cuerpo entero. Me desnudé frente a él buscando ese maldito sello pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte... quizás nadie me estaba controlando y simplemente era un asesino sin piedad. Decaído, me senté en el suelo con la espalda pegada al espejo y apoyé mi cabeza sobre él cerrando los ojos dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a derramarse.

Me di suaves golpes en la cabeza contra el espejo por la rabia, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que no me la había revisado buscando el sello. Me puse de pie de un salto y fui hasta el baño para coger un espejo de mano, volví a la habitación colocándome de espaldas al espejo grande y con el pequeño entre mis manos intentando ver el reflejo del otro. Me fui separando el pelo para ver mi cuero cabelludo y lo vi... vi el sello en mi nuca tapado por mi cabello rubio...

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Volví a casa bastante afectado por lo que Itachi me había contado de mi padre pero por otra parte… Sasuke tenía posibilidades de volver a ver, aunque en parte también me preocupaban mis hijos. Conocía las habilidades de la sangre Uzumaki y yo habría hecho cualquier cosa por Sasuke pero hablábamos de nuestros hijos y eso cambiaba la situación. Sé que se lo tenía que contar a Sasuke, de esto tendríamos que hablar y tomar una decisión en conjunto.

Hoy Tai se había marchado con su equipo fuera de la Villa a una misión, tardarían al menos dos o tres días en volver si es que todo iba bien y creo… que con Tai y sus ojos casi siempre iba bien. Entré por casa sorprendiéndome de que no hubiera nadie. Seguramente Sasuke se habría llevado a los gemelos a algún parque a jugar o a entrenar… porque teniendo en cuenta como era Sasuke Uchiha, era muy capaz de haberlos llevado a entrenar. Decidí cambiar mi ropa de Hokage por algo más cómodo y me marché a la cocina a preparar algo para comer.

En estos años había aprendido a cocinar mínimamente. Era cierto que Sasuke solía cocinar bastante mejor que yo… excepto su "plato especial" que seguía siendo horrible y todos tratábamos de esquivarlo marchándonos al Ichiraku Ramen. Me coloqué el delantal y empecé a cocinar cuando sentí unas manos pasar por mi cintura y meterse bajo el delantal cogiendo mi miembro.

\- ¿Qué haces Sasuke? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- Te echo de menos – me dijo mordiendo mi cuello.

\- ¿Y los niños? – le pregunté.

\- Se han quedado todos a dormir con Itachi, algo de una fiesta de no se qué – me dijo casi hasta ilusionado – la casa es toda para nosotros Naru – me sonrió con su perversión típica.

\- Estoy cocinando Sasuke – le dije entre risas.

\- Y yo intentando jugar contigo – me dijo divertido besando mi cuello – Vamos Naru… ¿Cuánto hace que no teníamos la casa para nosotros solos? Ven a jugar conmigo – me dijo sonriendo sentándose en la encimera mientras se comía la zanahoria que ya había pelado.

Le miré quejándome porque se la estuviera comiendo. La había pelado para la comida, no para él, pero le daba igual, sólo me sonreía con su típica sonrisa Uchiha. Sonreí de medio lado teniendo en cuenta las ganas que él tenía de sexo… yo también las tenía pero intentaba aparentar que no sólo por hacerle rabiar un poco. Al final después de pelar la segunda zanahoria me giré hacia él.

\- ¿Hay algún juego preparado? – le pregunté sonriendo de medio lado sin mirarle del todo y él sonrió.

\- Claro que lo hay ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? – me preguntó con su prepotencia habitual mientras sonreía con malicia – uno muy morboso y divertido – me susurró al oído marchándose hacia la habitación.

Aquello me llenó de curiosidad y cuando se marchó no pude evitar sonreír y dejar la zanahoria en la encimera ya pelada. Iba a quitarme el delantal para subir cuando escuché como Sasuke hablaba desde el edificio de arriba.

\- Naruto… ven desnudo, pero no te quites ese delantal tan sexy – me comunicó.

Menudo oído tenía el cabrón de él para saber que iba a subir. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y decidí hacerle caso, no era aconsejable enfadar a un Uchiha. Me quité el delantal un momento para empezar a desnudarme y dejé completamente toda la ropa en el un lateral mientras volvía a ponerme el delantal atándolo a mi cintura y al cuello.

Subí las escaleras y fui hacia nuestro cuarto abriendo la puerta para encontrarme con una completa oscuridad. Cerré la puerta tras de mí dejando la sala aún más oscura de lo que ya estaba y sentí una mano agarrarse a mi trasero. Gemí levemente al sentir a Sasuke, al notar como se colocaba a mi espalda y restregaba su miembro erecto aún dentro de su pantalón por mi trasero.

\- ¿Por qué tanta oscuridad, Sasuke? – le pregunté.

\- Porque quiero que disfrutes de tus sentidos y no de tu vista. Sólo tienes que relajarte, disfrutar y dejarme hacer con tu cuerpo lo que quiera – me dijo de forma morbosa.

\- Suena interesante. Sasuke… hazme lo que quieras – le dije.

\- Me apetece… sexo salvaje, Naruto.

\- Hazlo entonces – le reté.

Empecé a sentir más manos tocando mi cuerpo y aquello hizo que me tensase. Seguramente serían copias de Sasuke pero yo notaba demasiadas manos. Recorrían mi cuerpo entero. Unas tocaban mis pechos centrándose en mis pezones, otra metía su lengua con pasión en mi boca jugando explorando por completo cada rincón sin permitirme hablar, otras tocaban mi miembro con maestría haciendo que ahogara esos gemidos en la boca de aquella copia que estaba dominándome por completo… sólo podía notar manos y bocas recorriéndome.

Alguien… porque aunque eran copias de Sasuke no conseguía identificar al auténtico entre tanta oscuridad, cogió una de mis manos llevándolas hasta un miembro ¿Cuántos habían? Porque mi otra mano fue a otro miembro ¿Cómo podía ser Sasuke tan malditamente pervertido? Aquí estaba ahora, siendo besado por un Sasuke y sosteniendo en cada mano un miembro mientras les daba placer.

\- Veo que te excita este juego Naru – me dijo socarrón a la oreja – mira como estás.

Sentía aún las caricias en mi cuerpo, en mi erecto miembro y es que no podía negarle que me gustaba, era un maldito pervertido y a este paso, me estaba convirtiendo a mí en uno.

\- ¿Te gusta tener dos miembros para ti solo en las manos, Naruto? – me preguntó mientras restregaba otro miembro aún por mi desnudo trasero.

\- ¿Sólo tienes estos tres, Sasuke? – le pregunté burlándome y él sonrió.

\- Creo que estás hoy un poco hablador… eso puedo remediarlo – dijo cuando noté como el que me besaba se alejaba y en su lugar ponía la punta de su miembro en mi boca.

Estaba tan ocupado jugando con aquellos tres miembros de las copias de Sasuke cuando algo empezó a entrar en mí, creo que ese era el Sasuke original. Metió sus dedos en mí mientras yo no paraba de gemir con tantas atenciones y finalmente… acabé corriéndome en la boca de una de las copias de Sasuke justo cuando el original empezaba a penetrarme.

Un líquido cayó sobre mí, era tanto… que creo que eran las copias corriéndose en mí entre gemidos y aunque sentí el ruido de las copias al esfumarse, seguía estando el Sasuke original dentro de mí moviéndose. Cogió mi cuello con fuerza empujándome contra el suelo y me penetró con más fuerza.

\- Podrías ir por la casa más a menudo sólo con el delantal – me dijo sonriendo – me excita mucho ver este trasero Naru.

\- Ni lo sueñes Sasuke – le dije sonriendo.

\- Es una lástima.

Por la fuerza que Sasuke estaba haciendo intuía las ganas que tenía de hacerme el amor, supongo que las mismas que yo tenía de disfrutar de él y cuando acabó en mí, ambos nos sentimos satisfechos.

\- Sabes cuánto te amo ¿Verdad? – me comentó.

\- Lo sé Sasuke – le dije.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? – me preguntó intuyendo enseguida que me ocurría algo.

\- Tenemos que hablar de algo importante Sasuke… es sobre tus ojos y esa ceguera.

\- Vale, hablemos – me dijo abrazándome mientras me besaba el cuello.


	12. Chapter 12: misiones desastrosas

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Después de la conversación con Naruto, no pude pegar ojo en gran parte de la noche por estar dándole vueltas al asunto. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar... Me sentí feliz por la noticia. _¡Podría volver a ver!_ Podría ver de nuevo esos hermosos ojos azules que tenía Naruto, su radiante sonrisa, su cuerpo de escándalo... Podría ver los rostros de mis adorados hijos, por fin podría observar las muecas que siempre me imaginaba que ponían cuando hablábamos, podría comprobar cuánto habían crecido en estos años... Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ver de nuevo pero... no me gustaba el precio que debía pagar por ello, no quería usar a mis hijos para conseguirlo. Creí que lo mejor sería esperar, Itachi ya había comprobado que su teoría era cierta y que mi Rinnegan se estaba recuperando, a un paso muy lento pero lo hacía, por lo que llegaría un momento en el que volvería a ver.

Sentí el brazo de Naruto rodearme la cintura pegando su cuerpo desnudo al mío y apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

\- Deberías intentar dormir un poco – murmuró Naruto adormilado – Puedes pensar detenidamente los pros y los contras mañana.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo – le contesté en un susurro.

\- Ven aquí – me dijo dulcemente.

Naruto se separó de mi cuerpo, sentí cómo tomaba mi cabeza con suavidad y la apoyaba sobre su pecho, justo encima de su corazón. Podía oír sus latidos acompasados mientras notaba los dedos de mi esposo acariciar mi cabello logrando que me relajase. Naruto estaba consiguiendo que dejase mi mente en blanco y que, poco a poco, me hundiese en el mundo de los sueños pero antes de hacerlo, capturé su cuerpo entre mis brazos con la intención de no soltarlo en toda la noche. Amaba a este revoltoso e hiperactivo hombre con todas mis fuerzas, me alegraba de haber luchado por él y haberle protegido porque si no lo hubiese hecho, ahora mismo estaría perdido sin él.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a Naruto y me fui a la cocina a prepararle un delicioso desayuno. En cuanto pude conciliar el sueño, dormí de maravilla con mi rubio entre mis brazos y ahora me encontraba con las pilas recargadas, aunque sabía que debía pensar con detenimiento todo el tema de la cura para mis ojos, pero no tomaría la decisión solo, lo consultaría con Naruto, era conveniente que decidiéramos juntos. Estaba cocinando, cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme por detrás y un cuerpo musculoso pegarse a mi espalda.

\- ¿Qué tal has dormido? - me preguntó Naruto mientras me daba cortos besos alrededor de mi cuello.

\- Contigo como almohada, de maravilla – le respondí divertido.

Noté cómo se formaba una sonrisa en la boca de Naruto ya que sus labios seguían pegados en mi nuca, lo cual me hizo sonreír a mí también.

\- Quizás deba cambiar de trabajo y dedicarme a cobrar por ser la almohada de la gente si se me da tan bien.

\- Jamás permitiría que otra persona te tocase, tú eres mi almohada personal – le seguí el juego.

\- Pues entonces tendré que empezar a cobrarte por ello.

\- Ya te he estado pagando, ¿Para qué crees que han servido nuestras sesiones de sexo? - le pregunté con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Para tener grandes momentos de pasión y disfrutar del placer de unir nuestros cuerpos en uno solo?

\- Te equivocas, sólo era un mero medio para usarte como almohada después.

Escuché a Naruto estallar en carcajadas y no pude evitar reírme con él, aunque no lo hice de forma tan escandalosa.

\- Un Uchiha contando chistes... eso no se ve todos los días – dijo cuando pudo calmarse – Tenías tu sentido del humor bien escondido.

Naruto me giró la cara para poder darme un casto beso en los labios antes de separarse de mí. Oí que movía una de las sillas y supuse que se sentó en ella mientras esperaba a que terminase de preparar el desayuno.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer, Sasuke? - me preguntó con un tono serio y supe que se refería al tema de mi ceguera.

\- Creo que lo mejor es esperar a que mi Rinnegan se recupere por sí solo – le contesté tras una breve pausa.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No sabemos cuánto podría tardar, ya han pasado cinco años y apenas ha mejorado – me dijo preocupado.

Podía notar la inquietud en la voz de Naruto, sabía que le preocupaba que tuviésemos que esperar toda una vida para que recuperase mi vista pero no quería usar a mis hijos como cobayas para conseguirlo. Ya había pasado muchos años así, sin poder ver, me había acostumbrado a ello y supongo que podía aguantar todo el tiempo necesario si al final mis ojos se curaban y no tenía que involucrar a nadie en el proceso.

\- Lo sé, Naruto. Sé que la recuperación es lenta y que con la idea de mi hermano se podría acelerar pero no quiero meter a los niños en esto.

\- También estoy preocupado por ellos, pero Itachi dijo que sólo necesitaríamos extraerles un poco de sangre. Él no habría sugerido involucrarlos si supusiese un riesgo para sus sobrinos y ten por seguro que yo tampoco accedería a que les hiciesen algo peor, que los tratasen como ratas de laboratorio para experimentar con ellos. Jamás los pondría en peligro, son mis hijos y les quiero – me comentó muy serio.

Me giré para poder hablar cara a cara con Naruto, aunque no pudiese ver, era mejor discutir el tema sin estar dándole la espalda a mi esposo.

\- Se nos ha presentado la oportunidad que estábamos esperando. ¿No crees que si hay alguna posibilidad para que puedas volver a ver deberíamos considerarla al menos? Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero necesito que tus ojos se curen, sé que puedes manejarte bien con tu ceguera pero...

Naruto se había levantado y se había acercado hasta donde estaba mientras me decía todo aquello. Dejé los utensilios que estaba usando en aquel momento sobre la encimera y tomé las manos de Naruto entre las mías.

\- Debes dejar de culparte por lo que ocurrió, fue mi elección, yo decidí forzar mi Sharingan y mi Rinnegan para protegerte y lo volvería a hacer. No quiero vivir sin ti, prefiero estar ciego y contigo a mi lado que ser capaz de ver... y lo único que vea es que te he perdido.

\- Yo también te amo, teme.

Naruto se abalanzó sobre mí y nos fundimos en un necesitado beso. Nos dejamos llevar por nuestros más profundos sentimientos y solamente nos separamos cuando el aire empezó a escasear en nuestros pulmones.

\- Ayudaré a Itachi a encontrar otra forma de acelerar el proceso de regeneración pero no quiero tener que pedirle a Yumiko ni a Natsume su sangre para poder ver de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué no? - escuché que preguntaba una voz infantil.

Habíamos estado tan sumidos en nuestra conversación que no sentimos cuando nuestros hijos volvieron de casa de Itachi.

\- Natsume, ¿desde cuándo estáis ahí? - pregunté sintiendo la presencia de mi hija a su lado.

\- No nos cambies de tema, papá – me dijo enfadada Yumiko - ¿Por qué no quieres nuestra ayuda? ¿No nos consideras fuertes para aguantar lo que sea necesario?

Me sorprendió que mi hija se enfadase tanto, creo que había herido su orgullo de alguna forma... supongo que había heredado parte del carácter propio de los Uchiha y sonreí por ello.

\- No te rías de nosotros – exclamó ofendida y pude imaginármela con los pucheros que solía poner Naruto cuando éramos niños.

\- No lo hago, Yumi. Creo que sois lo suficientemente fuertes para aguantar todo lo que se interponga en vuestro camino pero no quiero poneros en peligro ni que os sintáis utilizados.

\- ¿Qué tendrían que hacernos? - preguntó Natsume curioso.

\- Sólo os tendrían que extraer sangre – le respondió Naruto con suavidad.

\- ¿Nos desangraríamos? - volvió a preguntar Natsu.

\- No, sólo necesito un poco de sangre, aún no sé con exactitud cuánto pero creo que dos o tres viales será suficiente – intervino mi hermano que apareció de repente en la cocina – Lo siento, cuando iba a traerlos he tenido que cambiarle el pañal a Fugaku en el último momento y estos dos se han adelantado mientras lo hacía – se disculpó.

\- No pasa nada, Itachi – le tranquilizó Naruto.

\- Entonces no hay peligro para nosotros ni tampoco nos vamos a sentir que nos estás utilizando, papá – oí que me decía Yumiko.

\- Queremos ayudarte, papi – me dijo Natsume con voz lastimera.

\- Me parece que no tienes otro remedio que aceptar, teme – me dijo Naruto divertido.

Creo que mis hijos me estaban manipulando con su dulzura para que accediese, me estaban haciendo chantaje emocional y parece que Naruto también se había dado cuenta porque se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

\- ¿Estáis seguros? - les pregunté y ellos me contestaron con firmeza que sí – Parece que habéis ganado esta batalla – les dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mi boca – Está bien, lo haré.

Los pequeños gritaron de alegría antes de abalanzarse sobre mí para abrazarse a mis piernas, me agaché para alzarles entre mis brazos y ellos apoyaron sus cabezas sobre mis hombros. Pronto sentí varios pares de brazos más rodearme y supe que Naruto, Itachi y el pequeño Fugaku se habían unido al abrazo colectivo. Tras varios minutos en esa posición, nos fuimos separando poco a poco. Itachi fue el primero en alejarse junto con mi sobrino.

\- Debes estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para aguantar tantos abrazos al mismo tiempo, hermanito – se burló Itachi.

\- Me habéis atacado sin piedad, no me ha dado tiempo a reaccionar – le contesté siguiéndole el juego sin borrar la sonrisa de mis labios.

Tras mi hermano, fue el turno de Naruto de separarse de mí, oí que se volvió a sentar en la silla y aproveché para dejar a mis hijos en el suelo.

\- ¿Habéis desayunado? - les pregunté y ellos me contestaron que sí – Entonces tu padre y yo nos tendremos que comer todas las tortitas que estoy preparando.

\- Podemos hacer hueco en el estómago para tus tortitas, papá – comentó feliz Natsume.

\- Sí, tus tortitas son las mejores del mundo – exclamó Yumiko.

\- ¿Puedo unirme a vosotros? - oí que preguntaba Itachi.

\- Por supuesto – le respondió mi esposo.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa mientras terminaba de preparar las tortitas. Tras tomarnos el desayuno, Itachi se quedó para hablar con nosotros sobre el plan que tenía para curar mis ojos y después nos dirigimos al hospital de Konoha. Allí, mi hermano fue a hablar con Ino primero, supongo que la puso al corriente de todo porque fue ella la que vino para sacarles sangre a mis hijos. Primero se llevó a Natsume siendo acompañado por Naruto e Itachi y yo me quedé fuera con Yumiko y Fugaku.

Después de varios minutos regresaron y cuando Yumiko se levantó ilusionada de su asiento, pude oír cómo mi hermano se disculpaba con ella porque creía que con la sangre que le habían sacado a Natsume tenían suficiente.

\- Pero quería ayudar a papi – oí que protestaba Yumiko.

\- Yumi, está bien, no pasa nada. Ya me ayudarás en otra ocasión – intenté animarla.

\- Si necesitamos más, tú serás la primera a la que se lo pidamos, ¿de acuerdo? - le dijo Itachi.

\- Vale... - la escuché aceptar desilusionada.

\- Ven aquí – le dije mientras abría mis brazos para cogerla.

Yumiko se lanzó hacia a mí y la alcé mientras la abrazaba. Sentí que Naruto se acercaba a nosotros y noté el chakra de Natsume con él, por lo que supuse que también lo llevaba en brazos.

\- ¿Qué tal te ha ido, Natsu? ¿Te ha dolido? - le pregunté preocupado.

\- Un poco cuando me han pinchado con la aguja pero nada que no pueda soportar, papi – me contestó orgulloso.

\- Se ha portado como todo un campeón – dijo Naruto feliz.

\- Gracias Natsu – le agradecí sincero – Y a ti también, Yumi.

\- ¿Por qué? Al final no he podido hacer nada – me contestó triste.

\- Has hecho mucho, te ofreciste voluntaria para ayudarme y me convenciste para que lo aceptara. Si no fuese por ti, no estaría aquí en este momento.

Yumiko me abrazó con más fuerza, creo que había conseguido animarla después de todo. Itachi e Ino se acercaron a nosotros y nos explicaron que se pondrían de inmediato a trabajar en el suero y que en cuanto lo tuviesen preparado nos avisarían, por lo que volvimos a casa llevándonos a Fugaku con nosotros ya que Itachi no podría cuidar de él mientras trabajaba.

Después de varios días, Itachi nos citó de nuevo en el hospital, pero esta vez dejamos a Tai a cargo de los niños en casa. Una vez en la consulta, oí cómo mi hermano e Ino preparaban todo el instrumental necesario y se colocaban unos guantes de látex.

\- Te pondremos el suero directamente en los ojos para que actúe con más rapidez, después te los taparemos con una venda y, tras una semana, comprobaremos si ha habido algún progreso. Si vemos que así ha sido, te volveremos a administrar el suero hasta que veas perfectamente – me informó mi hermano.

\- ¿Y si cuando lo reviséis no ha habido ningún cambio? - preguntó nervioso Naruto que estaba a mi lado agarrando mi mano con fuerza.

\- Entonces aumentaremos la dosis y volveremos a esperar otra semana, después comprobaremos de nuevo los resultados – le contestó Itachi.

\- Pero, ¿y si...?

\- Naruto – le interrumpí – no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – traté de calmarle mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos y le daba un pequeño apretón.

\- De acuerdo, hay que ser positivos y si tú dices que saldrá bien, te creo – me dijo Naruto lleno de confianza.

\- Bien, empecemos – dijo Itachi.

A continuación, oí a Itachi pedirle a Ino que le pasase el vial con el suero y un cuentagotas, tras unos segundos me pidió que me quitase la bandana que llevaba puesta alrededor de mis ojos y que los abriese para poder echarme aquel líquido en ellos. Sentí cómo caían varias gotas en mis ojos, aunque más en el derecho, donde sólo tenía mi Sharingan. Supuse que tenía sentido si con él ni siquiera había tenido una experiencia parecida a la que había tenido con mi ojo izquierdo. Durante todo el proceso, Naruto no me soltó la mano ni un segundo y yo tampoco lo hice. Era su manera de apoyarme en ese momento tan decisivo e internamente se lo agradecí aunque ya tendría tiempo de agradecérselo de otra forma cuando estuviésemos completamente solos en casa.

Tras terminar, me vendaron los párpados cubriendo parte de mi cabeza también y me advirtieron que no me quitase la venda en ningún momento ni que abriese los ojos aunque los tuviese cubiertos. También me advirtieron que no podía mojar la venda, al menos por la parte que cubría mi rostro, por lo que pensé que debería tener cuidado cuando me lavase el pelo o la cara. Ino nos dio un par de indicaciones más y salimos de allí regresando a casa junto a nuestra familia.

La semana pasó con gran rapidez y antes de que nos diésemos cuenta, estábamos de nuevo en aquella consulta del hospital. Me sentaron en una camilla y pude notar un peso extra a mi lado, supe que se trataba de Naruto en cuanto tomó mi mano entre las suyas y me dio un dulce beso en ella.

\- Todo va a salir bien – me dijo intentando aparentar seguridad pero sabía que estaba muy nervioso, puede que incluso más de lo que estaba yo.

\- Sí, Naruto, todo irá bien – le respondí sonriéndole tratando de transmitirle confianza.

\- Bien, vamos allá – oí que decía Itachi frente a mí.

Supuse que estaría sentado en un taburete para estar a mi altura y poder proceder correctamente con la retirada de la venda. Escuché un sonido metálico y creo que había sido producido por unas tijeras al ser levantadas de la bandeja donde se encontraba porque, al segundo siguiente, sentí el característico frío del acero del que estaban hechas sobre mi rostro cortando la venda que cubría mis ojos. Tras rasgar la tela con las tijeras, Itachi retiró la venda de alrededor de mi cabeza por completo mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Escuché otro sonido que pude reconocer como el de unas cortinas cerrándose y después oí que le daban a un interruptor, supuse que sería el de la luz. Debían estar atenuando la luz que había en la habitación para que no me deslumbrase y me hiciese daño cuando abriese los ojos.

\- Quiero que abras poco a poco tus ojos para que se vayan acostumbrando a la luz, ¿de acuerdo? - me pidió mi hermano.

\- De acuerdo – asentí.

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo en ese momento, porque estaba aterrorizado pero no lo demostraría, no sólo por mi carácter que me lo impedía sino también por Naruto, no quería que lo pasase peor de lo que ya lo estaba pasando. Tenía miedo de que todo fuese un absoluto fracaso, de que no hubiese funcionado y hubiésemos puesto todas nuestras esperanzas en una posibilidad muy remota. De verdad ansiaba que todo saliese bien, quería poder ver a mi familia, ver sus amplias sonrisas y sus rostros felices, no quería que todo el esfuerzo de mis hijos, de Naruto y de Itachi fuese en vano... pero el miedo me carcomía y las dudas de si habíamos hecho bien en arriesgarnos tanto acudieron a mí.

\- ¿Sasuke?

La voz preocupada de mi esposo me llegó desde mi derecha. Había estado tan sumido en mis pensamientos y en mi miedo que no me había percatado de que había pasado varios minutos sin moverme.

\- Estoy bien, Naruto. Solamente necesitaba prepararme mentalmente pero ya estoy listo – le dije.

Saqué mi carácter Uchiha y afronté la situación intentando no dejarme dominar por el miedo. Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos y sentí que Naruto se había levantado sin soltarme la mano y pensé que se habría colocado al lado de Itachi para observarme mejor.

\- ¿Y bien? - me preguntó mi hermano cuando tuve los ojos completamente abiertos.

Cuando mis párpados se terminaron de alzar pude reconocer el rostro preocupado de Naruto frente a mí aunque lo veía borroso. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara antes de hablar.

\- Dobe, había echado de menos esos hermosos ojos azules que tienes pero prefiero verte sonreír que con esa cara angustiada.

En cuanto solté aquellas palabras, el rostro de Naruto cambió a uno de felicidad y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Hizo un amago de abrazarme pero se contuvo, creo que no sabía si era buena idea y miró a Itachi transmitiéndole su duda. Mi hermano asintió con la cabeza y lo siguiente que pude ver fue una mancha que se abalanzaba hacia mí y me estrechaba entre sus brazos. Pronto sentí los labios de mi rubio sobre los míos besándome desesperado y yo le correspondí con gusto. Nos tuvimos que separar cuando escuchamos un carraspeo por parte de mi hermano.

\- Naruto, creo que es conveniente que lo revise – dijo divertido.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó separándose avergonzado mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- ¿Ves bien, Sasuke? - me preguntó Itachi,

\- Veo borroso pero puedo distinguir vuestras caras y las formas – le informé

\- Es una gran mejoría – me dijo sonriendo – Ya nos imaginábamos que no recuperarías la visión de forma perfecta pero creíamos que verías manchas sin poder distinguir qué era cada una.

\- ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? - le preguntó Naruto ansioso.

\- Volveremos a administrarle la misma dosis que la otra vez y le volveremos a vendar, pero en esta ocasión esperaremos menos tiempo para comprobar los resultados. Debido a la gran rapidez con que las células de sus ojos se están regenerando, creo que dos días será suficiente. Pero recordad que debéis volver seguir las recomendaciones que os dimos la primera vez – nos informó Ino.

\- Claro – respondió mi esposo entusiasmado con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Después de la charla, volvieron a repetir el proceso de la semana anterior. Tras dos días de espera, volvieron a revisarme y me dieron una última dosis más pero esa vez sólo tuve que reposar tan sólo un día hasta que al fin pude ver perfectamente. El milagro que deseé se había obrado, ahora podía saber después de cinco años cómo eran los rostros de Natsume y de Yumiko y pude comprobar que habían salido tan guapos como Naruto y, para qué negarlo, como yo también. Ahora podía ver cuánto había crecido mi hijo mayor, estaba hecho todo un hombre para la corta edad que tenía y vi la cantidad de piercings que se había hecho desde la última vez que le había visto. También pude conocer al pequeño Fugaku, se notaba que había heredado todas las características físicas de los Uchiha y pude ver a mi hermano después de tanto tiempo, pero sobre todo, ahora era capaz de volver a disfrutar del bello rostro de la persona que más amaba en el mundo... Mi Naruto.

**Minato Namikaze POV**

Desde que había descubierto el sello, había preferido no hacer muchas misiones con el equipo, mantenerme un poco al margen y tratar de averiguar qué ocurría con esto, hasta fui a la biblioteca a buscar información para quitarlo, pero no había visto nada como esto. El clan Uzumaki era especialista en sellos y sé que mi mujer era una Uzumaki, lo vi en aquella foto, quizá ella podría haberme ayudado a quitármelo, pero ahora mismo, estaba bastante solo y perdido.

¿Por qué me había revivido? No lo sabía. Aún seguía aquí sentado bajo la ventana mirando el techo sin encontrarle sentido alguno a mi vida. ¿Por qué volver aquí? Yo ya había muerto. Lo peor de todo… es que me estaba enamorando de Itachi Uchiha, es que se me caía la baba con el pequeño Fugaku y yo podría desaparecer en cualquier momento ¿Era justo enamorar a Itachi? ¿Era justo para ellos dejarles estar a mi lado sabiendo que desaparecería en algún momento cuando no le sirviera de nada a la persona que me había devuelto la vida?

Las últimas misiones que había hecho realmente no habían estado muy concentrado, algunas veces hasta Itachi tuvo que ponerse en medio para salvarme de algún ataque y es que mi concentración disminuía pensando en todo esto. ¿Para qué nacíamos los Ninja? Éramos simples armas en manos de otros.

\- ¿Minato? – escuché que llamaban desde la calle y agaché un poco mi cabeza evitando que me vieran por la ventana - ¿Minato? – volví a escuchar que me llamaban.

No quería contestar, sé que Itachi pasaba todos los días a comprobar que estaba bien y que con estas últimas misiones le había preocupado pero yo siempre sonreía y le decía que todo estaba bien, que estaba un poco desentrenado, que me había afectado lo de mi clan o cualquier otra excusa. No quería hacer daño a nadie estando cerca de ellos, así que hasta que supiera cómo quitar este sello no me acercaría.

En parte me daba miedo también que al quitar el sello… muriese al momento sin una habilidad que sostuviese todos estos años que yo había estado muerto. No me moví hasta que dejé de escuchar la voz de Itachi y volví a mirar al techo pensativo ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Y si estaban todos en peligro por mi culpa? Eso no me lo perdonaría, quizá debería largarme de aquí, poner distancia de por medio y no volver hasta que el Ninja que me hubiera revivido me matase, esperar mi muerte en silencio… eso es lo único que podía hacer ahora.

Me quedé toda la mañana aquí encerrado y al final, me decidí a dar una vuelta por el clan por la tarde. Caminé sin tener un destino fijado, sólo caminaba y pensaba hasta que llegué al parque de los Uchiha. Estaba vacío, para lo grande que era que sólo vivieran dos familias aquí, este parque supongo que se quedaba bastante solitario. Caminando rodeando el estanque, me crucé con Naruto y sus hijos que jugaban con un balón.

Sasuke estaba allí con ellos sonriendo, sentado en uno de los palos del muelle mientras Naruto jugaba con los niños. Me detuve al verlos, hasta el pequeño Fugaku estaba allí corriendo con sus cortas piernas detrás del balón que Naruto llevaba en los pies mientras todos trataban de quitársela. Sonreí al verles como una gran familia, yo ni siquiera sé si pertenecía a ella.

Iba a marcharme cuando empezó de nuevo ese dolor de cabeza y tapé con mi mano el sello sabiendo ahora donde estaba. Traté de luchar contra él pero no había forma, escuchaba esa voz viperina dentro de mi cabeza ordenándome secuestrar a uno de los niños, ni siquiera me pedía uno concreto, cualquiera de los cuatro y yo no quería hacerlo, eran mi familia, pero ese intenso dolor hacía que perdiera mi voluntad.

Miré fijamente a los niños de nuevo, miré la sonrisa de Naruto pero yo no podía ver a mi hijo, no veía a mis sobrinos, sólo una misión que llevar a cabo y caminé decidido hacia ellos. Ninguno de ellos sospecharía lo que iba a hacer y con mi velocidad podía fácilmente coger a un niño y llevármelo de aquí. Tardarían un poco en reaccionar y nadie sabía en cual de mis sellos aparecería así que el plan era perfecto, sólo acercarme y coger a uno.

Natsume consiguió quitarle el balón finalmente a Naruto desviándolo hacia los árboles donde yo estaba, pero fue Yumiko quien vino hacia mí corriendo con una sonrisa para recuperar el balón mientras Naruto cogía en brazos al pequeño Fugaku y sonreía a Natsume y a Tai. Miré a Sasuke que no se había movido nada, parecía que intentaba ver algo a través de sus vendas pero no estaba seguro y es que sabía algo de lo del suero que Itachi le estaba dando, al parecer iba poco a poco recuperando la vista aunque aún le faltaban unas dosis para curarse del todo.

Me acerqué hacia Yumiko que acababa de coger la pelota en sus manos y sonreía dándose ya la vuelta para volver al juego. Estiré la mano para cogerla cuando alguien tocó mi hombro y aquella voz viperina se marchó devolviéndome a la realidad ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ahora hasta casi podía recordar lo que hacía ¿El sello se debilitaba? Me miré la mano viendo cómo temblaba y es que no podía evitarlo, tenía miedo cada vez que me controlaban y más ahora que cada vez parecía tener menos tiempo, mi desaparición llegaría pronto.

\- ¿Vienes a jugar con nosotros Minato? – me preguntó Itachi sonriendo y yo sonreí tratando de fingir tranquilidad cuando no la tenía.

\- Claro – le dije sonriendo.

Itachi caminó delante de mí y yo aproveché para levantar la manga de mi camiseta azul, la que siempre había llevado incluso antes de mi muerte. La piel del brazo empezaba a estar reseca, sentía que me quedaba poco tiempo y entonces tomé la decisión más dura que pude tomar, estar lo poco que me quedaba con ellos, con mi familia, dejarles un buen recuerdo de mí antes de irme para siempre, dejarle a Itachi el recuerdo del mejor Minato que pudiera sacar aún bajo este control. Con Itachi allí me sentía algo más seguro, no creo que quisieran controlarme, no me había pasado a su lado, quizá quien estuviera detrás de esto… tenía miedo a Itachi y no quería ser descubierto por él o sus ojos.

Naruto al verme llegar a la espalda de Itachi sonrió y me lanzó el balón para que me uniese a todos ellos. Yo miré primero el balón y después a los niños. No podía creerme que hubiera estado a punto de secuestrar a uno de ellos, era increíble el control que tenían sobre mí, ya no era seguro quedarme mucho más tiempo y lo sabía.

\- Venga Naruto, aún tenemos tiempo para ganaros en un partido – dijo Itachi sonriendo dándole un beso a su hijo.

\- ¿No teníais hoy una misión?

\- Sí, salimos en unas horas – le comentó Itachi – y tú pedazo gandul – dijo hacia su hermano – baja de ahí y ven a jugar, somos impares sino para los equipos.

\- ¿Equipos? – preguntó Sasuke mirándonos a todos – esta bien, hasta ciego puedo ganarte.

\- Ya será menos Sasuke… será medio ciego – le sonrió Itachi – vamos que voy a enseñarte como un buen hermano mayor cómo se juega a esto.

\- ¿Y los equipos? – preguntó Naruto pero Fugaku vino corriendo hacia mí agarrándose a mi pierna.

\- _Nato_ mío – escuchamos de Fugaku y su padre empezó a reírse.

\- Creo que tenemos al primer equipo – dijo Itachi divertido.

Yo sonreí cogiendo en brazos a Fugaku mientras éste se agarraba a mi cuello. Creo que con Fugaku todo en mi desastrosa vida me parecía maravilloso, su sonrisa, sus ganas de jugar, todo de él me gustaba y cuando miraba a su padre, no podía evitar sentir que le amaba, le quería a él, quería esta familia y tendría que aprovecharla mientras pudiera, supongo que la echaría de menos cuando desapareciera ¡_Si es que se puede echar de menos al morir_!

Jugamos el partido y yo ayudé a Fugaku cogiéndolo de las manos para que chutase un balón, aunque claro Naruto se dejó marcar esa vez haciendo sonreír a Fugaku que se lo pasaba en grande corriendo como podía por la hierba detrás de la pelota. Cuando terminamos de jugar, acompañé a Itachi a su casa ya que Fugaku quería cenar con los dos. Lo duchamos antes que nada jugando con él en la bañera como una auténtica familia, supongo que como lo que yo no pude hacer con Naruto por mi temprana muerte y tras cenar, lo acostamos. No podía dejar de ver cómo Itachi le leía un cuento antes de dormir allí en la cama tumbado con él mientras yo me sentaba en una silla sonriendo y lo veía cerrar sus hermosos ojos a la par que Itachi sonreía.

\- Ey Minato – me llamó Itachi cuando acabó de contarle el cuento - ¿Qué te ocurre últimamente?

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – le pregunté acercándome a Fugaku y dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Estás raro últimamente.

\- Oye Itachi… ¿Crees que hay algo después de la muerte? – le pregunté y él se sorprendió.

Se acercó hacia mí soltando mis manos del cuerpo de su hijo y las cogió entre las suyas sonriendo con calma mirándome fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Acaso crees…que vas a morir? Minato… yo no dejaré que mueras.

\- No puedes impedirlo Itachi, yo ya estoy muerto. Sabes que es así.

\- No lo permitiré. Créeme que no dejaré que te ocurra nada.

\- No podrás hacer nada Itachi.

\- Lo haré, haré algo para salvarte – me dijo uniendo sus labios a los míos.

No podía evitar llorar, las lágrimas salían en silencio y aunque mis labios rozaban los suyos, no podía evitar que siguieran cayendo. Me gustaban sus labios, me gustaban sus besos y el roce de su mano en mi mejilla tratando de calmarme.

\- Ven conmigo – me dijo Itachi cogiendo mi mano y obligándome a acompañarle.

Me llevó hasta el aseo y entramos en él. Vi cómo Itachi encendía el agua caliente y mientras esperábamos empezó a quitarme la camiseta con calma. Sentía sus delicadas manos recorrer mi cintura, arrastrando mi camiseta hasta que la sacó por encima de mi cabeza.

Le besé de nuevo, necesitaba volver a sentir sus labios, los adoraba, creo que desde nuestro primer beso accidental me había vuelto adicto a sus besos, a la lengua de ese chico que exploraba toda mi boca sin compasión alguna, de ese chico dulce que me atrapaba en estos sentimientos que ya no podía controlar. Amaba demasiado a este chico, a su hijo… a Fugaku le quería como si fuera mío propio.

Su mano se colocó en mi nuca profundizando el beso y nos metimos en la ducha. El agua cayó sobre nosotros pero yo sólo pensaba en cómo mi espalda tocaba el azulejo y el cuerpo de Itachi me presionaba contra él.

Itachi metió sus dedos en mi boca para que los lubricase mientras sus manos seguían rozando mi pecho, mientras bajaba hacia mi miembro y me masajeaba dándome placer. Entró en mí con cuidado y me agarré a sus hombros con fuerza para evitar caerme o resbalarme en la ducha.

Gemí sintiendo su miembro en mi interior, moviéndose dentro de mí y escuchando cómo gemía Itachi. Cogió mi nuca y me tensé al darme cuenta de que mi sello estaba ahí, pero intenté no demostrárselo, sólo… quería disfrutar de este chico hasta que mi muerte llegase, nada más. Itachi se corrió en mí sin poder aguantar más y yo terminé pocos segundos después en su mano entre jadeos que ya no podía controlar.

Descansamos unos segundos antes de terminar de ducharme y nos preparamos para la misión. Nos tocaba irnos y Kakashi junto a Shikamaru seguro que ya nos esperaban en la entrada de la Villa. No tardaron en tocar a la puerta y fue Ino quien con su agradable sonrisa vino a ser la niñera de Fugaku mientras estuviéramos en la misión.

**Kakashi Hatake POV**

Shikamaru y yo llevábamos esperando un rato a que Minato y... su niñera llegasen. Nunca me había caído mal Itachi, siempre había pensado que era un gran ninja y que no se merecía todo lo que le tocó vivir... todos los sacrificios que hizo por la aldea y, aún sigo pensándolo pero... no me gustaba que siempre andase alrededor de Minato, aunque fuese su misión y, mucho menos desde que se besaron... por mi culpa. _¡Estaba cabreado conmigo mismo!_ Si no me hubiese levantado en aquel momento, los labios de Minato nunca habrían tenido ningún tipo de contacto con los de Itachi. Lo peor es que creo que si no hubiese sido por eso, nunca se hubiesen fijado el uno en el otro. Había ido alguna vez al barrio Uchiha a escondidas y había visto la forma en la que se miraban y se trataban... algo pasaba entre ellos pero no pensaba rendirme. Quería a Minato, siempre lo había hecho, fue mi maestro y lo conocía mejor que nadie así que no me iba a dejar vencer por un crío.

La llegada de Itachi y Minato, me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Se acercaron a nosotros y nos dijeron que ya podíamos ir hacia nuestro objetivo. Itachi fue el primero en ponerse en marcha pero antes de hacerlo, vi cómo en un movimiento rápido, acarició la espalda de Minato bajando por todo su brazo hasta rozar sus dedos. Eso me enfureció, estaba tocando a Minato con mucha confianza y no me gustaba que lo hiciera. _¡Minato era mío! _Salí tras Itachi y me posicioné a su lado, dejando a Shikamaru y Minato varios metros atrás. Quizás no era una buena posición estratégica para la misión pero acabábamos de salir de Konoha por lo que dudaba que nos atacasen en esos momentos.

\- Deberías mantener las distancias con Minato – le advertí de forma seria.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacer algo así? - me preguntó molesto.

Itachi mantuvo su mirada hacia el frente en todo momento, pero vi que fruncía el ceño ante mi advertencia.

\- Porque Minato es el padre de tu cuñado, ¿acaso crees que es buena idea enredar la familia de esa manera? - susurré para que Minato no pudiese escuchar nada.

Parece que le di donde más le dolía porque se quedó callado con expresión seria.

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero no es como si fuésemos una familia muy normal, también fui resucitado y ahora mi hermano pequeño es mayor que yo. Minato no aparenta ser el padre de Naruto ni el abuelo de mis sobrinos. Ahora tenemos más o menos la misma edad - me contestó tras varios minutos de silencio mirándome a los ojos.

\- Eres un niño para él. Minato no tiene tiempo para estar cambiándole el pañal a un crío como tú – le dije mordaz.

Le vi apretar los labios del enfado que le habían provocado mis palabras y yo sonreí. Dicen que la verdad duele.

\- Y tú eres un viejo que necesita la ayuda de un andador para moverse. Minato no tiene tiempo de estar limpiándote cada vea que te ensucias por culpa de tus incontinencias – me respondió con una sonrisa de prepotencia - No pienso alejarme de él, me gusta y yo le gusto a él, el que debería apartarse eres tú, no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

\- ¿Que le gustas? Pues si fuese así no se hubiese acostado conmigo – presumí para hacerle daño.

Quería restregarle que Minato había sido mío, que había tenido su espléndido cuerpo entre mis brazos, que me lo había follado y él había disfrutado mucho conmigo. Y creo que lo conseguí porque vi cómo se sorprendía para después dibujar algunas muecas de enfado en su rostro. Puede que tuviesen una relación un poco más cercana ahora porque Itachi era el encargado de vigilarlo en el barrio Uchiha pero parece que no era lo tanto si Minato no le había contado nuestro encuentro. Sonreía satisfecho al haber logrado mi cometido.

\- ¿Pero es que acaso aún se te levanta? Dudo que pudieras darle todo el placer que Minato se merece.

\- Me funciona perfectamente y te puedo asegurar que lo disfrutó mucho, sus gritos y jadeos lo demostraron. Tengo mucha más experiencia que tú, sé lo que le gusta y lo que no, tú no sabrías cómo complacerle – le rebatí.

Le vi dudar por unos segundos, parecía estar debatiéndose consigo mismo aunque no sabía por qué.

\- Sé perfectamente qué es lo que le excita, dónde acariciarle para que gima descontrolado, qué ritmo llevar para que se corra en abundancia... te puedo asegurar que a pesar de mi falta de experiencia, Minato se vuelve loco cada vez que está entre mis piernas.

Aquello me sorprendió muchísimo, creo que Itachi lo notó porque volvió a dibujar esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia cuando mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. No tenía ni idea de que se habían acostado juntos, las veces que había espiado a Minato no había visto ningún indicio de ello. Puede que Itachi me estuviese mintiendo en ese momento y por eso había dudado en si decirlo o no, estaría cavilando las posibilidades de que le pillase en esa mentira.

\- No es cierto – le respondí – Minato no lo haría con un crío como tú, a él le gustan los hombres de verdad.

\- Te puedo asegurar que le gustan los críos como yo y mucho, si no fuese así, no repetiría cada vez que puede.

Eso me enfureció, no podía creer que Minato hubiese estado más veces con Itachi que conmigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía ese Uchiha que no tuviese yo? Levanté mi puño con intención de golpearle pero la voz de Shikamaru a nuestras espaldas me detuvo.

\- Creo que los dos sois unos críos porque os estáis comportando como tal ahora mismo. Dejad de actuar como niños caprichosos y concentraos en la misión. ¡Ah! Y un consejo, no deberíais hablar así de la persona que decís querer y menos delante de ella – nos dijo antes de adelantarnos.

Sus palabras nos sorprendieron tanto a Itachi como a mí. Ambos volteamos nuestras cabezas hacia atrás y ahí vimos a Minato muy cerca de nosotros con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que le estábamos mirando, intentó disimular con una de sus sonrisas pero sólo pudo dibujar una mueca extraña. Me sentí realmente mal por haberme dejado llevar de esa manera por mis celos y haber hablado así de él, como si fuese un trofeo.

\- Minato... yo...

\- Lo siento – se me adelantó Itachi.

Creo que él también se arrepentía por haber dicho todo aquello, habíamos estado tan sumidos en nuestra pelea que no nos percatamos del momento en que Minato y Shikamaru nos alcanzaron y escucharon cada una de nuestras palabras.

\- Concentraos en la misión – nos dijo antes de adelantarnos y colocarse al lado de Shikamaru.

Después de eso, Itachi y yo no nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Una vez allí, acabamos la misión con gran rapidez, creo que pagamos nuestra frustración con los enemigos. Cuando la terminamos con éxito, volvimos hacia la villa en completo silencio. Quería disculparme con Minato pero esperaría a llegar a Konoha para hablar con él tranquilamente.

Al llegar a la aldea, nos dirigimos al cuartel de los ANBU, vi a Minato cambiarse de ropa y salir de allí sin mirar a nadie de los presentes. Con gran velocidad hice lo mismo para ir detrás de él dejando a Itachi y a Shikamaru a cargo de realizar el informe de la misión, pero me sorprendió ver a Minato apoyado en la pared al lado de la entrada del cuartel como si estuviese esperando a alguien. Supuse que se trataba de Itachi ya que vivían en la misma zona pero me parecía extraño que no se hubiese quedado dentro con él si pensaba volver al barrio Uchiha en compañía de Itachi.

\- Minato, si esperas a Itachi, ahora estará liado con el informe...

\- No, te estaba esperando a ti – me interrumpió a la vez que se separaba de la pared y se giraba para mirarme.

Escuchar que me esperaba a mí y no a Itachi hizo que me sintiese muy feliz, seguro que quería desmentir lo que éste me había dicho durante nuestra pelea. Sabía que era imposible que se hubiese acostado con él, ese Uchiha sólo quería interponerse entre nosotros, crear una brecha y aprovechar para quedarse con Minato, pero le había salido el tiro por la culata.

\- Siento mucho haber hablado de ti de esa forma, no era mi intención, me he dejado llevar por mis celos. ¿Podrás perdonarme? - me disculpé antes de nada, no quería que pensase que no me arrepentía por haberle tratado de esa forma a sus espaldas.

\- Sí, claro pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- Necesito hablar contigo de algo. ¿Te importa que vayamos a un lugar más privado? - me preguntó con un deje de preocupación.

Supuse que tenía razón, éste no era un buen lugar para hablar de asuntos privados por lo que asentí y nos fuimos hasta un pequeño parque cercano. Nos dirigimos hasta unos columpios y nos sentamos en ellos. Era extraño, no recuerdo haberme subido en uno nunca siendo un niño y ahora como adulto lo hacía. Observé el rostro cabizbajo de Minato y no pude evitar pensar en el gran parecido que tenía con Naruto, me recordó a su hijo cuando se sentaba solo en el columpio que había en la academia.

\- ¿Qué querías decirme? - le animé para que hablase.

\- Yo...

Parecía que estaba reuniendo la fuerza necesaria para soltar lo que quería decir, lo cual no me gustó nada. Eso indicaba que lo que estaba a punto de contarme no era bueno, al menos no para mí, lo cual me entristeció. Ya me imaginaba lo que me esperaba.

\- No tengo ninguna posibilidad contigo, ¿cierto? - le dije mirando hacia el cielo para observar las estrellas.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó – no era mi intención darte esperanzas ni hacerte daño pero no puedo controlar lo que siento... estoy enamorado de Itachi aunque...

\- ¿Aunque...? - le pregunté mientras giraba mi cara para mirarle, me había extrañado que dijese esa palabra.

\- Nada, no importa... Lo que importa es que mereces encontrar a alguien que pueda amarte como te mereces. En estos días que hemos compartido misiones, he podido darme cuenta de que eres una gran persona, por eso odio estar hiriéndote ahora... debería haberte contado que empezaba a sentir algo por Itachi mucho antes... lo lamento de veras.

Vi que empezó a llorar y eso me partió el corazón. No soportaba verle de esa manera, Minato siempre tenía esa sonrisa tan hermosa, era raro verle de esa forma y no me gustaba nada. Me levanté del columpio y me aproximé a él para abrazarlo. Vaya ironía... Me estaban rechazando y era yo el que estaba consolando a la persona que lo había hecho.

\- Está bien, Minato – traté de tranquilizar – Me hubiese encantado que me eligieses a mí, te hubiese hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo pero... supongo que no se puede mandar en los sentimientos – intenté convencerme y consolarme a mí mismo también.

\- Lo siento... de verdad – me dijo entre sollozos.

Seguí abrazándole, quería calmarle pero también quería aprovechar la última ocasión en que podría tenerle entre mis brazos. No me apetecía soltarle por nada del mundo, quería estar con él para siempre, le había amado durante muchos años y creí que al recuperarle podría conquistarle y transmitirle todo lo que sentía por él pero... su corazón ya tenía dueño. Le abracé con un poco más de fuerza antes de soltarle y alejarme de él.

\- No deberías disculparte por querer a otra persona... amar a alguien es algo bueno – le dije intentando sonreír.

\- Espero que encuentres a la persona adecuada para ti que te ame como te mereces y tú la ames también.

\- Ya la encontré pero no me ama a mí – fue lo que dije antes de irme de allí.

No había sido mi intención haber soltado esa frase porque estaba seguro de que había herido a Minato con esas palabras, pero creo que mi propio dolor había salido al exterior. No sabía cómo sentirme en aquel momento, amaba a Minato y no me gustaba verle llorar y menos por mi culpa, pero también estaba dolido porque no se daba cuenta que él era la persona adecuada para mí y yo lo era para él y eso me frustraba... estaba muy confuso.

No me apetecía volver a mi casa, no estaba de humor para estar solo por lo que me pareció una buena idea ahogar mis penas en alcohol. Me dirigí al bar más cercano y pedí una cerveza la cual no me duró demasiado tiempo, pedí otra más y también me la bebí con rapidez... creo que necesitaba algo más fuerte.

\- Tráeme una botella de sake – le ordené al camarero.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado pero ni me molesté en tratar de ver de quién se trataba, no me apetecía socializar en este momento, solamente quería hundirme en mi propia miseria, quería intentar olvidar el dolor que sentía en ese instante y la mejor forma de haberlo era emborrachándome.

\- Si sigues bebiendo de esa manera, vas a acabar desmayado en el suelo – me dijo la persona que estaba a mi lado.

Me costó un poco reconocer aquella voz, creo que el alcohol ya había empezado a hacer efecto y subirse a la cabeza, me encontraba un poco mareado.

\- Quizás esa sea mi intención – le respondí a Iruka.

\- ¿Y por qué quieres acabar así? - me preguntó.

\- Para no sentir este dolor – le contesté mientras apretaba la parte de mi pecho donde se encontraba mi corazón.

No sé qué expresión tenía Iruka en su cara en ese momento porque había mantenido mi mirada en mi vaso lleno de sake, pero estoy convencido de que tendría una de lástima al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba y no me apetecía verla, no necesitaba la compasión de nadie.

\- ¿Mal de amores? - cuestionó en un murmullo.

Asentí con la cabeza antes de beberme el contenido de mi vaso para después volver a llenarlo hasta arriba. Vi la mano de Iruka coger la botella en cuanto la dejé en su sitio y a los pocos segundos él volvió a colocarla donde había estado. Supuse que se había servido un poco para él y no me importó demasiado.

\- ¿Minato? - susurró.

Aquello me sorprendió mucho. ¿Tan obvio era? Creía que jamás había dado indicios de mis sentimientos por mi antiguo profesor, pensaba que lo había ocultado muy bien.

\- ¿Acaso tengo un letrero en mi frente que pone 'I love Minato'? - le pregunté sarcástico.

\- No, siempre has sabido ocultar tus sentimientos pero... supongo que nos parecemos más de lo que piensas y por eso he podido ver a través de ti.

No sabía a qué se refería, no sé si era debido a todo el alcohol que había ingerido pero no lograba encontrarle sentido a sus palabras. ¿Que nos parecíamos? Le miré confuso y vi su mirada cabizbaja y su sonrisa triste... creo que entonces le comprendí... él también tenía un amor no correspondido.

\- Así que a ti también te han partido el corazón – indagué en el tema.

No me contestó de inmediato, vi de reojo cómo se bebía el sake de su vaso y volvía a servirse.

\- ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes por él? - me cuestionó ignorando mi pregunta.

\- Se lo dije hace unas semanas pero hoy me ha confesado que está enamorado de otra persona. He perdido contra un Uchiha – le contesté con una amarga sonrisa.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué? No has sido tú quien me ha rechazado. Supongo que Itachi tenía razón, soy demasiado mayor para él... sólo soy un viejo que ha dejado pasar otras oportunidades por amar a alguien que murió hace mucho tiempo atrás, por amar a un recuerdo que cobró vida y no se fijó en mí – me desahogué.

\- No eres un viejo, eres un hombre muy atractivo y más deseado de lo que crees, sólo que no te has dado cuenta de cómo te miran muchas mujeres y muchos hombres... Puede que sí tengas razón en una cosa... te aferraste tanto a los sentimientos que tenías por Minato que no te fijaste en las personas que deseaban que les dieras una oportunidad, pero ahora puedes cambiarlo. Puedes ir olvidándole poco a poco y así comenzar a fijarte en alguien más. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás encuentres lo que buscas más cerca de lo que crees – me dijo antes de levantarse pero le detuve agarrándole del brazo.

¿Olvidarme de Minato? No sabía si podía hacer algo así, había tenido durante demasiado tiempo estos sentimientos, ya eran parte de mí por lo que no sabía vivir sin ellos... pero quizás Iruka tenía razón y era momento de pasar página, de ver otras opciones. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en hacerlo ni si al final lo conseguiría pero puede que mereciese la pena intentarlo... ¿Pero con quién? Entonces me fijé en el hombre que estaba frente a mí, jamás me había percatado en lo atractivo que era Iruka, con ese pelo y esos ojos marrones tan diferentes a los de Minato y esa cicatriz le hacía parecer más varonil. Recorrí su cuerpo con mi mirada y me gustó lo que vi, era fuerte con una espalda ancha y un trasero de escándalo... creo que me estaba comenzando a excitar.

\- ¿Me ayudarías a olvidarlo? - le pedí con descaro sin pensar antes de hablar.

Me miró sorprendido con la boca abierta, creo que estaba meditando mi propuesta porque le vi dudar durante varios minutos entonces recapacité, no era justo pedirle a alguien algo así y menos a Iruka, que parecía que también le habían rechazado. Creo que mezclar el alcohol con un corazón destrozado no era una buena idea después de todo.

\- Lo siento, no he debido decir algo como eso. Ha estado fuera de lugar, olvídalo, por favor – fue lo último que dije antes de levantarme y salir de aquel bar.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos fuera del local cuando oí unos pasos apresurados y sentí como alguien me daba la vuelta para besarme con fuerza. Abrí los ojos de la impresión.

\- Acepto – me dijo Iruka tras separarse de mis labios.

Nos fuimos de aquel local con rapidez, caminando como podía por mi borrachera, besando todo lo que pude a Iruka y aunque puede que estuviera mal visto por la gente lo que estaba haciendo… no me importaba. Tampoco es que a estas horas hubiera mucha gente por la calle, de hecho, no nos cruzamos con nadie hasta llegar a la casa de Iruka.

Buscó las llaves en su bolsillo a ciegas, porque no dejamos de besarnos en ningún momento. Metía mis manos bajo su camiseta tocando su vientre, su abdomen, su pecho… sacándole gemidos mientras escuchaba ese ruido metálico que me indicaba cómo sus dedos buscaban las llaves. Finalmente abrió la puerta y entramos empotrándonos el uno al otro contra las paredes.

Iruka fue quien le dio una patada a la puerta cerrándola tras nosotros justo cuando caíamos sobre una alfombra del suelo. Nos miramos unos segundos fijamente a los ojos y volví a unir mis labios a los suyos con prisa y desesperación. Sentía cómo mi miembro se despertaba lentamente entre mis pantalones, cómo deseaba salir a jugar con este chico.

Levanté su camiseta a la altura de sus brazos y dejé sus muñecas retenidas por la camiseta sobre su cabeza mientras me deleitaba besando y mordiendo sus pezones, escuchando cómo gemía bajo mi cuerpo, cómo jadeaba con mis caricias.

Saqué uno de los kunais que llevaba en el cinturón y aunque Iruka me miró sorprendido, no dijo nada, dejó que cortase su pantalón haciéndolo tiras hasta que lo desnudé por completo. Cogí sus huevos en mi mano masajeándolos a la vez que metía su miembro en mi boca dándole aún más placer. Lo lamí, lo mordisqueé y lo succioné todo cuánto quise. Escuchar a Iruka disfrutando de lo que hacía era genial, por fin me sentía realizado, quería demostrarle a ese niñato de Itachi que yo no estaba mayor para esto, yo era capaz de hacer disfrutar a cualquiera.

Metí mis dedos en la boca de Iruka obligándole a lamer mis dedos para lubricarlos. Jugué a cogerle esa juguetona lengua con mis dedos mientras seguía lamiendo su miembro y cuando sentí mis dedos lo suficientemente mojados, los llevé a su entrada metiéndolos con cuidado para dilatarle. Iruka jadeó al sentirlos, se notaba lo excitado que estaba, todo él me daba acceso, se abría ante mí dándome paso y cuando metí la punta de mi miembro en él, suspiró soltando un leve gemido.

\- Entra – me suplicó Iruka – por favor, hazlo ya.

Le agarré las piernas pasándolas por encima de mis hombros y entré en él buscando la mayor profundidad que pude encontrar. Me moví dentro de él, cada vez más rápido sintiendo su calidez, sintiendo cómo me daba cada vez más acceso para profundizar en él. Iruka cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por mi ritmo, jadeando como nadie lo había hecho antes estando conmigo y entonces al ver una fotografía nuestra en la mesilla me di cuenta… este chico había estado enamorado de mí y yo no lo había visto, por eso había aceptado ayudarme a olvidarme de Minato, por eso me estaba dejando entrar en él, por eso estaba disfrutando tanto conmigo, me deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Aquel pensamiento me animó más para darle placer, quería agradecerle que se hubiera fijado en mí, que hubiera estado a mi lado pese a estar en las sombras, que siempre me apoyase, quería que disfrutase de tenerme… supongo que yo también estaba disfrutando de saber que alguien en la vida me quería tanto, que alguien de verdad le habría gustado estar conmigo.

Acabé en su interior con ese pensamiento justo cuando Iruka también se corría encima de nuestros cuerpos. Salí de él despacio y es cuando le vi incorporarse terminando de deshacerse de la camiseta que apresaba sus muñecas y se acercaba a mi abdomen ahora lleno de su semen.

\- Déjame limpiarte – dijo agachándose y pasando su lengua por mi abdomen haciéndome gemir.

\- He estado un poco ciego – le susurré y él levantó la cabeza sin saber de qué hablaba – lo siento Iruka.

\- ¿De qué hablas Kakashi?

\- De eso – le dije señalándole con la cabeza la fotografía donde salíamos los dos sonriendo – no me di cuenta, lo siento si te he hecho daño, yo no…

\- Shh – dijo colocando sus dedos en mis labios mandándome callar y entonces me besó de nuevo tumbándome en la alfombra nuevamente – descansa un poco abuelito – me sonrió – porque tenemos mucha noche por delante, sé que aún te queda mucha energía para seguir.

\- No lo sabes bien – le dije sonriendo.


	13. Chapter 13: Últimas decisiones

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Me sentía realmente culpable por haber caído en las provocaciones de Kakashi. Shikamaru tenía razón cuando nos dijo que no deberíamos hablar así de la persona que amamos, ni siquiera cuando no nos pueda escuchar, es una gran falta de respeto... fui un estúpido pero no tenía ni idea de que Minato se había acostado con Kakashi, ¿había estado jugando conmigo? No lo sé... no creo... cada vez que le miraba a los ojos podía ver todos los sentimientos que tenía por mí, cuando le besaba sentía su amor por mí y, cuando uníamos nuestros cuerpos, sé que se entregaba al máximo como sólo lo haces cuando estás con la persona que quieres. ¿Entonces por qué se acostó con él?

Cuando Kakashi me dijo aquello, no razoné, solamente me dejé llevé por los celos y quería quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa que tenía Kakashi en su cara en aquel momento. Dudé por unos instantes porque no sabía si era buena idea contarle lo que había pasado entre Minato y yo, sólo por respeto a la persona que amo pero al final los celos pudieron conmigo y acabé presumiendo de lo mucho que disfrutaba Minato conmigo. Pero cuando vi que él había escuchado toda nuestra discusión, me sentí la peor persona del mundo. Me disculpé con él de inmediato pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Tras acabar la misión y volver al cuartel de los ANBU, vi a Minato salir de allí con rapidez seguido por Kakashi. Me levanté para ir tras ellos pero Shikamaru me detuvo, me dijo que no pensaba encargarse él solo del informe de la misión, por lo que me tuve que quedar para ayudarle, aunque mi mente solamente estaba pensando en él y en lo que podría estar haciendo con Kakashi... de nuevo mis celos surgieron. Redacté el informe lo más rápido que pude y salí de allí para ir al barrio Uchiha, concretamente a la casa donde vivía Minato.

Cuando llegué, toqué al timbre como loco esperando a que él abriese la puerta enseguida, pero no lo hizo. Observé que no había ninguna luz encendida y pensé que quizás estaba durmiendo aunque, al segundo siguiente, la imagen de él y Kakashi haciéndolo en su cama se me vino a la cabeza. Apreté los puños de la rabia y comencé a golpear la puerta con fuerza. Creo que hice demasiado ruido porque Ino salió de mi casa preocupada.

\- ¿Itachi? ¿Qué estás haciendo? - me preguntó confusa – Vas a despertar a Fugaku.

\- Lo siento – me disculpé alejándome de la casa de Minato para ir a la mía.

La mención de mi hijo fue lo que consiguió calmarme, no quería despertarle y que me viese de esa forma.

\- ¿Por qué estabas aporreando la puerta de esa manera? - me cuestionó.

\- Nada, es sólo que... ¿has visto llegar a Minato? - le dije.

\- No, no he sentido que volviese a casa aún. ¿Por qué? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo? - me preguntó preocupada.

\- No, tranquila. Todo está bien, ha salido primero del cuartel junto con Kakashi, seguro que habrán ido a celebrar que la misión ha sido un éxito – le contesté para calmarla, no quería preocuparla sin ninguna razón, bueno tenía una pero no se la podía contar, era algo personal – Gracias por haber cuidado de Fugaku – le agradecí cambiando de tema.

\- No hay de qué, sabes que siempre podéis contar conmigo para lo que necesitéis – me sonrió – Será mejor que vuelva a casa, es hora de pasar tiempo con mi marido y mi hija.

Después de despedirnos, se marchó dejándome solo con mis pensamientos y no me gustaba nada por dónde se estaban encaminando... Si Minato no había vuelto a casa, es posible que estuviese con Kakashi en la suya. No quería pensar en que en ese momento estarían quitándose la ropa con pasión, besándose con desenfreno... _¡No!_ Era suficiente, no podía seguir así, necesitaba comprobarlo, necesitaba saber que no había sido un juego para Minato... _¡No podía serlo! _Estaba a punto de salir, cuando recordé a mi hijo, no podía dejarlo solo y sabía que si le cogía para llevarlo a casa de mi hermano, se despertaría y no quería hacer tal cosa. Pegué un puñetazo en la pared por la frustración haciendo un agujero en ella y me fui a mi habitación para intentar dormir pero sabía que no lo conseguiría.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté de la cama, me duché y me puse ropa limpia. Tenía la intención de ir a la casa de al lado para comprobar si Minato había regresado o no pero antes debía dejar a Fugaku en casa de Naruto. Si iba a hablar con Minato de temas de adultos y quería hacerlo con tranquilidad, no podía llevarme a mi hijo conmigo. Fui hasta su habitación y entré sin hacer ruido, no quería que se despertase de mal humor. Me acerqué hasta su cama y le acaricié la frente para después depositar un beso en ella. Vi cómo abría lentamente los ojos y me miró aún medio dormido con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Papi _paza_? - me preguntó mientras se le volvían a cerrar los ojos del sueño.

\- No pasa nada, cariño. Sigue durmiendo – le susurré.

Me daba mucha lástima tener que interrumpir su sueño por lo que al final lo cogí en brazos tapándolo con una pequeña manta dejando que siguiese durmiendo apoyado en mí y salí de mi casa para dirigirme a la de Sasuke. Al llegar, me abrió Tai y le pedí que cuidara de Fugaku durante una hora o dos, que me había surgido un contratiempo y él aceptó encantado sin poner ninguna objeción. Le agradecí la ayuda y le pasé a mi hijo el cual ni se inmutó y continuó en el mundo de los sueños, después me despedí de Tai y cuando cerró la puerta, me aseguré de que se había adentrado en la casa para que no pudiese verme y me fui hasta la casa de Minato.

Al llegar, volví a tocar al timbre como la noche anterior, pero de nuevo nadie salió a abrirme la puerta. No se oía ningún ruido ni sentí el chakra de Minato por lo que deduje que no había vuelto aún de... estar con Kakashi. Quizás me precipitaba en mi conclusión pero era la única respuesta lógica que se me ocurría, habían salido al mismo tiempo del cuartel de los ANBU, Minato aún no había aparecido por aquí y él no solía quedar con ningún otro miembro del equipo. Decidí ir hasta la casa de Kakashi, quería una explicación por parte de Minato y la iba a obtener. Me alejé de allí y recorrí algunas de las calles para dejar el barrio que pertenecía a mi clan pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, me topé de frente con Minato quien se sorprendió de verme allí y, para qué negarlo, yo también estaba sorprendido.

\- Itachi... - susurró.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? - le pregunté inquieto – Anoche fui a tu casa y no estabas. Acabo de ir a comprobar si habías vuelto y seguías sin aparecer.

Había sentido celos, rabia y dolor durante las últimas horas pero hasta ahora no sabía lo preocupado que había estado por él también.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, ya soy bastante mayorcito para cuidar de mí mismo – me contestó con un tono de reproche.

Me sorprendió que me hablase de esa manera, Minato no solía ser así, él siempre era amable con todo el mundo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

\- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté.

\- Sí, lo estoy pero necesito hablar contigo – me dijo con firmeza.

No me gustó nada la expresión tan seria que tenía en su rostro. Tan sólo unos minutos atrás había estado deseando una explicación por su parte pero ahora mismo me daba miedo escuchar lo que me tuviese que decir. Creo que no estaba preparado para lo que estaba a punto de oír.

\- De acuerdo, ¿por qué no vamos a mi casa y hablamos con tranquilidad? - le propuse intentando ganar tiempo.

\- No, no hace falta, no me llevará mucho tiempo contártelo – me respondió con ese tono neutro.

\- Está bien – accedí al final - ¿Que querías decirme?

\- Sea lo que fuere lo que tuviésemos, debe terminar – me dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

No podía hablar de la impresión, me había estado imaginando que lo que tenía que contarme era algo así, pero pensarlo es una cosa y otra muy diferente era escucharlo de sus propios labios.

\- ¿Por qué? Si es por lo que pasó ayer, de verdad que lo siento, no era mi intención tratarte de esa manera. No se volverá a repetir, lo siento – le respondí cuando pude recuperarme de la impresión inicial.

\- No, eso me ayudó a darme cuenta de lo que de verdad siento.

\- ¿Lo que de verdad sientes? ¿Qué quieres decir? - le pregunté incrédulo.

\- Me he dado cuenta de que no siento nada por ti, sólo me dejé llevar por la curiosidad de estar con alguien más joven que yo.

\- ¿Me has utilizado? ¿He sido sólo un juego para ti?

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Kakashi había tenido razón en lo que me dijo?

\- Estoy enamorado de Kakashi – me confirmó – él tenía razón cuando te dijo que me gustaban los hombres maduros y no alguien más joven que yo.

Sentí un terrible dolor en mi pecho al escucharle decirme todo eso. Me quedé estático, incapaz de reaccionar. Todo a mí alrededor desapareció, no podía oír nada, sólo podía ver los labios de Minato moverse diciéndome que amaba a Kakashi. Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, taladrándome el cerebro pero sobre todo tatuándose en mi corazón, haciéndolo desangrarse del dolor.

\- No te creo – le contesté intentando convencerme a mí mismo de que se trataba de una mentira – Cada vez que nos hemos besado, he notado los sentimientos que tenías por mí, cómo me los devolvías con pasión, he sentido cómo temblabas entre mis brazos y, cuando te he hecho mío, también lo he sentido. Con tu cuerpo me transmitías tu amor por mí.

\- Te estás confundiendo, no era amor, sólo pasión. Eres muy bueno en la cama y me gustaba todo lo que hacíamos pero sólo fue eso, sexo. Nada más... debes aceptarlo. Lo siento.

Antes de que pudiese replicarle, había desaparecido ante mis ojos. No me dio tiempo a decirle nada más, me dejó con la palabra en la boca. No podía creerme lo que acababa de ocurrir, era imposible. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejé que las lágrimas saliesen de mis ojos, no podía retenerlas mucho tiempo más. Minato me había destrozado, me había usado para pasar un buen rato y nada más... Minato amaba a Kakashi... Sentí una furia crecer en mi interior al pensar en ese hombre, él me había arrebatado a la persona que más amaba en este mundo pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

A una gran velocidad, me dirigí a la casa de Kakashi, le iba a dar su merecido por interponerse entre Minato y yo, algo debió decirle anoche para que hoy viniese Minato a soltarme algo como aquello. Me negaba a creer que había perdido contra Kakashi. Cuando llegué, ni siquiera toqué a la puerta, directamente la abrí de una patada y me adentré en su casa. Le vi salir del cuarto de baño con sólo un pantalón y aquella máscara que le tapaba la parte inferior de su cara, por lo que se acababa de duchar. Mis celos aumentaron al pensar que él y Minato habían estado follando hacía tan sólo unos momentos antes y Kakashi había aprovechado que Minato se había ido para quitarse todo rastro de semen y sudor. Me lancé contra él y le golpeé tan fuerte que lo tiré al suelo resbalando varios metros por el pasillo.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - intentó decir cuando se recobró de la sorpresa inicial pero no le dejé terminar porque me volví a lanzar contra él.

Me senté encima de Kakashi y le seguí golpeando en cada parte de su cuerpo que no podía cubrir con sus brazos, aunque por poco tiempo porque Kakashi se hartó de mis puñetazos y me dio una fuerte patada en el estómago lanzándome al otro lado del pasillo. Creó un clon que me impidió levantarme mientras el original se acercaba a mí hecho una furia y me pegó un puñetazo en la cara.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué cojones entras en mi casa de esa forma y me atacas como un salvaje? - me gritó cabreado – Me había levantado de muy buen humor porque he tenido una noche increíble de sexo y tú me lo acabas de arruinar.

Me revolví cabreado intentando librarme del agarre. Yo tenía razón, Kakashi se había estado tirando a Minato durante toda la noche y mi cabreo creció de forma inmensurable.

\- Eres un maldito, me has quitado a Minato, jamás te voy a perdonar que te hayas metido en medio – le chillé fuera de mí.

Observé que Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? ¿De qué se sorprendía?

\- Espera... repítelo de nuevo porque creo que he entendido mal – me contestó incrédulo.

¿Se estaba burlando de mí? Pues no estaba para bromas, me acababan de dejar y no tenía ganas de aguantar gilipolleces.

\- Me has quitado a Minato – le volví a decir – y me las pagarás.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - me preguntó extrañado.

\- No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. Minato me acaba de decir que está enamorado de ti.

De repente, Kakashi se puso muy serio y me volvió a dar un puñetazo en la cara.

\- No tiene ninguna gracia, Uchiha. No sé qué te habrá pasado para que actúes así pero no tengo tiempo para tus bromas de mal gusto.

\- ¿Broma? Te puedo asegurar que no estoy bromeando. Minato me acaba de dejar, me ha dicho que sólo estuvo conmigo por curiosidad pero que se ha dado cuenta de que te ama a ti.

Kakashi me miró serio, parecía que estaba meditando algo porque se quedó bastante tiempo callado.

\- ¿Cómo estaba él cuando te ha dicho eso? - me preguntó tras varios minutos en los que había estado observándome.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? - le cuestioné malhumorado.

\- Sólo contesta. ¿Estaba llorando?

\- No, estaba serio – le respondí sin entender nada.

De repente, resopló y se llevó una mano al cuello mientras que se sentaba en el suelo pegando su espalda a la pared y hacía desaparecer a su clon. ¿Por qué me soltaba?

\- No me puedo creer que te haya engañado precisamente a ti – me dijo divertido, no me gustaba que se riera de mí en esos momentos tan dolorosos para mí.

\- No intentes confundirme.

\- No lo hago. Minato te ha mentido y tú te lo has creído. Ha conseguido engañar al mayor mentiroso de todos los tiempos, aquél que hizo creer a toda una villa y a su propio hermano que era un traidor, que había matado a su propio clan por ver si era capaz de hacerlo, el que estuvo durante años haciendo creer a su hermano que le odiaba. Es bastante irónico y divertido.

No sabía qué pensar en ese momento. ¿Kakashi me estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Minato me había mentido? Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Anoche me dijo que sentía hacerme daño pero que estaba enamorado de ti y no paró de llorar en todo momento. Ésa es una de las razones por las que he sabido que te ha mentido.

\- ¿Cómo? - no podía pronunciar nada más, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, no sabía a quién creer o qué pensar.

\- Ya sabes cómo es Minato, es demasiado bueno por eso cuando cuenta una verdad que pueda hacer daño a las personas que quiere, se derrumba y llora por ellos compartiendo su dolor – me explicó – aunque actuó un poco raro cuando me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - le pregunté un poco más calmado, ya no sentía furia aunque aún estaba muy confuso.

\- Parecía como si aunque te amase no pudiese estar contigo, como si algo se lo impidiese... no lo sé, puede que sólo fuese mi impresión, pero te puedo asegurar que Minato me dejó claro que no tenía posibilidades con él, que su corazón te pertenecía.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué me ha dicho que te ama a ti? - le pregunté confuso.

\- No tengo la respuesta, sólo la tiene Minato. Deberías hablar con él – me sugirió.

Me levanté con cuidado, me dolía el cuerpo por los golpes de Kakashi. No me había dado muchos, pero me pegó con mucha fuerza. Le miré y me di cuenta de que yo también le había pegado bastante fuerte, tenía varios cortes por el rostro y podía ver que se le empezaban a formar varios moretones por su torso.

\- Siento haberte atacado así – me disculpé – y siento haber destrozado tu puerta.

\- Está bien, te entiendo perfectamente, si hubiese sido al contrario creo que hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo que tú. El amor nos hace actuar como locos muchas veces – me dijo sonriendo melancólico – Pero ni sueñes con librarte de pagarme los destrozos que has hecho, ya te pasaré la factura de los arreglos – me dijo medio serio y medio bromeando.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la entrada de su casa pero antes de salir le agradecí por haberme ayudado a darme cuenta de que Minato me había mentido. Me fui de allí y dirigí mis pasos de vuelta al barrio Uchiha, tenía que hablar con Minato. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando, por qué me había dicho algo así si de verdad me amaba y por qué pensaba que no podía estar conmigo, si es que Kakashi tenía razón en cuanto a su teoría. Cuando llegué, fui directo a su casa y llamé a la puerta varias veces pero como desde la noche anterior, Minato no abrió. ¿Dónde podía estar? Antes de que pudiese pensar en algún sitio donde se pudiese encontrar Minato, Naruto salió de su casa y me miró extrañado y sorprendido.

\- Itachi, ¿qué haces aquí? Tai nos había dicho que habías tenido un contratiempo y por eso habías dejado a Fugaku en casa, aunque hace un momento que mi padre ha venido a recogerlo porque se había encontrado contigo y le habías dicho que era mejor que lo cuidase él, que seguramente nosotros tendríamos otras cosas que hacer y no podríamos ocuparnos de Fugaku.

\- ¿Qué? - le pregunté muy sorprendido.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿Por qué Minato se había llevado a Fugaku y más después de haberme dejado claro que no quería nada conmigo? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

\- Yo no le he pedido que cuidase de mi hijo – le dije serio – Naruto, algo raro está pasando con Minato.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - me preguntó preocupado.

\- Ha estado actuando muy raro estas últimas horas – le expliqué.

\- ¿Crees que Orochimaru le está controlando? - me cuestionó alterado.

¿Podría estar esa serpiente detrás de todo esto? No estaba seguro, esta mañana no parecía como si le estuviesen controlando pero... a decir verdad, tampoco le había visto bajo la influencia del poder de Orochimaru por lo que no podía saber la diferencia.

\- No lo sé, pero será mejor que le encontremos. Tiene a mi hijo y no puedo arriesgarme a que le haga daño.

\- Avisaré a Sasuke e intentaremos localizarlos.

\- De acuerdo – le dije y ambos nos fuimos del barrio Uchiha a toda prisa.

**Minato Namikaze POV**

¿Había mentido a Itachi? ¡Sí! Sé que era el mayor mentiroso de todos los tiempos, había leído su informe, fue el mejor espía que Konoha pudo tener, estaba acostumbrado a mentir pero yo también podía mentirle, podía engañarle y todo… ¿Para qué? Para que no me descubriera, para que dejase que me marchase.

Salté en la siguiente rama con velocidad y pasé sin mirar atrás a la siguiente. En mis brazos llevaba aquellas mantas envueltas y tenía que llevarlos a la guarida, tenía que llevárselo a Orochimaru, eso me decía una y otra vez mi cabeza, no había vuelta atrás. Sentía cómo mi cuerpo iba solo, hacía rato que ya no podía pensar por mi mismo, todo eran órdenes y más órdenes, mentir a Itachi… raptar al pequeño Fugaku, ir a la guarida, entregarlo a Orochimaru… había mentido a todo el mundo, me mentía a mí mismo y lo sabía, me estaba convirtiendo en un mentiroso peor que Itachi.

A cada paso que me alejaba de la Villa sentía cómo mi corazón se rompía más y más. Amaba a Itachi Uchiha pero había secuestrado a su hijo, tenía que llevarlo con Orochimaru y sabía… que en cuanto lo tuviera me mataría, yo ya no le serviría para nada pero ya nada me importaba, yo tampoco servía para nada, no tenía nada en esa Villa, me acusarían de traición, Itachi no me perdonaría esta mentira, mi familia… mi familia no perdonaría este secuestro, yo era la oveja negra de esta maldita familia, les había decepcionado a todos, pero luchar contra este sello no había sido nada fácil.

Estudié mucho para quitármelo, quizá… sólo quizá si hubiera habido un Uzumaki en quien pudiera haber confiado me habría quitado el sello, pero el único Uzumaki que conocía era mi hijo Naruto y él me había puesto de niñera a Itachi para vigilarme, nadie se fiaba de mí ¿Por qué tendría que haberme fiado yo de ellos? En realidad hacían bien en no confiar en mí. Me daban la espalda un solo segundo y esto es lo que pasaba, que estaba de camino hacia Orochimaru con el pequeño Fugaku en brazos.

Pensé en todo lo que le había dicho a Itachi y una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. Me dolía haberle dicho todo aquello. No amaba a Kakashi, tampoco sentía que había sido sólo sexo entre nosotros, quería pensar que hubo sentimientos, que sentía algo por mí, que lo que yo sentí por él era real y no una mentira del que me controlaba pero ya no sé lo que era mío propio y lo que me ordenaban, no podía distinguir mi realidad y eso me frustraba. Era mejor para todos que me marchase, era mejor para todos que muriese y eso es a lo que iba, estaba en camino de mi muerte, lo sabía sin necesidad de confirmarlo. Mentir a Itachi era lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer, lo más doloroso pero a la vez, lo más satisfactorio, porque no dejaría que sufriera al verme morir, no dejaría que muriera él tratando de salvarme a mí que ya estaba perdido.

Llegué a la guarida quedándome detenido en el centro de la gran sala y permaneciendo a oscuras. Limpié con la manga de mi chaqueta la lágrima que había resbalado al pensar en Itachi y permanecí completamente quieto mirando en mi otra mano ese revoltijo de mantas. Aquí terminaba todo, aquí terminaba mi vida, mi misión, mi cometido, volvería al reino de los muertos de donde nunca debía salir.

Frente a mí salió una figura cubierta con una capa negra. Se acercaba a paso lento y sé que venía a por este niño. Mi mano se apretó entre las mantas agarrándolas con mayor fuerza pero permanecí quieto. Pensé en Itachi. ¿Me estaría buscando por lo de su hijo? Esperaba que no, pero no estaba seguro.

\- Buen trabajo Minato – escuché aquella voz frente a mí - Has conseguido traer al mismísimo hijo de Itachi Uchiha – sonreía – Sabes… una vez traté de obtener sus ojos, pero Itachi me derribó en un golpe, ni siquiera vi su habilidad, un chico asombroso. Supongo que si no puedes con su padre, coge a su hijo y aquí está, me lo has traído – decía Orochimaru mientras yo agarraba aún la manta en mis manos – Dámelo, Minato.

Me tensé, me quedé quieto en este abrumador silencio, en mitad de esta gran sala en la que retumbaba el eco de sus palabras y otra lágrima resbaló de mis ojos sólo por haber escuchado el nombre de Itachi.

\- No llores Minato – me dijo aunque yo mantenía mi rostro agachado ocultando mis ojos con mi flequillo - ¿Creías que alguien como Itachi podría enamorarse de ti? Estás muerto Minato, tu cuerpo sólo se mueve porque yo lo permití, ese sello me ha dejado ver y sentir todo lo que tú hacías en esa villa. ¡Menudos revolcones con Itachi! – sonrió – Podía sentir cómo te enamorabas Minato, sentía tus dudas, tus miedos y he disfrutado mucho viendo cómo sufría Itachi por ti sin saber que le engañabas, que le mentías para arrebatarle a su hijo.

\- No… no le mentí – le dije.

\- Tus sentimientos no le mentían – me dijo – pero tú le mentiste, le ocultaste lo que te ocurría para no involucrarle en tu problema, eres como los Uchiha, soberbio pensando que podrías arreglarlo solo, sin pedir ayuda a nadie. Reconozco que tuve miedo en algún momento cuando empezaste a enamorarte, creí que le contarías a Itachi lo que te ocurría, pero no, aquí estás.

\- Yo no soy como los Uchiha – le dije.

\- ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué no se lo contaste?

\- Porque no quería ver sufrir a nadie más – le dije claramente – si lo hubiera dicho, habrían tratado de ayudarme, habrían tratado de encontrarte y matarte, seguramente podrían haber muerto ellos y no iba a generar más muerte por alguien como yo que ya estaba muerto.

\- Qué noble… no esperaba menos del cuarto hokage, no quiere que nadie muera por él. Dame a ese Uchiha.

\- Cógelo – le dije decidido y cuando se acercó a cogerlo, dejé la manta en sus manos desapareciendo y sacando un Kunai apuntando a su corazón.

Orochimaru fue más rápido que yo… en realidad no era cuestión de ser rápido, era cuestión de que este sello se activó cuando ataqué evitándome hacerle daño. Caí al suelo retorciéndome de dolor mientras escuchaba el ruido metálico de mi kunai caer a unos centímetros de los pies de Orochimaru.

\- ¿Crees que puedes atacar a tu creador? – me gritó - ¿Tan estúpido crees que soy? Jamás dejaría una creación suelta que no pudiera controlar. ¿Te duele? Espero que sí porque voy a ver cómo te retuerces de dolor hasta que mueras.

No podía dejar de gritar, mis oídos no dejaban de escuchar ese pitido agudo, mi cabeza no dejaba de doler, mi cuerpo no se movía excepto por el temblor que provocaba el dolor que sentía. Abrí un ojo aún sosteniéndome los oídos tratando de aminorar ese maldito ruido, viendo cómo Orochimaru destapaba las mantas para encontrarse con nada… absolutamente nada y enfadado, se acercó hasta mí golpeándome en el estómago mandándome contra la pared.

\- ¿Dónde está? – me preguntó - ¿Dónde está ese crío? ¿Qué has hecho con él? Vi como lo cogías, vi como lo traías.

No contesté, ni podía ni quería. Engañar a Orochimaru era como quitarle un caramelo a un niño, lo complicado era engañar a Itachi, pero con Orochimaru… él no era rival ni siquiera para las mentiras de alguien tan inexperto como yo.

**_Flashback_**

_Había mentido a Itachi en sus narices y ni siquiera lloré, tenía muy claro por qué le mentía, por salvarle y por él haría lo que fuera. Notaba el control del sello pero empezaba a entender un poco cómo funcionaba. Cuando dejaba de intentar luchar con él, se relajaba, cuando la persona que me controlaba veía que hacía lo que quería, bajaba la guardia dándome la oportunidad de actuar._

_Cuando me marché y vi cómo Itachi se iba en dirección contraria, me acerqué a la casa de Naruto y con una gran sonrisa pedí que me entregase a Fugaku para cuidarlo, una sencilla excusa como que me importaba por si ellos tenían algo que hacer y tenía a Fugaku en mis brazos. Era como robarle un caramelo a un niño, tenía al hijo de Itachi Uchiha tapado en las mantas y dormido._

_Me metí en mi casa para no levantar sospechas y desde allí me teleporté lejos del clan Uchiha llevándome a Fugaku. Estaba a mitad camino de mi destino cuando se despertó y frené en seco en uno de los tejados._

\- _Nato – me dijo sonriendo y yo le di un beso en la frente._

\- _Duerme Fugaku – le dije con calidez – voy a llevarte a un buen lugar, te lo prometo. Tu padre vendrá pronto a por ti._

_Lo llevé a la casa de Iruka, más que nada porque había sentido el chakra de Kakashi allí, sabía que él lo protegería, pero cuando llegué no estaba, en su lugar, estaba Iruka que se llevó un susto de muerte al verme entrar por la ventana. Yo me sonrojé un poco cuando se le cayó la toalla que llevaba envuelta a su cintura del susto que le di, pero enseguida la cogió tapándose de nuevo._

\- _¿Qué formas son esas de entrar? – me preguntó._

\- _Lo siento, no tengo mucho tiempo. He dejado una copia en movimiento para que no sospechen._

\- _Ey… ¿Estás en peligro? – me preguntó preocupado._

\- _No – le mentí – toma, llévaselo a Kakashi o a Itachi._

\- _¿Por qué tienes tú al hijo de Itachi? – me preguntó de nuevo pero yo aproveché a darle al niño durmiendo quitándole las mantas._

_Cuando le di el niño, Iruka tuvo que soltar de nuevo la toalla para que no se le cayese la criatura al suelo y se quedó allí desnudo. Supongo que no fue muy bueno por mi parte hacer eso, pero me aseguraba que desnudo no saldría detrás de mí. Desaparecí frente a él mientras escuchaba aún cómo insistía en que le contase qué pasaba, pero yo no tenía tiempo para explicaciones, me vigilaban y sólo tenía unos segundos que mi copia me daría para poder hacer el cambio. Al final… sólo llevaba unas mantas vacías en mis manos, es lo único que podía hacer para proteger a la familia de Itachi, era lo único que podía hacer para proteger a mi familia._

**_Fin Flashback_**

\- De verdad te enamoraste de él – me dijo Orochimaru – prefieres morir con tal de salvar a ese niño, a un niño que ni siquiera es tuyo, prefieres morir antes que decepcionar a Itachi. No tengo ningún reparo en matarte pero tengo una idea mejor y es que Itachi vendrá a por ti, estoy seguro de eso.

\- No vendrá – le susurré ya que el dolor apenas me dejaba hablar – le mentí, le herí, le traicioné… sólo fue sexo – le dije mientras sentía que una lágrima caía de mis ojos.

\- Estoy seguro de que vendrá a por ti, Itachi es un hombre que se deja llevar por su orgullo, en cuanto se dé cuenta de tu trampa vendrá como un gato en celo a por ti. Le daremos un buen recibimiento Minato – dijo sonriendo.

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Estaba muy preocupado por mi hijo, no sabía dónde estaba ni dónde se lo había llevado Minato, pero ahora mismo no soportaba más esta ansiedad. Ya perdí a su madre en el parto sin poder evitarlo y no iba a perderle a él también, no a mi hijo, eso no lo permitiría jamás. Iba a destrozar definitivamente a Orochimaru por haber estado controlando a Minato, él no debería haber estado involucrado en todo esto y todo… por unos ojos, por la maldita codicia.

\- ¿Lo has encontrado? – preguntó mi hermano alcanzándome.

\- Aún no – le dije.

\- Aparecerá – intentó calmarme.

Desde que Sasuke había recuperado su visión… ni siquiera parecía utilizarla como antes, supongo que en estos años había aprendido a utilizar más sus sentidos y no depender sólo de su vista, eso lo hacía mejor Ninja ahora. Estaba pensando en ello cuando sentí un chakra conocido que se acercaba por detrás y supe que era el de mi hijo. Me detuve en seco viendo cómo mi hermano también se detenía y me giré observando cómo llegaba hasta nosotros Iruka con mi hijo en sus brazos.

\- ¡Dios mío! –exclamé corriendo en dirección contraria y cogiendo a Fugaku en brazos.

Yo había estado muy asustado, pero él sonreía y me tiraba de la nariz pidiéndome jugar como siempre hacía. Ni se había percatado de todo lo que pasaba, para él todo era un juego, una excursión.

\- Papá – sonreía Fugaku - ¿_Nato_? – preguntó extrañado y yo también sentí curiosidad.

\- ¿Dónde está? – le pregunté a Iruka.

\- Me lo dejó y se marchó, parecía alterado y con mucha prisa.

\- Se ha marchado – me dijo Sasuke – no hay nada de su chakra en toda la villa, hemos revisado todos sus sellos… no está en la Villa. ¿Dónde estará?

\- Apuesto lo que sea a que está con Orochimaru – le dije – se ha marchado a su muerte.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó mi hermano.

\- Estos últimos días no paraba de decirme que iba a morirse, le prometí que no dejaría que eso pasara, pero está pasando, van a matarle. Tengo que encontrarle – le dije marchándome.

\- Itachi… espera, no hagas locuras, no puedes ir solo.

Dejé a Fugaku con Iruka de nuevo diciéndole que volvería más tarde mientras él me gritaba que no me fuera así sin más, que él no sabía cuidar bebés. Desde luego Sasuke me siguió y en el camino se unieron Naruto y Kakashi, al cual me extrañó bastante ver por aquí, supongo que no lo hacía por mí, sino por Minato.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la guarida de Orochimaru pero sus guardias trataron de impedirnos la entrada. Los tres me abrieron un pasillo para que pudiera entrar a buscar a Minato mientras ellos se quedaban a ocuparse de los secuaces. Cuando llegué a la sala, Minato estaba en el centro tumbado. No podría decir si estaba vivo o muerto.

Me acerqué hasta él con rapidez pasando mi brazo bajo su cuello para incorporarle levemente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, su cuerpo se desintegraba poco a poco y supe que se moría allí mismo. Abrió sus ojos al sentirme y trató de sonreír.

\- Eres idiota – me dijo – vete de aquí Itachi, sabes que es una trampa.

\- Lo sé – le dije – pero te prometí que no morirías.

\- Ya estoy muerto – me dijo – vete, sé feliz con tu hijo, cuida de mi familia. ¿Vale?

\- No lo permitiré, vas a volver conmigo a Konoha – le dije pero en realidad creo que me mentía yo mismo y lo supe cuando una lágrima me resbaló cayendo en la mejilla de Minato.

\- Un Uchiha llorando, jamás creí ver que a Itachi Uchiha enamorado de alguien – escuché a Orochimaru al fondo viniendo hacia nosotros – has apuntado muy alto chico… ni más ni menos que enamorarse del cuarto hokage.

\- Espérame unos minutos Minato, acabaré con él y te quitaré ese sello.

\- Vale – me dijo aunque creo que ya se había rendido hace mucho, sólo lo decía para no llevarme la contraria.

Ya vencí una vez a Orochimaru, podía hacerlo y lo sabía, ahora era mucho más fuerte que antes. Dejé a Minato tumbado de nuevo y me incorporé mirando fijamente a Orochimaru. Nuestra batalla comenzaba aquí. No le di mucha tregua a Orochimaru, ataqué con todo lo que tuve y lo cogí en varias ilusiones, pero no esperé jamás que el mismo Minato acabase atacándome. Le esquivé de milagro y es que intuí que Orochimaru estaría controlándolo con el sello, al menos su cuerpo, porque le veía llorar, aún podía ver en su mente al Minato original diciéndome que me fuera, que le olvidase… pero no podía, no podía olvidar a ese chico rubio, yo no abandonaba a un compañero y menos si era al que amaba.

Alcanzar a Minato era imposible, ni siquiera mis ojos le veían cuando me atacaba y escuchaba gotas de sangre caer, me estaba hiriendo, era mi sangre la que caía y aunque él no quería hacerlo, no podía evitarlo. Me centré más, tenía que centrarme en su velocidad hasta que lo vi, lo vi moverse hacia mí y cogí su muñeca deteniéndole. Minato se sorprendió pero cuando vio cómo cogía su nuca obligándole a mirarme a los ojos, él ni siquiera los cerró, me facilitaba meterle en la ilusión, es lo que buscaba, intentaba ayudarme.

Lo metí en ella diciéndole que le amaba, le metí en aquella ilusión escuchando cómo me pedía perdón y se desplomaba en el suelo. Orochimaru no se podía creer que lo hubiera detenido pero mi pelea no era contra el cuarto hokage, era contra él y me iba a pagar todas las que le había hecho a mi familia. Le ataqué, pero no vi cuando su katana venía hacia mí, la vi tarde… demasiado tarde. Noté el empujón que me tiró al suelo y al abrir los ojos estaba Minato frente a mí de pie con la espada clavada. No podía creerlo, él se había metido en medio, me salvó.

Me levanté corriendo hasta él y le quité la katana sosteniéndole de la cintura. Su rostro cayó en mi hombro susurrándome que me amaba antes de que sus piernas fallasen y nos fuéramos los dos al suelo.

\- Ey vamos, quédate conmigo Minato – le pedí pero él no respondía – Quédate conmigo maldita sea – le grité – tú no… tú no puedes morir aquí, te prometí que te salvaría – grité una y otra vez y al final… lloré, no pude evitarlo más.

\- ¿Papá? – escuché detrás de mi a Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos que venía corriendo – Papá – dijo lanzándose a abrazarlo llorando igual que yo.

Fue Sasuke quien al entrar y ver el panorama, tuvo que gritarme para que saliera de mi trance y acabase con nuestro enemigo. Lo hicimos juntos al final, pero incluso sabiendo que mataba a Orochimaru… el dolor no desaparecía, había perdido a Minato.

Su cuerpo fue llevado a Konoha para ser enterrado nuevamente y en los siguientes meses… para mí todo desapareció, las misiones dejaron de tener sentido, Fugaku no dejaba de preguntarme por Minato y yo no sabía qué contestar… vencimos a Orochimaru pero… ¿A qué precio? Perdí al hombre al que más amé en mi vida.

Un año entero pasó y hoy el cielo estaba nublado, era el aniversario por la segunda muerte de Minato y se supone que debía de ir, pero no sé si tenía fuerzas, mi vida ahora carecía de todo sentido, sabía que nada volvería a ser igual. Tan sólo tenía a mi hijo, él era lo más importante ahora para mí.

Acabé yendo a la conmemoración del cuarto Hokage, estaba bastante serio y tenía mis sentimientos bajo control hasta que vi en la lápida la fotografía de Minato sonriendo como siempre hacía, entonces es cuando tuve que retirarme un poco hacia unos árboles para llorar. Fue Naruto quien vino a verme y me abrazó intentando consolarme.

\- Todos le echamos de menos pero el dolor pasará – me dijo

\- No sé si puedo superarlo – le dije – le prometí que lo salvaría y… está muerto, dejé que lo matasen, le dejé solo y desconfié de él cuando se llevó a Fugaku, lo único que hizo fue mantenernos a salvo y yo no pude salvarle ¿Para qué sirve ser el genio Uchiha si no puedo salvar a la persona que amo?

\- Tienes que seguir adelante Itachi, sé que perder a Minato ha sido un duro golpe para todos pero… tienes que pensar en ti y en tu hijo, encontrar a alguien con quien seas feliz y que Fugaku desee estar como una familia.

\- Fugaku sólo quería a Minato como su padre – le aclaré – aún me pregunta por él y yo no sé qué decirle.

\- Naruto… déjame un momento a solas con él – escuché a mi hermano.

Sasuke apareció en aquel momento y Naruto deshizo su abrazo marchándose dejándome a solas con mi hermano.

\- No reconozco a este Itachi – me dijo serio – estoy harto de verte tambaleándote por las paredes, supéralo Itachi, no pudiste salvarle pero lo intentaste, quédate con que no le permitiste morir solo, murió en tus brazos, murió acompañado por ti y eso es más de lo que podías haber hecho. Orochimaru no iba a dejarle vivo y lo sabías. Investigué ese sello, lo estaba matando día a día, tenía un plazo de tiempo antes de que volviera a morir. Esa técnica no era como el Rinnegan, no podía aguantarlo vivo mucho tiempo.

\- Saber eso no hace que me sienta mejor, jugaron con Minato, lo trajeron aquí, hizo que me enamorase de él y ahora… sólo siento dolor y soledad en mi pecho.

\- Itachi… vete a casa, date una ducha y juega un rato con tu hijo. Acuéstate y descansa – me dijo – intenta reponerte de esta pérdida, ha pasado un año, Minato está muerto, tienes que rehacer tu vida.

\- Es fácil decirlo – le dije - ¿Qué habrías hecho si hubiera sido Naruto?

\- No habría pasado, antes muero yo que dejar que le hagan daño a él.

\- Pues espero que jamás tengas que pasar por algo como esto Sasuke, porque no puedes imaginarte lo que duele.

\- Sé lo que duele Itachi, tú mataste a toda nuestra familia, ¿recuerdas? Lo he vivido, sé lo que es la pérdida, por eso jamás dejaría solo a Naruto. Te enamoraste de un difunto, sabías que moriría tarde o temprano. Hazme caso… ve a casa y descansa.

¿Por qué mi hermano insistía tanto en que me fuera de esta conmemoración por la muerte de Minato y volviera a casa? No lo entendía pero cuando volví, Ino estaba jugando con Fugaku a unos rompecabezas. Le sonreí al verle intentando aparentar fortaleza y me senté a su lado jugando un rato con él mientras le agradecía a Ino por haberse quedado a cuidarle este rato. Cuando se marchó Ino aproveché para duchar a Fugaku, darle la cena y acostarle.

Ya iba a irme a la ducha con toda la faena hecha cuando escuché un golpe en la puerta. Alguien había golpeado y me llamaba para que abriera. Supuse que sería mi hermano o Naruto para que cuidase de sus hijos aunque creo que hoy estaba Tai por la casa. Me acerqué a la puerta viendo a través de los papeles el cabello de Naruto y sonreí… algo querría a estas horas. Abrí la puerta encontrándome con la sonrisa de Minato frente a mí y me paralicé.

\- Estoy en casa – me dijo sonriendo pero yo no podía moverme, mis ojos me causaban una mala pasada, seguro que era el cansancio, él no podía estar ahí frente a mi puerta.

Como yo no me moví, fue él quien se abalanzó sobre mí abrazándome y comprobé que era real, me estaba tocando, me estaba abrazando y mi corazón iba a salirse del pecho por todos estos sentimientos que tenía, pero yo no podía moverme, mi cuerpo reaccionaba hacia Minato pero mi cerebro aún trataba de asimilar esto.

\- ¿No te hace ilusión? – me preguntó ahora serio mirándome – será mejor que me marche entonces – me comentó separándose para irse pero yo le cogí de la muñeca antes de que se marchase.

\- D-dame un segundo – le dije - ¿C-Cómo…?

\- Yumiko y Natsume, creo – me dijo sabiendo a qué me refería – me parece que Sasuke ayudó también un poco. No soportaban verte tan deprimido y…

\- ¿Están bien? – le pregunté porque sabía que utilizar mucho el Rinnegan les dejaría ciegos, Sasuke ya lo había utilizado, Tai también, no quería que más gente se quedase ciega.

\- Están bien – me dijo – ninguno está ciego, pero no tentemos mucho más a la suerte ¿Vale? Vas a tener que protegerme mejor la próxima vez, no podemos estar reviviendo siempre que queramos – me sonrió como él hacía y yo sonreí también.

\- Te quiero – me lancé abrazándole y él se sobresaltó por mi acelerado impulso, por mi abrazo tan efusivo, pero yo sólo pensaba en hundir mi rostro en su cuello y dejarme llevar por su aroma, estaba aquí, estaba conmigo.

\- Yo… también te quiero, Itachi.

\- Te he echado mucho de menos – le dije llorando, acariciando su cabello pero sin soltar el abrazo, no quería soltarle por miedo a perderle de nuevo, no quería perderle, no quería abrir los ojos y ver que desaparecía frente a mí.

\- Itachi… estoy aquí – me dijo como si supiera lo que pensaba – estoy aquí y vengo a quedarme, no voy a irme a ningún lado sin ti. ¿Dónde está Fugaku? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Durmiendo – le dije separando el abrazo por fin para mirarle a esos preciosos ojos.

\- Estupendo – me dijo entonces abalanzándose sobre mí besándome con pasión y le dejé, yo mismo acabé empotrándole contra una de las paredes del salón para besarle con desesperación.

Fue Minato quien cerró la puerta principal estirando su brazo mientras yo colaba mi lengua en su boca. Le había echado demasiado de menos, no podía dejar mis manos quietas. Tenía que tocarle, necesitaba tocarle y hacerme a la idea de que estaba aquí conmigo. Un año… todo un año y ya no aguantaba más mis ganas de estar con él, no podía evitarlo.

Besé su cuello y me negué a apartar mis labios de él, no quería perder el contacto ni un segundo, seguía teniendo miedo de que desapareciera, de que todo fuera una ilusión, así que mi mano izquierda se agarró con fuerza a su cintura reteniéndole contra mi cuerpo mientras con la derecha cogía sus muñecas elevándolas por encima de su cabeza.

Cuando le escuché gemir sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo ¿Cuánto había soñado con oír de nuevo sus dulces sonidos al sentir cómo disfrutaba conmigo? Ahora los tenía de nuevo aquí conmigo, esos sonidos que tanto me excitaban habían vuelto y me volvían loco, me encantaba escuchar gemir a este chico rubio.

Aparté mi mano de su cintura sólo para quitarle la bandana con el emblema de Konoha de su frente y escuché cómo caía al suelo provocando ese ruido metálico al caer. Acaricié su frente y le besé de nuevo con pasión bajando mi mano hacia su pecho, bajando la cremallera de su chaqueta grisácea con la que había venido.

Aproveché para meter mi mano por dentro de aquella chaqueta rompiendo su camiseta de dentro para poder tocar su piel. Gritó levemente al sentir cómo desgarraba su camiseta pero no se quejó, ambos deseábamos demasiado este momento como para preocuparnos de una camiseta rota. Toqué su pecho, sus pezones, su abdomen mientras le escuchaba gemir, mientras sentía como sus piernas temblaban levemente y lo presioné aún más contra la pared evitando con mi cuerpo que se cayese.

Sus labios no paraban de llamarme y seducirme una y otra vez, era incapaz de soltarlos, podía ver cómo se enrojecían por nuestros agresivos contactos pero ninguno se quejó, nos deseábamos demasiado y nos negábamos a soltarnos. Yo no podía aguantar más, había estado todo un año soñando con este chico, soñando que lo hacía mío una y otra vez, porque sólo en sueños podía tenerle, ahora estaba frente a mí y no podía controlarme más.

Bajé su pantalón hasta sus tobillos y él se desplazó un poco dándoles una patada para alejarlos. Lamí mis dedos para empezar a introducirlos en su entrada con lentitud. Sé que debía dolerle algo, pero él no se quejó, nunca le vi quejarse de nada de lo que yo le hacía, era mi alma gemela y lo sabía, no podía amar a nadie que no fuera a él. Cuando me posicioné para entrar en él, Minato subió sus piernas a mi cintura enrollándolas a ella para sostenerse mejor mientras yo empezaba a entrar en él buscando el fondo. Su estrechez me gustaba, me excitaban sus sonidos, sus gemidos, su forma en que agarraba las piernas a mi cintura, la forma en que se dilataba dándome paso.

Gemí cuando llegué al fondo y él me sonrió un poco forzado. Sé que le había dolido hasta ahí y cuando me moví supe que le dolía pero era normal. Intenté tener el máximo cuidado que pude, quería hacerle disfrutar y tras varios minutos moviéndome en él, lo conseguí. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, convulsionaba frente a mí y no podía dejar de gemir y jadear, yo tampoco podía llegado a este momento. Podía sentir cómo mi miembro dentro de él se hacía cada vez más grande, sentía el placer cuando sus paredes me apretaban y al final ante tanto placer, me corrí en él.

Salí de él y permanecimos un rato en el suelo sentados intentando recuperar el aliento de lo que habíamos hecho y aunque no pronunciamos ni una sola palabra por la falta de aire, nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos. De verdad que éramos un poco brutos los dos, pero le había echado tanto de menos en este año que no había podido controlarme.

\- ¿Una ducha? – le pregunté y él asintió.

Al final… lo que iba a ser una tranquila ducha, se convirtió en el segundo asalto de la noche, porque hoy estaba dispuesto a darle su mayor noche de placer, iba a hacer todas las rondas que mi cuerpo aguantase, todas las que el de Minato pudiera soportar, no iba a quedarme sólo en esto, quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido que pude estar con él y no tuve.

Por la mañana cuando abrí los ojos, Minato estaba desnudo a mi lado, tapado con esa fina sábana blanca que habíamos hecho un revuelto y que sólo le cubría a él. Su cabello rubio en esa almohada blanca era lo más hermoso que había visto en la vida. Dormía bocabajo con una mano en la almohada y se la aparté un poco acariciando su mejilla, su oreja, su cabello, su cuello y su espalda. Él sonrió y cuando abrió los ojos, podía asegurar que veía el mar en ellos, un cielo abierto y despejado, eran tan azules que me hipnotizaban y me cautivaban, era el ser más hermoso que había visto nunca y su sonrisa me enloquecía.

\- Buenos días – me dijo sonriendo con dulzura.

\- Buenos días – le dije apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi mano mientras con la otra seguía acariciando su espalda – Te amo – le dije y él sonrió.

\- Y yo a ti. Menuda nochecita – me dijo sonriendo intentando desperezarse y yo aproveché a buscar mi pantalón y ponérmelo ante de volver a tumbarme a su lado.

\- Deberías ponerte algo, no creo que tarde en entrar el… - no me dio tiempo a terminar de explicárselo cuando abrió la puerta Fugaku restregándose un ojo con su puño.

\- ¿Papá? – preguntó mirándome.

\- Creo… que tienes una sorpresa por aquí – le dije sonriendo y Minato se incorporó mirando a Fugaku y tapándose más su intimidad con la sábana.

\- Bu – le dijo Minato sonriendo sacándole una gran sonrisa a Fugaku.

Mi hijo se acercó corriendo y saltó por encima de la cama lanzándose al cuello de Minato sonriendo.

\- Minato – dijo su nombre completo por primera vez.

\- Ey… cuánto ha crecido mi pequeñín – dijo Minato sonriendo - ¿Cuántos años tienes ya? Como veinte por lo menos – le exageró y Fugaku empezó a reírse señalándole con la mano tres dedos.

\- Tengo tres tonto – le decía sonriendo.

\- ¿Tres? – decía Minato riéndose - ¿Sólo tres? Pero si tienes que verte… mira que grande, ya eres todo un hombrecito.

\- ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? – le preguntó Fugaku y miré el cuello de Minato rojo y lleno de marcas por mis mordiscos.

\- Un mosquito… un mosquito muy grande me ha atacado esta noche – le dijo Minato sonriendo – y esta noche… me encargaré de cazarlo – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué no has venido a verme? - le preguntó Fugaku un poco triste.

Minato se quedó callado durante unos segundos, se había sorprendido por la pregunta de mi hijo, pude notar que no sabía qué contestarle y me miró buscando una explicación y yo le negué con la cabeza queriendo decirle que no le habíamos contado nada sobre lo que le ocurrió. Minato volvió su vista hacia mi hijo y con una de sus tranquilizadoras sonrisas le habló.

\- Estuve en una misión muy importante que ha durado mucho tiempo. Siento no haber podido venir a verte antes – le explicó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – Te he echado mucho de menos, Fugaku, no sabes cuánto – le dijo mientras le abrazaba fuertemente.

\- ¿Volverás a irte? - le cuestionó mi hijo desanimado.

\- No, te prometo que jamás me separaré de tu lado... siempre y cuando quieras que me quede contigo y con tu papá.

Pude notar un deje de miedo en la voz de Minato por la respuesta que pudiera recibir por parte de mi hijo. Fugaku separó ligeramente su cabeza del pecho de Minato para mirarle con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Sí – gritó muy feliz – quiero que tú seas mi papá también.

Me alegré mucho de oír que mi hijo aceptaba a Minato como parte de la familia y que lo veía como una figura paterna también. Vi que la cara de Minato pasaba de una expresión de sorpresa a otra de completa felicidad y depositaba un dulce beso en la frente de Fugaku para después volver a estrecharle entre sus brazos. Me sentí dichoso ante tal escena, las dos personas que más amaba en este mundo, se aceptaban mutuamente y se querían mucho por lo que no pude evitar unirme a su abrazo. Ésta era mi familia ahora e iba a hacer todo lo que estuviese en mi mano para protegerla y para que jamás nadie volviese a separarnos, aunque me costase la vida en el intento.

\- Entonces, ¿te parecería bien que Minato y yo nos casásemos? - le pregunté a mi hijo.

Minato me miró anonadado por la repentina propuesta de matrimonio, pero ahora que lo había recuperado no quería perder el tiempo ni un segundo más, quería formar una familia con él, estar para siempre juntos.

\- Sí – volvió a gritar Fugaku muy feliz - ¿Tendrás que usar un vestido de novia? - le preguntó a Minato.

Ambos nos quedamos mirándolo sorprendido, no esperábamos para nada esa pregunta por su parte. Estallé en carcajadas por la ocurrencia de mi pequeño, hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía así, incluso se me escapó alguna lágrima de la risa. Minato se quedó observando a Fugaku y luego a mí sin poder reaccionar, pero al ver el ataque de risa que me dio, comenzó a sonreír y después se unió a mí desternillándose también. Fugaku nos miraba con un puchero en sus labios, se había molestado porque nos estábamos riendo de su comentario.

\- ¿Por qué os reís tanto? - preguntó ofendido.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado la idea del vestido de novia? - le pregunté una vez que pude calmarme.

\- De la tía Ino. Ayer estaba mirando una revista y dijo en voz alta que ojalá hubiese habido vestidos como ésos cuando se casó – nos contó.

De nuevo sonreí por la inocencia de mi pequeño, aunque creo que debería comenzar a decir de nuestro pequeño. Para mí, Fugaku era tanto mi hijo como el de Minato, aunque no me olvidaba que había sido Karin quien le había traído a este mundo.

\- Pero eso sólo se lo ponen las mujeres – le expliqué – Minato no llevará uno de esos vestidos... a no ser que él quiera – le dije mientras miraba a mi rubio con una sonrisa divertida.

Minato me miró fingiendo molestia pero podía sentir que se reía por la idea de casarse con un vestido de novia.

\- No, gracias – me respondió sonriendo – Me parece que no es mi estilo.

Seguimos riéndonos y charlando durante un rato más hasta que recordé que Minato seguía desnudo bajo las sábanas.

\- Fugaku, ¿qué te parece si vamos a preparar un delicioso desayuno para los tres mientras dejamos que tu nuevo papá se duche? Démosle una buena bienvenida – le sugerí con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Nuestro pequeño aceptó encantado y salimos de la habitación dejando a Minato para que pudiera asearse y vestirse, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo con complicidad y mi rubio me sonrió de la misma forma.

Tras disfrutar de aquella mañana para nosotros tres solos, fuimos a casa de mi hermano. Quería agradecerles a todos por haber traído de vuelta a Minato, sé que no lo hicieron solamente por mí, seguramente también por Naruto y los niños, al fin y al cabo también eran su familia, pero aún así sentí que debía hacerlo. Pasamos toda la tarde en familia, Naruto dejó a Temari a cargo del poco papeleo que le había quedado el día anterior, supongo que tenían todo muy bien planeado para darme aquella sorpresa.

En un momento en el que estábamos los cuatro disfrutando de una taza de té mientras los niños jugaban en el patio, decidí hablar con Naruto y con mi hermano sobre mi futura boda con Minato. Sé que quería pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él pero necesitaba saber que el resto de mi familia estaba de acuerdo con ello, entendía que podía complicar un poco nuestra situación familiar.

\- Naruto – llamé a mi cuñado nervioso aunque supe camuflarlo muy bien.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - me preguntó curioso.

\- Quería tu consentimiento para casarme con tu padre – le dije lo más directo que pude.

Naruto me miró serio y por un instante temí que se negase pero al segundo siguiente se echó a reír, lo cual me tranquilizó bastante.

\- Tenemos una familia de lo más peculiar – dijo entre risas – Parece que yo fuese el padre al que le estás pidiendo la aprobación para casarse con su hijo.

\- Entonces, ¿te parece bien? - le pregunté dubitativo.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Itachi. Ya sabía lo mucho que le amabas y estoy convencido de que eres la persona correcta para hacer feliz a mi padre. Además, dudo que me hicieseis caso aunque me opusiera a vuestra relación, conozco de primera mano lo tercos que podéis llegar a ser los Uchiha – me dijo divertido.

En toda nuestra conversación, Minato había estado ligeramente colorado debido a la vergüenza mientras que mi hermano nos observaba divertido con su sonrisa de medio lado. _¡Era un situación de lo más surrealista! _A pesar de todo, no podía sentirme más feliz, pronto estaría casado con el hombre al que amaba y mi hijo tendría otro padre que le quería como si fuese suyo propio también.

Varios días después, celebramos nuestra boda en el patio de nuestra casa con nuestra familia y nuestros amigos, incluso Kakashi apareció junto a Iruka y me felicitó con sinceridad. Supongo que ya no sentía nada por Minato o quizás ya no tanto porque se le veía feliz junto a Iruka, parecía que en ese año Kakashi había decidido pasar página y comenzar una relación con aquel agradable profesor. Me alegré por él aunque hubiese sido mi rival en el amor durante el pasado.

La ceremonia fue de lo más hermosa y tranquila. Minato y yo llevamos un haori y el hakama tradicionales, para decepción del pequeño Fugaku que aún seguía con la idea de que Minato debía llevar un traje de novia y continuaba sin comprender que esos vestidos solían llevarlos las mujeres. Al acabar la fiesta, Naruto y mi hermano se llevaron a Fugaku con ellos para que mi esposo y yo pudiésemos disfrutar al máximo de nuestra luna de miel... y vaya que la disfrutamos. Creo que no dejamos ni un sólo rincón de nuestra casa donde no lo hiciésemos como animales en celo.

A las pocas semanas de casados, la idea de aumentar la familia acudió a mi mente y se lo comenté a Minato. Me apetecía mucho tener otro miembro más en nuestra pequeña familia, quizás deberíamos adoptar a algún niño o niña aunque lo que realmente me apetecía era tener uno biológico con Minato.

\- Minato – le llamé.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Itachi? - me dijo somnoliento.

Era de noche y ambos estábamos en nuestra cama descansando tras una agotadora sesión de sexo. Tenía a mi esposo entre mis brazos y le acariciaba su espalda mientras él hacía lo mismo con mi pecho.

\- ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? - le pregunté directo.

Él levantó su rostro para mirarme a los ojos y me sonrió dulcemente.

\- Por supuesto que sí pero pensé que quizás esperaríamos un poco más, creí que más adelante adoptaríamos a algún niño – me contestó sin entender a lo que me refería.

\- Ésa era una de las ideas que tenía en mente pero lo que realmente deseo es tener un bebé contigo.

Minato no supo cómo reaccionar, me miraba atónito y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

\- Pero, Itachi, los dos somos hombres... ¿cómo se supone que vamos a tener un bebé juntos? - me preguntó consternado.

\- Recuerda que Naruto tuvo a los mellizos. Él sabe cómo transformarse por completo en mujer, él podría ayudarnos, nos podría enseñar el jutsu y podríamos intentarlo. ¿Qué te parece? - le dije ilusionado.

Minato pareció meditar mis palabras con tranquilidad, supongo que estaba considerando las ventajas y los inconvenientes de aquella situación.

\- ¿Y quién de los dos aprendería la técnica y se quedaría embarazado? - me preguntó divertido y yo le sonreí.

\- La verdad es que me encantaría verte llevando a nuestro bebé. Creo que estarías realmente tierno con una barriga de embarazado.

\- Ey, ¿y por qué tengo que ser yo? - fingió estar molesto pero aún sonreía divertido.

\- Te prometo que si te quedas embarazado ahora, para la siguiente vez seré yo el que use la técnica de Naruto para tener a nuestro siguiente bebé. ¿Qué te parece mi oferta? - le propuse.

Me miró divertido durante unos segundos pero después se puso serio y se quedó pensativo.

\- ¿No crees que sería un poco peligroso? Tengo entendido que necesitó mucho chakra para aguantar durante nueve meses y yo ya no tengo la otra mitad del Kyuubi en mi interior – me dijo preocupado.

Lo bueno de que mi hermano junto a la ayuda de mis sobrinos hubiesen resucitado a Minato, es que ahora tenía todos sus recuerdos. Recordaba todo su pasado antes de morir la primera vez, recordaba cuando fue resucitado durante la cuarta guerra y también todo lo que ocurrió después de que Orochimaru le reviviese.

\- Naruto necesitó tanto chakra porque tenía a dos bebés en su interior. Estoy seguro de que podremos conseguirlo. Yo te ayudaré con mi chakra, soy muy fuerte, tengo de sobra y tú también eres muy fuerte, no por nada fuiste el cuarto hokage.

\- Pero, ¿y si vienen dos también?

\- Entonces, le pediremos ayuda a mi hermano, a Naruto y, si hace falta, a nuestros amigos. Dudo que tengan algún problema en ayudarnos – le tranquilicé.

Minato se relajó con mis palabras y me besó con dulzura. Me encantaban sus labios, eran tan suaves y tan adictivos, podría estar toda mi vida besándolos y saboreándolos sin parar.

\- Está bien, intentémoslo. Pero recuerda que para el siguiente será tu turno – me dijo con diversión en su voz.

\- Como quieras – le contesté muy feliz antes de lanzarme a por sus labios de nuevo.

Aquella noche volvimos a unir nuestros cuerpos para celebrar que pronto aumentaríamos la familia. Al día siguiente, fuimos a casa de mi hermano y hablamos con Naruto para contarle nuestros planes y pedirle su ayuda y, aunque no se esperó para nada que le pidiésemos algo así, aceptó enseñarnos su jutsu. Yo también lo aprendí por si en el futuro me tocaba cumplir con mi parte del trato. Tras unas pocas semanas, Minato y yo dominamos por completo el oiroke no jutsu, no por nada éramos los genios de nuestros clanes. Sasuke se divirtió mucho viéndome como mujer, se burlaba de mí diciéndome que cuando me transformaba no cambiaba demasiado, que el pelo largo ya lo tenía.

En cuanto aprendimos la técnica, Minato se transformó en mujer y yo traté de dejarle embarazado o, en este caso, embarazada. Tras varios intentos, por fin mis espermatozoides hicieron su trabajo y dejaron embarazado a mi esposo. Me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo y Fugaku también estaba muy contento por convertirse en ese momento en hermano mayor, decía que iba a jugar mucho con el bebé y que le querría y protegería muchísimo y eso me hizo aún más feliz. Al principio, a Fugaku le costó un poco acostumbrarse a ver a Minato como mujer pero cuando lo hizo, cuidó de él en todo momento.

Tras unos nueve meses después, en el que compartí mi chakra con Minato para mantener su forma de mujer, nos encontrábamos en el hospital de Konoha. Había sido una larga noche en el que estuve al lado de mi esposo mientras dilataba lo suficiente para dar a luz a nuestro bebé. Pude ver su rostro de sufrimiento y de esfuerzo mientras empujaba pero en cuanto pusieron en sus brazos a nuestra hija, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por la alegría y no paró de sonreír ni un momento. Yo también lloré con él mientras le daba un beso a nuestra pequeña y le decía a Minato lo mucho que le amaba. Estaba realmente feliz y aliviado, porque tuve miedo de que pudiese volver a repetirse la situación de Karin y que Minato muriese durante el parto pero para mi tranquilidad, no ocurrió ningún contratiempo.

Ahora estábamos en una habitación para que Minato pudiese descansar. Ya había vuelto a la normalidad y estaba recostado en la cama con nuestra pequeña en brazos mientras yo estaba sentado a su lado abrazándole y observando a ese pequeño ser vivo. Tocaron a la puerta y di permiso para que pasase a quien estuviese al otro lado. Por la puerta entraron mi hermano, que tenía a Fugaku en brazos, Naruto, que llevaba un jarrón con flores frescas, y mis sobrinos. Sasuke se acercó a nosotros y dejó a mi hijo en la cama, el cual miraba muy feliz a su hermanita.

\- Es muy pequeña – comentó - ¿cómo voy a jugar con ella? - preguntó preocupado.

\- Tú también fuiste así de pequeño y mírate ahora lo grande que estás – le sonreí.

\- No te preocupes, tu hermanita crecerá y podrás jugar con ella – le tranquilizó Minato.

Todos se habían colocado alrededor de la cama para ver a la pequeña pero a una distancia prudente para no agobiar a Minato o al bebé.

\- Vaya, es la primera Uchiha rubia que va a haber en la familia – comentó mi hermano – Ya tenemos todo el repertorio, varios niños morenos, una niña pelirroja y ahora una rubia – dijo con diversión.

\- Y tiene los ojos azules – le dije sonriendo – me parece que físicamente ha salido a los Namikaze. Va a ser una niña muy guapa, como su padre – y miré a Minato feliz.

\- Fugaku, vas a tener que protegerla de niños indeseados que se le acerquen demasiado – le dijo Sasuke a mi hijo, pero éste le miró sin entender a lo que se refería.

\- Y, ¿ya habéis pensado un nombre? - nos preguntó Naruto.

\- Creo que es justo que Minato elija el nombre que quiera, para algo ha pasado nueves meses con nuestra pequeña en su interior – contesté a Naruto pero sin dejar de mirar a mi esposo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - me preguntó Minato y yo le respondí muy seguro que sí – Kaoru – dijo tras mirar las flores que había traído Naruto y que estaban cerca de la cama – Su nombre será Kaoru.

\- Es un nombre muy bonito – dijo Natsume.

Todos coincidieron con él. También pensaba que era un hermoso nombre porque cada vez que me llegase la fragancia natural de mi pequeña, recordaría uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.

\- Papi, tengo una duda – se dirigió Yumiko a Naruto.

\- Dime, Yumi, ¿qué duda tienes? - le contestó mi cuñado.

\- Si el abuelo está casado con el tío, ¿ahora es nuestro tío también o el tío Itachi es nuestro abuelo? Y, Kaoru, ¿es tu hermana o tu sobrina? ¿Es nuestra tía o nuestra prima? - preguntó confusa.

Todos nos quedamos callados de la impresión. Creo que nadie esperaba que Yumiko llegase a preguntar algo como eso, ni siquiera creo que nadie llegase a pensar que una niña tan pequeña llegase a esas conclusiones por sí sola. Todos nos miramos sin saber qué contestarle porque esa pregunta no tenía una respuesta sencilla.

\- Eso no importa, cariño – le contestó al final Naruto – lo importante es que somos una familia y nos queremos todos sin importar quién sea qué – le dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Yumiko miró a su padre sin estar totalmente convencida de la respuesta pero tras unos segundos, levantó los hombros con indiferencia y sonrió junto a su padre. Todos nos relajamos y sonreímos también. Naruto tenía razón, éramos una familia sin importar que no fuese una muy normal o típica, lo importante es que nos queríamos mucho y estaríamos ahí para el resto en todo momento.

No podía creer lo afortunado que era. Había tenido una segunda oportunidad cuando me resucitaron, pude estar con mi hermano como siempre deseé, tuve un hijo maravilloso y pude enamorarme de la persona más maravillosa del mundo y formar una estupenda familia con él. No podía pedir nada más, por lo que me pasaría el resto de mi vida cuidando y haciendo feliz a toda mi familia por completo... tenía una segunda oportunidad en esta vida y la aprovecharía al máximo junto a mis seres queridos.

**FIN**


End file.
